


la grande vendetta

by virginie44600



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginie44600/pseuds/virginie44600
Summary: suite de la grande mafia





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
Mai 1993  
POV de colibris  
Je secoue la tête, décidément en désaccord avec Gianna. Elle ne voit pas que nos maris nous protègent; elle pense qu'ils nous contrôlent. Accordé, Junior  
Je veux toujours savoir ce que je fais, et ses raisons ne concernent pas toujours mon bien-être, mais le fait demeure: s'ils pensent que nous avons besoin de notre sécurité, nous devrions être reconnaissants. L'enfer, c'est le moins qu'ils peuvent faire quand leur travail nous met en danger.  
"Bien sûr, tu ne penses pas la même chose, Bella." Gianna se moque de moi alors qu'elle ajuste son haut de bikini. "Vous faites ce que Junior vous dit."  
Je lui donne le doigt et puis prends une gorgée de mon Bloody Mary. Rose, Brianna, Alice et Maria gloussent. Ce n'est pas nouveau que Gianna et moi fassions la tête. Elle et Maria sont généralement en désaccord avec tout ce que je dis. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement friands d'Alice ou de Brianna non plus. Rose se tient quelque part au milieu. Pourtant, indépendamment de nos chichis, nous nous retrouvons chez moi plusieurs fois par semaine. Maintenant, par exemple, nous nous prélassons près de notre piscine.  
"Je veux juste m'éloigner de tout cela", se plaint Gianna.  
Je roule mes yeux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. "Felix ne vous accordera jamais le divorce."  
"J'ai mes propres droits!" elle se dispute.  
Assise dans mon fauteuil, je lui fais face avec une expression incrédule sur le visage. "Dans quel monde vis-tu?"  
Cela la ferme.  
Conversation folle.  
Félix la tuerait avant de divorcer.  
"Bella a raison, Gianna," Alice soupire avec contentement, se relaxant dans sa propre chaise. Bien, je dois admettre qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop à l'aise. Elle a été plutôt calme aujourd'hui. "Vous êtes trop négatif."  
C'est vrai, et si Gianna n'était pas si méchante avec Félix, peut-être qu'il sourirait quand il rentrerait à la maison le soir.  
"Certains n'ont pas ce que vous avez trois," dit Rose, en agitant une main à Brianna, Alice et moi-même. "Je ne sais pas la dernière fois que j'ai vu Emmett me regarder de la même façon que tes maris, d'ailleurs," murmure-t-elle, "il a à peine du tout."  
«À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as fait la même chose, Rosalie? Brianna riposte. Je hoche la tête, d'accord avec elle. "Tu attends juste qu'Emmett t'adore quand ton visage est enfermé dans cette expression amère? Elle se lève et s'assoit, retirant ses lunettes de soleil de ses cheveux.  
«Peut-être que ce serait mieux si vous cessiez de perdre du poids», je murmure dans ma barbe. Seules Brianna et Alice m'ont entendu, puisqu'elles sont assises à côté de moi.  
"Ouais, et quelqu'un s'il vous plaît dites à sa vodka n'est pas le petit déjeuner des champions", murmure Brianna.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de ça, et c'est la vérité. Rosalie, Gianna et Maria semblent croire que moins elles mangent, plus elles deviennent sexy. Alors, ils échangent des repas contre de l'alcool. Dumb broads. Ne savent-ils pas qu'un vrai homme aime une vraie femme? Junior me gaverait de force si je perdais mes courbes. Il dit: "J'ai besoin d'un coussin pour m'empoussiérer."  
De plus, si je perdais du poids, de petites rides apparaîtraient puisque la peau ne se rattrape pas aussi facilement à notre âge. Nous n'avons plus vingt ans. J'ai des mois à partir de trente-neuf ans, mais je me sens bien parce que je prends soin de mon corps. Rose, Gianna et Maria sont maigres et osseuses, et leur peau semble plus lâche.  
Dieu nous a donné des courbes aux femmes; nous ne devrions pas lutter pour les effacer.  
"Ma, je suis à la maison!" J'entends Anthony crier de l'intérieur. "Et je meurs de faim!"  
Quoi de neuf? Mes garçons sont toujours affamés.  
Avant que je puisse répondre, j'entends la voix forte de Junior aussi. Huh. Il est à la maison tôt. «Putain, exigeant, va embrasser ta mère d'abord. Un claquement suit, ce qui signifie que mon fils va probablement se frotter l'arrière de la tête quand il sortira.  
Il s'avère que j'ai raison. Anthony sort, nourrissant la tache. Junior a claqué, et mon beau mari suit, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre quand il me voit.  
Après avoir salué les dames autour de moi avec désinvolture, Anthony s'avance. "Hey, Ma." Il sourit timidement et se baisse pour embrasser ma joue.  
"Salut bébé." Je souris et enlève mes lunettes. "Comment était l'école?"  
Je suis si fier d'Anthony. Il n'a même pas encore dix-sept ans, mais il finira ses études secondaires dans quelques semaines. Pour autant que je sache, il ne va pas à l'université, mais ça va. Je pense qu'il veut travailler au restaurant.  
"Ennuyeuse." Il hausse les épaules et se frotte le ventre. "Y a-t-il quelque chose à manger autour de moi?"  
"Il n'y a pas toujours?" Je lui tends un sourcil. "Nous allons manger vers six heures, mais vous pouvez prendre des restes d'hier si vous voulez." Il me donne un autre baiser et commence à partir. "Ne touchez rien sur la troisième étagère!" Je pleure après lui. C'est pour l'anniversaire de mon frère ce week-end. Jasper a quarante-trois ans et nous allons lui faire un barbecue ici.  
Anthony agite une main, reconnaissant qu'il m'a entendu, puis j'ai mon mari devant moi, m'embrasse bonjour.  
«Je suis juste là pour ramasser quelque chose dans mon bureau», murmure-t-il avant de mordiller un peu sur ma lèvre inférieure. "Fuck, tu as l'air bien, un nouveau bikini?"  
je hoche la tête alors qu'il se lève complètement. Je l'ai acheté hier quand je faisais du shopping avec Alice et Brianna. Simple, noir, et fait des merveilles pour mes seins. "Très sexy." Il sourit. "Donc, dîner - je pourrais être en retard."  
«Je vais te garder une assiette, attention, ciccino.  
"Toujours, est-ce que tous les enfants sont à la maison?"  
"Dominic est probablement dans sa chambre, et Julia regarde un film dans notre chambre, Elisa devrait être à la maison d'une minute à l'autre."  
Il fronce les sourcils Il demande pourquoi elle est dans notre chambre.  
"Tu ne veux pas savoir," dis-je ironiquement et attrape mon verre. Je prends une gorgée, remarquant le sourcil levé de Junior; il veut savoir. "Elle a cassé la télé dans le salon." J'agite une main.  
Et Julia n'aime pas la télé dans la salle de jeux pour enfants. Elle dit que c'est trop petit.  
Brianna ricane à côté de moi. "Elle s'est fâchée contre la télécommande et l'a prise à la télé."  
Ouais. La télécommande ne fonctionnait pas - il fallait probablement de nouvelles piles ou quelque chose comme ça - elle a crié et l'a jeté à la télé. Maintenant, il y a une énorme fissure dans le verre épais. Comment elle a même réussi ça, je ne sais pas.  
"Ça n'a pas de sens," dit Junior, donnant un coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de se retrouver face à moi. «Je vais aller lui parler ... Pourrais-tu avoir Dominic pour moi? J'ai aussi besoin d'un mot avec lui.  
Je me lève, me demandant ce qui ne va pas. Je peux très bien lire mon mari, mais on ne peut nier qu'il est un menteur habile. Cependant, quand il s'agit de nos enfants, il y a souvent un pli entre ses sourcils, et il m'avertit si quelque chose est en place.  
"Quelque chose que tu veux me dire?" Je demande, en touchant son bras.  
Il secoue la tête non. "Pas encore, après avoir parlé à Dominic." Puis il me tape le cul, me faisant rire. "Fais-moi aussi un sandwich avant de partir?" Je hoche la tête et tends la main pour embrasser ses lèvres. Nourrir mes hommes est quelque chose que j'aime. "Merci ma chérie."  
"de rien," je ris en m'éloignant.  
Quand je monte à l'étage, je passe devant la chambre d'Elisa, la chambre de Julia, leur salle de bain, la salle de récréation et la salle de bain des garçons avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de Dominic. La chambre d'Anthony est la suivante, et la raison pour laquelle il est arrivé le plus loin dans le couloir est qu'il aime se faufiler dans les filles après les heures. Mais avec toutes les chambres de ses frères et sœurs sur le chemin, il lui est devenu de plus en plus difficile de réussir sans réveiller personne. Et mes deux plus jeunes sont des commère. Ils adorent entrer dans Junior et ma chambre en bas pour rattraper leur frère sur les filles qu'il ramène à la maison.  
Donnant un coup à la porte de Dominic, je tourne le bouton et ouvre la porte. "Topolino, ton père, mon Dieu!" Je pleure et couvre mes yeux.  
"Maman!" il crie.  
"pardon, pardon!" Je m'excuse, claquant rapidement la porte avec un bang bruyant. Ce que je m'attendais à voir, c'était de faire ses devoirs ou quelque chose, pas ... de se masturber sur son lit avec un magazine couvrant ses propres morceaux. "Putain", j'expire et attise mon visage.  
Puis je crie. "JUNIUH!"  
Dios, mon bébé n'a que douze ans! Et il est là ... en train de jouer.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!" Les chuchotements juniors frénétiquement, courant vers moi avec son pistolet tiré.  
Merde.  
POV Junior  
Après avoir regardé le cul d'Isabella alors qu'elle monte les escaliers, je parle à Julia et lui dis d'arrêter de gâcher nos putains de meubles. Puis ... J'entends le cri de ma femme, ce qui me porte à croire que nous sommes sous une putain d'attaque ou quelque chose, et je monte les escaliers aussi vite que je peux, tirant ma pièce comme je vais ... seulement pour découvrir que mon plus jeune fils se branle ?  
"Tu m'as fait peur," sifflai-je, replaçant mon arme dans ma ceinture. "Pour l'amour du Christ, Isabella ..."  
Je souffle une respiration, essayant toujours de calmer mon putain de cœur. Mes mains vont à mes hanches; Je regarde ma femme en attendant une réponse. Parce que je veux une fichue apologie ... ou au moins une explication pour ses cris. Bien que je ne perde jamais mon travail, ma famille est complètement différente.  
"Je suis désolée, ciccino," murmure-t-elle, en prenant ses joues. «J'ai juste paniqué, c'est notre bébé ici! Elle montre la porte de Dominic.  
Mon pari est qu'il se cache actuellement sous ses couvertures, au-delà de la mortification.  
À moitié amusée, je lui remplace les mains par les miennes et sourit. Il aura treize ans en décembre, tu le sais, non? Putain, quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai toujours eu une main coincée dans mon pantalon. Isabella bouge. "Arrête ça," je rigole et me penche pour embrasser cette moue. "Peut-être qu'il est temps que je donne à Dominic la conversation que j'ai donnée à Anthony."  
Elle recule d'un pas et me regarde. «Tu ne diras pas à Dominic d'utiliser un gant ou tu auras dix-huit ans d'amour de bébé. Puis-je dire à Elisa la même chose, hein?  
Je suce mes dents et dis à ma femme que c'est différent. "Non Ce n'est pas la même chose, Elisa est mon ange, mon bébé." Isabella se moque et secoue la tête. "Arrête ça ... elle ne fait pas l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une bague sur sa putain de doigt".  
Elisa que Dieu bénisse son - est innocent et parfait. Elle va à l'université, et je ne vais pas me contenter d'un gendre de deux bits pour elle. Son mari doit être parfait aussi.  
"Elisa aura seize ans en décembre, tu le sais, non?" Rétorque Isabelle en se moquant de moi. "Tu es tellement hypocrite, Juniuh."  
Je ne me battrai pas avec toi, je parlerai à Dominic pour discuter. Je fais un pas vers la porte de notre plus jeune fils. "Descendez, commencez le dîner ou quelque chose." Je me tape le cul, parce que c'est le mien et que tout est délicieux dans ce minuscule maillot de bain. Madonn '. Cela me vaut un autre regard, mais elle ne dit rien et s'éloigne. "Je t'aime!" Je crie après elle, souriant. J'adore quand elle est folle. Ca veut dire que les griffes sortiront quand je la baiserai ce soir.  
En ouvrant la porte de Dominic, je vois que ma pensée précédente était plutôt belle. Il est sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Une putain de mignonne. Mon petit garçon grandit. C'est aussi pourquoi j'ai du boeuf avec lui, parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de lui dans la rue.  
Comme je l'ai dit, il grandit et je pense qu'il a l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à prouver. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, quand j'étais dans mon bureau à Stella Mia, Dominic et le chauffeur de Julia m'ont appelé d'un téléphone public et m'ont dit que Dominic sautait l'école pour fumer des cigarettes derrière les gradins.  
«Maman est partie», je l'informe et m'assieds au bord de son lit. "Arrête de te cacher." Je lui tape le cul. "Il faut qu'on parle."  
Il gémit et se retourne. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Il souffle. Je veux sourire quand je vois ses joues rougies. "Je ne veux pas parler de tout ce qui vient de se passer."  
"Tu veux dire que maman t'attrape?" Je souris. Cela le fait gémir et se retourner, mais j'arrive à l'arrêter, tout en riant. "Oh, ne sois pas gêné, bébé!"  
"Papa!" il grince. "Dites juste ce que vous voulez dire et partez!"  
"Ay!" Je crie. "C'est ma putain de maison." Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que je le veux Capisce?"  
"Bien," murmure-t-il.  
Je coupe mon oreille en disant que je ne l'ai pas entendu. "Je ne t'entends pas."  
"J'ai bien dit, ta maison, tes règles, tu fais ce que tu veux, heureux?"  
J'acquiesce. "Et perds l'attitude Maintenant, parle-moi." C'est une chose que j'aime chez mes fils - ils viennent me demander conseil. Anthony vient plus tôt que Dominic mais, à la fin, ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi. Pas d'amis, pas Isabella ... Moi. Mes filles sont différentes, mais je le comprends. «Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ...» Je fais signe de la main «Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte ... Chaque type le fait, Dee. Je me suis dit que si j'utilisais le surnom de ses amis et de ses frères et soeurs, ce serait plus décontracté? Je ne sais pas.  
Il est encore mortifié et plus rouge qu'une tomate, mais je vois qu'il veut poser des questions.  
"Tu le fais?" demande-t-il, sa voix craquant un peu.  
D'accord, pas la question que je m'attendais, mais peu importe. "Non", je l'admets. "J'ai une femme pour ça." Un homme marié ne devrait pas avoir à utiliser sa putain de main, et si votre femme est bonne, elle le fait pour vous. Mains, bouche, chatte ...  
"Gross, papa", se plaint-il. "C'est ma mère."  
"D'abord et avant tout, ma femme." Je hausse les épaules. "As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles?" En toute honnêteté, douze ans est trop jeune, et je doute qu'il dise oui à cela. Je sais qu'Anthony a eu son premier rapport sexuel quand il avait quinze ans - un âge bien meilleur. Mais j'ai demandé de couvrir toutes les bases.  
"Non!" il pleure. Je souris. "Jésus!"  
Je hausse encore les épaules. "J'ai dû demander jusqu'où êtes-vous allé avec une fille?"  
"Disparu?" Il se gratte le nez, ressemblant tellement à sa mère.  
Je lui tends un sourcil. "Vous avez embrassé un large encore?"  
Rougissant, il secoue la tête non.  
J'expire un soupir de soulagement. Cela signifie que tout est bon.  
"S'il te plaît, ne parle pas avec moi, Pops," murmure-t-il, en passant un bras sur ses yeux.  
"Tu dois apprendre"  
"Anthonym'adit", il se précipite. Il avale, toujours pas en face de moi. "Je sais déjà, d'accord?"  
Je hoche la tête même s'il ne peut pas me voir. "A propos des risques?"  
"Ouais." Il libère un souffle. "C'est tellement embarrassant."  
"Continuez," je demande, ne pas s'en ficher s'il déteste ça. Cela prouve juste à quel point il est prêt. Quand Anthony est venu me voir - Jésus Christ - il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Il ne rougit pas non plus.  
Dominic commence à bégayer. «Quand tu auras, euh, le sexe, tu devrais utiliser un préservatif, sinon tu seras malade, ou tu auras un enfant.  
Je dois aimer mon Anthony. Il m'a sauvé des ennuis ici.  
"Ton frère a raison, et tu sais à quel point tu pourrais être malade?" Je demande, étouffant un sourire.  
"Non, Anthony n'a pas dit."  
"Votre bite pourrait tomber", je dis, tout solennel et merde. Le regard sur le visage de Dominic est inestimable. Putain avec mes enfants de cette façon - simplement hilarant. C'est la seule fois que je permets à Isabella de me donner un coup de tête à l'arrière de la tête. Si elle découvre que je fais ça, c'est. Parce que je sais que c'est idiot, mais ... putain!  
"Vous plaisantez j'espère?" il grince.  
Je secoue ma tête non. "Le prochain sujet est les cours d'amerrissage, êtes-vous foutus?"  
Il me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés, et je me demande s'il pensait vraiment que ça ne me reviendrait pas. Sérieusement, j'ai des yeux partout sur Vegas.  
«Je m'en fiche si tu pars au collège ou pas, mais tu iras au lycée. Je pointe un doigt vers lui, frustré et énervé. Je suis véridique; le collège n'est rien que je me soucie de.  
La seule raison pour laquelle je veux que mon Elisa aille à l'université, c'est parce que cela retarderait probablement sa prochaine étape, qui est de se marier et d'élever des enfants. Mais si elle va à l'université et devient peut-être quelque chose - comme un docteur, peut-être - cela mettrait ses autres conneries en attente. De plus, elle aime la science et les maths et la merde comme ça.  
"Anthony saute aussi les cours", argumente-t-il ironiquement.  
Je souris. "Ses notes sont toujours parfaites - il est même diplômé tôt, ferez-vous la même chose, et vos notes sont bonnes?" Je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de répondre. Affamé et pressé de partir, je me lève. "Mettre l'accent sur l'école.  
nous dégageons? Je jure ... Si je t'attrape en train de te débarrasser d'une autre putain de classe ... "Je fais un mouvement d'étouffement avec mes mains.  
Il avale. "Oui monsieur."  
Je hoche la tête et lui dis bon. «Merci, je dois retourner au restaurant, je t'aime, tesoro.  
Quand je redescends et que j'entre dans la cuisine, je soupire et attrape le sandwich qu'Isabella m'a fait. Je suis un peu surpris Duchesse et Duc - nos deux chiens ne reniflent pas.  
Oui, seulement deux chiens sont partis. Le Doberman et le Bouledogue français. Lucy est morte l'année dernière. Cela a presque brisé le cœur d'Elisa, ce qui m'a fait sortir mes cheveux.  
Dieu sait que j'aime mes enfants - ma famille est tout pour moi - mais ils savent tous comment me faire grisonner les cheveux. Surtout les enfants, mais le tempérament enflammé d'Isabella a probablement fait grisonner un ou deux cheveux, aussi. Oui, il y en a quelques-uns le long de mes temples. Le vieillissement est nul. Je serai bientôt quarante et un.  
Et je ne peux pas le cacher non plus. Isabella se rend au salon toutes les quelques semaines, et elle est méticuleuse à propos de son corps, alors elle est plus belle que jamais. Moi, d'un autre côté? Oublie ça. Je suis peut-être en forme et en bonne santé - la cuisine raffinée d'Isabella me permet de le faire - mais je ne me sens vraiment pas à vingt-cinq ans. Dans ma jeunesse, il s'agissait de baiser mon colibri jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher, fabriquer du papier, fonder sa famille, s'amuser, frapper le yak ... Mais maintenant? Une soirée tranquille avec la femme, rattraper mes enfants, peut-être prendre Isabella danser ou goûter sa cuisine, traîner au bord de la piscine, parler ...  
En même temps, je m'ennuie un peu. Non, pas ennuyé. Agité. Les choses sont trop faciles.  
Spécialement pour moi. Le restaurant est mon front, et puis j'ai deux hommes dans mon équipe: Nicola, l'enfant de Jasper, et Enzo, le chef de Stella. C'est tout. Je suis Felix par moments, car il aime m'avoir avec lui, mais à part ça, je n'ai que mes contrats, et ils ne prennent pas tout mon temps.  
Au début, nous pensions qu'Emmett allait nous causer des problèmes quand j'ai appris par Isabella qu'il passait du temps en Floride. Il se demandait si les Cubains glaçaient Carlisle et, dès qu'Isabella m'avait dit cela, je l'ai dit à Felix. Mais rien ne s'est passé. Emmett n'est jamais venu nous voir. il n'a jamais exprimé ses doutes.  
Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il va en Floride, nous le queue. En fait, il a un goomah là-bas - il ne voit pas trop souvent mais s'en occupe tout de même - rien ne vient de le suivre.  
"Pops?"  
Me retournant et m'appuyant contre le comptoir, je vois Anthony approcher. Il a aussi un sandwich à la main, et si je connais ma femme, ce que je fais, Isabella en a fait un pour lui aussi.  
"Puis-je venir avec toi à Stella?" il demande.  
Je hausse les épaules. «Bien sûr, mais demande d'abord à ta mère, je pars dans cinq heures.  
"Cool - je serai de retour." Il se retourne encore et se dirige vers l'arrière-cour.  
Vinny - le patron de Jersey - et sa femme sortent pour l'anniversaire de Jasper ce week-end, et nous allons nous asseoir demain au restaurant, c'est pourquoi je me dirige vers l'arrière maintenant. Je dois m'assurer que tout est pris en charge afin que je ne sois pas interrompu demain. Chez Stella Mia, nous avons habituellement de plus gros sièges, mais avec des choses qui se passent si bien, il n'y en a pas eu depuis longtemps.  
Depuis que Carlisle est mort et que Felix a pris la relève, notre famille et celle du New Jersey en font plus ensemble. Notre famille s'est agrandie, mais nous avons perdu New York. Vous en gagnez et vous en perdez.  
Tout va bien, et nous faisons encore un papier avec Jersey. Mais le gros argent est à l'ouest. Les médicaments arrivent d'Amérique du Sud, ce qui explique pourquoi nous nous sommes concentrés davantage sur la Californie et le Mexique. À part ça, nous faisons aussi des affaires à Kansas City, Miami et St. Louis.  
Ma plus jeune sœur, Victoria, vit actuellement à Kansas City. Elle est mariée à un juge. Bien que derrière des portes closes, il soit aussi tordu que moi. Il est dans la poche de Felix.  
Juste comme j'ai fini mon sandwich, Anthony retourne à la cuisine avec un sourire sur son visage. Il me dit qu'Isabella lui a donné le feu vert pour venir avec moi. Si elle savait pourquoi Anthony voulait partir, elle ne serait pas aussi complaisante.  
Parce qu'il fait des courses pour Jasper maintenant.  
~ oOo ~  
Après s'être assuré que tout était réglé pour demain chez Stella, Anthony et moi conduisons au club de Daw de Jasper qui était le mien. C'est aussi le terrain de jeu de mon fils. La première fois que j'ai dit à une des filles de Jasper de danser pour Anthony , j'ai presque dû le forcer physiquement à rentrer à la maison.  
«Merde», siffle-t-il doucement en regardant la scène où deux filles jouent. "Pops, comment peux-tu rester loin de ça?"  
Facilement. «J'ai ta mère à la maison», gloussai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau de Jasper. Si seulement mes enfants savaient que leur mère avait l'habitude de rocker cette scène pas comme les autres. Anthony est fou protecteur de sa mère; si un homme la regarde, il me le fait savoir. Je suis très reconnaissant. C'est en fait pourquoi mon fils déteste Emmett Jr.-ou EJ comme il s'appelle. Ce gosse ne peut pas s'arrêter  
Isabella. Putain irrespectueux. Sournois aussi; il ne le fait jamais quand je suis plus. Mais je ne suis pas stupide.  
"Je suis content que tu aimes ça, vraiment." Il hoche la tête, les yeux rivés à la scène pendant que nous marchons. "Encore." Il mord sur ses doigts quand un large plonge bas puis frotte son cul contre le poteau. "Madonna mia, ce cul!"  
Je ris et tape sur son épaule. En attendant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir son attention du tout. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais la scène. "Sentez-vous libre de rester ici. Je vais discuter avec ton oncle." Je lui dis  
"Ouais ok." Il fait un beeline pour la scène.  
C'est mon fils, d'accord. Il est tout à propos de seins et assójust comme je suis. Je ne peux pas décider quoi de mieux, mais pourquoi le ferais-tu quand tu auras les deux? Droite?  
Avec un autre petit rire, je frappe à la porte de Jasper en regardant Anthony replonger ses fesses dans une chaise près de la scène. Et merde ... Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens à quel point je devais m'asseoir quand Isabella travaillait ici. Je devais la voir. Je devais être le plus proche. Même à l'époque, je voulais être le seul. Ce que je suis devenu rapidement. Il m'a peut-être fallu du temps pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, mais la femme était encore à moi. Je m'en suis assuré.  
"Entrez!" J'entends crier Jasper.  
Je me laisse entrer dans le bureau, un sourire sur mon visage, et ça ne vacille pas quand je vois Jasper tenant son arme.  
"Oh c'est toi." Il retire son morceau à nouveau.  
Je souris et m'assis en face de lui à son bureau. "Pas besoin de paraître si déçu." Immédiatement, je remarque à quel point il a l'air fatigué. Il y a des cernes sous ses yeux, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne s'est pas rasé dans quelques  
journées. Impair. J'espère qu'il ne rencontrera pas d'associés dans ce putain d'état. "Vous allez bien?" Je jette mon menton sur lui.  
Il me fait signe. "C'est ce que c'est."  
"Quel est?" Je m'allume à la fumée, me sentant curieux. Isabella et Alice passent du temps ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine, et peu importe à quel point je me soucie des conneries inconséquentes, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas anodin. Mais depuis que nos femmes se voient souvent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose, parce que ma femme adore ce crapógossiping et le partage. Elle est si mignonne, elle est si gouailleuse - à peu près rien.  
"Alice m'a mis dehors," dit-il soudainement et il tire ses cheveux. "J'ai dormi ici pendant les trois derniers jours."  
Je fronce les sourcils. "C'est ta maison." Je ne comprends pas cette merde. Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, c'est Jasper qui travaille et ramène l'argent à la maison. Comment une femme peut-elle jamais chasser l'homme?  
"Elle pense que je la trompe."  
Oh, allez. Jasper, Riley, Enzo et moi sommes dans le même bateau. Nous sommes tous stupides amoureux de nos femmes. Goomahs, broads aléatoires ... ils n'existent pas pour nous; rien ne peut dépasser ce à quoi nous retournons. Mon père est pareil. Il peut seulement voir ma mère. À mon avis, c'est vraiment bon. Isabella l'a dit un jour, et c'est la vérité: une femme heureuse signifie une vie heureuse. Tant que je garde mon colibri heureux, le reste suivra. Elle est attentive, donne, nourrit, sourit presque toujours, et elle satisfait tous mes besoins sexuels. Isabella a une forte volonté, mais elle sait aussi quand faire la queue.  
Si Isabella m'a chassé de mon propre lit ... Ha! Je ne le permettrais jamais. Aussi simple que cela. Elle l'a arraché plusieurs fois avant de nous marier, mais ...  
"C'est putain de fou," gloussai-je en faisant tournoyer un doigt vers ma tempe. «Y a-t-il même une raison pour qu'elle doute de toi? Contrairement à moi, Jasper travaille tard tous les jours  
nuit. Il a quatre clubs au Nevada - deux à Vegas, un à Reno et un à Carson City. Il a aussi une équipe à diriger, à rendre hommage à percevoir et à payer, et d'autres investissements à suivre.  
Jasper est un manobusier occupé que je suis. Pourtant, il a été avec Alice pendant presque quinze ans maintenant? Non, treize. Treize ans. C'est une longue période. Quelque chose de nouveau a dû arriver à mon cousin - un cousin de la seconde. N'importe, je pense que Jasper a une pièce sur le côté.  
"Je ne sais pas", admet-il à ma grande surprise. Je m'étouffe presque avant d'expirer de la fumée par le nez. Il me regarde, méfiant et hésitant. "Je n'ai rien fait - je viens de ..." Il suce les dents. "Je ne sais pas, parfois." Il agite une main.  
"Ça ne vaut pas le coup." Je secoue la tête puis pose une main sur ma poitrine. "Mais c'est mon opinion." Je me penche en avant dans mon siège. "Au fil des ans, oui, peut-être que tu te demandes, mais ..."  
Les quelques fois où j'ai regardé une autre femme, je me demandais ce que ce serait de la baiser et de retourner chez ma femme ... Dam non just penser à ça fait mal. Honnête à Dieu, je ne l'ai jamais considéré pendant un moment, mais comme c'est si commun, c'est partout - vous essayez parfois de vous mettre à la place d'un autre homme - un homme qui a un goomah ou autre. Ma poitrine est complètement foutue, et il y a de la culpabilité. Imaginez-vous marcher avec ça qui vous pèse? Fuck ça. Et puis quand Isabella l'a découvert - parce que c'était juste une question de quand - tu saurais à quel point elle serait navrée chaque fois que tu la regarderais dans les yeux.  
Que Dieu nous garde ... si jamais Isabella avait eu les mêmes pensées à propos d'autres hommes.  
"fait chier." Je me frotte la poitrine et la grimace. "Vous me déprimez, vous merde putain".  
Ce que fait Jasper, c'est son affaire. Parfois, je suis aspiré dans les potins; Je ne peux pas l'aider. Je blâme ma femme. Mais au fond, je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'inquiète pour ma famille et mes poches - c'est tout. Ça peut être amusant quand il s'agit du drame sans fin dans la vie de Felix, Emmett et Alec. Parce que leurs femmes ... Jésus Christ. Cependant, dans le cas de Felix, cela m'inquiète vraiment.  
Gianna déteste le plus jeune fils de Frélix, Francis et le montre souvent en favorisant ses deux enfants. Au fil des ans, cela a conduit Francis à souvent dormir chez moi. Il y a un canapé-lit dans la chambre d'Anthony juste pour cette raison. Françis est innocent; il ne peut pas aider qui était sa mère. Heidi, Dieu accorde son âme, n'aurait jamais dû mourir dans ce feu à la MGM il y a treize ans. La même chose vaut pour les deux frères de Francis. Leurs morts ont eu un impact énorme sur la façon dont Felix est aujourd'hui.  
Francis était encore si jeune à l'époque, mais je sais qu'il se souvient encore de sa mère. De toute façon, l'animosité entre Felix et Gianna est toujours là - compréhensible, je suppose - mais pour Gianna de s'en prendre à Francis? Ce n'est pas correct.  
"Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir fait bousculer," dit sarcastiquement Jasper. Je l'arrête. "Je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ton monde parfait."  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire de ça. "Tu penses que ma vie est parfaite?" C'est ridicule. Je mourrais pour mes quatre enfants - mes quatre cockblocks - mais ils ne me rendent pas vraiment la vie facile. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
Julia et ses crises de colère, Dominic et son nouvel amour pour avoir enfreint nos règles, la manière d'Elisa d'attirer les garçons, et Anthony ... ne m'amène pas à démarrer sur Anthony. Il me ressemble trop. Il n'a pas de conscience, et son cœur ne sort que pour la famille immédiate. Cela le rend mortel. S'il continue à faire ce qu'il fait maintenant, il ne faudra pas beaucoup d'années avant que Félix ne l'initie. Et ça m'effraie un peu. Maintenant, alors qu'il est sur l'équipage de Jasper,  
son petit bonhomme, c'est encore mesquin. Anthony n'en fait pas trop, mais pour avoir ce bouton, prêter serment, il faut que je parte petit.  
Ensuite, nous avons Isabella O Shit. Elle sait comment faire exploser mes putains de couilles. Comme Elisa et Julia, elle m'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt, bien que je sois capable de le cacher.  
Je suis le putain d'homme; vous ne pouvez pas diriger une maison si vous avez une chatte.  
Tout cela est juste de la famille. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai aucune plainte. Ce que je fais pour pouvoir me permettre le luxe avec lequel j'entoure ma famille est une autre affaire. Pas que je me sente mal ou n'importe quelle merde comme ça, mais ce n'est pas un putain de gâteau.  
Jetant des cendres dans le cendrier sur le bureau de Jasper, je regarde vers lui et attrape sa moue en regardant fixement dans l'espace. L'homme semble proche des larmes.  
Je secoue la tête, prêt à sortir d'ici. "Ne portez pas vos problèmes chez moi, ils finissent par être mes problèmes, je ne veux pas ça." J'éteins ma fumée et je me penche à nouveau sur mon siège. "Maintenant, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, comment va mon fils?"  
Je suis le père d'Anthony; Je ne peux pas être son patron. Félix se débrouille bien avec Joseph, son aîné, mais je préfère garder mon propre fils à bout de bras au travail. Jasper est pareil avec Nico.  
"Il est ..." Il hoche la tête pensivement, tentant ses doigts sur le bureau. Il apprend, il est plus sage que la plupart des élèves de seize ans, il est intelligent, calculateur et perspicace. Il tape sur son temple. "Bon avec de l'argent, comme des investissements et de la merde ... Tout ça, c'est un nouveau monde, tu sais, et il est bon avec tous ces trucs informatiques." Il rit un peu, et je participe aussi. Quand nous avons grandi, cette merde n'existait pas. Maintenant, mais ... c'est fou. Le monde fonctionne sur des ordinateurs.  
Je peux à peine utiliser une télécommande sans obtenir agacé et confus, mais mes enfants, ils ont tout ça. Isabella dit que je suis coincé dans le passé. "J'ai dit à Anthony que c'était mieux dans le bon vieux temps, non?" Je hoche la tête, écoutant. "Et il dit que le monde numérique pourrait réellement nous profiter." Il élargit ses bras. "Comment est-ce que je peux escroquer un robot ?! Maintenant, c'est ... C'est stupide, sinon, ouais, il est intelligent comme un diable."  
Je ris.  
Anthony m'a fait le même discours il y a quelques semaines.  
Mais il doit beaucoup apprendre. La technologie - ce sera notre chute.  
"Nous vieillissons, Masen," soupire Jasper, gloussant un peu. "Un jour, nos fils prendront le relais."  
Je pince mes lèvres, réfléchissant. Oui, nous vieillissons, vieillissons, mais nous ne sommes pas vieux. Il a raison avec son autre déclaration, cependant. Un jour, nos enfants prendront le relais.  
Nicola, le plus vieux de Jasper, est marié à l'âge de vingt-deux ans et il a son premier enfant sur le chemin. Sa femme, petite fille, pense qu'il est le directeur d'un des clubs de Jasper. Il n'est pas. Il est l'un des deux hommes de mon équipage, mortel et avec un doigt joyeux. Il se rend de temps en temps au club de Carson et au club de Jasper pour se tenir au courant, mais son argent vient de mes ordres.  
Puis nous avons Joseph, le premier-né de Félix, qui a vingt-quatre ans et sa dernière année d'école de droit. Il étudie et travaille pour son père. Ça a commencé avec Elisa, et maintenant il s'occupe des livres de Felix.  
Enfin, il y a EJ, bien qu'il ne puisse jamais être l'un d'entre nous. Rosalie n'est pas italienne, et merci putain de Dieu pour ça.  
EJ a vingt-deux ans et est fondamentalement l'ombre de son père. Il veut être dans l'industrie du casino, tout comme Emmett, mais - personnellement - je ne pense pas il est à la hauteur de la tâche. Il n'a pas de patience, il est furieux, et il est ouvertement hostile chaque fois que la Commission des jeux est mise en conversation. Il n'est pas très professionnel.  
En fronçant les sourcils, je me demande qui prendra la relève en tant que chef. Cela ne se produira pas avant des années - Dieu le veut - mais en ce moment je trouve difficile de voir l'un ou l'autre de nos fils être prêt à remplir les chaussures de Felix.  
Et je sais que Felix n'accepterait jamais qu'Emmett intervienne. Ce qui laisserait Jasper, Alec et moi, et aucun de nous ne le voudrait.  
Pouah. Fuck this. Je suis venu ici pour demander à Jasper à propos d'Anthony, et maintenant j'ai. Terminé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2  
POV de colibris  
Humming à moi-même, je sors les lasagnes du four. Ensuite, j'ai mis dans la deuxième lasagne. C'est samedi, et nous organisons la fête d'anniversaire de mon frère ici dans quelques heures. Puisque nous faisons un barbecue et que le plat préféré de Jasper est la lasagne, je me suis dit que je pourrais lui en faire un à emporter. Le deuxième est pour les déjeuners que j'apporte parfois à Junior au travail. Ou quand les enfants rentrent à la maison et ont faim avant le dîner.  
"Nous avons des lasagnes, Ma?" Anthony demande derrière moi.  
Je lui souris par-dessus mon épaule. "Non, c'est pour ton oncle."  
"Qu'est-ce qui est pour son oncle?" Junior nous rejoint dans la cuisine. Il marche derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille et laisse tomber un baiser sur mon cou. Je ris et me tortille alors qu'il me chatouille un peu le côté. "Ah, la lasagne, ouais, Jasper est toujours obsédé par cette chose, est-ce que tu l'as fait aussi pour moi?"  
"Bien sûr que je l'ai fait." Question bête.  
Il donne une compression à mon cul. "Madonn". " Il se penche pour me murmurer à l'oreille: «Les gens ne se présentent pas avant deux heures de plus.  
"Je suis très conscient, Juniuh," je ris avec ironie.  
Il gémit doucement, me mordillant l'oreille. Sa proximité me permet également de sentir son érection piquer mon dos. "Allez, colibri, toi et moi, la buanderie."  
"Christ, arrête de molester ma mère!" Anthony se plaint.  
"Tai-toi." Junior dit à notre fils , et quand je me retourne, je vois qu'il porte ce sourire sinistre. «Va voir tes frères et soeurs, ils sont près de la piscine.  
Je peux voir qu'Anthony veut renverser son père, mais je secoue subtilement ma tête non. Ça ne lui ferait rien, et il se montrerait probablement au barbecue avec un œil au beurre noir.  
Junior et Anthony se disputent très rarement, mais quand ils le font, c'est plutôt énorme. Notre fils essaie de prouver qu'il est un homme maintenant, et cela signifie ne pas reculer si facilement. Pendant ce temps, c'est la maison de Junior, et ce qu'il dit va. Mon mari a une tolérance zéro pour le manque de respect.  
Une fois qu'Anthony a quitté la pièce, Junior et moi quittons la cuisine pour la laverie. C'est juste à côté de notre chambre ici, mais il sait que j'ai une chose pour m'asseoir sur la machine à laver.  
"Que veux-tu, ciccino?" Je demande avec un sourire séduisant alors qu'il ferme la porte derrière nous.  
Je sais qu'il s'est assis avec Vinny hier et qu'il n'est rentré qu'à trois heures du matin. Au moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit, puisque j'étais endormi. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela signifiait pas de sexe la nuit dernière. Pas que nous ayons des rapports sexuels tous les jours, mais avec la libido de Junior, c'est assez proche.  
"Je veux que tu t'assois dessus." Il montre la machine à laver qui tourne. "Et puis je veux ta chatte sur mon visage."  
Je crie intérieurement et monte ma robe avant que je m'assois sur le dessus de la rondelle. Ces derniers jours, le mari a tout léché sur ma chatte. Il va et vient après plus de dix-sept ans ensemble. Parfois, il est obsédé par les fellations, parfois c'est faire l'amour lentement, parfois c'est dur et rapide ... et maintenant il est évidemment sur une série de chatte.  
Vous ne me trouverez pas me plaindre.  
Quand j'étale mes jambes, montrant la tache humide sur ma culotte de satin rouge, Junior gémit et presse son poing à sa bouche. Lentement, comme un prédateur, il marche vers moi et s'agenouille devant moi. Ses mains glissent sur mes jambes lisses, provoquant un frisson à travers moi. Ses yeux, si couvant, font que ma respiration s'accélère.  
"Putain, j'adore cette chatte," murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque en repoussant ma culotte sur le côté. Puis il frotte son nez sur ma fente. "Mmm, ma chatte."  
Une goutte de sueur coule lentement dans mon cou puisque la buanderie est si chaude.  
"Oh, ouais," gémis-je à bout de souffle et enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Avec mes longs ongles, je gratte son cuir chevelu; il aime ça. Je l'aime aussi, parce que ça le fait gémir contre ma chair.  
Avant que je le sache, il presse son visage sur ma chatte et commence à me manger dehors. Deux doigts me baisent pendant qu'il suce mon clitoris.  
Puis il change, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de moi tandis que ses doigts frottent mon clitoris.  
En même temps, le cycle d'essorage commence.  
"Oh, Good, bébé," je haletai, fistant ses cheveux plus fort.  
Je sens comme sa langue glisse de moi à l'intérieur, caressant doucement mes parois intérieures. Ça me rend fou. Pareil pour ses soins sur mon clitoris. Frotter, presser, faire des cercles, pincer doucement.  
Gémissements Junior. "Cazzo, hai un sapore dannatamente delizioso, amore mio." Il me dit que j'ai un goût si bon.  
Il me dévore.  
Ma tête penche en arrière alors que je sens l'orgasme commencer à me submerger. Ça commence dans mon ventre, une sensation de picotement qui se répand dans tout mon corps. Et puis j'explose; Je retiens mon souffle, et c'est comme si j'étais en feu. Tout mon être vibre.  
C'est trop, et je crie.  
Au moment où je descends de mon antichambre, Junior se tient devant moi, sa poitrine se soulève alors qu'il ouvre son pantalon. Oh mon Dieu, je vais le faire bien maintenant. Avec un regard sauvage sur son visage, il me tire au bord de la rondelle et enveloppe mes jambes autour de lui. Puis il saisit sa bite dure et la glisse entre mes lèvres mouillées.  
"J'adore quand tu es bruyant", avoue-t-il, à bout de souffle.  
Il m'a travaillé jusqu'à une telle frénésie que j'attaque.  
Ma bouche va partout, mais surtout autour de sa bouche. J'adore quand on se couche et c'est sale comme ça, et je sais que Junior adore ça aussi. Il est tellement excité quand je l'embrasse, me goûtant, et je lui dis: «Fuck breath, il est plus important.  
Mon mari veut être mon numéro un - toujours - et je m'assure de le montrer. C'est ce que beaucoup d'épouses oublient quand nous commençons à sortir des enfants. Nous oublions nos maris, mais pas moi. Je refuse. S'il est heureux, je suis heureux aussi.  
Est-ce que mes enfants viennent avant Junior? Dans mon coeur, oui. Toujours. L'amour d'une mère - ça ne devient pas plus fort que ça. Mais beaucoup d'hommes ne comprennent pas cela, alors je plonge mon homme avec autant d'attention que mes enfants.  
«Fuck me, ciccino,» je gémis, griffant sa poitrine. Il frissonne et pousse le bout de lui en moi. "S'il te plait - j'ai besoin de toi."  
Crachant sa bouche au mien, il enfonce finalement sa queue au plus profond de moi.  
Il avale mon grand gémissement.  
"J'adore quand tu as aussi besoin de la bite", dit-il en se calant rapidement. Avec des baisers à la bouche ouverte, il laisse une trace humide de ma bouche jusqu'à ma clavicule. Je sais ce qu'il veut, alors je glisse sur les bretelles de ma robe pour révéler mes seins. "Christ, ce sont des fesses spectaculaires, mes seins."  
"Le vôtre", j'expire, encore une fois inclinant la tête en arrière. "Ti amo cosi tanto." Je lui dis que je l'aime tellement.  
Il gémit et enveloppe ses lèvres autour de mon mamelon gauche, le suçant dur dans sa bouche.  
Le plaisir me traverse, me laissant à bout de souffle.  
Pendant ce temps, sa queue se balance dans ma chatte, et je peux entendre à quel point je suis mouillé.  
«Bébé, je suis proche», grince-t-il en me prenant à nouveau la bouche. "Es-tu, tu peux?"  
Je secoue la tête. C'est tellement bien, mais je viens juste de venir. Je ne peux pas encore l'orgasme peu de temps après. "Viens, ciccino," gémis-je, le pressant d'aller plus vite en enfonçant mes talons dans ses fesses.  
Avec un gémissement guttural, il lâche, poussant paresseusement et erratiquement comme il me lâche.  
Pour que son apogée dure plus longtemps, je me cramponne à la sienne aussi fort que possible.  
"Dieu, Isabella!" il gémit.  
Je souris, aimant ma vue.  
"Tellement bon", il exhale et m'embrasse doucement. En appuyant ma main sur son cœur, je sens comment ça bat furieusement. "Peut-être que maintenant je peux me concentrer là-bas."  
Je ris, confus et encore un peu à bout de souffle. "Concentrer?"  
"Sans vous attaquer." Il hoche la tête et puis sort de moi. "Toute la journée ..." Il rit. "Je t'ai regardé dans la cuisine." Je ris et embrasse mon nez. Mon Junior peut être si doux.  
"En parlant de la cuisine, je dois y revenir." Je descends de la laveuse et fixe ma robe. "Alec devrait être ici avec la viande pour le barbecue bientôt."  
Avoir un beau-frère qui possède une charcuterie est agréable.  
"J'ai faim." Junior frotte son estomac. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse manger maintenant?"  
Gloussant, je tends la main à sa joue. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez goûter."  
Son sourire en retour est si enfantin.  
POV Junior  
Quelques heures plus tard, mon jardin est plein de gens. Il y a des enfants dans la piscine, des adolescents qui font leur merde, des femmes commérages, des hommes qui se tiennent près du grill et des chiens qui courent sur la pelouse. J'estime qu'il y a une cinquantaine d'invités ici, alors quand je dis que mon jardin est plein, je le pense.  
Pas la moitié d'entre eux ont été invités. Mes enfants voulaient amener des camarades de classe, quelques uns de nos amis voulaient apporter des dates, un couple de neveux et de nièces a demandé s'ils pouvaient amener plus d'amis ... pas de matta.  
Bientôt, nous recommençons tout ça pour mon quarante et unième anniversaire.  
Peut-être que nous pouvons simplement organiser un dîner à Stella Mia.  
Je parlerai à Isabella. Elle est responsable de tout ça.  
«Regarde ma fille,» dit Vinny en faisant un signe de tête à Julia qui est dans la piscine avec un million d'autres enfants. "Elle peut bien nager."  
Je hoche la tête et prends une gorgée de bière, les yeux rivés sur Julia. Elle est une excellente nageuse, mais elle reste généralement attachée à la partie peu profonde de la piscine en forme de reins. Maintenant, cependant, elle nage prudemment vers Dominic à la fin profonde.  
Elle avait peur de l'eau - elle n'avait peur que pour autant que je sache - ce qui explique pourquoi Isabelle n'a pas été capable de lui apprendre à nager jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ma petite princesse est en train de vaincre sa peur. Je suis fier d'elle, tout comme Vinny, son parrain. Cependant, puisque Vinny a le même âge que mon père, Julia l'appelle Nonno Vin. Elle porte le nom de l'épouse de Vinny, Giuliana. Eh bien, sorta. Vinny et Giuliana volent souvent pour visiter; nous sommes tous proches, surtout Vinny et mon père.  
«Et Elisa, soupire-t-il, une si belle jeune femme, peut-être que la prochaine fois, Emilio viendra aussi ici.  
Je lui offre un sourire pincé, sachant trop bien qu'il veut présenter Elisa à son fils et à son unique enfant. Ils l'ont eu très en retard, donc Emilio n'a pas plus de vingt ans, mais ça fait quatre ans - cinq ans de plus que ma fille.  
Je ne pense pas comme ça.  
Vinny pourrait pester Felix à la place. Valentina, la fille unique de Félix, a vingt-deux ans. Ou il y a la fille de Jasper Lucie . Elle a vingt et un ans.  
"Ne donnez pas une crise cardiaque à Junior ici, Vinny," gloussa mon petit frère en vérifiant les saucisses sur le grill. "Elisa est son petit ange."  
«Bon sang, elle est», dis-je à Alec.  
"Je peux déjà voir la veine dans son front bombé," ajoute Riley, en ricanant.  
Je retire mon beau-frère.  
"Très bien, je peux prendre un indice," rit Vinny en me tapant sur l'épaule. Et cet indice? Eh bien, ce n'était pas très subtil, donc s'il ne pourrait pas le "prendre", je serais inquiet.  
Felix et Pops gloussent à côté de moi. Ce n'est pas le cas de Jasper, car il regarde fixement Alice, qui se tient près du patio avec ma femme en train d'installer la table des enfants. Giuliana, Maman, Esmée et Brianna se tiennent près d'une autre table - une plus grande - où les adultes vont manger.  
Je soupire, espérant que les problèmes de Jasper et d'Alice ne deviendront pas les miens.  
"Papa!" J'entends un petit appel vocal, et je regarde à ma gauche pour voir le plus jeune des enfants de Jasper courir vers lui. Après que Jasper et Alice se soient mariés, ils n'en avaient plus qu'un, et c'est Sophia. Elle a huit ans, elle est mignonne et Isabella et ma filleule. "J'ai faim - quand est-ce que tu dînes?"  
Jasper sourit pour la première fois aujourd'hui - son propre anniversaire - et se concentre plutôt sur Sophia.  
En suivant l'exemple de Jasper, je garde aussi mon attention sur mes enfants. Elisa est assise près des chaises longues avec quelques-uns de ses amis et cousins, alors je comprends assez vite que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Fondamentalement, je lui demande si tout va bien, elle me dit que c'est le cas, puis je repars. Julia et Dominic sont tous les deux dans la piscine, avec d'autres cousins - nous avons tous des relations sexuelles, c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Cela laisse Anthony.  
En scannant l'arrière-cour, je le vois finalement debout près du bar improvisé. Isabella est là maintenant aussi.  
Elle porte une belle robe en violet foncé - un tissu brillant - et l'ensemble de bijoux en or et en diamants que je lui ai donné la semaine dernière, y compris un collier, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles.  
Bouteille de bière encore en main, je m'approche d'eux.  
"Ma, arrête," gémit Anthony alors qu'Isabella redresse sa cravate. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire; elle s'occupe toujours de nos enfants. "Je ne suis pas un gamin."  
"Pourtant, vous pleurnichez comme un," je pipe dans, s'arrêtant à côté de ma femme.  
"Très drôle, vieux", murmure-t-il en tapotant les poches de son pantalon. Pour ses cigarettes, je suppose. "Pourquoi dois-je être tout habillé quand tous les autres sont dans leurs maillots de bain?"  
"Tous les autres enfants," corrige Isabella. "Vous venez de dire que vous n'êtes pas un." Elle fait remarquer à l'arrière-cour. "Vous voyez des adultes en maillot de bain, hein?" Elle pince ses joues, à mon grand amusement. «Maintenant, je t'ai vu en train de regarder l'amie d'Elisa là-bas, tu as besoin de faire bonne impression ... Simona, c'est une bonne fille - une bonne Italienne, va rendre maman fière. Elle le tire vers le bas, plante un baiser fort sur sa joue, puis essuie le rouge à lèvres qu'elle a laissé derrière elle.  
Je lui tends un sourcil, parce que je sais que Isabella déteste la famille de Simona. Nos filles sont dans la même classe, et chaque fois que nous rencontrons ses parents, je dois traîner Isabella avant qu'elle ne gifle l'une ou l'autre. Elle pense que Simona est gentille, mais ses amis? Oublie ça. Le père de Simona est un flic, et sa mère enseigne l'école du dimanche. Sa mère semble aussi penser que ma femme est une mauvaise mère pour nos enfants, ce qui ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité.  
"Comme c'est bon d'une fille?" Demanda Anthony, en écartant les mains d'Isabella de ses cheveux. "She'só" Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts. Madonn, pas de mots, mais c'est tout ce que je sais.  
Je ris à travers mon nez et bois ma bière, content de juste regarder.  
"Elle a hâte de se marier", jaillit Isabella, et je finis par voir son plan. Elle raconte pratiquement à notre fils toutes les choses qu'il déteste à propos des filles. A son âge, il cherche à peine une bonne fille. Il veut s'amuser. "Pouvez-vous imaginer, topolino? Vous et Simona aurez les bébés les plus mignons."  
Anthony pâlit. "mignon euh, je-je", balbutie-t-il en tirant sur sa cravate. "Maman ... Oh, merde." Et avec cela dit, il se tourne pour partir.  
Avant de s'éloigner, je m'avance et donne un grand smooch à son front. En retour, ses joues deviennent rouges et il maudit dans sa barbe alors qu'il s'éloigne.  
Pas dans la direction de Simona.  
"Je t'aime, tesoro!" Je crie à sa forme de retraite. "Tu vas la chercher!"  
"Jésus Christ!" il siffle.  
Souriant à mon colibri, je l'attire près de moi. "Tu es diabolique, putain de génie, mais diabolique."  
Elle sourit innocemment. "Tu m'aimes quand même."  
"Non." J'embrasse sa tempe. "Je t'aime à cause de ça, au moins c'est une des raisons."  
"Je t'aime aussi." Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. "Et tu sais ce que j'ai?" Je secoue la tête. Ses yeux s'allument comme le soleil, je le jure. "Potins!" elle couine derrière sa main. "C'est ..." Elle me tire vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille, et j'essaie d'ignorer le fait qu'une partie de moi est excitée par des conneries insignifiantes. "C'est à propos de mon frère et Alice."  
Je gémis et me redresser. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça. "Ce n'est pas notre affaire", murmure-je. "Laisser aller."  
Elle pince les lèvres, me regardant avec une expression pensive. "Est-ce que Jasper est venu à toi? Il t'a dit quelque chose?"  
Je secoue ma tête non.  
"Tu ment." Elle suce les dents. "Je peux dire."  
\- Je ne mens pas, il ne m'a rien dit, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. "Rafraîchis-le." Je l'embrasse sur le front. "Regarde, la nourriture est presque finie, prenons nos places, d'accord?"  
Elle souffle. "Bien."  
Je donne à son cul un claquement. "Attitude."  
"Oh détendez-vous, Juniuh." Elle embrasse ma section médiane. "Allumez - c'est une fête." Elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de marcher vers Alec et le grill. Deux grilles, en fait. "Sauvez-moi un siège, ciccino!" elle appelle par-dessus son épaule.  
Je souris quand elle me donne un petit shimmy.  
Anthony POV  
Au moment où il fait sombre dehors et toutes ces lumières scintillantes éclairent l'arrière-cour, à peu près tous les adultes sont ivre. Ils sont tous assis à la table massive que j'ai aidé ma pop à rassembler ce matin. Et toutes les personnes de mon âge - plus ou moins quelques années - se sont rassemblées autour de la table des enfants. Je dirais qu'il y a une dizaine d'entre nous à cette table, y compris Elisa, Valentina, Lucia, Francis, EJ, Colin et quelques autres. Mais plusieurs de nos amis sont rentrés chez eux après le dîner. Maintenant c'est surtout les cousins et frères et sœurs qui restent.  
Mis à part les lumières scintillantes dans les arbres, il y a aussi de petites torches collées dans le sol autour du patio. Oh, et la piscine est allumée, ce qui est où beaucoup de petits jouent, avec des adultes qui marchent pour s'assurer que tout va bien.  
"Anthony, tu ne peux pas aller chercher une autre bouteille de vin pour nous?" Elisa demande trop doucement, assise en face de moi à la longue table. "Nous avons soif." Elle rit avec ses deux amis qui l'entourent. Gabriella, la meilleure amie d'Elisa et la fille d'Enzo, devrait aussi être ici quelque part.  
Je secoue la tête et me penche en arrière sur mon siège. Duke est assis par terre à côté de moi; il va vers moi quand Dee n'est pas proche. "Tu penses vraiment que maman et papa remarqueraient?" Je ris, atteignant mes fumées à côté de mon soda. J'adorerais boire un verre ou deux, mais Pops m'a demandé d'agir comme chauffeur plus tard pour ceux qui sont trop martelés pour conduire eux-mêmes et n'ont pas de chauffeurs. "Va chercher une putain de bouteille au bar." Je le montre. "Les adultes sont trop saouls pour se faire chier."  
Elle me tire la langue. "Papa a, comme, un radar intégré quand il s'agit de moi."  
Vrai.  
"Pas mon problème." Je souris et tire sur ma fumée.  
"Je peux y aller", propose Francis. Il est assis juste à côté de moi mais se lève; n'importe quoi pour ma petite soeur. Papa et Félix ne disent rien du béguin de Francis pour Elisa, parce qu'ils pensent que c'est inoffensif. Et c'est parce que nous sommes comme des cousins au troisième degré ou quelque chose comme ça - peut-être pas par le sang. Nos pères sont cousins au second degré, ce qui fait d'Elisa et de Francis troisièmes, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ne dirais pas inoffensif, parce que la relation n'est pas vraiment là.  
"Merci," répond Elisa, un battement de cils un peu. "Tu es si gentil, Francis."  
Je roule des yeux quand Françis s'éloigne;   
On dirait qu'il vient de gagner la putain de loterie. Ce mec a besoin de se faire enculer.Colin, Valentina et Lucia rient.  
Puis, tout à coup, j'ai une petite chose sur mes genoux.  
Julia.  
"Salut!" Elle m'embrasse la joue, et je compose mon visage qui n'est que grimace. Parce qu'elle est trempée dans la piscine. "Que fais-tu'?" Elle tend la main pour caresser la tête de Duke. Ce chien est assez énorme, mais il est allongé maintenant.  
"Rien beaucoup", dis-je. Courant ma main le long de son bras, je remarque à quel point elle est froide. "Piccolina, tu vas tomber malade." Je prends le blazer que j'ai accroché sur ma chaise plus tôt et le jette autour de ma soeur. "Meilleur?"  
Elle hoche la tête et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais j'entends alors la voix forte de mon père. "JULIA!"  
Je regarde vers la table des adultes et le vois debout. "Elle est là avec moi!" Je crie de retour.  
Il plisse les yeux pour voir plus clair et hoche la tête. "Ouais, d'accord." Puis il s'assied à nouveau auprès de ma mère et passe un bras autour d'elle.  
«Tu es si gentil d'avoir pris soin de ta sœur comme ça», rigole une fille. Je me retourne pour regarder l'un des amis d'Elisa. Sarah, je pense que son nom était. Je ne suis pas sûr. Il n'y a qu'une année entre Elisa et moi, mais puisque je suis diplômé un an plus tôt, on pourrait dire qu'il y a deux ans au lieu d'un. Donc, ma soeur et moi ne courons pas exactement dans les mêmes foules à l'école.  
Cette Sarah est décente, cependant. Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus. Elle est en fait plus chaude que Simona, qui a heureusement quitté tôt. Cazzo, maman m'a vraiment aidé à esquiver cette balle.  
"Doux, hein?" Je lui jette ce sourire tordu que mes pops utilisent pour ramener ma mère. Fonctionne à chaque fois. "Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu ça." A moins que ce ne soit mes parents qui me le disent.  
"Oh oui?" Elle se penche un peu en avant. "Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, alors?"  
Je ris tranquillement. "Tu veux que j'écrive une liste?"  
Cette fille pourrait être la mienne dans les vingt minutes. Cependant, les filles du lycée ne le font pas pour moi - je les regarde rarement. Ils étaient bons quand j'étais nouveau dans le jeu. Obtenir un emploi de la main dans le placard d'un concierge, obtenir une fellation derrière les gradins, perdre votre virginité à certains prom. Peu importe. Maintenant c'est différent.  
J'aurai dix-sept ans dans quelques mois. Je suis un homme adulte, pour l'amour de la baise.  
"Arrete de frappé mon frère, Sarah," chiennes Elisa.  
Sarah. Confirmé.  
J'envoie un clin d'œil à ma soeur avant de faire face à Sarah. Je préférerais te prendre une liste de mots que tu utiliserais pour moi.  
Sarah sourit au lieu de baisser la tête, ce à quoi je suis habitué quand je suis en avant. Encore une fois, quand il s'agit de filles du secondaire. Mais peut-être que celui-ci n'est pas timide.  
Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour ça que Gabriella n'est pas à la table. Elle est une bonne fille - à travers et à travers - et elle n'irait jamais près d'un verre de vin ou ne le demandait pas. Elle et ma soeur sont complètement différentes, pourtant elles sont si proches.  
"Je peux écrire une liste," marmonne Julia somnolente, me rappelant sa présence.  
Je ris. "Je suis sûr que tu peux." Pour faire bonne mesure, j'embrasse le haut de sa tête.  
Sarah remarque et rayonne sur moi. Agréable. "Trop mignon!"  
"*Che Casanova che sei", rit EJ en m'appelant un Casanova, un joueur.  
Je l'arrache, ne me faisant pas chier de cette douche. Il bafouille toujours ma mère. Putain effrayant.  
"Qu'a t'il dit?" Sarah me demande curieusement, jetant un coup d'œil à EJ.  
La plupart d'entre nous autour de cette table parlent couramment l'italien, mais Sarah ne l'est pas.  
"Rien d'important", je lui réponds. "Hé, je devrais probablement mettre ma soeur au lit Tu veux venir avec?" Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Si elle est en bas pour une baise, c'est parfait. Si non, alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder.  
"Bien sûr", répond-elle, se levant rapidement. "Après vous."  
But.  
Je souris à Elisa alors qu'elle jette un regard noir avant de porter une Julia à moitié endormie vers le patio.  
"Tu emmènes Julia au lit, topolino?" Maman demande. Elle rit de quelque chose, peut-être à ce que papa fait sous la table. Ou le fait qu'il a son visage enfoui dans son cou. Jésus-Christ, il est comme un pansement sur elle.  
J'acquiesce. "Dee dort-elle aussi?"  
Elle secoue la tête et pointe vers la piscine. Ah, il est là avec quelques autres enfants. «Regarde Ant-Anthony, ciccino», dit-elle à papa en souriant.   
Elle est définitivement saoul. "N'avons-nous pas le meilleur fils? Tellement beau - aussi utile avec sa soeur."  
Papa rit. "Oh oui, pas d'arrière-pensées avec celui-là." Il jette un coup d'œil entre moi et Sarah. "Tu as raison, colibri, il est juste le meilleur."  
Ma mère n'attrape pas le sarcasme dans sa voix ou l'amusement dans ses yeux, pour lesquels je suis reconnaissant putain. Parce qu'elle pense que je suis cet ange.  
"Laissez le garçon partir!" Nonno crie à mes parents, assis quelques chaises d'eux. Je pense que c'est à quoi ressemblera mon père dans vingt-cinq ans. Ces deux-là, mon père et mon grand-père, peuvent y aller, laissez-moi vous dire. "Tu ne vois pas qu'il doit avoir une fille avec lui?" Il fait une motion shooing à moi. "Goóavant que ta mère décide de t'embrasser pour la baise."  
C'est un homme bon.  
«Viens ici, Isabella», continue-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main. "Donne-moi ce baiser à la place."  
"OH!" Papa crie, étreignant ma mère qui rit nerveusement. "Plus d'alcool pour toi, Pop!"  
Nonno lui suce les dents et lève son verre. «C'est juste du vin, c'est bon pour mon cœur, Toi ...» il fronça les sourcils à ton «papa» et tes frères et soeurs - tous les cheveux gris que tu m'as donnés - tu devrais te débarrasser de ton vieil homme.  
Ma et Nonna se moquent de leurs hommes.  
Je profite de l'occasion pour m'en sortir.  
Secouant mon menton à Sarah, je prends la tête et la tête à l'intérieur.  
Dès que nous atteignons le deuxième étage, il devient assez calme. La musique de la salle de séjour en bas est juste là en arrière plan, facilement ignorée.  
Notre premier arrêt est la chambre de Julia, où je la positionne sur son lit. Puis, souviens-toi de ce qu'elle porte, alors je la réveille juste pour qu'elle puisse changer de maillot de bain et entrer dans un pyjama. Après ça, elle est dehors comme une lumière.  
«Ma chambre est dans le couloir», murmure-je à Sarah en fermant la porte de Julia.  
Elle hoche la tête, l'air vraiment un peu nerveux, et commence à marcher. Cette nervosité ... Je vais devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet.  
Quand nous passons devant la chambre de Dominic, j'entends des gémissements venant de l'intérieur. Mais c'est sûr que la merde n'est pas mon frère. Il peut être en train de le soulever vingt-quatre, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
"Oh, Jasper.  
"Ouais, tu aimes ça, magnifique, Cazzo."  
Je souris à Sarah. Je suppose que mon oncle en a reçu d'Alice.  
"Allez, jolie fille," je rigole doucement, introduisant Sarah dans ma chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
POV de colibris  
Quand Alice renaît de partout où elle était à l'intérieur de la maison, elle se dirige vers la piscine pour vérifier les enfants.  
J'en profite pour suivre, parce que trouver la vie privée n'est pas le plus facile quand vous avez un gazillion dans votre jardin.  
La duchesse, notre petit bouledogue français, traîne derrière moi.  
"Vous allez bien?" Je lui demande, même si mes yeux sont sur Dominic.  
"Non", elle rit sans humour.  
Je soupire et la regarde pleinement. Aussi étourdi que j'étais sur les potins qu'elle m'a dit plus tôt, je suis toujours préoccupé. Jasper est mon frère et Alice est l'une de mes meilleures amies.  
Elle est sûre que mon frère la trompe. Pendant ce temps, je ne peux pas vraiment le croire.  
"Aurait-il jamais une raison de tricher?" Je chuchote. "Jasper est folle de toi, Alice."  
Elle renifle et s'empresse d'essuyer une larme perdue. "Il ne veut pas de sexe de moi", dit-elle, plus de larmes coulant. "Il ne le demande même plus."  
Je fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez été sur un sort sec? Je ne comprends pas."  
Les sorts de sécheresse n'existent pas dans la maison de Junior. Sauf si je suis malade. Il est vraiment adorable et compréhensif quand je suis malade, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
"Je ne sais pas." Elle hausse les épaules, découragée. «Je veux dire, je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, alors ça faisait environ six mois, maintenant, quand nous allons nous coucher ensemble, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, nous allons nous coucher tout de suite.  
"Pourquoi as-tu dit non?" Je laisse échapper. Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Rosalie, Maria et Gianna m'ont fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que mes opinions sur le mariage sont foutues. Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé. La femme met dehors - simple comme ça.  
"Je ne le sentais pas", dit-elle, irritée. "Est-ce un crime?"  
Je ne réponds pas.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas un crime, mais ...  
Jusqu'à ce que Cullen et Masen s'installent à Las Vegas, Alice était une princesse de Manhattan.  
Je viens de Bensonhurst, Brooklyn. D'accord, j'ai grandi à Jersey et à Brooklyn; mes amis ont beaucoup bougé, mais quand même. Je n'ai pas eu de contes de fées et de versions édulcorées de ce qu'est le mariage. Ma mère était directe et m'a dit exactement ce qu'on attendait de moi pour que mon mari soit satisfait. Mais Alice ... elle était tellement à l'abri. La même chose vaut pour la sœur de Brianna - Junior - mais elle a embrassé la merde qui sort de ma bouche. Victoria, l'autre soeur de Junior, est aussi comme Alice.  
«Dites ce que vous voulez dire», murmure-t-elle, maintenant suppliant avec ses yeux. "Je veux vraiment savoir."  
Je lui offre un petit sourire. "Vous savez comment je pense."  
"Vous dites toujours oui", elle déclare et me donne un regard douteux.  
Je hausse les épaules. "Ouais."  
"Vous le voulez toujours", elle appuie.  
A cela, je ris. "Sûrement pas!" J'ai mis ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes rires. "C'est ridicule." Je renifle. "Bien sûr que non."  
Elle a l'air incrédule. "Mais tu vas avec ça? Junior te dit d'écarter tes jambes et tu le fais", claque-t-elle des doigts "comme ça?"  
Je hausse encore les épaules. "Ca le rend heureux, pourquoi se disputer, je me souviens, cazzo, quand j'étais enceinte, est-ce que tu comprends à quel point mon mari est fou quand il ne prend pas la chatte régulièrement?" Mes yeux s'élargissent. "Je préfère rester dehors pendant dix minutes pendant qu'il reçoit le sien plutôt que d'écouter ses plaintes." Je ne mens pas non plus. Les hommes sont vraiment comme des enfants. "Ça s'appelle truquer, chérie." Je lui tape le bras. «Et si tu fais un bon spectacle, c'est beaucoup plus vite ... Pour moi ...» Je pose une main sur ma poitrine. «... ou quinze minutes de baise, c'est bien mieux que des heures de saloperies et de gémissements.  
"Hunh." Elle pince les lèvres. "Combien de fois fais-tu semblant?"  
"Ça dépend, mais si Junior veut du sexe cinq fois par semaine, peut-être que j'en veux trois."  
"Alors, deux fois par semaine? Davvero?"  
Je souris doucement. "Mais regarde mon mari." Je pointe vers la table. Junior rit actuellement ses fesses à tout ce que Ed ou Riley a dit. Ces trois, avec Felix, Alec et Jasper sont toujours proches. Vinny, aussi, maintenant qu'il est ici à Vegas. "Il n'a pas l'air heureux?"  
Alice grimace au sol.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à la piscine, j'attrape Dominic et Colin en train d'éclabousser deux amis d'Elisa. L'un d'eux est Gabriella, la fille d'Enzo. Une fille si douce. L'autre, ÖAmanda, je crois qu'elle s'appelle, est dans la classe d'Elisa.  
"Garçons!" Je crie. Leurs têtes fouettent, leurs yeux s'élargissent quand ils me voient. "Coupez cette merde!" Dominic peut être un râleur de l'enfer - mais le garçon de Colin, Brianna et Riley, est généralement plus doux que le sucre. "Excuse-toi auprès des filles." Je pointe.  
"C'est bon, Mme Masen," gloussa Amanda.  
Je continue à regarder Dominic et Colin.  
"Dai retta a tua zia, Colin!" Riley crie à travers la cour, disant à Colin de m'écouter, sa tante.  
"Désolé, Bella," marmonne Colin, très certainement embarrassé. À l'âge de quatorze ans, la dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est savoir quoi faire.  
Il est tellement mignon que je veux juste lui pincer les joues.  
"Désolé, maman", poursuit Dominic avec un grognement.  
"Je ne t'ai pas dit de m'excuser." Je pointe vers ma poitrine.  
Toujours en marmonnant et en grognant, ils s'excusent auprès des deux filles qui rient, et c'est tout. Les garçons quittent la piscine et commencent à jouer au football plus loin.  
Secouant la tête, je me concentre sur Alice qui a l'air pensive.  
Peut-être que mon point de vue sur le mariage est démodé, mais je m'en fous. Junior et moi sommes heureux. Je le traite comme un putain de roi et, en retour, il me traite comme une reine.  
Brianna et moi sommes sur la même page. Nous pensons pareil.  
«Alors, tu dis que c'est de ma faute si Jasper s'égare?  
\- D'abord, je lève un doigt - tu ne sais pas pour sûr qu'il t'atteindra - Ensuite, un autre doigt se lève, ce n'est définitivement pas ta faute - s'il est en train de baiser, je pense que si un homme veut Il va le faire, peu importe combien sa femme lui écarte les jambes ... Mais ... je souligne ... pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, je veux savoir que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le rendre heureux ... Et les hommes ... Je rigole. obscurément. "Les hommes se soucient de trois choses: l'argent, le sexe et la nourriture, et ils deviennent jaloux de leurs propres enfants s'ils reçoivent plus d'attention."  
Alice acquiesce. "Jasper me dit que je me soucie trop de Sophia."  
"Eh bien, mon frère est un putain d'idiot", dis-je avec ironie. "Mais Juniuh est la même chose: si je mets du piquant sur nos enfants, je dois m'assurer de faire la même chose avec lui: ne vous méprenez pas, il mourrait et tuerait pour nos bébés, ils lui signifient le monde, mais il veut aussi de l'attention, c'est comme ça.  
"ISABELLA!"  
Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je vois Junior qui se tient près de la porte du salon.  
"On doit changer ce putain de bruit!" Il fait référence à la musique. Il n'aime pas ce que nos enfants écoutent.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te garde, ciccino?!" Je crie en retour, souriant.  
"Le putain de lecteur de CD - c'est quoi!" Il frappe sa paume. "La télécommande ne fonctionne pas!"  
Je me tourne à nouveau vers Alice et roule mes yeux. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est un bambino, il est aussi coincé dans les années soixante-dix." J'ouvre mes bras. "Il a acheté la foutue chaîne stéréo pour les enfants, mais il la déteste, il veut seulement jouer des disques, pourquoi l'a-t-il même acheté?"  
Alice rigole. "Jasper est pareil, on doit avoir toutes les nouveautés, mais est-ce qu'il peut y arriver?  
"Je peux t'aider, papa!" Elisa fait du bénévolat depuis la table des enfants.  
Et Junior fond. "Grazie, angioletto."  
Je soupire, m'amuse et fais face à Alice une fois de plus. "Il est tellement berné par cette fille - il pense qu'elle est un ange."  
"Juste comme si vous étiez berné par Anthony?" Elle renifle de rire.  
Mes sourcils sillonnent. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel?" Anthony - Dieu le bénisse - peut-être pas parfait, mais il est toujours un bon garçon. Mis à part les problèmes mineurs - certains combats, jeux d'argent, boire - il n'a pas beaucoup fait.  
"J'ai entendu dire qu'il traînait souvent à Dawn", murmure-t-elle. "Lucia l'a entendu de Nico."  
En aucune façon. "Mon fils ne le ferait pas" Je paume mon front. Oh, je rigole? Je ne peux pas me mentir. Anthony grandit; bien sûr, il aurait un coup de pied sur les femmes nues sur une scène. "Ça ne fait rien." J'agite ma main avec fatigue. "Tant que c'est tout ce que c'est."  
Alice est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais les premiers airs de Frank Sinatra, Je t'ai eu sous ma peau filtrent dans les airs, ce qui calme toute conversation. Je regarde vers la porte, souriant largement quand je vois un Junior fou de joie qui revient. Elisa traîne après, roulant des yeux, mais elle s'amuse.  
"N'est-ce pas la chanson que tu as dansée à ton mariage?" Alice demande.  
Je hoche la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de mon mari. «Il est si sévère quand il est ivre - je l'aime, parfois,» je baisse la voix à un murmure, «je lui donne quelques verres de vin - juste parce qu'il devient si romantique.  
Junior a un côté romantique de lui, et il n'a pas peur de le montrer, mais quand il a bu quelques verres de trop, il devient encore plus doux.  
«Sors ova 'hea', bell'uccellino», dit-il, avec un sourire idiot. "Danse avec moi."  
"Aller." Alice me pousse doucement. "Dansez avec votre mari, je vais retrouver Jasper, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment."  
Anthony POV  
Okay, donc je n'ai pas été couché, mais je me suis fait sucer la bite.  
Se sauvant pour le mariage, dit Sarah avant de se mettre à genoux.  
Peu importe.  
Ma mère dit toujours que les gens qui agenouillent plus pour les garçons qu'à l'église ne valent pas une bague de fiançailles.  
"Euh ..." Sarah se lève et essuie sa bouche. En attendant, je me rentre dans mon pantalon. "Tu veux batifoler pendant un moment?"  
Ce serait un non.  
Pourtant, mon père m'a appris à être poli, et ... Je ne sais pas comment dire à cette fille de lui dire que j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais ... sans avoir l'air d'une queue.  
Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je regarde derrière moi, dans mon lit, et je pense, oh, merde. "Bien sûr," murmurai-je finalement, espérant sortir comme au moins un peu enthousiaste. Je lui prends la main et la tire vers moi; sa respiration bégaie.  
Je souris et laisse tomber quelques doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire.  
"Alors," murmure-t-elle, "est-ce vrai ce qu'ils disent de ta famille?" Je me redressais et la regardais, les sourcils froncés. "Vous savez, le Cullen et le Masen."  
Je fronce les sourcils. "Excusez-moi?" Je pensais qu'elle voulait tromper ...  
"Oh, tu sais," glousse-t-elle et glisse les deux mains sur ma poitrine. Je suppose qu'elle va pour sexy? "Euh, certains de mes amis disent que ton père et tes oncles - que tu es dans la pègre?" A cela, mes sourcils se haussent. Je ne suis pas bête; Je connais les rumeurs, mais pour Sarah de sortir et de le dire ... «Vous pouvez me dire n'importe quoi», dit-elle dans une course. "Je ne le dirai pas à une âme."  
Je veux rire. Putain de merde, je veux vraiment rire.  
Au lieu de cela, je vois une fenêtre pour se faire tirer dessus. Ou plutôt, faire sortir Sarah.  
"Tu penses que ma famille est ... que c'est dirigé par des gangsters?" Je demande incrédule, prendre un peu de recul. "Vous êtes chez moi." Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Et vous venez ici et m'insultez?"  
"N-non, je n'ai pas ... je veux dire," balbutie-t-elle et elle a l'air effrayée. "Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça."  
Je courbe un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, alors?"  
Quand elle n'offre plus que quelques bégaiements, je suggère qu'elle parte. Je lui dis, pendant que je lui montre la porte, que je suis profondément offensé par son implication.  
Puis j'ai fermé la porte.  
C'était trop facile à baiser. Je ris à moi-même, sur le point de retourner à l'extérieur pour rejoindre la fête, mais c'est quand j'entends quelqu'un trébucher sur les escaliers. Et quand je sors du hall, passe la cuisine et regarde les escaliers, je vois que c'est la petite amie de Milo - Lilo est le chauffeur de Dee et Julia.  
Penser rapidement, je prends quelques pas en arrière et me cache dans la cuisine. Seule la lumière de la fenêtre est allumée, alors je suis caché dans l'ombre alors qu'elle s'arrête pour se regarder dans le miroir près de l'escalier. Elle se coiffe et se maquille, sourit à elle-même, puis elle entre dans le salon - je retourne à la terrasse, je suppose.  
Mon instinct me dit de rester un moment, parce que je suis assez foutu que l'oncle Jasper sera à côté pour descendre ...  
Environ deux minutes plus tard, je vois que j'ai raison.  
Il ne baisait pas Zia Alice dans la chambre de Dee.  
Zio Jasper est techniquement mon patron; il est celui vers qui je vais pour la direction et le conseil, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en parler, n'est-ce pas?  
«Ça fait du bruit», murmure-je à moi-même. Ça fait une minute ou deux depuis que Jasper est sorti, donc je pense que c'est sûr à suivre. Et je trouve mon père qui parle à maman et mes grands-parents au grill. Ils surveillent également les enfants dans la piscine.  
"Il y a mon bébé!" Maman crie quand elle me voit. "Papa m'a dit que tu avais une fille dans ta chambre." Elle a l'air si heureuse, mais ensuite il y a une moue sur les lèvres. "Oh, attends, ça n'a pas pris longtemps."  
Papa me donne un je-comprends-tu souris. «Ne t'inquiète pas, tesoro, tu es jeune ... Endurance ... Ces choses-là s'améliorent avec l'âge.  
"De quoi parles-tu?" Je demande et fais ressortir mes fumées. Nonno me tend un briquet avant de pouvoir utiliser le mien, puis il recommence à souffler sur son cigare.  
"Rien." Maman attrape mon attention en serrant ma main. "N'écoute pas papa, regarde-toi, c'est beau." Elle répare ma cravate. "Tu aurais dû être ici il y a quelques minutes." Elle fait des yeux de goo-goo à papa. "Ton père est le meilleur danseur."  
"Droite." Je ne peux pas dire que je me soucie de danser avec Frank Sinatra, le chanteur préféré de mes parents. "En fait, Pop, je peux avoir un mot? En privé." Je souris d'un air d'excuse à ma mère et à mes grands-parents.  
Papa, qui est du côté ivre, n'est pas loin de sauter. Ses propres parents regardent être damnés.  
"Tu peux me parler aussi, chérie," dit maman, l'air inquiète.  
Je souris et plonge pour embrasser sa joue. "Je sais, Ma. C'est juste quelque chose que je veux discuter avec Dad."  
Nonno la distrait en prenant la bouteille de vin de la table d'appoint à côté de la grille et en remplissant le verre de maman. Et, heureusement, mon père est sorti de sa brume "colibri" et me dit que nous pouvons parler dans son bureau.  
J'éteins ma fumée et le suis à l'intérieur.  
Une fois que nous sommes là, il ferme la porte derrière nous. «Alors, toi et cette petite chose ...» Il s'approche et me fait face, la curiosité dans les yeux. "Vous deux ...?" Il frappe l'air, me faisant rire. "Allons, fils, dis-moi!"  
Oui, je lui dis tout, parce que Pops et moi sommes proches, et il adore cette merde. Quand je lui parle de l'assomption de Sarah - de notre présence dans la mafia - et de la façon dont je l'ai tournée, prétendant être insultée, papa craque.  
"Magnifique, magnifique!" il rit et tasses mes joues. "Juste belle, petite sotte." Je souris en donnant un baiser à chacune de mes joues. Il se penche en arrière, à moitié assise sur son bureau. - De quoi veux-tu me parler?  
L'humour est parti, et je me gonfle les joues en pensant à la façon de le dire ... ou si je le devrais. Je sais tout sur le code du silence, et mon père est grand sur le respect et ne s'occupant que de votre propre entreprise. Mais ... mon oncle ne s'est-il pas fait un devoir de faire cette merde dans la maison de mon père?  
"Zio Jasper ..." J'hésite et détourne les yeux. "Il était dans la chambre de Dee il y a un moment ..."  
"Mors," dit Pops, et je regarde vers lui. Il hoche la tête. "Regardez-moi toujours dans les yeux quand vous parlez." Il agite pour que je continue. "Jasper était dans la chambre de Dominic ... et?"  
"Il s'est foutu de la merde", je laisse échapper, puis j'ajoute, "Et Zia Alice était loin d'être."  
POV Junior  
"Tu es toujours mes gentils garçons," jaillit maman, une main sur ma joue gauche et l'autre sur la joue droite d'Alec. "Je te verrai pour l'église dimanche prochain?"  
"certainement", je promets et l'embrasse sur le front. J'atteins aussi pour embrasser la joue d'Esme. "Tu prends soin de toi maintenant." Nous n'allons plus à l'église tous les dimanches, au grand dam de ma mère, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps. Donc, nous n'irons pas demain. Mais Isabella a promis à maman et à Esmée que nous irions la semaine prochaine. C'est aussi pour que ma femme puisse mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de Mme Coppe. La semaine prochaine, ça fera deux ans que le cancer l'a emmenée.  
"Nous serons là, Ma," dit Alec.  
"Je vous verrai tous les deux jeudi", nous dit Pop.  
Nous inclinons la tête dans la compréhension, et après quelques bisous et câlins, nous disons au revoir à nos parents et à Esmée. Le barbecue est en baisse et il n'y a plus beaucoup d'invités.  
En retournant à l'arrière-cour, je vois Felix et Gianna se préparer à partir aussi. Ils sont au bord de la piscine en train de parler à Emmett et Rosalie, mais il y a une chose que je dois faire avant de leur dire au revoir.  
Jasper est assis avec Nico et quelques autres de nos amis alors que je l'atteins.  
"Puis-je avoir un mot Jasper?" Je jette mon menton vers le salon. "Je ne t'ai pas encore donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire."  
Il rit et se lève, redressant son costume avant de me suivre à l'intérieur. À travers le salon, dans le couloir à droite, après Isabella et ma chambre ... Puis nous atteignons mon bureau.  
Sans manquer un battement, je marche derrière mon bureau et m'assieds. Dans le tiroir du haut, je trouve l'enveloppe et la remets à Jasper au moment où il s'assoit en face de moi.  
"Grazie, amico mio", dit-il avec un sourire.  
"De rien." Je me penche en arrière dans ma chaise. "Vous avez passé une bonne journée, un bon anniversaire?"  
Il hoche la tête, aussi en train de se mettre à l'aise. «Absolument ... La cuisine d'Isabella ...» Il embrasse le bout de ses doigts.  
"Ouais, tu ne peux pas en avoir assez, n'est-ce pas?" Je soupire de contentement, pensant à obtenir un autre morceau de gâteau une fois que j'ai terminé. Isabella l'a fait; elle est bonne avec tout ça. La nourriture, les pâtisseries ... Et ce gâteau - Madonn'óchocolate, les fraises, riches et onctueuses.  
"Notre mère - Dieu repose son âme -" il fait le signe de la Croix "- elle a enseigné à Isabella tout ce qu'elle savait."  
Je connais. "E je tuoi ragazzaÖsi sono divertiti anche loro oggi?" Je demande si ses enfants ont passé un bon moment aujourd'hui aussi.  
Avec tant de choses aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention aux plus jeunes adultes, y compris Nico, Lucia, Valentina, EJ, Joseph, Anna ... Il y en a trop pour suivre, et les plus jeunes, ils ont besoin de notre attention plus. Eh bien, à moins que nous ne les voulions dans la partie profonde de la piscine sans surveillance. Il y a mes propres monstres aquatiques, Dominic et Julia, pour garder mes yeux, et puis il y a Alec et le seul de Maria, AJ - il est neuf ... Il y a Theresa, Emmett et Rosalie cinq ans ... Brianna et Riley ont cinq ans, Olivia ... Trop et je n'en ai même pas mentionné la moitié.  
"Oh oui, définitivement." Jasper sourit. "Sophia, ma petite chérie grandit trop vite, elle sera comme Lucie bientôt, et je ne pourrai pas la surveiller."  
Je hoche la tête, craignant cette partie aussi. Alors que je veux qu'Elisa aille à l'université, comme Lucia à Los Angeles, je ne la veux pas loin. J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose de proche. Parce que je ne vois que Lucia quelques week-ends ici et là ... Jasper n'aime pas ça un peu, et je sais que je détesterais ça aussi.  
"Et vous et Alice, vous êtes bon?"  
Jasper n'a pas l'air heureux, bien qu'il essaie de le cacher. Il est toujours en colère contre Alice pour ... quelque chose. "Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas savoir."  
"Considère ce soir une exception, continue." Je ne demande pas vraiment.  
Après avoir écouté ce que mon Anthony avait à dire, je suis plutôt énervé, mais je le cache derrière un sourire.  
Jasper grimace. "En fait, je préfère garder ça pour moi."  
Je hoche la tête, faisant semblant d'accepter cela, et me lève. "Eh bien, je suis content que tu aies passé un bon moment ce soir, rejoignons les autres." Marcher autour de mon bureau, je touche ma veste de costume. Jasper est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand je l'arrête. "Juste une chose."  
"Quelle?" Il me fait face complètement.  
"Quoi que tu fasses" Je prends une peluche invisible sur son épaule "Ne laisse pas cela arriver à Felix et Emmett, c'est leur petite sœur que tu fais sale, est-ce que j'ai tort?"  
Ses yeux s'élargissent.  
Je me pince un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi les gens sont tellement surpris que je découvre toujours ce qui se passe - plus tard ou plus tard. Combien de fois vais-je devoir dire aux gens, hein? J'ai. Les yeux. Tout. Plus de. Vegas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je découvre.  
"J'aime Alice"  
"Mauvaise réponse."  
"Ce qui se passe dans mon mariage"  
Je l'ai coupé de nouveau, hochant la tête. "C'est ton affaire. Je pointe vers mon temple. "Si c'était ma petite soeur ..." Je ris doucement, pensant à Brianna et Victoria. "Que feriez-vous si je trompais Isabella?" Ses mâchoires crispées, la fureur dans ses yeux. "Exactement." Je me penche un peu plus près pour m'assurer qu'il comprend sa position. "Nous sommes famille depuis dix-huit ans maintenant?"  
Jasper a peut-être deux ans de plus que moi, mais il est encore entré dans notre famille longtemps après. Je suis né dans ceci - je suis un Maisano putain.  
"Maintenant, tu gères ton équipe, je cours la mienne ... Mais souviens-toi de qui tu as affaire ici, Swan." Je serre les dents ensemble, luttant pour rester calme. "Ce bureau où vous êtes assis à Dawn, c'était le mien." Je fais un petit pas en arrière et lisser le col de son bouton. «Tu veux baiser sur Alice? Fais-le là où je ne peux pas voir - où Felix et Emmett ne peuvent pas voir ... Tu ne viens pas dans ma maison et colle ta merde à la copine de mon chauffeur d'enfants. ? "  
Je pourrais continuer encore et encore. Il n'a rien à foutre qui que ce soit où ma femme peut voir, où mon putain de fils peut voir ... mais je ne veux pas que Jasper pense que c'est Anthony qui est venu me voir à ce sujet.  
"Je comprends", répond-il, la colère derrière sa façade calme.  
J'acquiesce. "Bene." Encore énervé, je serre son épaule assez fort pour le faire grimacer, mais il est assez intelligent pour garder sa bouche fermée. "Maintenant nous pouvons y aller."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
POV Junior  
Quelques semaines plus tard, je me retrouve dans le bureau de Felix dans son club; c'est juste Pop et moi ici avec lui.  
"Va tutto bene?" Je demande si tout va bien et claque ma main à celle de Félix, puis assieds-toi sur la chaise à côté de mon père. "Tu avais l'air bizarre au téléphone." Penché sur mon siège, je déboutonne mon veston et je me sens à l'aise.  
Félix lève un doigt, me disant silencieusement d'attendre, et une serveuse vient nous donner nos boissons. Je hoche la tête en remerciant et prends une gorgée de ma vodka.  
Bientôt nous sommes à nouveau seuls, et Félix commence. "Emmett est venu me voir hier." Il donne à Pop et moi un regard pointu, auquel je maudis et mon père soupire lourdement.  
"Eh bien, nous avons pensé que ce jour allait arriver", marmonne papa et rallume un demi-cigare.  
Je penche la tête vers Félix. "Qu'a-t-il dit?"  
"Il m'a dit qu'il avait des doutes que les Cubains ont glacé notre père." Il hausse les épaules. «Je l'ai écouté, je me suis inquiété, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire, putain, que toi et moi avons pris soin de lui? il rit, et je craque un sourire. «Nan, je ne sais pas, je lui ai dit que j'allais y jeter un coup d'œil et que je lui ai demandé s'il avait ses propres pensées sur le matta.  
"Est ce qu'il?" Pop arque un sourcil. "S'il soupçonne son propre frère ... ce serait un gentil petit singe de venir te le dire en face.  
Je hoche lentement la tête, d'accord avec ça. Si Emmett soupçonne que Felix est derrière la mort de Carlisle, alors il doit savoir que si Félix peut prendre la glace de son propre père, il peut à peu près faire disparaître son frère. La relation de sang signifie jack-shit si la déloyauté entre en jeu.  
"Honnêtement?" Félix soupire et se balance un peu dans sa chaise de bureau. Il a l'air songeur. "C'est une possibilité qu'il me soupçonne, oui, mais il n'a rien dit."  
"Alors, quoi?" Tout ce que mon père allait dire est interrompu par le téléphone de Félix.  
"Collune", Félix aboie dans le récepteur. Son visage s'adoucit un peu à qui que ce soit sur l'autre ligne. "Bien, bonjour, Mme Masen." Comme il me regarde, je suppose que c'est Isabella qui appelle et pas ma mère. Il rit. "Ouais, tu l'as traqué - qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les cris en arrière-plan?"  
Je fronce les sourcils. Pressant mes doigts l'un contre l'autre, je les remuais légèrement vers ma poitrine et ma bouche, "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" à Felix.  
Ses sourcils se rejoignent alors qu'il écoute tout ce que dit ma femme. Ou plus exactement, ce qu'elle crie. Tant que je peux entendre; Je ne peux pas entendre les mots exacts.  
Il pince les lèvres. «Je comprends, Isabella, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu me le dises. Il fait une pause pour écouter; Pendant ce temps, je suis de plus en plus impatient et inquiet. "Cazzoó est EJ là maintenant?"  
Je me penche en avant sur mon siège et tape mon pied contre le sol.  
"Ok, c'est bien." Félic acquiesce. «Dites à Anthony que je veux lui parler plus tard, parlez à Junior, cara. Une autre pause. "Toi aussi, Ciao." Il me tend le téléphone et dit, "Tout le monde va bien - écoute juste."  
Soufflant une respiration, je porte le téléphone à mon oreille et essaye de faire ralentir mon cœur. "Colibri?"  
Malheureusement, je crie, même si ce n'est pas dirigé contre moi. "Non, le bleu foncé!" Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est ou de ce qu'elle hurle à propos de qui. "Anthony Christ, c'est ton diplôme d'études secondaires, pas un enterrement!" D'accord, je me souviens. Elle prend notre plus vieux pour obtenir un nouveau costume pour son diplôme dans quelques jours, donc je suppose qu'ils sont chez le tailleur maintenant. "Ciccino, vous êtes là?"  
Je hoche la tête même si elle ne peut pas me voir. "Que se passe-t-il?"  
"Je suis à deux minutes de tomber en panne, Juniuh", dit-elle rapidement, et je peux entendre un tremblement dans sa voix. "Anthony - Je ne sais pas si je veux le gifler ou l'embrasser." Et avant que je puisse lui dire que ces deux options me conviennent, elle continue. "Il s'est disputé avec EJ, et il ne me dira pas pourquoi - juste des conneries à propos de l'envoi d'un message, je ne sais pas, je voudrais juste que tu me dises, putain, Anthony!" Maintenant, elle crie de nouveau à notre fils.  
«Ça va, Anthony va bien? Je demande, et Isabella me dit qu'ils sont, à part une petite coupure sur le sourcil gauche d'Anthony. Encore une fois, je hoche la tête même si elle ne peut pas me voir. "Mets-le, bébé, laisse-moi lui parler."  
"Je t'aime." Elle renifle.  
«Ne pleure pas, lui dis-je en détournant mon corps de Félix et de Pop. "Vous m'entendez, colibri? Ti amo."  
"Ouais ok." Je la vois hocher la tête et lui tenir le front. «Anthony, ton père veut te parler.  
Quand Anthony prend le téléphone, je lui demande comment il va.  
«Je vais bien», insiste-t-il d'un ton qui me dit qu'il a beaucoup été interrogé sur son bien-être au cours de l'heure passée ou ... non matta. «Ecoute, j'ai vu EJ par les Dunes, maman est venue me chercher pour que nous puissions venir ici pour ce foutu costume ...» Il laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. "La réception, c'est nul." Je peux l'entendre très bien, mais je sais ce qu'il essaie de dire; il ne peut pas en discuter au téléphone. "Je vais finir ici avec maman, et ensuite je dois donner ce projet d'école supplémentaire sur Chicago." A cela, mes sourcils se haussent, et je rencontre le regard de Félix; il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Anthony n'a certainement pas de putain de projet d'école à remettre à la fin de son diplôme, ce qui signifie qu'il parle de la Outfit, la mafia de Chicago. "Pouvons-nous parler plus tard?"  
"Absolument, tesoro," promis-je. "On parlera à la maison, tu restes avec maman maintenant, tu entends?" Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passe, je veux qu'il s'assure qu'Isabella soit en sécurité. Je prends note mentalement pour dire au chauffeur de la femme de Salómy d'être plus alerte.  
"Je vais."  
Après avoir déconnecté l'appel, je passe le téléphone à Félix et lui demande: «Est-ce que Chicago a été mentionné quand tu as parlé à Isabella?  
Il hoche la tête. "Elle a dit quelque chose très rapidement pendant qu'Anthony criait en arrière-plan, est-ce qu'elle en sait beaucoup?  
"Plus que je ne veux l'admettre." J'attrape ma boisson. "Elle a grandi autour de ça - sa mère était un peu trop honnête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." C'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction d'avoir une femme perspicace. "Je ne lui donne jamais de détails, mais elle a beaucoup appris au cours des années, et je partage des choses avec elle." C'est ma prérogative de le faire, mais peu importe combien ou peu je partage, Isabella sait toujours un peu plus que ce que je dis, et c'est tout sur son enfance. "Elle est forte." Je tape sur mon temple, à la fois fier et  
résigné. "Disons juste ..." Je souffle un petit rire. "Parler de code autour d'elle ne marche pas toujours."  
Félix rit. "Eh bien, Dieu merci, ma femme n'est pas si brillante."  
Je souris mais ne dis rien, impatient de me remettre sur les rails maintenant.  
Heureusement, nous revenons sur la bonne voie, et nous sommes d'accord pour garder un œil sur Emmett et son fils pour le moment. Nous parlerons plus après que nous nous sommes assis avec mon fils, mais une chose est sûre: nous ne voulons pas entendre le nom d'Emmett et la mention de l'Outfit - la mafia à Chicago - dans la même phrase putain.  
"Venez dîner ce soir", je suggère à Felix que nous nous envelopperons. Je demanderais à Pops, mais il dit toujours non, suivi d'un long discours sur son âge. Cela fait un moment que vous et Francis êtes passés par là.  
"Vorrei se potessi." Félix me serre l'épaule en disant qu'il le ferait s'il le pouvait. "Je serai là dans quelques heures - nous pourrons parler à Anthony." J'acquiesce. "Mais alors, je dois montrer mon visage à la maison, je vais demander à votre femme si elle en a plus," brouillant un mot, il fait un petit cercle avec le bout de son index et son pouce. »« Qu'est-ce qu'ils appellent? Avec le chocolat et le glaçage au citron.  
Je ris, hochant la tête. "Ah, pignolata." Un de mes préférés, aussi. "Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de les faire."  
"Ouais, c'est le nom Madonn'O vous devriez avoir ceux de Stella Mia, je ne quitterais jamais l'endroit."  
«Et alors, Gianna va encore plus manquer ton visage hideux», plaisante-je en sortant du bureau.  
"Un gars ne peut jamais gagner!" s'exclame-t-il en frappant sa main contre la mienne. "Très bien, sors de là".  
"A plus tard," répondis-je en ricanant.  
POV de colibris  
Quand je sors de la salle de bain après ma douche, je vois que Junior est déjà au lit. Penché contre la tête de lit, il regarde la nouvelle sur notre écran en même temps qu'il a deux journaux sur le lit, le Las Vegas Sun et le New York Times.  
"Comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui, ciccino?" Je demande comme je me dirige vers notre placard. On ne parlait jamais avant le dîner parce que Félix s'était arrêté, et eux, Anthony, étaient aussi tombés dans le bureau de mon mari. Et puis dîner ... Bon, Julia et Dominic ont pris soin de la conversation. Avec les vacances d'été à quelques jours de là, c'est comme s'ils étaient hyperaware et hyperactifs.  
"C'était bon", répond-il derrière moi. "Togliti l'asciugamano." Il me dit de laisser tomber la serviette.  
Je ris et j'obéis, voyant que j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber la serviette de toute façon. Pour faire bonne mesure, je me penche et je prends un peu de temps pour choisir une culotte et un haut. Entendre le gémissement de Junior me fait sourire. Enfin, quand j'ai choisi une paire de culottes en soie noire et une camisole assortie, je me redresse et m'habille.  
"Um, alors comment était ta journée?"  
"Stressant mais d'accord," dis-je en me dirigeant vers le lit. Junior le nettoie déjà de diverses sections de journaux. "J'ai emmené Julia chez le dentiste ce matin, elle a besoin d'accolades." Je soupire de contentement tandis que je m'appuie contre la tête de lit.  
"Quoi, c'est putain de fou." Il se moque. "Julia a de belles dents, C'mea'ó" il se laisse tomber au pied du lit et tapote l'endroit en face de lui "gimme tes pieds."  
"Oh, tu es si gentil, ciccino." Je rigole et place mes pieds près de ses mains. Ensuite, je vais pour le petit pot de crème de nuit sur ma table de nuit, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir quand mon mari commence à me frotter le pied gauche. Maintenant, je ne suis pas stupide. Alors qu'Edward Anthony Maisano Junior peut certainement faire des choses juste parce qu'il m'aime, j'ai toujours le sentiment que c'est l'une de ses nombreuses façons de demander, "Pouvez-vous me sucer après?" Ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant. Mais si sa question vient avec un frottement des pieds, je suis plus qu'heureux d'obliger.  
"Retour à la dentiste." Junior fait tournoyer un doigt.  
Je hoche la tête et commence à travailler la crème de nuit trop chère dans mon visage. Mais bon, ça sent bon, et ça marche. C'est ce qui compte. «Elle a un petit écart entre ses deux dents de devant, tu le sais, et le dentiste a dit que ça devenait un peu plus gros ... oh, mon Dieu. Mes yeux se retournent presque quand il tasse mon talon et exerce une pression.  
"Mi sembra tanto una stronzata." Il dit que ça sonne comme une connerie à ses oreilles. "Je veux un deuxième avis."  
Je suce mes dents. «C'est le deuxième avis, tu te souviens, je l'ai prise il y a trois semaines, ce dentiste a dit la même chose, et tu as appelé des conneries - tu as demandé une deuxième opinion.  
"Huh." Il fronce les sourcils, passant à mon autre pied. "Et tu l'as emmenée chez un nouveau type?"  
"Bien sûr."  
Il grogne, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne veut pas admettre de la merde.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça, d'ailleurs?" Je dois demander. "C'est juste des accolades."  
Il ne répond pas.  
Avec un roulement de mes yeux, je le laisse partir et demande, "Qu'est-ce que Felix voulait plus tôt?" Je demande seulement depuis qu'Anthony était impliqué.  
"Ce n'était rien." Il semble dédaigneux. "EJ soulève un enfer, et Felix veut t'aider."  
"Juste comme ça?" Je pince un sourcil et renvoie la crème de nuit à ma table de nuit. "Ça ne ressemble pas au Felix que je connais."Félix a un coeur, mais vous aide rarement sans rien vouloir en retour. Le chemin du putain de sage. Je sais, je ne peux pas vraiment aider mais être méfiant. C'est dans ma nature.  
"Anthony a-t-il eu ce costume?" Wow, il a changé de sujet rapidement, n'est-ce pas?  
"Juniuh." Je lui donne un coup d'oeil.  
Il sourit et secoue la tête non. "Arrête, bébé."  
Je ris quand il se baisse et mord mon gros orteil, mais je ne laisserai pas ça aller si facilement. Pas quand notre fils est impliqué. "Arrête ça, chérie, s'il te plaît reste avec moi maintenant." Pourquoi Felix s'en soucie-t-il? " Je ferme les yeux. «Tu n'es pas en train d'impliquer notre fils, n'est-ce pas?» «Cette chose - ta putain de truc.» «Pas Anthony, tu comprends?  
« Colibri ». Ses yeux s'adoucissent. "Tu penses vraiment que tu vas y arriver." Il embrasse le dessus de mes pieds. "Donne-moi plus de crédit que ça."  
Je reste à lui, boudant un peu. « Promesse? »  
"Ecoute, nous n'en avons que marre de faire couler la bouche d'EJ", explique-t-il. "Anthony a vu de la merde aujourd'hui avant que tu ne le ramasses." Il nous en a parlé. Agenouillé sur le lit, il essuie sa main propre. « D'accord? » Il rampe sur mon corps. "Tu n'as rien à t'inquiéter." Mon nez le long de mon décolleté, mes doigts se faufilant dans ses cheveux doux.  
"Mamma mia, ces mésanges magnifiques les regardent". Il me fait rire quand il enfouit son visage entre eux. "Je t'aime."  
Je souris et ne dis rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux, je dis: "Oh, je pensais que vous parliez à mes seins."  
Il rit et plonge à nouveau pour mes seins. "Maintenant, elle est toute drôle, cette femme à moi."  
"Hé," dis-je doucement, je ne veux pas me laisser prendre à ça avant que nous ayons fini. "Aujourd'hui, j'ai paniqué, Junior." C'est vraiment le cas. Sal et moi nous sommes arrêtés aux Dunes où nous avons ramassé Anthony a commencé à voler. Mon fils et EJ allaient juste à l'hôtel, juste devant l'hôtel, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. "Peux-tu me rassurer un peu plus, est-ce que Anthony va bien?" Alors que notre garçon n'a aucun problème à me parler, il préfère toujours parler à son père. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas; les garçons ont leur lien. J'ai les miennes avec les filles. Je sais, quand Anthony m'a dit qu'il allait bien - et j'ai beaucoup demandé mon plan. Je dois l'entendre des deux.  
"C'est bon, colibri," répond-il doucement, en me regardant dans les yeux. "Vous savez comment ces deux sont." Je fais. Pour une raison ou une autre, EJ et Anthony se connaissent et je refuse de croire que je suis la raison. Bien sûr, les yeux d'EJ errent beaucoup, mais allez. Il doit y en avoir plus. "Felix et moi l'avons calmé, et tu sais qu'il va bien physiquement."  
Fine ... "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que Chicago, hein?"  
Anthony a mentionné Chicago plus d'une fois, et il a parlé au junior. Maintenant, je sais bien que notre fils est au courant du «travail» de Junior. certainement pas de détails. Merde, moi non plus. Je sais, Anthony sait tout sur l'importance de ne pas avoir de merde au téléphone; Cependant, dès que Chicago a été élevée, j'étais encore plus curieux. Et puisque EJ et lui avaient été  
se battre à l'extérieur des dunes, de tous les lieux ... Tout le monde sait que les Dunes ont l'habitude d '"appartenir" à la tenue de Chicago. Mais alors Steve Wynn a acheté l'endroit plus tôt cette année. Maintenant, c'est juste là, vide.  
"Je te quitte", dit-il en m'embrassant le nez. «Ne t'inquiète pas, je laisse Anthony aussi.  
Eh bien, tant qu'Anthony n'est pas impliqué ...  
"Ok," je soupire, peut-être un peu à contrecœur, mais je sais plus "Arrête de parler." Assez parlé, je décide.  
"Dieu merci!" il rit et presse son corps contre le mien.  
Je crie quand il commence à me sucer le cou. « Attendez! » Je me souviens soudainement de quelque chose. Le mari gémit et roule sur son dos. Ça me fait rire. "Ce n'est pas grave, ciccino." Je me penche sur lui et embrasse son menton. "Juste avant que je l'oublie." J'ai besoin d'argent pour le cadeau d'Anthony.  
"Oh, tu m'as fait chier, Isabella?" Avec un sourire, il découvre son visage et jette ce bras autour de ma taille à la place. "Tu veux mon argent, hein?" Il grogne d'un air espiègle et essaie de me rouler, à qui je claque la poitrine et rigole. Mon mari peut être une putain de gaffe. "Vous l'avez," il rit et se rejette contre le matelas. "Ce que nous l'avons, nous devons montrer que nous sommes fiers de lui, quelque chose de grand."  
La réponse alors que je chevauche son corps sexy. "Une montre en or." Mes yeux parcourent sa poitrine, ses abdos, et descendent ...  
Ma bouche suit.  
"Bon, c'est ... c'est bien." Il gémit quand je tire sur son pantalon de sommeil. En soulevant ses hanches, je les tire vers le bas. Ses sous-vêtements aussi. "Oh ouais, je sais bien, merde, joli petit oiseau." Je souris et embrasse la base de sa grosse bite, le taquinant un peu. Cela ne prend pas beaucoup de secondes avant qu'il ne passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Suce-moi, bébé."  
Oh, tu l'as.  
Humming tout le chemin vers le bas. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime. Je le mouille aussi, laissant ma langue tourbillonner autour de la tête.  
"Ca y est," gémit-il et il frappe ses hanches. "Je sais la baise profonde."  
Je l'ai haletant en un rien de temps.  
Ma main libre glisse le long de son ventre et de sa poitrine, et je sens ses muscles se serrer et se desserrer sous mon toucher. Je donne sa gauche à un petit coup, auquel il gémit et remet sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mes ongles sanglants grattent sa peau; Je fredonne à nouveau autour de lui, et je regarde sa poitrine se gonfler à chaque respiration.  
De temps en temps, je lui tire des petites gouttes d'excitation, sa saveur salée se répand dans ma bouche.  
"Jésus-Christ!" Il fist les draps pendant que j'accélère. "Oh, bébé."  
Je vois les muscles de son cou tendus.  
Je le suce plus fort, serrant mes lèvres autour de sa queue.  
Et ses couilles ... Tasse, tord, tire, caresse.  
Fredonnant.  
Il crache pour maudire.  
Encore quelques films sur ses mamelons.  
"Là, Isabella," grommela-t-il en avertissement. «Je suis là ... ungh ...» Et il commence à venir, le premier courant coulant dans ma gorge plus vite que le second. Un troisième, plus petit, coule en dernier.  
Il s'effondre, chaque muscle se détend. "Fuck!" il halète.  
J'embrasse mon chemin jusqu'à son corps. Il porte un de ces sourires paresseux, même s'il a toujours un peu de souffle, et il est tellement mignon. Pas que je le dise jamais à son visage. Merde, il m'accuserait de l'émasculer ou de quelque chose.  
"Madonn, mon beau petit oiseau." Il paume mon cul. "C'était un peu ..."  
« Ouais? » L'homme s'installe à côté de lui, sous les couvertures, et étouffe pour bâiller.  
"Ouais, l'enfer, ouais." Il embrasse mon temple. "Tu veux ...?" Une main traîne sur ma cuisse.  
Trop fatigué, je réponds, "Non, ce soir c'était à propos de toi, chéri."  
"Mmm." Il me serre fort contre lui. "Nuit, colibri."  
Sourit somnolent et se blottit plus près. "Bonne nuit, Juniuh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5  
Anthony  
"Je vais être sur mon coca". Le décapant. Pas le coca. Un cadeau personnel pour moi après le lycée. Maman et Papa m'ont donné plus tôt ... Je l'apprécie vraiment et je l'aime, mais ça ... Disons que Pops me connaît. Il est actuellement assis dans une cabine ... quelque part ... en train de se détendre et de boire avec Felix, Alec, Jasper et Emmett. Je peux entendre leurs rires, mais je ne peux pas pour la vie putain de moi.  
Peut-être parce que j'ai une paire de seins dans le visage.  
"Hey, tu veux aller dans une pièce privée?" demande le large à l'oreille.  
Je secoue ma tête non.  
De toute autre nuit, bien sûr. Mais ce soir, je veux juste me détendre avec ma famille.  
Mes parents m'ont organisé une grande fête à la maison plus tôt - pour Elisa, Dee et Julia aussi, et puis la merde est devenue un peu laide entre oncle Jasper et tante Alice, je sais que maman a suggéré qu'on se sépare tous. Pops m'a amené ici, et maman est de retour à la maison avec les femmes. Gossiping et autres joyeusetés.  
Marcher jusqu'à où les gars sont. Nico, Joseph et Francis sont là aussi, même s'ils ont sorti des chaises, il y a encore de la place dans la cabine.  
"Oh!" Papa sourit quand il me voit. "Regarde qui est de retour." Je me suis glissé à côté de lui. «Veux-tu un petit verre, mon fils? il  
demande si je veux boire mais n'attends pas de réponse; il me verse juste un coup de vodka, ce qui signifie qu'il en a eu quelques-uns lui-même. Parce que maman lui a dit de ne pas me laisser boire plus ce soir. J'en ai déjà eu quelques-uns à la maison, et ma mère ne me voulait pas trop gâchée. "Ne le dis pas à ta mère," rigole-t-il.  
Les snickers et les mains.  
"A mon Anthony!" Pops déclare avec son verre soulevé. "Non seulement il a été diplômé un an plus tôt, mais il l'a fait avec un putain d'A!"  
« Santé! »  
"Pour Anthony!"  
Je suis plutôt content que le club soit sombre, parce que je jure que mes joues sont chaudes et merdiques. "Christ," sifflai-je, sentant l'alcool brûler dans ma gorge.  
"Alors, quelle est la prochaine, gamin?" Félix me demande. "Tu vas à l'université comme mon Joseph ?"  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Joseph, sachant à quel point il détestait l'école de droit. Mais il a fini maintenant. "Non," dis-je en secouant la tête. "Je pense que je vais dans le secteur de la restauration." Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être. Je suis bon avec les chiffres, et un des gars de papa va m'apprendre les ficelles chez Stella.  
"Tu devrais déménager à Kansas City avec moi, cuz." Nico sourit.  
Je souris, secouant encore la tête. Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans le putain de désert. J'aime ça ici. Mais Nico emmène sa femme et son enfant à naître s'installer dans le Missouri. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel sera son boulot; Pops n'a rien dit, je sais, pour autant que je sache, Nico est toujours dans son équipe. Mais je connais la famille à Kansas City.  
"Fuck ça." Papa pointe à Nico. "Mon fils reste bien."  
«Tu m'emmènes mon petit-fils», grommelle l'oncle Jasper en tirant sur Nico d'un air de garce.  
«Nous avons besoin de lui au Missouri», glousse Felix et serre l'épaule de Jasper.  
Mon oncle est un peu amer ces jours-ci. Première Lucie décide de se déplacer définitivement à Los Angeles, et maintenant Nico déménage à Kansas City. Alors, bien sûr, il y a cette merde entre lui et Zia Alice. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais elle s'en doute.  
Pour être honnête, je pense que quelque chose va bientôt tomber. Parce que Nico n'est pas le seul à sortir de Vegas. Tante Brianna et oncle Riley sont partis hier pour San Francisco, emmenant Colin et Olivia avec eux, des vacances impromptues. Et papa dit que maman a hâte de rendre visite à Vinny et Juliana à Jersey, dont je ne l'ai pas entendu parler.  
"Nous devrions probablement penser à rentrer à la maison, mon fils," dit papa. "Nous avons la fête d'anniversaire de Nonna demain." Je hoche la tête, en me souvenant.  
La semaine prochaine, il y a aussi l'anniversaire de mon père. Merde, avec la taille de notre famille, on a l'impression qu'il y a toujours une fête d'anniversaire. Bien que Granny se soit sentie un peu la semaine dernière, je sais que demain sera une petite affaire.  
"Alec" On se voit demain chez maman et papa. "  
Après les adieux et plusieurs autres félicitations pour l'obtention de mon diplôme, Pops et moi quittons Dawn, et le nouveau chauffeur de Carmine-Dad nous ramène à la maison. Et c'est une autre chose; mon père se conduit habituellement. Seules maman, Elisa, Dee et Julia ont des chauffeurs. Papa avait aussi un conducteur, mais j'étais un gamin quand les capos de Felix ont disparu.  
~ ~ OOo  
Nous grimons tous les deux quand nous arrivons à notre entrée, parce que nous voyons trop de voitures à notre goût. Tante Alice est toujours là, et Esme aussi, ce que je trouve étrange. Elle part habituellement avec grand-père et grand-mère, car ils vivent tous en dehors de la ville.  
« Ici. » Papa me glisse un chewing-gum avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je souris et je le fourre dans ma bouche. "Ne me donne pas ce regard." Il râcle avec moi maintenant. "Ta mère peut être effrayante." Putain excuse-moi si je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je t'ai donné de la vodka. "  
Je ris, mais il me botterait le cul. C'est toujours vrai, cependant. S'il y a quelqu'un que mon père craint, c'est ma mère quand elle est vraiment énervée.  
«Très bien - voyons si nous pouvons sortir ces filles de la mer», murmura papa et essuya ses chaussures sur le tapis de bienvenue. Le duc et la duchesse courent, mais ils s'ennuient à la vue de nous et de Mosey dans le salon. "Isabella!"  
"Dans la cuisine, ciccino!" elle hurle.  
Alors, nous allons à la cuisine, et j'enlève ma veste de costume au fur et à mesure, mais nous nous arrêtons en quelque sorte quand je vois mes yeux pleurer. Ma et Esmé sont de chaque côté d'Alice, tous les trois à l'îlot de la cuisine, et deux bouteilles vides à côté d'eux. Maintenant, je ne fais pas de larmes. Un, ils m'énervent. Ça me brise un peu le coeur.  
Je détourne les yeux, ne voulant pas voir cette merde. Je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Mon père se dirige vers maman; Je peux les voir dans ma vision périphérique. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, mais il se concentre sur Zia Alice.  
Jasper la trompe, "dit Esme en caressant les cheveux d'Alice.  
Je lui dis qu'elle a tort, mais elle ne semble pas trop sûre. "Mon frère t'aime, Alice."  
"Isabella a raison," dit papa et touche la joue de tante Alice. «Qu'est-ce qu'un matta, hein? ... Où est-ce que tu as cette merde, chérie, Jasper est une chatte pour toi? Je ne sais pas J'ai besoin de cette expérience, cette compétence, parce que maintenant je dois regarder ailleurs.  
Alice renifle et secoue la tête. "Il se voit avec quelqu'un." Elle dit qu'il voit quelqu'un. "Je le sais. Il n'est jamais à la maison"  
Pops interrompt. "Vous connaissez ses heures de travail", souligne-t-il. "Il doit s'occuper de tous ces clubs." Ce n'est pas facile. "  
"Tu l'as jamais vu avec quelqu'un, Juniuh?" Maman lève les yeux à papa.  
Et papa rit. - Tu te moques de moi? - Il a toujours son bureau à Dawn - ou il va à ses endroits à Reno et à Carson City. Il parle à nouveau à ma tante, "Tu sais ce que je pense que tu devrais faire" Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison, prendre un bain ou n'importe quoi, et te calmer avant que Jasper ne rentre à la maison. "  
"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma chérie," Esme apaise sa fille, l'assurant.  
Cela prend quelques minutes, mais à la fin, Esme et Alice s'apprêtent à partir. Maman appelle Elisa, qui apparaît avec Sophia, la fille d'Alice, et nous leur disons au revoir.  
"Jésus-Christ," gémit Pops quand nous ne sommes plus que nous trois. Elisa est allée au lit il y a une minute, et je pense que mon père a envie de faire de même, mais maman a d'autres projets.  
Pour elle, elle me demande: "Alors, comment ça s'est passé chez Dawn?  
J'attends avec impatience papa et puis demande, "Que voulez-vous dire?" Vraiment me donner pour donner je donne des réponses.  
Elle hausse les épaules. "Juste quelque chose qui m'a été mentionné." Mais il y a quelque chose pour moi.  
"Facile, bébé." Papa lui tapote la main avant de fouiller dans son gâteau. "Rétractez les griffes."  
"Je veux juste savoir," dit Maman défensivement. Elle me regarde. "Tu vas me le dire, ou quoi?"  
"Dites-moi quoi?" Je joue stupide.  
"Oh!" Elle lève la main si elle me gifle, bien qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. C'est juste son chemin. Ce qui était autrefois terrifiant est maintenant presque mignon. Presque, parce que je la respecte toujours. Papa n'est pas complètement éteint quand il dit que ma mère peut faire peur. "Vérifiez-vous." Elle se moque. "Vous agissez comme une moitié à sageguy."  
"Isabella," glousse Pops d'un ton sombre et s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette. "Ne commence pas cette merde." Il a presque dix-sept ans- "  
"Je sais" Qui pensez-vous lui a donné naissance?! " elle crie, levant les mains. "Jésus Christ, je veux juste savoir si mon fils passe tout son temps libre dans un putain de club de strip-tease!"  
"Ma-" J'atteins pour lui serrer la main; elle a besoin de se calmer "-Je suis là parfois, un peu" Chill ".  
Elle respire un peu de frustration et fait un mouvement d'étouffement avec ses mains. "Ne me dis pas de me faire chier, putain de wackadoo."  
Je pince mes lèvres, étouffant mon sourire, et je peux voir que papa est déchiré entre la colère et regarde son assiette.  
"Avez-vous fini?" Pops lui demande, penchant un sourcil.  
Elle montre sa poitrine. "Pas avant mon dernier souffle!" Mutinging et se maudire à elle-même. "Diplômé du lycée, A droit, et des danses au tour ... Le petit juniuh de Juniuh ... toujours avec les clubs de strip-tease ... Comme père, comme fils ..."  
Souriant à mon père, je dis, "Je ne pense pas qu'elle me voit comme son petit ange pas plus."  
"Pas de merde." Il renifle pour rire. "Et ceci-" c'est un bon putain de gâteau. "  
Faites confiance à mes pops pour avoir le dernier mot.  
Faites confiance à mes pops pour m'assurer qu'il s'agit de nourriture.  
POV Junior  
Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, je me retrouve dans le bureau de Felix à Twilight, anticipation qui coule dans mes veines.  
"Je veux que vous le suiviez", dit-il.  
Je hoche la tête, les yeux sur la photo d'Emmett dans ma main. "Qui a pris ça? Riley?"  
« Oui. »  
Cela a du sens. Alors que la plupart des gens pensent qu'ils vont voyager ou se déplacer, cela ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Brianna est aux Bahamas avec les enfants, mais Riley n'est pas là. Il suit Emmett depuis un mois maintenant, et Nico est sur le cul d'EJ pendant que la femme de Nico est à Seattle. C'est vrai; Nico et sa femme vont bientôt s'installer à Kansas City, mais pas encore.  
Si cela s'intensifie, je crois fermement que cela ira, Isabella et les enfants sont sur le premier vol à destination de New York. Vinny et nos gars vont les garder en sécurité. Ou peut-être, si elle se casse une crise, je vais envisager de l'envoyer aux Bahamas, aussi. Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, et je suppose qu'elle appréciera la compagnie de Brianna.  
"Vous ne devriez pas y aller seul", conseille-t-il.  
"Je sais." Je souffle en soufflant, en pensant à mes possibilités. Celui que je choisirai d'apporter ... ça va être facilement remplacé, quelqu'un à jeter. Félix ne veut que son plus proche de mon père et moi - ce qui est compréhensible, mais cela limite mes options. À moins que ... "Puis-je amener mon frère?" Je courbe un sourcil. Alec est presque aussi proche de Félix que moi; nous pouvons lui faire confiance - faites confiance à mon frère avec ma vie. Mais Felix est toujours un homme prudent.  
Heureusement, cependant, il est d'accord cette fois.

~OOo ~ 

Quand je rentre à la maison, je trouve Isabella et Elisa dans la cuisine. Et une fois que j'ai embrassé et senti ma femme, je vais dire bonjour à Elisa, qui lui a manqué.  
"Mon petit ange." Je coupe ses joues. "Toujours aussi occupé." Tout va bien? "  
C'est peut-être l'été maintenant, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas la voir. Ce qui est parce qu'elle est en cours d'été. Après avoir vu son frère diplômé un an plus tôt, Elisa veut maintenant faire la même chose.  
"Tout va bien." Elle sourit. «Je fais ce gros papier sur l'économie américaine - je sais chiant, mais ...» Elle hausse les épaules, toujours avec ce magnifique sourire d'Isabella sur ses lèvres. "Je vais bien."  
"Bien, bien." J'embrasse les deux joues avant de les lâcher. "Où est ma princesse?"  
"Hors de la piscine", répond Isabella, en faisant des allers et retours entre la cuisinière et le frigo. "Ta mère est là aussi." Elle me jette un rapide sourire avant de commencer à en couper du frais ... Je pense que c'est de l'origan. "Je suis tellement content que nous ayons peur."  
Je vais prendre une gorgée du verre de vin d'Isabella. "J'ai parlé à Pop plus tôt." Il avait été dans la charcuterie d'Alec quand je me suis arrêté à ma rencontre avec Félix. "Ma doit juste arrêter de t'inquiéter pour chaque petite chose dans ce monde."  
Mon père a emmené ma mère au urgence parce qu'elle avait des douleurs à la poitrine. Ça m'a vraiment fait flipper, et je sais que mon père avait peur dans son esprit. C'était lié au stress ou à la merde.  
Maintenant, ma femme est en train de s'occuper de ma mère, d'envoyer des repas à la maison et autres joyeusetés avec mon père quand il s'arrête. À vrai dire, je ne pense pas mais apprécie la cuisine, cependant. Eh bien, pas la cuisine en soi; ma femme est une déesse dans la cuisine, mais le fait qu'Isabella assume les devoirs de maman. Cependant, elle humilie Isabella, parce qu'ils ont une bonne relation, et je pense aussi que ma mère l'aime quand elle est chez nous. Après avoir quatre enfants, maman manque le bruit. Et ici, elle l'obtient et puis certains.  
"Elisa bébé, pourrais-tu prendre Julia et Grand-mère pour moi?" Je demande Je pars pour quelques jours.  
"Chose sûre, papa." Sautez dans sa démarche Elle sépare le couteau de la mozzarella tranchée, puis sort avec un saut étrange. Comme si elle était joyeuse au-delà des mots ou de quelque chose.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle?" Je m'appuie contre le comptoir et recharge le verre de vin.  
"Oh, elle pense qu'elle est amoureux." La femme est en train d'être tout le monde; Pendant ce temps, une grimace se forme sur mon visage. Elisa est trop jeune pour "penser qu'elle est amoureuse". Fuck ça pour toujours. "C'est trop mignon, ne pensez-vous pas?"  
"Pas vraiment," grognai-je, la colère bouillonnant dans ma poitrine. "Qui diable devrais-je tuer?"  
Elle suce les dents et laisse tomber son couteau. "Comme je te le dirais s'il te plaît."  
Je la regarde. "Dis-moi, Isabella."  
"Fuhgeddaboudit!"  
"OH!" Je claque mon poing sur le comptoir. "Regarde ça", je grince.  
"Je ne dis pas un putain de mot," murmure-t-elle menaçante et pose le couteau. "Jésus Christ, Juniuh: Repose-toi avant de devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital pour des douleurs à la poitrine."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, putain?" Je fais un pas vers elle; elle recule, mais je suis. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai été mis en cage dans un coin. "Dites le encore." Je lui donne de répéter cela.  
"Tu le pousses, Edward." Elle se moque de moi. "Je ne te dis pas toujours tout, hein?" Elle me pique la poitrine, mais je saisis rapidement ses deux poignets. Étroitement. "Arrête d'être si odieux."  
Le sourire sinistre. "Maintenant, je suis odieux?"  
"Oui," crache-t-elle alors que je serre encore plus fort ses poignets. "Ow, c'est juste un putain de béguin - donne-le pour se reposer!"  
Ma poitrine se soulève quand je la soulève; Je suis complètement dans son visage, notre nez presque touchant.  
"Ciccino," murmure-t-elle, son regard s'adoucit soudainement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu serre si fort."  
Mes sourcils s'entremêlent et une partie de la colère disparaît. Sa poitrine, et quand elle glisse ses mains, ma poitrine, je vois les marques rouges de ma prise.  
Je fronce les sourcils, je me sens mal.  
"Est-ce que tout va bien avec le travail?" demande-t-elle, la gardant toujours silencieuse et douce. Putain, la seule façon qu'elle puisse me faire me détendre ... "Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?" Mes yeux se ferment, elle commence à déposer de petits baisers sur ma mâchoire, ma bouche. Je prends une respiration frissonnante. "Baby ..."  
Pas prête à parler, je ramasse ses poignets dans mes mains et les embrasse, les yeux toujours fermés.  
Peut-être que je suis serré - je ne sais pas. Isabella connaît mon tempérament, mes émotions, mieux que moi. Je ne lis pas dans cette merde. Je suis toujours, mais je me considérerais toujours comme un homme d'action au lieu d'un penseur. Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment lu tout ça avec Emmett et son fils.  
Félix me donne un ordre; L'exécution. Mais ... plus tôt, dans son bureau de son club, j'étais enragé. Je l'ai bien caché, et peut-être qu'il ne s'est même pas enregistré. Toujours, voir Emmett sur cette photo, parler à un mec de Chicago ... C'est comme un coup de commutateur; il n'est plus une famille.  
Je ne sais pas si je suis un gars avec une photo d'Emmett qui vient vraiment de Chicago. Et quand Emmett a dit à Félix  
il y a quelques jours, c'était seulement pour le but de ce week-end. Nous irons juste en Floride, ou si nous le suivrons pour, disons ... Chicago.  
"Je suis désolé d'avoir été une piqûre", je soupire, posant mon front contre le sien. "J'ai surréagi."  
Je fais une note mentale.  
"Pas de merde." Elle sourit. "Mais tu es ma piqûre."  
Je souffle un petit rire.  
"Sérieusement, est-ce que tout va bien?"  
J'hésite, qu'elle voit.  
"Ciccino ...?"  
"C'est juste une précaution", je commence par dire, "mais je pourrais avoir besoin de vous envoyer et les enfants en vacances après le week-end."  
Il y a de la panique, de la peur, de la colère, de la détermination, de la résignation - tout dans cet ordre - qui brille dans ses yeux. "Cela vaut-il la peine de discuter?" elle demande fermement.  
Je secoue ma tête non.  
«Est-ce que c'est ce que Brianna ... je veux dire ... est-ce qu'ils sont dans le même genre de vacances?  
"Oui", je l'admets. Elle libère un souffle en lâchant ses poignets. Je reste proche, cependant. "Je vais en savoir plus après le week-end."  
Ses yeux attrapent encore un petit feu. "Vous partez en voyage d'affaires", déclare-t-elle.  
Je hoche la tête. "Mais tu n'as rien à-"  
«Ne me dis pas de ne pas m'inquiéter», prévient-elle et me montre du doigt. Je bite un sourcil; elle le baisse et souffle. Elle ne me le dit pas, répète-t-elle. "Tu es mon putain de mari - bien sûr je m'inquiète!"  
Je hoche de nouveau la tête, acceptant cela, même si je doute que quelque chose de mauvais arrivera. "Je comprends." Je coupe ses joues et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Nous parlerons plus tard, d'accord?" Parce que je peux entendre ma mère et mes deux filles dans le salon.  
"Très bien, quand partez-vous?"  
« Demain. »  
Anthony POV  
«Trop tôt», bailla maman, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de papa.  
Assez difficile de garder les yeux ouverts ...  
Honnête, mon lit m'appelle.  
Et quand papa est tout à fait sensible avec Mais je ne veux pas garder les yeux ouverts. À un moment donné, je jure que je vois sa main glisser dans sa robe, cette chose rouge soyeuse qui fait perdre à mon père sa merde.  
Vomit.  
Mais alors je suis sauvé par la sonnette ...  
«Va chercher la porte,» dit papa en me tournant le menton. "C'est Alec."  
Je vais aller me gratter les couilles pendant que je pars, et je pourrais me rendormir. Je veux dire, comme sur. Il est quatre heures du matin. Ce n'est pas normal de se lever à cette heure.  
Alec debout là, je vois un survêtement  
"Hé, gamin." Il embrasse ma joue. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein?"  
"Pop veut un mot d'esprit" moi avant de partir. " Je hausse les épaules; puis nous retournons à la cuisine. Et Julia arrive à être là maintenant aussi. Pas que je sois surpris. Les genoux de papa, assis à l'îlot de la cuisine.  
Maman est, aussi sans surprise, plus recouverte. Elle est toujours dans sa robe; Papa s'en assure. Dieu ne plaise si quelqu'un voyait trop de peau de son colibri.  
«Bonjour,» dit Alec en serrant la main de papa. Ma petite sœur est loin de s'endormir sur ses genoux. Papa et Oncle Alec partent.  
"Bonjour," Papa revient.  
Après avoir embrassé la joue de Ma, Alec s'assoit en face de Pops. Je m'assois à côté d'Alec.  
"J'ai parlé à Riley, nous sommes à l'heure." Il fait référence à la maison de l'oncle Emmett, je pense. Peut-être que c'est toujours sombre, pas de lumière allumée.  
Hier, mon père m'a renseigné un peu plus sur ce qui se passe.  
J'espère juste qu'il ne m'enverra pas en vacances. Je préfère rester derrière et aider. Je suis un homme maintenant, pour l'amour du Christ.  
"Bien." Papa est gentil, joue avec les cheveux de Julia et embrasse son front.  
"Espresso, Alec?" Maman offre.  
"Oh-s'il tes plaît." Mon oncle a l'air d'être prêt à mendier.  
Pops rit et tient sa propre tasse. "Mon troisième jusqu'ici." Avant que je parte, je veux que mon coeur batte. "  
"Papa," gémit Julia. "Reviens-y." Elle place sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et papa, je sais fouetté, obéit à mon petit.  
"Ici vous allez." Mais les donne exprimé. "Fait le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner pour vous deux" Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît apporter? "  
"Bien sûr, merci beaucoup, mon cher petit oiseau."  
"Ne pas avoir à me tordre le bras, mon chou." Oncle Alec sourit.  
Et puis ma mère et mon oncle commencent à parler de nourriture pendant un moment. Madonn ', la façon dont ces deux peuvent y aller. Juste parce que Ma a Stella et Alec a la meilleure charcuterie à Vegas ... Ils se moquent des Américains qui massacrent la nourriture que les Italiens ont apportée dans ce pays. Les boissons, aussi, aiment le café. Même papa s'accorde. Il mange la nourriture et boit le café; il n'en parle pas.  
À la fin, cependant, papa annonce qu'il est temps d'y aller. Avec une gifle à la crosse de Julia, il la renvoie au lit, puis il se lève, prêt à partir.  
Quand nous sommes tous dans l'allée, il lui serre la main et elle reste forte. Il menace ses couilles s'il ne revient pas. Comment ça marche, je ne sais pas, mais ça le fait pour eux, je suppose. Ou elle.  
Elle va tout faire quand elle sera au lit. Elle va nettoyer et aller à l'église. Elle va sortir dans nos placards et donner les vêtements aux chanceux, et quand papa rentre, elle va  
pour se plaindre que nous n'avons pas de vêtements, ce qui conduit à une grande frénésie shopping.  
C'est sa routine à moins qu'elle ne sache avec certitude quand elle est censée être de retour.  
Papa pense que c'est mignon et part souvent.  
Je trouve ça agaçant, parce qu'il n'est pas là quand maman devient folle. Et c'est comme si son nom allait s'allonger. Il vient avec un "que Dieu le bénisse". Ne commencez pas sur le signe.  
Elle ne pleure jamais, papa est parti. Mais il manque encore quelque chose dans ses yeux ou quoi que ce soit.  
Je pense qu'elle sauve le drame pour quand Pops rentre à la maison.  
Peu importe, ce n'est pas une grande chose. Cela arrive de temps en temps, peut-être une ou deux fois par mois. Alors, après d'autres baisers et jurons, maman rentre à l'intérieur, et Alec prend le volant de sa voiture.  
Papa, toujours vêtu d'un costume, sort un peigne et le passe rapidement dans ses cheveux. "Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, fils?" Il se tient près et tasses mon cou.  
Je hoche la tête. "Oui, monsieur, je veillerai sur elle, eux." J'ai promis. "  
Il hoche la tête aussi. "Petit à petit, je te laisse entrer."  
Cours d'élation à travers mon corps, même si je reste pierre-face.  
«Vous aurez aussi Carmine, Sal et Milo ici», dit-il en parlant de nos chauffeurs. "Et Grand-père, Oncle Jasper, et Felix vont s'arrêter - dis bonjour, check-in, pas fou." Je te fais confiance. "  
« D'accord ».  
"Et tu connais ton chemin dans mon bureau." Il me donne un regard pointu.  
L'hirondelle et hoche la tête, sachant ce qu'il veut dire. Je sais où il y a des armes non enregistrées. Et de l'argent si j'en ai besoin.  
"Excellent." Il sourit des baisers sur mes joues. "Sois gentil, je t'aime, chérie."  
Un autre signe de la tête de moi. "Vous aussi."  
Son sourire s'élargit, avec une légère claque sur ma joue, il se tourne et se dirige vers la voiture de l'oncle Alec.  
Je les regarde partir, sentant une grande responsabilité commencer à peser sur mes épaules; Cependant, j'aime ça. Je veux tout gagner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6  
POV Junior  
« Enfin! » Mon poing descend sur le tableau de bord quand on regarde la voiture d'Emmett sortir de son allée. Nous commencions à nous demander si nous l'avions manqué, parce qu'il est sept heures du matin, ce qui veut dire que je suis déjà enfermé dans cette voiture depuis presque trois heures déjà.  
Alec démarre notre voiture et nous passons devant Riley. Son travail est terminé - et une fois, il a rapporté à Felix qu'Emmett est parti seul.  
"Oh, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?" Alec se plaint.  
Confus, j'incline mes miettes de mon costume. Ouais, ce petit-déjeuner et ce déjeuner qu'Isabella a envoyé avec nous ... Et la boîte de pâtisseries est à moitié vide.  
"C'est une nouvelle voiture, Junior!"  
Je renifle et l'agite. "Vous l'avez acheté seulement pour le vendre." Chill. " En arrivant dans ma poche intérieure, je retire mes fumées et en allume une. "Ou tu vas conduire une voiture qu'Emmett peut être tout," Yo, je n'ai pas vu ça à Chicago? " Penses-y, petit frère. " Je tape sur mon temple.  
"Toujours", grogne-t-il. "Vous venez de baisser la valeur putain en mangeant comme un cochon."  
"Oh!" Je crie, voulant rire. Mon frère est un con. "Hereó" Je fais sortir un c-note de mon porte-monnaie "- l'a nettoyé. Jésus Christ."  
Je voudrais être la première et dernière salope que mon frère jette pendant que nous sommes ensemble sur la route, mais c'était un mensonge. Nous venons juste de faire ressortir le pire l'un de l'autre, et oui, peut-être que je le salis aussi. Que Dieu bénisse notre mère pour nous supporter quand nous étions enfants.  
"S'il se dirige vraiment vers la Floride, il devrait prendre la prochaine sortie", je réfléchis un peu plus tard.  
Seulement, Emmett ne le fait pas.  
Il est très clair que notre cousin germain est en route pour Chicago. Et depuis qu'il a dit à tout le monde qu'il serait en Floride ... Parlez de suspicion.  
Je cherche un changement de ma fumée.  
Alec et moi avons fait de même. Une voiture pour l'état, fondamentalement.  
Nous parlons brièvement de pourquoi il n'a pas seulement pris un vol. Peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas une seule piste, et alors la voiture est la voie à suivre. Mais si j'étais lui? Je conduirais vers la Floride jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne, je ne sais pas putain, peut-être le Nouveau-Mexique. Et puis j'utiliserais pour aller à Chicago.  
Sauf s'il a quelque chose dans sa malle ...  
Quand nous arrivons à Lincoln, au Nebraska, après quatorze heures de merde sur la route, Emmett entre finalement dans un motel.  
Je pense que c'est sûr de dire, "je marmonne comme je sors de la voiture. Mon dos se soulève et mes genoux protestent, me rappelant que je ne suis plus dans ma vingtaine. Merde, j'ai quarante et un ans maintenant. "Trouvez-nous une chambre, Alec." Un bâillement s'échappe. "Je vais aller là-bas" "Je pointe vers un téléphone payant" - et appelle Félix. "  
"Vous l'avez."  
~OOo~  
"Vous êtes déjà à mi-chemin?" Demande Félix incrédule.  
Je haussai les épaules, gardant un œil sur moi. "Il n'a pas arrêté jusqu'à maintenant", j'ai donné naissance à un autre couple.  
A en juger par l'anxiété d'Emmett à Chicago, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que nous partirons bientôt aussi. Mon frère et moi dormirons par équipes, et dès qu'Emmett partira, nous partirons.  
"At-il rencontré quelqu'un en cours de route?"  
"Non. Pas même un appel téléphonique."  
"Hum"  
"Ecoute, je vais vérifier avec ma famille", dis-je en frottant une main sur mon visage. "Je vais appeler dès que j'ai des nouvelles." Félix déconnecte l'appel; Je compose ma maison. Anthony répondant au téléphone. "Est-ce que tout va bien, chéri?"  
"Ouais", dit-il négligemment. "EJ s'est arrêté pour dîner." Je me crispe, espérant que mon fils puisse s'expliquer autant que possible au téléphone. "Il te cherchait pour te parler."  
La pincée le pont de mon nez. Que EJ arrive n'est pas inhabituel; nous sommes tous de la famille. Et il aime Isabella - un peu trop. Cependant, il vient rarement me voir. Comme il n'est pas un italien à part entière, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait un bouton un jour, je sais qu'Emmett s'occupe de lui. EJ est un lowman, un putain de personne, bien qu'Emmett le garde proche. Trop proche.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Je demande calmement.  
Il garde son ton décontracté, et je suis sacrément fier de lui. Il a des nerfs d'acier. "Que vous êtes sur votre chemin vers Nico comme vous êtes." Ce qui signifie Kansas City. C'est bon "Felix était là aussi."  
Je hoche la tête, sachant que Felix va effacer notre histoire avec Tony et Willie dans le Missouri. Le chef par intérim de la famille du crime de Kansas City est William Cammisano, Sr. - mais tout le monde sait que Tony Civella dirige le spectacle. C'est juste qu'il fait une offre maintenant pour la revente de biens volés. Je pense qu'il sera absent dans quelques années.  
"Et comment va maman?"  
Anthony gémit. "Papa, elle me tue."  
"Oui, c'est ta mère dont tu parles!" Je crie furieusement. "Ne sois pas drôle avec moi, mon garçon." Je lui dis de ne pas devenir intelligent avec moi. "Est-ce que je passe à travers toi, hein?" Petit baiseur irrespectueux!  
"Vous n'êtes pas là", murmure-t-il. "Je vous dis qui est un ouragan quand vous êtes parti." Il n'a même pas été vingt-quatre heures et elle a déjà donné à nos vêtements à la charité. "  
Le gloussement sombre. "Putain d'humour elle. Tu m'entends?" J'aurais pu finir avec une femme qui a pleurniché et a lancé des crises de colère. Je compte mes bénédictions ici. "Si je vais la garder occupée" Laissez-la être sa merde, d'accord? "  
"Bien," grogne-t-il. "Je souhaite juste qu'elle ne soit pas si putain"  
"Encore un mot de putain de toi ..." Je suis parti dans mon avertissement, bouillonnant. "Je jure devant le Christ, Anthony, Wise up."  
"D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé." Maintenant il est tout maussade, me rappelant qu'il est encore adulte.  
Je souris et m'allume pour fumer. "Non, mais tu seras quand je donnerai congé à Sal et que tu auras de nouveaux vêtements."  
Il ne répond pas, sachant finalement ce qui est le mieux pour lui.  
~ ~ OOo  
Alec et moi arrivons à Chicago tard l'après-midi suivant.  
"Je pense qu'il se dirigeait vers les quais," marmonna Alec, nous manœuvrant à travers la circulation. "Regardez", il montre "il suit tous les signes".  
Je pense qu'il a raison.  
"Disons," dis-je en ouvrant la boîte à gants pour sortir l'appareil photo. Je doute que Félix en ait besoin, les photos; le fait qu'Emmett soit ici en dit long. Surtout depuis qu'il a dit à tout le monde qu'il serait en Floride.  
"Qu'est-ce que Felix a dit plus tôt, au fait?  
J'acquiesce lentement, les yeux fixés sur la voiture d'Emmett. "Il a dit que si Emmett allait pêcher ici, il pourrait aussi bien passer un peu de temps dans le lac." Felix  
et j'ai déjà vu ça, à Las Vegas, et si Alec et moi avons la preuve qu'Emmett traite avec la mafia de Chicago, Outix - Félix ne veut pas que son frère revienne. "Il veut qu'on trouve Emmett, mais pas encore." Et si nous jetons le corps d'Emmett dans le lac Michigan, nous le ramènerons chez nous longtemps avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé.  
Les doigts ne seront pas dirigés vers nous car personne ne sait que nous sommes ici.  
Et à Chicago ... Les autorités assumeront la tenue de la tenue. Cela a du sens. De plus, si nous tuons Emmett à Vegas, il y a une plus grande chance pour nos gars de devenir anxieux, se demandant s'il y a du bœuf dans la famille, ou si une autre famille emménage. Lorsque la gestion est fragile, le reste deviendra instable, aussi.  
"Une autre funéraille à faire," grommelle Alec, étant une chienne. "Cela fait seulement des mois que notre ami à Saint-Louis est mort et nous avons tous dû aller nous rendre hommage."  
Je roule des yeux, même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je me souviens quand ma femme m'a dit qu'il y avait une chose à la femme de wiseguy.  
"Tu es aussi dramatique qu'Isabelle," dis-je avec ironie. "Non, en fait, tu es pire que ça. Tu devais avoir ça de Ma."  
"Mais ferme-la!" Il me dit de me taire.  
"OH!" Je ris et acquiesce. "Retour Snappy."  
Petits frères, hein?  
POV de colibris  
"Puis-je y aller maintenant, maman?" Demande Dominic en jetant son assiette dans l'évier.  
Je suce mes dents, craignant mes enfants. "Ouais, vas-y."  
Il est tout pissé juste parce que j'ai fait une bonne action et donné des vêtements.  
Revenant à Giuliana, je dis, "Juniuh o Dieu le bénisse, je lui botterait le cul s'il était ici." J'aime ça, c'est tout sur moi, avant que je parte. "Bien essayé, petite souris." Je grimace et regarde comme il est en dehors de la cuisine. Maintenant, je sais qu'il a peur que je vais appeler son père et lui parler du manque de respect.  
"Mon fils était le même à cet âge-là," gloussa Giuliana.  
Elle a volé ce matin à l'improviste, puis Félix est venu et m'a dit que Vinny avait quelques problèmes à Jersey, d'où sa femme. Cela ne me dérange absolument pas; Giuliana est très gentille, comme une grande soeur, même si elle est plus proche d'Elizabeth et d'Esme.  
"Hé, maman?" Elisa entre dans la cuisine. "Puis-je dormir chez Amanda ce soir?"  
Je secoue ma tête et remplis mon verre de vin. "Nous avons l'église demain, bébé, après, nous déjeunerons."  
Elle fait la moue, soupire, baisse les épaules et s'assied à côté de moi près de l'îlot de la cuisine. Giuliana lui sourit, assise de l'autre côté de l'île, et je lui ai déjà parlé du béguin d'Elisa pour le conducteur du Junior. Giuliana et moi pensons que c'est trop mignon, et si Elisa n'était pas là en ce moment, je suis sûr que nous en aurions parlé davantage.  
"Pourquoi si bleu?" Je la frotte. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"  
Elle hausse les épaules, découragée. "Je ne sais pas." Juste essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible de la maison? "  
Giuliana et moi échangeons des regards et des sourires.  
"Oh chérie." Je fais la moue. "Dis à Mammina - Dis-moi ce qui te dérange exactement." Peut-être que Giuliana et moi pouvons t'aider. "  
"Vous savez déjà ce que c'est." Elle attend la collation et une olive avec un cure-dent. "Il fait tellement chaud, je pourrais juste mourir."  
"Carmine?" Sourires, connaissant déjà la réponse. Elle hoche la tête et jette sa lèvre inférieure. "Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé? Je veux dire, tu étais si heureux plus tôt." Tout en frottant le dos d'Elisa, je fais face à Giuliana. Tu te souviens de ces moments? Quand as-tu souffert plus que de cracher sur le corps de Mussolini? Le frère de mon grand-père l'a fait.  
Giuliana rit. "Oh, je m'en souviens bien: tu es trop garçon." Plus qu'un garçon. "  
Je prends une gorgée de mon vin, me souvenant de mon premier béguin. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de son nom! "Vous savez que mes parents ont beaucoup bougé." Elle acquiesce. "Eh bien, l'une des fois où nous vivions à Brooklyn, j'étais dehors avec mes amis qui se levaient et qui ne faisaient rien de bien." Je soupire rêveusement au souvenir de ses regards divins. «Nous étions à Bay Ridge ...» Je fais signe de la tête à moi-même - et j'ai vu ce type.  
"Quel était son nom?" Demande Elisa, intriguée.  
Je ris et place une main sur ma poitrine. "Je voudrais m'en souvenir ... Son nom de famille ..." Je mâchonnai ma lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié. Puis, soudainement, son nom vient à moi. "volturi!" Je hoche la tête, acquiesce, acquiesce. "Il a toujours couru avec ce mec misone - attaché à la hanche."  
"Marcus Misone?" Giuliana sourit ironiquement et roule des yeux.  
Oui, l'ironie. Je sais que Misone est la raison pour laquelle Giuliana est ici. Marcus Misone contrôle maintenant New York - en fonction de mon mari - et il apparemment déteste Jersey, ce qui signifie Vinny. Je ne suis pas impliqué. Junior m'a dit.  
Honnêtement, Junior n'est pas tout ce qui est investi, non plus. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Marcus gère les choses que je ne connais pas. Je pense que je peux faire? " il sourit, secoue la tête et dit: "Pas fou, colibri."  
«Le temps passe vite», soupire-je en repensant aux vieux jours. Puis je rigole, me sentant comme un adolescent. "Il m'a fait un clin d'œil une fois." volturi, pas Misone. " La dernière fois que j'ai entendu, l'âge de Julia. "Je me demande si Marcus ne s'est jamais installé," je muse. "Quand j'étais jeune, il était encore en train de secouer la pizza et de prendre des paris." Bons moments.  
"Il est marié." Giuliana hoche la tête. "Il a aussi une petite fille."  
"Huh." Je pince mes lèvres ... puis souris. "Il était beau aussi, mais il n'était pas volturi! Je jure" mon poing tombe sur la table "- Juniuh n'avait pas été plus chaud, j'étais sur le prochain vol pour New York." J'ai éclaté de nouveau en fou rire, et peut-être que j'ai eu assez de vin.  
"Tu es si mignon et si bête." Elisa sourit et me pince la joue.  
Je ris et la chasse. "Tais-toi, nous avons quitté la piste, maintenant vous allez." Je lui montre. "Est-ce que Cawmine a fait quelque chose pour te laisser avec ce visage triste que tu as eu plus tôt?" Je bite un sourcil. "Je peux toujours sortir et lui parler." Je propose de parler à Carmine.  
« Non! » elle crie, horrifiée. "Jésus, Maman, ne lui dit jamais, ne lui parle pas." Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas. "  
"Je ne promettrai rien de tel." Je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans l'esprit des garçons. Carmine est un beau gosse, et il n'a que dix-neuf ans. Mon Elisa est trop bonne pour lui à moins qu'il ne veuille bien faire par elle.  
"Je viens de ..." Elle souffla. "Nous nous sommes embrassés, d'accord?"  
« Non! » Mes yeux s'élargissent et je coupe mes joues.  
"Ouais", marmonne-t-elle, "et c'était ... j'ai vu des étoiles. Mais il l'a gâché en disant qu'il ne voulait pas parler à papa de mon rendez-vous avec moi."  
"Oh, mais c'est si bon!" Je m'exclame. Peut-être que cela signifie que Carmine est l'un des bons. "Je suis tellement heureux pour toi", je me sens un peu émue. En agitant une main devant mon visage, je prends une énorme gorgée de mon vin et essaie de m'installer. "Regarde ma petite fille, Giuliana." Poignets d'Elisa "Elle grandit."  
"Christ, tu ne vois pas?" Elisa siffle. "Papa va tuer Carmine."  
Oh. Oui, je hoche la tête solennellement. "Je peux voir cela se produire." Non, je ne peux pas. Mais il sera brutal le garçon. Bien. Avec une longue liste de menaces. Et il n'approuvera pas - il dira qu'Elisa est trop jeune. "Eh bien ..." J'embrasse le front d'Elisa. "Dieu vous a donné mes yeux - les utiliser sur papa, vous êtes son petit ange."  
Anthony entre dans la cuisine. Et cela signifie que nous nous taisons. Je suis venu aux yeux d'Anthony, et cela est évidemment dû à son père.  
"Mais, as-tu vu mon costume - celui de Prada?" Il se gratte le nez et ouvre le frigo.  
"Je l'ai fait don." Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'utilisait souvent. D'ailleurs, c'était presque trop petit.  
"Bien sûr que tu l'as fait," marmonna-t-il derrière la porte du frigo.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Je coupe mon oreille, agacé. "Avez-vous un problème ou quelque chose?"  
Me voici, essayant d'être un bon citoyen, un bon Américain, un bon catholique, et tout ce que je reçois, c'est ça?  
"Non, pas de problème." Il me donne un doux sourire qui semble tendu et embrasse ma joue. «Je vais me diriger vers Stella, Felix et Grandpa veulent me parler.  
Je ferme les yeux.  
Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de parler à mon fils, hein?  
Chez Stella, pas moins.  
"Carmine et Sal sont toujours là - à l'extérieur", ajoute Anthony. "Je serai de retour pour le dîner."  
Je regarde Giuliana, je pense.  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, maman?" Demande Elisa.  
Je fronce les sourcils, décidant de garder le silence pour l'instant. Je pourrais juste lire dans les choses trop. En outre, Junior m'a promis et n'impliquerait pas nos enfants dans son entreprise.  
« Rien. » J'ai mis un sourire sur mon visage. "Rien ne va pas." J'espère  
Heureusement, Alice se montre, et cela signifie que je reçois la distraction dont j'ai besoin.  
Elle a l'air heureuse pour une fois. En fait, elle a l'air radieuse.  
«J'étais dans le quartier», explique-t-elle en sortant un verre de vin. "Je pensais que j'arrêterais." Elle hausse les épaules avec un sourire.  
"Puis-je avoir du vin, s'il te plaît?" Elisa me fouette les cils.  
J'agite une main. "Un verre." Puis je me tourne à nouveau vers Alice, au-delà de ma curiosité à propos de cette tournure des événements. "Tu es si heureux." Je lui serre la main.  
Elle hoche la tête, les yeux s'illuminent. "Tu n'en as aucune idée."  
"Je sais, dis-nous!" Giuliana a l'air d'être prête à éclater.  
"Est-ce que toi et Jasper avez travaillé sur les choses?" Je demande, plein d'espoir.  
Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai douté de mon frère. Junior jure que Jasper ne s'est pas égaré, mais je ne sais pas. Jasper a triché, je deviendrais fou. Mais il peut être incroyablement déçu en lui. Je sais, je comprends que Junior se taise, c'est vraiment la vérité. Parce qu'il déteste le drame, et cela ne me concerne pas vraiment.  
"Oh ouais, ça aussi." Alice acquiesce. "Nous sommes bons, je suppose."  
Je reste chez elle. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Ça aussi. " Y a-t-il autre chose? "  
« Hein? » Elle a l'air étourdie. "Oh, non, c'est tout." Elle hoche trop la tête pour que ce soit vrai. "Je suis juste excité Jasper et je vais bien à nouveau."  
"Tu mens," déclare Giuliana, et j'y acquiesce.  
"Je ne suis pas!" Alice défend. "Jasper et moi avons travaillé sur les choses, et maintenant je suis de retour dans le jeu - heureux."  
Je lui donne un regard douteux. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air heureuse, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. C'était juste comme elle se le disait au début.  
"Mme Swan." Le conducteur d'Alice entre dans la cuisine. "Désolé, Mme Masen - votre fils m'a laissé entrer."  
"Oh, ne t'excuse pas, Tommy," dis-je avec un sourire. "Avez-vous faim?" C'est ma question standard.  
Il secoue la tête, agissant comme s'il avait peur de nous regarder dans les yeux. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que nos maris disent à nos conducteurs. "Merci, mais je suis seulement venu déposer Mme Swan, vous l'avez laissé dans la voiture." Il laisse un petit sac en papier sur le comptoir. "Voulez-vous que j'attende dehors?"  
Alice sourit. "Non, c'est bon, Tommy, je t'appellerai quand je serai prêt à partir."  
Tommy hoche la tête, puis il sort.  
Je ne peux pas aider Alice à regarder son cul, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.  
"Bon sang, il va bien," murmure Giuliana, à qui Elisa et moi nous sommes brisés. "Je suis sérieux, tu as eu de la chance avec celle-là, Alice." Elle fait un bruit de pété avec sa bouche.  
"Combien de vin avez-vous déjà eu deux?" Alice rigole à nous. "On dirait que j'ai du rattrapage à faire!"  
"Eh bien, allons plutôt au patio," je suggère. Je peux entendre Julia piétinant à l'étage, et je suppose qu'elle a fini avec son film. Elle ne peut s'asseoir que pendant un petit moment avant de vouloir faire autre chose. La piscine est son préféré, donc ce sera bien. Elle peut nager et je peux la surveiller.  
Bientôt, nous sommes tous rassemblés dehors, et j'aime ça. Insane quand mon mari est parti.  
Je donne le signe de la croix pour faire bonne mesure.  
"Tu penses encore à papa?" Elisa demande sciemment.  
Je hoche la tête et touche sa joue. "Je t'aime." Je ne pleure pas.  
"Tu deviens toujours mou quand il n'est pas à la maison", elle rit. "Mais je t'aime aussi."  
Je roule des yeux, bien que je ne puisse cacher mon sourire. "Content de l'entendre ... D'accord ... Distrait-moi, mesdames, Donne-moi des potins juteux!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7  
Anthony POV  
Un parking derrière Stella, je vois EJ, ça baise, en train de fumer une cigarette par la porte arrière du restaurant. Il discute aussi avec Gabriella, la fille d'Enzo Sindone et la meilleure amie de ma soeur, et il ne semble pas qu'elle en profite. Elle a un an de moins que moi, ce qui signifie qu'elle a six ans, presque sept ans de moins qu'EJ.  
"Yo!" Je leur donne un coup de menton et je m'approche après avoir verrouillé ma voiture. Sûr de dire, EJ est ennuyé je me suis présenté. Il pense probablement que Gabriella lui donnerait l'heure du jour, mais il ne pourrait pas avoir plus tort. Elle est l'une des bonnes, les bonnes petites filles. Mignon, court, joufflu, calme. Elle est l'ange d'Enzo, comme Elisa est mon père. Seulement, Gabriella ne tire pas la merde derrière le dos de son père. Au lieu de cela, elle vient ici pour apporter le déjeuner et le dîner à Enzo - peu importe ce que sa mère lui dit.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" Demande EJ en ricanant.  
Fléchissant vers lui, je souris quand je le vois rétrécir dans une réponse automatique. Ne vous méprenez pas, il peut donner un coup de poing moyen, et il ne se contente pas de baiser. Mais l'instinct lui dit toujours que je serais celui qui finirait au sommet.  
Je l'ignore et me tourne vers Gabriella à la place. "Vous allez bien, mon chou?" Elle regarde vers le bas, alors je penche le menton et soulève mon front en question.  
"Euh, oui ..." bafouille-t-elle en rougissant. "Emmett Junior était justó"  
Je l'ai coupée, sachant qu'elle va le défendre - je me fais une excuse. "Vous n'avez pas à expliquer." Je souris et fais un pas en arrière.  
"Je lui ai offert une cigarette," dit EJ avec un sourire.  
Oui, comme Gabriella fume. S'il vous plaît.  
"Fumez ça." Je prends ma jonque. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, de toute façon? Tu prends une pause pour faire les courses de papa - compter ses jetons? J'ai perdu le compte des hôtels et des casinos dans lesquels Emmett trempe ses doigts, en courant des escroqueries, mais je sais qu'il est un grand gagnant.  
"Va te faire foutre," crache-t-il. "Mon oncle est ici - il veut me parler." Il parle de Felix.  
"Je-je devrais ..." Gabriella montre la porte, et j'avais oublié qu'elle était toujours là. "Hum."  
"Droite." Je lui ouvre la porte. Alors qu'elle se faufile devant moi, je lui serre doucement le coude et je me penche, gardant ma voix basse. "Désolé, tu devais voir ça, au fait." J'ai grandi avec cette fille; Nos parents sont assez proches. Si cela revient à ma mère - comment j'ai agi devant Gabriella?  
"Ca va," murmure-t-elle dans une course, me fixant dans les yeux comme si elle était dans un état d'ébriété. Elle repousse une partie de ses boucles sombres et lâches de son visage, complètement agitée et tâtonnant.  
Mes sourcils se froncent, et je me demande si elle a toujours eu ces taches d'or dans ses yeux bruns. Ou ces taches de rousseur sur son nez.  
O shit, ceux qui sont nouveaux. Euh, ses seins.  
Je détourne les yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu. Je ne l'ai jamais vérifié avant ... putain. Pourquoi diable le ferais-je? Elle a toujours été la petite fille potelée maladroite qui vit à quelques rues de chez moi. Elle est amie avec Elisa - elle a passé beaucoup de temps dans notre maison au fil des ans. Mais je veux dire ... pourquoi tu sors mignonne et saine quand tu es nue et disposée à Dawn, non?  
Droite.  
Fuck this.  
Je lui fais un sourire en coin et entrai dans le restaurant en secouant la tête.  
Elle est toujours toutes ces choses que j'ai mentionnées. Seulement maintenant, elle a un ensemble de gros seins et un visage magnifique. Peu importe. Je ne vais pas après de bonnes filles. C'est ce que mon père a fait. Il m'a dit que maman était une bonne fille. Pas que je le pense, parce qu'elle est maintenant un joueur de ballon. Mais je suppose que c'est ça que fait Pops.  
Me balayant les cinq dernières minutes, je marche rapidement dans les couloirs, passe devant la cuisine, le bureau de Pops, toutes les pièces de rangement et finit dans la salle à manger principale. C'est généralement là que je trouve nos gars à moins d'être assis. Il y a une salle à manger plus petite et plus privée pour ça.  
"Anthony!" Felix sourit; il est assis dans une cabine avec Joseph - son aîné - et mon grand-père. "Tu n'as pas vu mon neveu par hasard?"  
J'acquiesce. "Je l'ai vu." Penché, j'embrasse la joue de Nonno puis serre la main de Félix. "Il est de retour", ajoute-t-il alors que je me glisse à côté de Joseph. "'Souper?"  
Nous cognons les poings. "Tout va bien?"  
"Je ne peux pas me plaindre." Je fais à nouveau face à Felix et Nonno. "So" Je veux revenir à la maison le plus vite possible. Papa m'a dit de garder un œil sur les choses pendant qu'il est parti, et même si je fais confiance à Sal et Carmine, ce n'est pas eux qui ont reçu l'ordre.  
"Il n'y a pas d'urgence, gamin," gloussa Felix, en faisant signe à une serveuse. "Votre mère a déposé une nouvelle recette il y a quelques jours, vous avez déjà essayé les palourdes?"  
"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait", rigole Nonno. «Anthony et Junior sont aux premières loges de la cuisine d'Isabella, ma précieuse belle-fille - Dieu la bénisse pour avoir supporté le youse.  
Je souris juste.  
La vérité est que c'est une grosse affaire de rencontrer Félix comme ça. À la maison, quand c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ... quoi que ce soit, ce n'est rien. Mais ceci - je suis juste un homme bas, et de rencontrer le patron? Oui, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde.  
"Comment ça marche pour ton père au lieu de Jasper?" Félix me demande une fois que nous avons tous passé nos commandes. "Y a-t-il une différence?"  
"Oui, il y a des différences." Je hoche lentement la tête. J'étais surtout le garçon de courses de l'oncle Jasper, mais avec Dad ... je suis sur le plan de la sécurité, j'aime bien l'appeler. Il ne ferait pas confiance à n'importe qui avec les filles dans sa vie, alors il est important qu'il mette autant de confiance en moi - même si je suis techniquement loin de la solitude. Sal, Milo et Carmine sont là aussi. "J'aime bien, cependant."  
"C'est bon", commente-t-il alors que la serveuse apporte nos boissons. Je ne vois pas comment Felix regarde la femme, et je pense qu'ils ont une relation; Je l'ai vue aller et venir au club de Félix. Mon père me dit toujours de garder les yeux ouverts et la bouche fermée. J'étudie, j'apprends. Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre si votre bouche est en cours d'exécution - garder le focus et tout ça.  
Une fois la serveuse partie, Felix se tourne vers moi et sourit. "Aimerais-tu travailler pour moi?"  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Quand le patron vous demande de faire quelque chose, vous êtes d'accord. "Ne sarei onorato." C'est la vérité - c'est un honneur. Même si j'ai une position de merde, travailler sous Félix est une promotion. Et, à vrai dire, puisque Félix et mon père sont si proches, ça ne me surprendrait pas si les deux avaient déjà parlé de ça.  
"Eccellente! Allora Ë deciso." Il dit que c'est réglé. Il balance son scotch dans ma direction avant de prendre une gorgée. Dans ma périphérie, je vois EJ qui marche en dernier. "Et voici mon neveu!"  
Joseph me donne un petit coup de coude avec son coude. "Pop veut que tu fasses attention maintenant," murmure-t-il.  
Je hoche la tête d'un coup de menton, ne regardant jamais dans sa direction.  
EJ se penche sur une chaise et s'assied à la tête de la table après avoir salué Félix et Nonno, et quelques bavardages insignifiants suivent. Félix interroge Rosalie, Teresa-Rosalie et Emmett, cinq ans, et Anna, leur aînée. Et puis il pose la question qui met fin à la connerie.. Et puis il pose la question qui met fin à la connerie. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avais aussi fait de nouveaux amis en ville." Ok, donc ce n'était pas exactement une question.  
EJ fronce les sourcils. "Nouveaux amis?"  
"Quelque chose que j'ai entendu de Chicago." Il agite une main et c'est un mensonge. C'est juste qu'il ne me laisse pas partir. Avant que EJ puisse même commencer à me soupçonner, Felix a donné une source. "Just ... fais attention." Maintenant, il se peint lui-même comme celui qui donne une merde, au fond, ce qui pourrait amener EJ à douter de ce qu'il fait avec les garçons de l'Outfit. "Quand ton père reviendra de Floride, peut-être que nous devrions tous nous asseoir et parler." Félix est bon, couvrant toutes les bases, puisqu'il sait très bien qu'Emett n'est pas en Floride, et maintenant je sais de quoi je suis autorisé à parler.  
EJ ne répond pas.  
"Sujet suivant?" Nonno suggère.  
Félic acquiesce. "Ouais, je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux ici." Il regarde entre EJ et moi. Mais je connais déjà son jeu. Son travail est terminé, mais maintenant il peut interpréter ses mots précédents comme des «conseils amicaux» au lieu de ce qu'il était réellement: un avertissement - c'était de faire savoir à EJ que Felix sait tout ce qui se passe dans sa ville. Ce conseil amical devait aussi semer le doute et la confusion dans la tête d'EJ. Et maintenant ... Felix va probablement en parler histoire de conneries insignifiante qui va expliquer pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux ici, EJ et moi.  
Et il se trouve que j'ai raison. Félix nous dit que nos combats doivent cesser. Trop c'est trop. EJ et moi sommes une famille et nous sommes supposés nous soutenir mutuellement. J'écoute, sachant que Félix dit ça pour avoir quelque chose à discuter, et EJ acquiesce, aussi réticent que moi à faire la paix.  
Au moment où nous avons fini de manger, il est presque huit heures, et j'ai manqué le dîner à la maison. Pas que j'ai faim, mais j'ai dit à maman que je serais là. Ce qui me rappelle une autre chose que papa m'a conseillé: ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir. Quand il fait des promesses à maman et qu'il ne livre pas, elle le fait souffrir. Parce qu'elle s'inquiète. SoÖDad essaie de ne jamais rien promettre. Juste qu'il sera prudent et qu'il sera à la maison dès qu'il le pourra.  
«M. Cullen», dit Enzo, apparaissant à notre table, habillé comme le chef qu'il est. Officiellement, il fait aussi partie de l'équipe de mon père. Avec Nico. "Désolé de vous déranger, mais Junior vous a laissé un message: le sit-in à Kansas City a été reporté à demain."  
Extérieurement, je ne montre rien, mais mon esprit tourne, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que mon père fait à Chicago qui est si secret. Pour autant que je sache, il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui savent qu'il est là - Félix, Nonno, Zio Alec et moi. Tout le monde pense qu'il visite Nico à Kansas City.  
"Grazie, Enzo", répond Felix avec un sourire aux lèvres serrées.  
POV Junior  
Il va sans dire que nous suivons Emmett une fois qu'il a fini avec ce qu'il a fait par les quais.  
"Trop putain de public," murmure Alec alors que nous regardons Emmett entrer dans un hôtel de luxe. Et mon frère a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose ici. Trop de gens autour. Sécurité, caméras, personnel de l'hôtel curieux. Ce n'est pas comme un motel au Nevada, c'est sûr. "Quel est le plan?"  
"Nous attendons." La réunion qu'il a eue avec qui que ce soit par les docks plus tôt ... Je doute que ce soit la fin de tout ça - c'est un sentiment d'intuition. Je pense qu'il repart demain, alors j'espère que nous pourrons l'intercepter d'ici là et prendre soin de lui. «Je vais traverser la rue et appeler Félix, gardez les yeux ouverts.  
"Pari."  
~ oOo ~

Tôt le lendemain matin, je suis d'une humeur foutue, et quand nous voyons Emmett sortir de l'hôtel, j'ai le sentiment que je vais enlever toutes mes frustrations sur lui. Parce que je dors dans une voiture ...  
Eh bien, techniquement, c'est une camionnette maintenant. Alec l'a eu pour nous il y a quelques heures alors que je surveillais un hôtel mort.  
"Il marche", baille Alec en démarrant le véhicule.  
"C'est vraiment bon." Je frotte mes mains sur mon visage, grimaçant à la sensation de cela. J'ai besoin d'une douche, un putain de rasage. "Je veux en finir avec ça." Plus que ça, je veux rentrer à la maison. Dieu merci, nous avons de faux papiers, parce que je ne recule pas. Je suis assis mon cul sur un vol, fin de l'histoire.  
En suivant lentement, nous regardons Emmett entrer dans un restaurant, et ça ne va pas aller mieux ou plus facile que ça. Il est toujours près de l'hôtel, donc je suppose qu'il ne va prendre que le petit-déjeuner ici.  
"Tu veux l'emmener ici?" mon frère demande.  
Je me gratte le nez et acquiesce. "Park juste à l'extérieur." Les fenêtres sont teintées et cette rue latérale est plutôt vide. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de l'emmener dans la camionnette. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fait ça avant.  
Plus en costume, je profite du sweat-shirt que je porte et tire la capuche. Alec fait de même, et je lui dis de garder la voiture en marche. Puis je suis sorti, plaçant ma main dans la poche avant de mon chandail à capuchon où j'ai neuf ans. Gardant la tête basse, j'ouvre la porte coulissante sur le côté de la fourgonnette, puis j'attends juste à l'extérieur du restaurant.  
J'aurais pu faire faire ça à Alec, mais où est le plaisir? De nos jours, Nico et Enzo font le sale boulot pour moi. Quand je voyage, c'est généralement juste pour faire tomber quelqu'un dans la tête et le laisser derrière pour être trouvé. Pas de nettoyage - juste dedans et dehors.  
Vinny veut se servir de moi et de mon équipage dans le bœuf qu'il a avec New York, mais Félix n'est pas si stupide - il n'acceptera jamais de déclencher une guerre. Dieu merci, je suis trop vieux pour cette merde.  
Ce serait une mission suicide si jamais il y en avait une. Je me souviens de retour dans la journée ... Cullen est plutôt cool, mais Marcus Misone? Je ne pense pas comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura jamais de fils - un fils qui fonctionnera avec les gènes Misone. Je pense que Cullen a deux garçons, bien que l'un d'eux puisse prendre la relève à la place quand ce jour viendra.  
La porte du restaurant s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois, mais ce n'est pas Emmett.  
Encore dix minutes plus tard, je suis prêt à vérifier le dos, mais la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et je vois Emmett sortir, s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, je marche juste derrière lui et pousse le canon de mon fusil dans son flanc. "Votre frère veut un mot avec vous", je mens comme il se raidit. "Continue à marcher." Sa tête va de gauche à droite, cherchant une évasion, bien qu'il essaie d'être subtil à ce sujet. Il sait qu'il est foutu,  
mais si Félix est là - son propre frère - il n'a peut-être pas encore peur de sa vie. Là encore, s'il est déterminé à croire que Felix a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de leurs pops, il doit être conscient qu'il n'est pas en sécurité.  
Dix pieds plus tard, je le pousse à l'arrière de la camionnette et le suit, faisant glisser la porte rapidement. Ma pièce est toujours destinée à Emmett quand je donne à Alec l'autorisation de conduire.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Emmett crache, redressant son costume.  
Je me sens à l'aise, appuyé contre la partie qui sépare la cabine de la camionnette de l'arrière. «Vous faites des amis à Chicago, hein? Je me gratte la mâchoire. "Je me demande ce que Felix pourrait dire."  
Il me regarde. "Où est-il? Vous avez dit ..."  
"Ouais, je t'emmène à lui." Un autre mensonge, mais je veux qu'il soit calme dans la putain de voiture. De plus, je pense que la possibilité que nous emmenions Emmett voir Felix est la seule chose qui l'empêche de sortir sa propre pièce. Et je ne transforme pas ça en un putain de mexicain.  
Cela me donnera une minute pour parler à Emmett aussi. Il n'est plus ma famille, mais il l'était. Nous avons grandi ensemble, Isabella et moi sommes des parrains de sa plus jeune fille, et il fait de l'argent fou pour notre famille.  
"Tu m'as suivi?" Demande Emmett en serrant la mâchoire.  
Je ne réponds pas; c'est assez évident que nous l'avons fait.  
"Et maintenant?" Il se penche en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. «Je dois supplier mon propre frère d'épargner ma vie? Donnez-moi un laissez-passer?  
J'ignore ça. "Comment va EJ?"  
Il me fixe, se demandant probablement ce que je sais. Je me demandais si on irait après son fils, se demandant s'il pouvait déjà être mort ... peut-être. Je ne suis pas un lecteur d'esprit.  
Il n'y a pas de réponse de lui.  
Donc, je pose la question suivante. "Que fais-tu ici à Chicago?"  
Maintenant, il sourit. "Je ne vois pas comment c'est votre affaire." Il laisse échapper un rire. «Tu es la garce de mon frère - son petit enculé ... Tu penses que tu es si important, hein? Non sei niente, Masen. Il dit que je ne suis rien - personne. "Felix n'hésiterait pas à te faire couper."  
Je souris. "Tout ce qui vous aide à dormir la nuit."  
~ oOo ~  
Lorsque la camionnette s'arrête enfin, nous sommes sur la route depuis une heure environ.  
Alec porte un sourire alors qu'il ouvre la porte, et la première chose qui me frappe, c'est l'odeur de l'eau - Lake Michigan.  
Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Herbe haute, eau, bruit des mouettes, ciel gris.  
"Allons-y, cousin," dis-je et sors. Quand il ne bouge pas, je lui tends le menton. "Le temps est un wastin" Je n'ai pas tout putain de jour. " Je souris profondément, ayant du mal à garder mon sang-froid.  
Pour autant que je sache, son plan était d'obtenir de l'aide de l'Outfit pour nous sortir. Emmett baise ma merde, et peu importe sa mort imminente, je dois encore envoyer ma famille en vacances. Parce que qui sait? Peut-être qu'Emmett a déjà sorti des tubes et donné de l'argent aux gens. Si une commande a été délivré, peu importe si l'homme qui a placé cet ordre est vivant ou mort. Et je ne veux pas de marque sur mon dos.  
Si nous avons de la chance, Emmett n'a encore rien fait, mais je ne prends pas de risques.  
"Félix ne vient pas, n'est-ce pas?" La voix d'Emmett est plate.  
Je secoue ma tête non.  
Il sourit, bien que ses yeux soient vides et vitreux. "La loyauté de la famille, hein? Tu tues mon père, je veux me venger, et puis tu me glace?"  
"Oh!" Je jette la tête en arrière et rigole. "Vérifie-le, frère." Je pousse Alec avec mon coude. "Nous avons un conteur sur nos mains."  
Alec rit. "Fous la gueule de foutu" merde déjà "."  
«Donne-moi une putain de pause,» claque Emmett. "Tu penses que je suis stupide?"  
Je sobre et incline ma tête. "Qu'est-ce que ta stupidité a fait avec toi?"  
Emmett serre les dents. "Je sais que j'ai glacé mes pops, Junior."  
"Oh" Je hoche la tête, curieux "- Et comment le sauriez-vous? ... Vos amis en Floride vous le disent?" Je ris. «Bien - si tu veux écouter ces singes qui courent là-bas sans un indice ...» Je haussais les épaules.  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer une mascarade," dit-il catégoriquement.  
Je rigole à nouveau. "Ouais, bien ..."  
En levant mon neuf, j'en soulève un dans sa poitrine puis un dans sa tête.  
Emmett Cullen tombe à terre.  
J'ouvre les yeux, impressionné par moi-même - j'ai réussi à être si calme tout au long de ses conneries. "Il était sur mon dernier nerf putain," dis-je à mon frère. "fait chier". " Grognant, Alec et moi portons le corps d'Emmett dans l'eau. "Félix veut le retrouver."  
"Pas de chaussures en ciment, alors?" il rit, un peu hors de souffle.  
"Drôle." Je ricane, puis avec quelques efforts, nous jetons le corps dans l'eau. Je pense qu'il sera retrouvé dans quelques semaines. C'est vraiment lointain ici, alors ... "Jetons un coup d'œil à sa chambre d'hôtel en ville avant de sortir d'ici."  
~ oOo ~  
Dans la chambre d'Emmett, nous trouvons deux porte-documents pleins d'argent, ce qui nous donne l'espoir qu'il n'a jamais donné suite à tout ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourtant, j'envoie Isabella et les enfants à New York ou aux Bahamas. Alec fait la même chose avec Maria et leur petit AJ.  
"Cela signifie-t-il que nous retournons à Vegas?" Alec soupire.  
Je souris et lui applaudis sur l'épaule. "Vous êtes, je ne le suis pas." Mon plan est de vérifier dans un hôtel près de l'aéroport, prendre une douche, changer de vêtements, manger, puis rentrer à la maison. Je veux être à la maison à dîner - un dîner tardif, mais le dîner néanmoins. En fait, je dois y aller, parce que je vole à Los Angeles. De là, je vais conduire.  
"Tu te moques de moi," crache Alec.  
"'Fraid pas, petit frère, vous retournez avec la pâte - j'envoie nos familles en vacances."  
Cela le rend nerveux. Tout pour rester loin de sa femme. En fait, je suis sûr qu'il restera avec son goomah pendant que Maria et AJ sont partis. Je n'ai rencontré son lapin que quelques fois, mais je sais qu'Alec préfère rester avec elle. Je suis sûr qu'il passerait autant de temps à la maison que lorsque j'étais marié à Jane. Putain, je l'ai rarement vue. Si je pouvais l'aider, j'étais avec Isabella et nos enfants.  
En parlant d'Isabella, je ferais mieux de l'appeler bientôt et de lui dire que je rentre chez moi.  
POV de colibris  
"Pourquoi es-tu si agité, bébé?" Je demande à Anthony, en train de glisser un chiffon sur le comptoir. Junior sera à la maison dans quelques heures; Je veux que la maison soit impeccable et qu'elle ait une odeur de sa nourriture préférée quand il arrivera ici. Mais c'est difficile d'être productif quand Anthony me suit comme un petit chiot perdu. Ce qu'il fait depuis une heure.  
"Je m'ennuie", marmonne-t-il.  
Marchant vers lui, j'atteins et coupe sa joue. "Tu es sûr que c'est topolino? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange."  
Il grimace. "Pourquoi Elisa doit-elle être avec ses amis tout le temps, hein?" Il parle avec ses mains. "Je voulais faire quelques tours - peu importe, et ... ensuite, je vais là-bas", dit-il en direction du salon, donc du jardin et de la piscine "- et tout ce que je vois, ce sont les amis d'Elisa!"  
Je bite un sourcil. "Depuis quand est-ce que c'était un problème pour toi?" Il est ridicule, pour l'amour du Christ. Les deux dernières années, quand les amis d'Elisa ont commencé à faire pousser des seins, Anthony a été un heureux campeur dans l'arrière-cour quand Elisa amène des filles. Enfer, même Dominic est le même maintenant. Il est là en ce moment même, très probablement avec un magazine couvrant son entrejambe.  
Nasty petit baiseur. Que Dieu le bénisse.  
"Ce n'est pas!" Maintenant, il a l'air en colère, en colère ... et quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore compris. Mais c'est un nouveau regard sur Anthony. "Ce n'est pas un problème ... juste ... Putain!"  
"Hey!" Je claque l'arrière de sa tête. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit moi, hein? Manners, Anthony. Secouant la tête, je le laisse à sa gueule. Du frigo je prends des sodas et des pâtisseries, puis je traverse le salon et sort par la porte patio. "Filles!" Je crie; Ils sont tous dans la piscine - Elisa, Amanda, Gabriella et deux autres dont je ne me rappelle pas les noms.  
"Maman, je peux en avoir aussi?" Demanda Dominic, assis à quelques pas sur une chaise longue.  
Je souris et regarde la serviette sur ses genoux. "Bien sûr, C'mere et comprends."  
"Hum." Il gigote.  
Je renifle.  
Ce sont les enfants de Junior. Que puis-je dire?  
Elisa et ses amis accoururent bientôt à travers la pelouse, tous vêtus de leurs bikinis ou maillots de bain, et il ne faut pas un génie pour comprendre que Dominic ne peut pas se lever. Bien  
"Merci maman." Elisa se laisse tomber dans sa chaise longue et passe une serviette dans ses cheveux, le soleil faisant briller les perles d'eau sur sa peau. Elle est tellement magnifique, ma petite fille. Seulement, elle n'est plus si petite.  
"Manger." J'ai mis le plateau sur la table d'appoint entre Elisa et Amanda. "All'a Youse." Je regarde Gabriella. Elle pense qu'elle est grosse; Je dis qu'elle est au-delà de la beauté.  
Elle a de la viande sur ses os, quelque chose que j'essaie de faire comprendre à Elisa est une bonne chose. En bonne santé. Ma fille n'est pas maigre, attention, mais elle pourrait utiliser quelques kilos de plus. Amanda et les deux autres sont une cause perdue, cependant. J'ai peur de les briser comme des brindilles si je les étreignais.  
"Merci, Mme Masen," dit doucement Amanda.  
"Aucun problème." Je souris et ensuite fais face à Gabriella. "Vous restez dans la nuit, mon chou?" Si je me souviens bien, elle et Elisa parlaient d'une soirée de cinéma plus tôt.  
"Si ça va," répond-elle doucement et calmement. "Hum, ma mère me veut à la maison pour dîner, mais alors ..."  
"Bien sûr!" J'acquiesce. "Juste crier si tu veux quelque chose, les filles." Cela dit, je me frayai un chemin à l'intérieur, remarquant un Anthony grognant qui montait les marches. Je secoue la tête, me demandant ce qui se passe avec ce garçon aujourd'hui. Il agit habituellement comme le grand homme - comme un adulte - et maintenant il n'est pas.  
Et bien. Il est temps de commencer le dîner.  
~ oOo ~  
"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!" J'embrasse ses joues, son nez, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout en gloussant avec fatigue et me serre le cul. Derrière nous, ici dans le couloir, je peux entendre rire Julia et Elisa. Pas que ça m'importe. Et ils savent que je deviens fou quand leur père est parti pour quelques jours. Comme maintenant, quand je suis partout Junior. Les bras et les jambes s'enroulaient autour de lui. "Dioó mi hai fatto preoccupare!" Je le regardais fixement, disant qu'il m'avait tellement inquiété, et lui tapait sur l'épaule. Puis je casse ma bouche contre la sienne.  
"Maman, c'est mon tour maintenant!" Julia pleure, ressemblant à un enfant de cinq ans au lieu de presque onze ans. Mais elle s'en tire, parce qu'elle est le bébé de la famille. «Papa, est-ce que tu m'as acheté quelque chose pendant ton voyage?  
«Maman a presque fini, attends une seconde, picollina,» marmonne Anthony, et je peux presque entendre son regard.  
Souriant, je regarde dans les yeux amusés de Junior. "Ti Amo."  
"Ti amo, mon beau petit oiseau" murmure-t-il et m'embrasse doucement.  
Ça va devoir faire pour le moment. Nous continuerons notre réunion plus tard ce soir. Derrière des portes closes.  
«D'accord, les enfants donne à papa tes câlins et tes bisous», dis-je, les deux pieds en arrière sur le sol. "Le dîner est presque prêt."  
~ oOo ~  
Une fois que j'ai mis la table dans la cuisine, tout le monde prend leur place - Junior et moi aux têtes opposées, Anthony et Julia de chaque côté de Junior, et Elisa et Dominic à côté de moi. Comme toujours, quand mon mari est à la maison, il dit la grâce avant de creuser.  
Et dans le vrai esprit Junior, il demande à tous les enfants ce qu'ils ont fait pendant son absence. Il n'a pas d'importance qu'il a l'air épuisé au-delà des mots; il a ce besoin de savoir.  
"J'ai nagé dix longueurs dans la piscine sans m'arrêter," dit fièrement Julia avant de boire du lait. "Je vais en faire plus demain dès que je me réveillerai."  
Junior tend la main pour l'embrasser sur le front. «Tu es tellement bien, bébé, je vais regarder demain.  
Je rayonne, heureux de l'avoir à la maison pour une journée.  
Suivant est Dominic, et il dit à son père ceci et cela de ce que lui et Colin ont fait. Puis c'est le tour d'Anthony; il a toujours l'air maussade et morose. Et à part la rencontre qu'il a eue avec Felix à Stella Miaó ce que je suis soulagé d'entendre était seulement à propos d'EJ et de ses combats, il n'a rien à partager. Enfin, c'est Elisa, et elle parle des cours d'été et de la façon dont elle a hâte d'en finir avec tout ça.  
"Alors, quels sont les plans pour la semaine prochaine?" Junior demande, ajoutant plus de sauce à sa côtelette de porc.  
"J'ai besoin de vêtements!" Julia crie.  
"Moi aussi", ajoute Dominic.  
"Moi aussi." Anthony acquiesce.  
"Oui, maman." Elisa me regarde.  
"Oh, colibri," rit Junior. "Ai-je besoin de vêtements aussi?"  
Je regarde mon assiette et bourdonne.  
"Ouais, c'est donc l'anniversaire de Rosalie la semaine prochaine elle a quarante-trois ans", commentais-je, ignorant leurs yeux sur moi. Je l'admets; Je vais parfois trop loin, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est une chose si mon mari me dit qu'il sera parti pour deux jours - même une semaine, peu importe. C'est le fait de ne pas savoir du tout qui me tue. Cette fois, Junior ne pouvait pas me le dire, et quand cela arrivera, je veux m'assurer que je suis dans les bonnes grâces de Dieu. Et si je suis de son bon côté, peut-être que je peux y avoir mon mari aussi. Je suis plutôt doué pour convaincre. "Elle parlait d'organiser un dîner chez Stella - comme vous l'avez fait, ciccino." Je suis tellement ridicule, en train de parler à mon assiette. "Et Giuliana sera toujours là alors, alors ..." Elle est à l'heure actuelle à son hôtel, même si je pense qu'elle est plus exactement dans le casino de l'hôtel. Elle aime jouer.  
"Isabella?" Junior traîne le son de mon nom.  
"Quelle?" Je claque un peu et lève les yeux. Ils me regardent tous, souriants, souriants, sur le point de rigoler - la dernière est Julia. "Mère du Christ, je suis désolé, d'accord? Je vais faire tes courses cette semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juniuh, je vais gérer vos achats. Nous sommes bons? "Je les regarde tous.  
Ils se moquent de moi.  
Charmant.  
"En fait ..." Junior se rapproche un peu de son siège, le rire s'éteint. "J'ai posé des questions sur la semaine prochaine, parce que ..." Il hésite et me regarde avec méfiance.  
Mon visage tombe avant que je le compose à nouveau. Hochant la compréhension, je roule dans mon humeur et plâtre un faux sourire sur mes lèvres. "Nous partons en vacances", dis-je fermement.  
Julia et Dominic vont directement à l'acclamation, et Elisa est heureuse elle aussi, mais elle a des questions.  
"Où allons-nous, combien de temps cela va-t-il être?" Elle rebondit sur son siège, les yeux entre Junior et moi. "Puis-je amener un ami?"  
Je donne un coup de main à mon mari; il peut répondre. Je suis trop ennuyé.  
"Quelques semaines", dit Junior en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il porte un sourire pour l'amour de nos enfants. «Euh, tu vas rendre visite à Zia Brianna et tes cousins aux Bahamas, et tu pars demain soir ... Et non, je crains que tu ne puisses pas amener une amie cette fois, angioletto.   
Malgré le fait que j'ai complètement perdu l'appétit, je pousse de la nourriture dans ma bouche juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.  
"Je ne vais pas, cependant, non?" Anthony regarde Junior.  
"Bien sûr, vous êtes." Il fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi pas vous?"  
C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir.  
"Papa" Notre fils a l'air d'être prêt à supplier Junior. "Tu ne peux pas ... je veux dire ... je suis un homme adulte!"  
Je roule des yeux et prends une grande gorgée de mon vin.  
"Vous allez." Junior pointe sa fourchette à Anthony. "Je ne veux pas en entendre un autre mot, capisce?"  
"Mais..."  
"ASSEZ!" Les cris juniors, les yeux meurtriers.  
Anthony se tait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8  
1er septembre 1993  
POV Junior  
"Cazzo-juste là." Je serrais les dents ensemble, attrapant Isabella à peu près alors que je la poussais encore et encore.  
Elle a certainement gagné quelques kilos pendant ses vacances, et maintenant je joue comme une putain d'adolescente. Je suis tous les mains-grabby comme baise. La sueur commence à perler sur mon front et ma poitrine se soulève, mais je ne m'arrête pas - je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Pour l'amour du Christ, cela fait maintenant des siècles que j'ai eu ma femme. Presque deux mois, en fait - une extrême même dans notre monde.  
Ils sont rentrés des Bahamas ce matin, après des semaines passées au soleil, et puisque c'est justement l'anniversaire de Julia - ma belle princesse a eu onze ans aujourd'hui - notre maison était remplie de gens jusqu'à ce que je les jette dehors il ya deux heures. Seuls quelques amis d'Elisa sont toujours là - une soirée pyjama, pas de matta.  
Et c'est le deuxième tour avec mon colibri. Le premier round était sous la douche, juste une baise rapide, mais c'était nécessaire. Maintenant ... au lit ... Christ, elle est spectaculaire, me griffant, répondant à mes coups, m'embrassant partout, bourdonnant et gémissant ...  
«Ciccino», crie-t-elle en jetant sa tête contre l'oreiller.  
"Putain ouais, si bien," je gémis, en attachant sa jambe sur ma hanche. Puis je conduis plus profondément, plus fort, et elle est trempée pour moi, provoquant ces sons humides ... Après presque dix-neuf ans avec Isabella, elle m'étonne toujours. L'homme que j'étais il y a quinze ans était fou amoureux d'elle aussi, mais il ne voyait pas l'avenir comme ça. L'amour s'estompe, la passion disparaît et cette flamme diminue. Au moins, c'est comme ça que ça se passe habituellement, mais ... pas avec ma femme. Je vois mes amis avec des goomahs, des broads au hasard, et je les plains.   
L'accrochage de Jasper avec ses danseurs à gauche et à droite de nos jours, Felix en a quelques-uns sur le côté, Alec en a un ... Pour autant que je sache, seuls Riley, Pop, Enzo et moi avons gagné les jackpots avec nos femmes.  
"Je-je suis, putain ... presque là," elle pleure.  
Je souris, creusant plus profondément, meulant. "Je ne sais pas, colibri," haletai-je, la sentant se caler sur ma bite. Je frotte son clitoris dans des petits cercles serrés et plonge pour sucer un mamelon dans ma bouche. Avec la fête d'anniversaire aujourd'hui, je me suis souvenu un peu, quelque chose que j'ai tendance à faire de temps en temps, surtout autour d'un anniversaire, et ... Je me souviens de toutes les fois où Isabella était enceinte, comment on a baisé comme une folle. Et je me souviens de quelque chose qui m'a rendu fou quand nous attendions Julia. C'était le putain de lait maternel, je te le dis. La façon dont la saveur d'un couple gouttes exploserait dans ma bouche comme nous l'avons baisé, baisé, baisé. Rien que le souvenir me fait gémir, mes cuisses se serrer et les balles se serrer. "Serrez-moi plus fort." J'avale un gémissement et continue de lui prodiguer des baisers, des pincements et des coups de langue. "Sainte mère de -" je halète alors qu'elle se crispe autour de moi.  
Nous venons tous les deux sans avertissement. Mes yeux se referment, mon corps tremble, je frissonne violemment, ma bite se libère dans sa chatte lisse et chaude. Sous moi, Isabella crie, des tremblements, des gémissements, et ... merde, quand ça fait si longtemps que je l'ai frappé, ça ressemble à un de ces moments où tu dis que c'était la meilleure putain de putain jamais.  
"Jésus Christ!" Je m'effondre à côté d'elle, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je cligne des yeux et regarde le plafond, et j'avale, la bouche trop sèche. "Oh, Isabella ..."  
Ma femme s'assoit et met sur son petit peu quoi whatchamacallit-elle m'a surpris avec elle avant. Court, noir, dentelle, transparent, la mort de moi. "C'était incroyable." Elle bourdonne et se blottit contre moi. Je la tire rapproche et gére un grognement d'accord. Mannaggia, je souhaite que je n'étais pas si dépensé. "Tu m'as vraiment manqué, ciccino."  
"Vous aussi." Un bâillement s'échappe, et je lui donne une bonne pression, parce que je ne peux pas encore utiliser des mots. "Allons dormir, colibri ..."  
"Mais nous n'avons pas encore parlé", elle pleure un peu. "S'il te plaît, Juniuh, j'ai tellement de questions."  
Je garde les yeux fermés et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux; la dernière chose que je veux faire est de parler.  
Parce qu'Isabella n'est pas la seule qui est fatiguée après non seulement une fête d'anniversaire mais aussi un voyage. Après des semaines d'être en alerte constante, rien ne s'est passé. Nous avons été à l'arrêt, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Nous avons attendu que l'Outfit frappe, mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Cependant, nous avions besoin d'une assurance avant de permettre à nos familles de rentrer à la maison, donc Félix, Pops, Alec et moi sommes allés à New York et nous nous sommes assis avec Marcus Misone.  
Felix a expliqué nos problèmes, et nous avons finalement obtenu leur soutien. New York s'est retrouvé avec encore plus de puissance, mais peu m'importe quand j'ai le dos dégagé. Après cela, nous sommes allés à Chicago, et Félix a dit au patron que s'ils s'installent chez nous au Nevada, ils devront aussi répondre à New York, la plus grande famille criminelle des États-Unis. En toute sécurité, le patron de Chicago était plus que disposé à tout oublier - à oublier même le nom d'Emmett et ses affaires avec eux.  
Fait affaire.  
Nous sommes rentrés chez nous, avons rappelé nos familles, et nous voilà maintenant ...  
Il y a encore du nettoyage. c'est juste une question ou un moment avant que le corps d'Emmett soit trouvé, et ensuite nous devons garder un œil sur EJ. Nous espérons juste que cela n'arrivera à rien. EJ n'a plus d'affaire avec les gens de Chicago, et son héros est parti. En ce moment, il est torride, attendant Emmettrentrer à la maison, mais nous doutons qu'il va réellement faire quelque chose. Je veux dire ... il n'est personne, essentiellement, et sans la sauvegarde de son père ...  
"Ne t'endors pas sur moi, ciccino," murmure Isabella avec une moue dans la voix. "Pendant des semaines, nous n'avons eu que des conversations téléphoniques."  
Je rigole groggy et resserre ma prise sur elle. "Nous pouvons parler demain, bébé."  
"Hmph." Elle pince mon côté. "Eh bien, pouvez-vous au moins me dire ce qui a rampé le cul de Giuliana et est mort?" Je me raidis. "Parce qu'elle ne va pas prendre mes appels, et quand son fils a répondu à un moment donné, il m'a dit de vous parler - alors il a juste raccroché! Un petit bâtard irrespectueux."  
Fatigué de baiser, et, certes, un peu agacé, je frotte une main sur mon visage, réalisant que je dois lui donner ça maintenant. Elle mérite de le savoir, au moins, et j'espère qu'elle ne me détestera pas pour ça.  
"Tu peux oublier Giuliana et Vinny, mon petite oiseau," soupire-je, un peu attristé par ce développement. "Il y a eu quelques changements à l'est, et Vinny a coupé nos liens." Sa perte. Cependant, si Vinny ne l'avait pas fait, Félix l'aurait finalement fait. Nous ne pouvons pas être des deux côtés - New York et Jersey. Surtout pas quand ils vont constamment les uns aux autres. Parfois c'est petit, parfois c'est majeur. Staten Island peut parfois ressembler à une zone de guerre, car les hommes des deux côtés y résident.  
"Attends quoi?" Isabella lève la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. «Tu parles de ça, Juniuh, ils sont des parrains de Julia, pourquoi diable feraient-ils des liens avec nous?  
Je me pince les lèvres, pensant à ce que je dois dire, si je devais aller avec la vérité ou si je devrais la faire taire. Peu importe, ça ne changera rien. Nous avons terminé avec Jersey. Certes, il ne devait pas être aussi sévère que maintenant. Personnellement, je ne vois rien de mal à ce que nos femmes parlent.  
Ils n'en savent pas assez pour partager de la merde qui ne devrait pas être partagée de toute façon, mais ... pas de matta '. C'est ce que c'est. Si Vinny a dit à Giuliana qu'elle ne peut pas parler à ma femme, alors ...  
"Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire", je mens et pousse des cheveux de son beau visage. «Felix a mené des affaires que Vinny n'a pas aimées - quelque chose qui n'impliquait même pas Jersey, alors ...» Je haussais les épaules. "Vinny a tout pissé." Les mensonges roulent facilement sur ma langue. C'est pour le meilleur. Je préférerais que ma femme soit en colère contre Vinny plutôt que d'être triste. Et pissé sur moi ou Félix.  
"Alors, il a dit à Giuliana qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'appeler?" elle demande incrédule.  
"Fondamentalement."  
"Quel bastardo di un panzone!" elle crache, appelant Vinny un gros bâtard.  
"Oh-ho!" Je ris. "Christ, Isabella." Je la serre quand elle essaie de se lever. "Rafraîchis-le." J'embrasse sa tempe. "Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire abouddit."  
"Giuliana est mon amie", argumente-t-elle. «Sans compter qu'elle est proche de ta mère et d'Esmée, que Vinny ...» elle agite son poing «... elle a des couilles ... En fait», se moqua-t-elle, «putain, non, elle est toute garce - une chatte - et raconte Giuliana elle ne peut pas nous voir. "  
Je souris. "As tu fini?" Je lui attrape la mésange droite, qui jette un coup d'œil sur sa lingerie chaude fumante.  
"Non, je ne le suis pas," grogne-t-elle. "Sono così incazzata!" Elle dit qu'elle est tellement en colère.  
Je ris et nous roule, couvrant son corps avec le mien. "Tu sais, je peux toujours te faire taire avec ma bite."  
"Tu fais ce que tu dois faire." Elle renifle. "Je suis toujours en colère contre eux."  
Ouais, alors je me suis fait ma saleté graissée pour la troisième fois.  
J'appellerais ça une putain de journée spectaculaire.  
Anthony   
Me réveiller au milieu de la nuit parce que j'entends des fous rires. Ça me fait chier, et après aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment besoin de mon putain de sommeil. L'enfer, j'étais fatigué la minute, j'étais maussade comme baise maintenant.  
J'essaie de m'endormir à nouveau, mais j'entends plus de rires ...  
Et puis j'ai soudainement besoin de pisser moi aussi, alors je me débarrasse de mes couvertures et marche péniblement dans ma chambre, ne portant que mes bas de pyjama.  
Dee peut dormir à travers tout, mais Julia est le contraire, et notre chambre est juste de l'autre côté du couloir des chambres de Julia et Dee. Et si je peux entendre Elisa se réveiller, parce que je sais qu'elle va descendre et se plaindre à nos parents. larmes.  
Elisa et Julia de la même manière. Un, ne perturbe jamais son sommeil. Deux, ne parle pas des garçons. Trois, ne le dérange pas quand il est, euh, tu sais, avec maman.  
Je ne vais pas dormir avec ma femme, je me lave les mains dans ma salle de bain.  
Debout à l'extérieur de la salle de jeu, je presse mon oreille à la porte et entendre plus de ces rires. Plus tôt, je me suis couché dès que possible, donc je ne sais pas avec certitude qui est là. Je peux entendre Elisa et Amanda, et s'il y a une troisième personne, c'est généralement Gabriella.  
J'espère que ce n'est pas elle.  
Elle n'était même pas là.  
Avant de partir pour les Bahamas, je me sentais comme un sentiment étrange dans mon intestin quand j'ai vu Gabriella à notre maison le lendemain de l'avoir vue à Stella. Je ne lis pas dans les choses. Cela m'a dérangé - c'est toujours le cas - cela m'a amené aux Bahamas. Je veux dire ... J'ai mis un sac en couple, mais alors, comme dans la douche, je me suis branlé, et dont le putain de corps surgit? Gabriella est de tous les gens! Madonn. Et ça ne partirait pas non plus. Dans ma tête, je voyais ses gros seins, son cul rond ... J'imaginais sa silhouette pleine.  
Chez nous, quand elle est dans la piscine, elle n'est jamais en bikini. Toujours un maillot de bain modeste, mais je ne suis toujours pas aveugle. Et mon imagination est spectaculaire.  
Je veux me défoncer sur ses seins, voir comment ils se sont étalés sur eux.  
Je gémis intérieurement, sentant ma bite se réveiller dans mon pantalon de sommeil.  
Je pensais que j'allais être, je pense que j'allais être seul. C'est quand je verrais son visage. Ces yeux sombres avec des taches d'or. Ces boucles lâches qui vont toujours dans son visage. La barelythere taches de rousseur sur son nez. Sa bouche ...  
Je grimace et secoue la tête à moi-même.  
Je retourne dormir maintenant  
"Jésus-Christ", je soupire, je descends. Peut-être qu'un sandwich et un peu de lait feront l'affaire.  
Le duc et la duchesse me saluent en bas et me suivent jusqu'à la cuisine, mais quand ils remarquent que je ne suis pas d'humeur, ils s'en vont encore. Je fais mon sandwich en silence, je vais en ville sur les viandes apportées par Oncle Alec.  
plus tôt pour la fête. Je m'assois sur l'un des tabourets.  
J'entends quelqu'un descendre l'escalier. Clink me fait tranquillement croire que c'est Elisa qui descend pour laisser la vaisselle sale avant de s'endormir. Pitié. Je suppose que Julia ne se réveillera pas, alors.  
«Va te faire foutre», murmura la Duchesse en flairant mon pied. "Que vous, sis?" Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, mais baise-moi ... non. Ce n'est pas Elisa. C'est Gabriella. Fin de la toux. « Putain ». Je grince des dents et me frotte la poitrine.  
"Je suis désolé, tu vas bien?" Elle se précipite sur les assiettes. Dans sa hâte, elle laisse tomber une fourchette sur le sol. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur."  
Je l'agite en toussant dans ma main. Jésus Christ Puis un gémissement se jette dans le mélange quand elle se penche pour ramasser la fourchette. Croyez-moi, j'ai vu des tenues plus chaudes que ça, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, son short de nuit bleu clair et son tee-shirt de travail ne font qu'un. Mis à part le short mi-haute se terminant, ses vêtements sont modestes. Le t-shirt n'est pas serré par tous les moyens, je sais pourquoi je suis à la recherche de la baise?  
"Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien?" elle demande timidement, déplaçant son poids du pied au pied. Elle mord aussi sur sa lèvre inférieure, et elle refuse de me regarder dans les yeux.  
"Je vais bien." Je me dégage la gorge et prends une gorgée de mon lait.  
"Très bien." Elle se tord les mains ensemble. "Um, je devrais ..." Elle montre la porte. "Bonne nuit, Anthony." Sa voix est si douce.  
« Attendez. » Levez-vous. "Je vais me diriger aussi." Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à la laisser partir. Après mon assiette dans l'évier, je lui fais signe d'aller en premier. Mamma mia. Je mords mes doigts pendant que je la suis dans les escaliers. "Tu dors dans la chambre d'Elisa ou dans la salle de jeux?" Je demande quand nous arrivons à l'atterrissage. Je sais déjà qu'ils restent dans la salle de jeu, mais je stagne.  
"Dans ici." Elle me regarde avec un sourire nerveux. Mais je reprends rapidement mon regard et je réalise à quel point je suis idiot quand je me souviens que je ne porte pas de chemise. Je ne la rends pas mal à l'aise.  
"D'accord ..." Je fais un petit pas vers elle, me sentant soudain comme si j'étais à l'affût. Les traits de Gabriella, principalement ses joues rougissantes. Ses lèvres sont également légèrement écartées, et je peux voir sa poitrine bouger lentement avec ses petites respirations superficielles. Et je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas encore bougé pour ouvrir la porte.  
Debout juste devant elle, je laisse mes jointures frôler son bras, glissant vers le haut. C'est à quoi elle ressemble, et ses yeux s'élargissent quand elle voit à quel point nous sommes proches. Je devrais arrêter, reculer, mais je ne veux pas.  
Elle sent incroyable, comme des bonbons sucrés. Caramel ou fudge ou ...  
"Euh ..." Elle avale et baisse son regard sur ma poitrine. "Je, euh ... quoi ..."  
"Gabriella?" Je saisis son menton avec précaution, je l'incline, et je suis encore coincé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses yeux? On dirait que mon cœur commence à courir.  
Elle avale. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"  
Mes yeux passent d'elle à sa bouche, et ... "Puis-je t'embrasser?" Je la regarde dans les yeux à nouveau. Elle est si douce. Je meurs d'envie de prendre mes mains, de me sentir mieux que ... ça, je ne sais pas.  
« Quoi? » elle couine, les yeux s'élargissant. « Wh pourquoi? »  
Le coin droit de ma bouche. "Parce que je le veux? Parce que ..." Je relâche un souffle et fais un pas de plus. "Parce que tu es magnifique," j'admets.  
"Oh", dit-elle.  
"C'est vrai - oh," je rigole doucement et place ma main libre sur sa hanche. Je me penche un peu sur les genoux, nous nous approchons de plus en plus, touchant presque son nez avec le mien. "Lemme t'embrasse," chuchotements.  
Elle avale. "Euh, je ... d'accord."  
J'élève des élans à travers mon corps et je ferme la distance entre nous, effleurant doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Mes yeux se ferment. Je peux sentir son souffle, sentir comme du dentifrice, et je veux faire, c'est pousser, pousser, pousser ...  
Je veux la goûter. Mais elle va avec moi. Elle exerce une pression, ce qui me force à serrer mes abdominaux. Je vais être au fond de ma bouche. Elle aime ça, parce qu'elle pleure et me donne plus.  
La façon dont elle m'embrasse, je doute honnêtement que je sois son premier baiser. Je les aime bien dans ma poitrine. Je gémis et pousse ma langue, maintenant j'espère pouvoir obtenir plus que la première base de putain.  
"Putain, chérie," gémis-je, sentant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Pressant contre elle, je sais qu'elle peut sentir ma bite entre nous. Mais si quoi que ce soit, elle semble allumé et disposé. Nos langues glissent ensemble, et enfin laissent mes mains libres. Eh bien, assez libre. Elle a peut-être fait plus que ça. Peu importe, je déplace mes mains le long de son corps, sentant sa douceur. Son ventre, et sa cage thoracique ... Les coussinets de mes pouces glissent sur le dessous de ses seins.  
«Anthony,» elle me pince quand j'embrasse sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou. Elle me poigne les cheveux et me tient en place pendant que je goûte la peau derrière son oreille. Son doux parfum et sa peau douce me provoquent des gémissements. "Nous ne devrions pas ..." Putain, elle finit. "Je veux dire, Elisa ..."  
"Ne parle pas de ma soeur -" Je casse ma bouche contre la sienne "- quand je frotte ma bite sur toi." Je ne peux pas te faire sentir comme tu ne peux pas.  
"Oh, mon Dieu." Elle se jette littéralement sur moi, je vais l'arrêter. "Pouvons-nous aller dans votre chambre?"  
"Christ, oui," je gémis.  
La seule chose que je puisse faire pour me calmer, et maintenant je me demande ce que Gabriella est en train de faire. Ce n'est pas la fille avec qui j'ai grandi. Elle n'est pas si avancée.  
"Je ne coucherai pas avec toi", lâche-t-elle, se tenant près de mon lit. Mes sourcils s'élèvent; elle a l'air toute nerveuse à nouveau. "Je suis désolé si c'est ce que je t'ai fait croire." Elle baisse les yeux.  
Je suis vraiment soulagé, même si ça sonne bizarre.  
Gabriella est différente. Elle n'est pas une baise rapide. Comme dirait mon père ... elle est le mec de la fille que tu épouses, et ... je ne suis pas du genre. D'ailleurs, je suis encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle merde  
avec moi-intérieur de moi, peu importe. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mais de quoi avez-vous besoin? Je veux que son corps soit proche du mien, c'est ce dont je fantasmais depuis des semaines.  
Je marche sur elle et incline son menton. "Hey ..." Je l'embrasse sur le front. "Passez la nuit avec moi." Ne pas avoir de sexe. " Je souris un peu et "Je suis aussi en train de me câliner." Eh bien, je suis avec elle.  
Elle rit. "Vraiment? Je ne l'ai jamais pensé." Elle dit qu'elle aurait pensé.  
Merde. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Je ne suis pas sur la défensive ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle pense ... ah, merde. Je sais ce que les gens, surtout les filles, disent de moi.  
"Hum, le barbecue de ton oncle Jasper?" Elle regarde sa lèvre en regardant mon lit. "Vous avez emmené Sarah ici, n'est-ce pas?"  
« Qui? » Je fronce les sourcils, repensant. Puis je hoche la tête, en me souvenant des morceaux. Je pense qu'elle était blonde. Non, elle était ... euh. "Peu importe." Je lui prends les mains dans les miennes. "Je n'avais même pas ..." le sexe avec elle. Ouais, pas ce dont je veux parler. "J'écoute -" Je plonge pour lui faire face "- Je t'aime, d'accord? Je t'aime d'une manière que je n'ai jamais aimé une autre fille." Elle rougit et essaie de baisser les yeux, mais je ne la laisse pas faire. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, Gabriella, mais ..." Putain. Je souffle pour respirer, à perte.  
"C'est bon", elle se précipite. "Je me fous du passé, euh ... depuis longtemps - je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à dire ..."  
Je pense que je sais ce qu'elle allait dire, je l'ai coupé. "Le passé est le passé, d'accord?" Je lui serre les mains. "Ne me pose pas de questions sur l'avenir," si je sais, mais je veux essayer ... "Essayez quoi? Être son petit ami? Demander à Enzo la permission de sortir avec sa fille? Nous savons tous  
Qu'est-ce que ça va conduire à. C'est peut-être les années 90, mais mes parents et les parents de Gabriella sont vieux; ils verront le mariage.  
Je ne veux pas te faire de la pression, dit-elle nerveusement et s'obstine à détourner son regard. "Tu es jeune, et ..." Elle laisse échapper un rire tremblant. "Vous êtes Anthony Masen vous ne voulez pas être attaché." Mes sourcils se rejoignent. "Je ne dis pas que je dois attendre jusqu'à ce que je fasse l'amour, mais je dois être sérieux avec moi. " Elle avale, je ne baise pas comme. "Je crois que j'ai eu le béguin pour toi depuis, par exemple," murmure-t-elle. "Mais quelle fille ne fait pas?" Elle hausse les épaules, découragée.  
"Hé," murmurai-je.  
Je suis confus, anxieux, nerveux. Mais je suis également heureux de sa confession, bien que je ne l'approuve pas. Savez-vous comment l'afficher? Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir tort à ce sujet. Après tout, avec qui je suis ici?  
«Regarde-moi,» je l'amuse doucement, et elle finit par obéir. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça - quoi que ce soit - ce soir, mais tu es là maintenant, et ..." Christ, est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ça? Oui. Je suis putain. Deux mois d'obsession sur elle ... Je dois savoir où ça pourrait aller. "Je ne sais pas pour l'avenir, je te veux, et je ne parle pas d'une putain de nuit ou quoi que ce soit." Merde, je crains ça. "Je veux essayer ça -" je fais signe au doigt entre nous "- ceci, nous, vous et moi."  
« Ouais? » Elle a l'air à la fois timide et pleine d'espoir.  
Je souris et touche sa joue. « Oui. » J'espère que nous en aurons fini avec le lourd maintenant.  
"Mais qu'en est-il des autres filles?" Elle grince.  
"Qu'en est-il d'eux?" Je ris et élargis mes bras. "Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais pour moi, Gabriella." Je laissai échapper un rire tranquille et secouai la tête. "Il n'y a pas d'autre putain de fille, d'accord?" Je coupe ses joues. "Quand je suis avec toi, il n'y a que toi."  
« D'accord ». Son visage éclate dans un sourire magnifique.  
« Bon. » J'embrasse son nez. "Nous l'avons fait maintenant?" Parce que ... "Je lèche mes lèvres. "Je veux aller sur ce lit-" Je veux te sentir à côté de moi. " J'embrasse son menton, sa mâchoire. "Je veux t'embrasser encore plus." Je l'ai sur les lèvres. "Et je veux dormir." Ce dernier mot a pu sortir comme un gémissement. Le rire de Gabriella me fait sourire et la serre contre moi. "Et la dernière chose, je veux que tu portes ma chemise." Je lui dis que je la veux dans ma chemise. C'est l'une des choses dont j'ai rêvé, elle dans mes vêtements.  
"Votre chemise?"  
Je hoche la tête et marche vers mon placard. Là-bas, je repère rapidement un t-shirt noir, puis je la rejoins. "Mettez ça, pour moi?"  
Elle sourit. "Tu es bizarre."  
Je donne l'ourlet de ma propre chemise à tirer.  
« Très bien! » elle rit et fait tournoyer un doigt. "Tourne-toi."  
Je suce les dents, je suis vraiment grosse, mais je suppose que non.  
«Ce n'est pas juste», lui dis-je en me retournant.  
Elle ne répond pas, mais je regarde autour de mon épaule, et je me fous. Son dos entier est exposé à moi comme elle tombe  
sa chemise bleu clair sur le sol. Pas de soutien-gorge ... Et quand je me penche un peu sur le côté, je peux totalement voir le contour d'une de ses poitrines. Jésus et sa mère, quand je mettrai la main sur ces mauvais garçons, je doute que je puisse jamais lâcher prise.  
Quand ma chemise est sur son corps, je me retourne et essaie de calmer le bordel.  
Cependant, autant que j'aimerais bien ... forer ma bite dans sa chatte douce, douce et serrée-  
"Fuck me", je me bouche et me ferme les yeux.  
Autant que je l'aimerais ... Je pense que c'est bon. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux connaître une fille. Comme papa avec maman, fondamentalement.  
"J'ai fini," dit-elle doucement.  
Libérant un souffle, je lui fais face avec un sourire penaud.  
Ouais, elle sourit quand elle baisse les yeux.  
Il n'y a juste pas de cachette dans Boner.  
"Tu as regardé, n'est-ce pas?" elle accuse de manière ludique.  
Je hausser les épaules et la serrer contre moi. "Pouvez-vous me blâmer?" Ma bouche va à son cou. "Je ne peux pas garder mes putains de mains."  
"Jésus, Anthony", elle halète. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment - je veux dire, j'ai vraiment cet effet sur vous?"  
Avec un sourire, j'attrape ses hanches et la rapproche pour qu'elle puisse sentir ma bite contre son ventre. "Qu'en penses-tu?" Je lui prends la main et la conduis vers mon lit. "Ça a été un jour de long cul."  
Une fois que les lumières sont éteintes et que nous sommes tous les deux sous les couvertures, je suis frappé à la fois d'épuisement et de luxure. C'est comme si je voulais être Gabriella, et maintenant elle est dans mon foutu lit. Si seulement je n'avais pas voyagé depuis longtemps et passé d'innombrables heures à la fête d'anniversaire de Julia ...  
"C'est gentil," soupire-t-elle avec contentement et se blottit plus près.  
"Nice est un euphémisme," murmurai-je en attachant sa jambe sur ma hanche. Dans le noir, je peux à peine la voir, mais ça va pour l'instant. "Est-ce que ça va?" Les diapositives sont l'arrière de ses cuisses, juste rasant son cul sous son short. Je sais que je dois ralentir, je déglutis.  
"Ok est un euphémisme", elle imite avec un rire.  
Le sourire et paume de son cul, trempant pour l'embrasser en même temps. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. Son cul est hors de ce monde, doux, rond, lisse, et Gabriella me laisse presser et tâtonner comme l'adolescent  
~OOo ~ 

"Je pense que nous devons nous lever, Anthony ..."  
"Putain ça," grognai-je en tirant les couvertures sur nos têtes. "Trop ..." Je bâille et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et me tripote les seins. "Trop tôt." Je peux aussi entendre Dee et Elisa, ce qui signifie que maman et papa seront bientôt, mais je m'en fous. "Tu sens bon." Je renifle son cou et décide de rester ici toute la journée. Dans cette position exacte. "Comme butterscotch, fudge ... whadeva'de baise ..."  
"Euh," elle rit somnolent, "c'est ma lotion."  
J'inspire profondément et donne son cul pulpeux à la pression ferme. Pour faire bonne mesure et tout.  
"Anthony!" elle rit. "Elisa et Amanda vont se demander où je suis, tu sais." Elle tisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.  
Je fredonne, un frisson me traverse. "Je m'en fous." "Wow-continue à faire ça, bébé ... je sais ... bon ... G'night ..."  
Je ne m'endors plus, car il y a une sacrée agitation en bas. Crier, sangloter ... ce qui ruine mon humeur et tue mon bois du matin. Elisa supplie papa pour plus d'argent ou quand Julia a cassé un meuble et nos parents la grondent. Non, c'est plus gros.  
"Qui est-ce?" Demande Gabriella en me levant à contrecœur. Elle se lève aussi, la regardant magnifique. "C'est ta mère?"  
Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers mon placard. "Non, ça ressemble à ..." Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas un membre de ma famille. Peut-être Alice ou Brianna? Non, c'est plus difficile. Gianna? Rosalie? Maria? Attrapant un t-shirt, je le tire par-dessus ma tête, puis je repère une paire de sweats gris pour Gabriella. "Ici-" Je les lui lance "- lance-les." Ils seront trop gros sur elle, tout comme mon t-shirt, mais les cordons sont là pour une raison.  
"Je porte mon short", dit-elle en souriant curieusement.  
Je rigole et ferme la distance entre nous. Ensuite, je glisse mes mains sur l'arrière de ses cuisses épaisses, et non, il n'y a aucune chance en enfer qu'elle descende de cette façon. "Et vous montrez une affreuse peau de combat", je montre d'un air bourru et donne à ces lèvres boudeuses de s'embrasser. "Je suis le seul à te voir comme ça maintenant." Prenant un peu de recul, je jette mon menton sur les sueurs dans ses mains. "Mets-les dessus."  
"Bossy", elle taquine et les met. "Juste parce que tu es mon petit ami maintenant?"  
Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Je suis ton homme."  
Et elle a l'air chaud comme baise dans mes vêtements. Je vais aller chez Gabriella et je dis à Enzo que je veux sortir sa petite fille, son ange. Je doute qu'il y aura des problèmes, cependant. Tant que je respecte sa fille, bien sûr. Je m'attends à ce que Pop me fasse un discours aussi. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu avec une petite amie ...  
Elisa va me salir. Maman va probablement pleurer et demander des petits-enfants. Elle est folle comme ça. Peu importe, je n'ai que dix-sept ans et j'ai des années avant de penser à ça. D'accord, j'aurai dix-sept ans dans une semaine - peu importe. Papa va la calmer. Il fait ça.  
"T'es prêt?" Je tends la main.  
Elle sourit de travers, faisant clignoter une jolie fossette. "Juste comme ça, ta famille va nous voir ..."  
"Juste comme ça." Je hoche la tête et elle enfile nos doigts ensemble. "Je ne veux pas que tu agisses comme si j'étais sur le point de courir, tu sais."  
"Je sais, c'est juste ... bon sang, pince-moi." Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.  
Mes sourcils se lèvent. « Quoi? »  
«Pince-moi», insiste-t-elle en levant nos mains jointes. "Je dois savoir si je rêve."  
"Oh ..." Je commence à rire. "Trop mignonne." Je lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres, puis je l'utilise en dehors de la pièce.  
Marcher dans les escaliers sans voir personne. En bas est une autre affaire; un bruit de bruit vient de la cuisine.  
"J'ai dit maintenant, Elisa." C'est papa; Il est dans la cuisine aussi. "Prenez Julia avec toi."  
Arrondissant le dernier virage, Gabriella et moi sortons de la cuisine.  
"Vous êtes là!" Elisa s'exclame, les yeux sur Gabriella. "J'ai cherché partout -" Elle voit nos mains jointes. Quand son regard furieux vient à ma rencontre, je souris. "Vous devez être une blague, Anthony!"  
"Qu'est-ce qui est shakin ', bacon?" Julia remue les fesses et elle attrape mon autre main. Tante Rosalie pleure beaucoup, et Teresa aussi. Elle parle de la plus jeune fille de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Enfer, je peux les entendre tous les deux. "Hey, vous tenez la main de Gabby! Salut, Gabby." Elle sourit à ma fille.  
"Hé, Julia," gloussa doucement Gabriella. Comme j'ignore Elisa, Gabriella fait de même, semble-t-il.  
"Anthony." Elisa tape son pied.  
J'embrasse le haut de la tête de Julia. «Monte, regarde un film, as-tu déjeuné? Elle secoue la tête non. "Très bien, hum, parle à papa, et puis je peux sortir ton père?"  
J'ai le sentiment que mes parents veulent de l'intimité, surtout quand j'entends quelques mots de maman et de Rosalie. Quelque chose à propos de "balistique", "saccager la maison", et "il vient de partir."  
"Pouvons-nous avoir des crêpes?" Julia saute de haut en bas, tirant sur ma main. Ça me fait rire. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît?"  
"Bien sûr, petit," je suis d'accord. Face à Elisa, je suggère, "Tu l'aides à se préparer?"  
"Peut-on parler plus tard?" elle contredit.  
Je roule les yeux. "Ouais-whateva »."  
Elisa et Julia disparaissent à l'étage, et les taches dans le salon, Rosalie, et Teresa dans la cuisine.  
"Peut-être que je devrais attendre ici," dit Gabriella, inquiète.  
Je hoche la tête, pensant que c'est une bonne idée. "Je reviens tout de suite." Après un baiser rapide, j'entre dans la cuisine et je vois maman, Rosalie et Teresa à l'îlot de la cuisine. Alors que papa semble frustré et fatigué, Rosalie est évidemment dévastée par quelque chose. Maman essaie juste de réconforter Rosalie.  
"Quoi de neuf?" Marcher jusqu'à Pops, demandant ce qui se passe.  
Il souffle ses joues et frotte ses mains sur son visage. Comme moi, il est toujours dans ses vêtements de nuit. "Je ne sais même pas par où commencer." Il étouffe un bâillement et je m'assois à côté de lui. "Et tu ressembles à la chatte."  
« Papa-Jésus! » Je siffle. Est-ce que j'ai un putain de signe sur mon front ou quoi? Pour l'anecdote, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la chatte. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai quelque chose de mieux ...  
Il sourit ironiquement et tasses mon cou, me rapprochant un peu plus. "N'oublie pas qui a changé tes couches, chérie." Je connais mon propre fils. "  
Je bite un sourcil. "Ma a changé mes couches."  
"Touché". Il sourit et s'assied de nouveau, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Un autre bâillement suit.  
« Sérieusement. » Je me penche en avant et repose mes coudes sur la table. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rosalie?" Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je la vois sangloter et bavarder à travers les hurlements.  
"Elle a eu de mauvaises nouvelles ce matin."  
Je le regarde en question.  
Il soupire. "Emmett - il a été retrouvé mort la nuit dernière à l'extérieur de Chicago."  
Ma bouche s'ouvre puis je la referme. Le visage de mon père est illisible, presque décontracté, ne portant aucune expression particulière. Sombre, mais ... comme si c'était n'importe quel autre jour. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ...  
La seule chose que Pop m'a dit était de dire aux gens qu'il était à Kansas City alors qu'il était vraiment à Chicago. On m'a vu ... On m'a vu ... À trois reprises, j'ai vu Emmett et moi rencontrer des gens de Chicago dans des endroits troublés. La première fois était juste un accident; Emmett sort d'un motel du Strip. Dans le parking, échangé des enveloppes, puis a conduit. La seule chose qui m'est arrivée était d'être sur la voiture de l'autre. Les deux autres fois étaient EJ, la dernière fois que je l'ai affronté à l'extérieur des Dunes.  
"Hum ..." Se déplace dans mon siège, voulant en savoir plus à ce sujet.  
«Ne le fais pas, fils», dit-il doucement, toujours perspicace. "Garde-le pour toi, ne demande pas."  
Poursuivant mes lèvres ensemble, je hoche la tête avec une baisse de mon menton.  
Putain.  
"Alors ... et EJ?" Je demande avec hésitation.  
"C'est pour ça que Rosalie est ici", répond-il, posant aussi ses coudes sur la table. "Apparemment, EJ est devenu fou - l'a perdu, et a commencé à saccager la maison après avoir découvert Emmett. Elle l'a fait peur. Anna rend visite à la famille de Rosalie en Floride, je sais ... après le départ d'EJ, Rosalie est venue ici avec Teresa.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Je ne sais pas quoi penser.  
"Il me dit, gardant sa voix basse. "Grand-père et moi serons là aussi."  
Mes sourcils se rejoignent. "De quoi s'agit-il?"  
"Tu verras."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

POV de colibris  
"Elisa!" L'appel que je place le récipient dans un sac fourre-tout. En dehors de la fenêtre de la cuisine, je peux voir Sal et Carmine fumer et parler; Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux même si je l'avais prévu.  
« Ouais? » elle répond, entrant dans la cuisine.  
Je me retourne et lui souris. «Peux-tu apporter cette cocotte chez Rosalie? Je glisse le fourre-tout à travers l'îlot de la cuisine. Dans ma périphérie, je peux voir Junior faire attention, bien qu'il le cache bien en se concentrant sur son journal.  
"Maman, sa maison est pleine de casseroles," soupire Elisa. «Et tu en as déjà quitté quatre tous les jours depuis» Elle s'éloigne, un regard triste sur son visage.  
Oui. Le corps d'Emmett s'est échoué quelque part au lac Michigan.  
Junior dit que c'est probablement le Chicago Outfit qui l'a tué.  
Je suis sûr qu'il a raison. Je ne saurais pas.  
"S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi cette faveur", dis-je "Je vais faire le tour de l'île pour la serrer contre moi." La mort est naturelle, mais si proche? Ce n'est pas souvent que nous disons au revoir à un membre de notre famille. "Sors à Carmine." Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Peut-être qu'elle peut "consoler" Carmine. Il a un œil au beurre noir après un combat à Dawn, et je sais qu'Elisa meurt d'envie de le revoir. Carmine, pas Anthony. Non, c'est le contraire avec son frère. Il y a du bœuf et ils refusent de me dire ce que c'est. "Il va te conduire."  
Elle rougit et prend la cocotte.  
"Non, il ne le fera pas," gloussa Junior, les yeux toujours fixés sur son papier. Je fronce les sourcils, mais il ne le fait pas. "C'était mignon, colibri." Ça n'arrivera pas, mais c'était mignon. "  
"De quoi parlez-vous?" Je demande innocemment.  
Finalement, il me fait face. Oh, ce sourire. "Tu ne savais pas?" Carmine est venu me voir "pour sortir mon petit ange". Il montre sa poitrine, et son sourire est remplacé par son sourire sinistre. "Ova 'mon corps de putain de mort." la  
le regarda, et cette fois, il montre la fenêtre. "Petit ange, Sal vous conduira chez Rosalie." End'a discussion. "  
"Mais, Daddy"  
"Ne me faites pas de test," il claque.  
Elisa me lance un regard implorant, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Évidemment, je vais essayer de lui parler.  
Nos tout-petits avec leurs larmes, notre fille fait irruption hors de la cuisine avec rosalie. Peu de temps après, la porte est claquée.  
Je regarde mon mari.  
"Quoi?!" il crie et élargit ses bras.  
"Elle l'aime", lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur le haut de l'île. "Je ne vois pas le problème"  
"Non, tu ne le fais pas." Un regard pointu. "Mais je le sais." Il tape sur son temple.  
"Je rigole sèchement, j'attends sa petite fille.  
"M'a respecté assez?" Il sourit. "On pourrait se demander où il a poussé sa langue dans la gorge de notre fille."  
Je me mords la langue; Je ne savais pas que mon mari était si bien informé.  
Dit-il catégoriquement et repousse le papier. "Je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot sur le fou." Il essuie ses mains propres. "C'est fait, et Carmine a déjà été réaffecté à ton frère."  
Je regarde les pièces. "Jésus Christ!" Il n'était pas dans un combat à Dawn, il était "Vous l'avez frappé."  
Aucune réponse - juste cette expression pierreuse.  
"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me l'expliquer?" Je prie.  
Ses yeux s'adoucissent, et je sais qu'il vient autour Merci Dieu. Donner à l'idée d'Elisa et de Carmine  
"Mon petite oiseau ..." Atteignant l'île, il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les serre. "Je ne suis pas trop jeune pour penser aux gars."  
Le mordre de nouveau ma langue, voulant souligner qu'Anthony était plus jeune qu'Elisa est maintenant quand il a commencé avec les filles. Maintenant? Qui sait combien de fois il a été avec? Il est probablement fini à Dawn en ce moment. Je veux dire, je l'ai à peine vu ces derniers jours.  
"Deuxièmement," dit-il, baissant la voix, "je refuse d'avoir son mari connecté." Oh ... "Tu en sais assez - pourquoi tu penses que c'est plus que moi, mais je ne le veux pas pour toi."  
Je hoche lentement la tête, je traite, et je m'assois sur un tabouret. Avec le passé, j'ai ... oui, j'en sais plus sur les femmes dans ce mode de vie. J'étais moi-même une fois, et j'ai rencontré d'autres qui étaient comme moi. Emmett ... Je me souviens d'Angela, une de ses maîtresses. Heidi, bien sûr, Dieu repose son âme. La lueur dans les yeux de Félix n'est jamais revenue après sa mort, et je doute sincèrement qu'il soit fidèle à Gianna maintenant. Ils se détestent, pour l'amour.  
La plupart des wiseguys ont des pièces sur le côté. Des pièces comme moi et Heidi - ce que nous étions autrefois. Des strip-teaseuses - pour faire plaisir aux gars de Felix. Junior est arrivé à être mon gars.  
Il y a plus, aussi. Les heures tardives, l'inquiétant, le jamais savoir, le secret, les mensonges ...  
Ce n'est pas facile d'être marié. Et je ne veux pas ça pour mon Elisa. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Junior, mais il est rare. Il n'y a aucun moyen de garantir qu'Elisa sera aussi chanceuse.  
"Vous obtenez ce que je dis?" il murmure.  
Je hoche à nouveau la tête; Je comprends.  
"Elle va mieux." Moins de drame, pas de migraine "Il regarde dans l'espace, un petit pli entre ses sourcils. "La merde avec laquelle je traite ..."  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et quand je lui demande de quoi il parle, il dira juste son habituel "Pas fou, colibri."  
Délaissant doucement sa main, je veux sortir du magasin. Les funérailles d'Emmett sont à quelques jours de là, et la veille, nous avons aussi le dix-septième anniversaire d'Anthony. PD retardant tout.  
"Je veux dire, ils sont tous vraiment pareils." Le mari continue de marmonner, à mon grand amusement, et j'énumère les aliments préférés d'Anthony. Je dois profiter de l'occasion pour faire du shopping pendant que Dominic et Julia rendent visite à leurs grands-parents. "Peu importe combien de fois je le dis - je t'embrasse, et pourtant ... Je me retrouve toujours sur mes genoux."  
En tapotant le stylo contre mon menton, j'essaye de trouver pourquoi notre plus vieux a agi tout bizarre ces derniers temps.  
"De retour dans la journée" j'ai dû faire face au goomarh d'Alec quand elle a explosé. "  
Il porte ce sourire qui ne part jamais vraiment. Anthony, je veux dire. Et j'espère que Dieu, j'espère, n'a rien à voir avec les femmes à bas prix de Dawn. Mais quoi d'autre pourrait-il être?  
"Alors petite connerie de Gianna à propos de Francis - ce pauvre enfant ..."  
Notre fils est difficilement un gars pour se contenter d'une fille. Non, cela rendrait maman heureuse. Donner ses gris est beaucoup plus amusant. Je roule les yeux. Dieu merci pour teinture des cheveux.  
"Maintenant la merde de Jasper?"  
Je fronce les sourcils et incline ma tête.  
"Ils sont mariés." Alice est à Jasper pour s'occuper du propriétaire de qui il baise. "  
Je me raidis, certainement en prêtant attention maintenant.  
"Jésus-Christ: Si je devais entrer au milieu, je finirais par tirer sur quelqu'un, le drame de Muthafuckin."  
"Ciccino." Sourit doucement comme mon mari lève les yeux.  
"Hmm?"  
«Je suis doucement, même si je suis en train de bouillir sous tout ça, je vais juste aller au magasin et ramasser quelques trucs pour la fête d'Anthony. "Tout ce que je peux vous avoir?"  
"Oh, non?" Il me donne un sourire rapide et se lève. Je serai dans mon bureau. Dites au Carmine de vous conduire, au fait.  
Je hoche la tête et embrasse sa joue. "A plus tard, Juniuh."  
Il disparaît dans le couloir, appelant "Je t'aime" par-dessus son épaule.  
Je suis trop furieux pour répondre.  
J'appelle Alice et je demande si Jasper est là. Il ne l'est pas, je sais que je l'appelle à Dawn et lui dis que j'ai quelque chose d'important à discuter avec lui.  
"Je suis occupé, Bella," gémit Jasper.  
Je souris sèchement. "Je ne demande pas, Jasper," je chante. «Rentre chez toi, ne nie pas ta petite sœur. Avec ça, je claque le téléphone et je prends d'assaut la maison, mes mains dansant dans les poings.  
Occupez-vous de vos affaires, mon mari dit toujours ...  
Eh bien.  
Anthony   
Dès que je quitte la cuisine d'Enzo, je dois essuyer mes mains moites sur mes cuisses. Jésus Christ Il a été en voyage d'affaires, je n'aurais pas pu revenir à lui. J'ai essentiellement agi comme Carmineógone derrière Cependant, j'ai eu de la chance alors que Carmine ne l'a pas fait. Dieu merci. Je ne veux pas que ça touche ma soeur.  
Enzo m'a dit que j'étais la bienvenue à ce jour en tant que fille Comme mon père, l'honneur et le respect sont énormes.  
"Comment ça s'est passé?" Gabriella me demande de me rencontrer à l'extérieur du bureau de papa. Elle a l'air nerveuse, même si je lui ai déjà dit.  
« Bon. » Je touche sa joue. "Vous êtes prêt à partir?" Gabriella intervient parfois en tant que serveuse ou assistante de son père dans la cuisine. "Nous pourrions obtenir de la pizza." J'ai quelques heures avant que je sois chez Felix.  
Je suis son nouveau pilote.  
"Je pensais que tu allais parler à Elisa," dit-elle en donnant un baiser à ma paume.  
Je suce mes dents. "Tu devais me le rappeler, hein?" Glisse et enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules, et elle enfouit son visage dans mon aisselle, le petit cinglé. La vérité est, ma soeur a été plus que conforme. Gabriella et ma relation. Ouais, au début, j'étais essentiellement prêt à affronter le monde ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Enzo a découvert en premier. So Gabriella et moi avons tous les deux évité ma maison, et Elisa est en train de râler avec moi parce que je «vole son amie».  
"Elle est en train d'être difficile," souffla-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de mon milieu. "Je ne me crois pas" "Je lui dis qu'elle est toujours mon amie qui ne m'aime pas."  
Je souris dans ses cheveux. "de quoi tu parle de" Tout sera sur moi "Ne pensez pas différent" Juste déversez ma soeur ".  
Elle glousse et gifle gaiement ma poitrine. «C'est marrant, je suis sérieux», Anthony Nous nous sommes battus hier, et je n'aime pas vous pousser à avancer dans vos avances. Des merdes comme ça. " Maintenant, elle a l'air folle, comme un adorable petit chaton. "Pouvez-vous la croire?"  
"Comment avez-vous répondu?" Je ris, appréciant ce côté d'elle. Gabriella est habituellement douce et gentille, assez timide aussi, mais je commence à voir un autre côté aussi. Elle a des couilles. Elle est fougueuse.  
Il y a quelques jours, une des nouvelles serveuses m'a frappé, mais ma fille l'a redressée. Ce n'était pas une mention hot fucking. Elle était tout, "Arrête de regarder mon homme." Madonn ', elle sait comment rendre ma bite dure.  
"Je l'ai juste appelée une morveuse et je suis partie." Elle soupire et laisse tomber son front sur ma poitrine.  
"Je lui parlerai après le dîner," Murmure Je penche son visage et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Un gentil chaton." Elle prend une expression étourdie, et je la pousse dans mon bureau pour un peu d'intimité. Avec la porte est fermée. "C'est toi, bébé" J'embrasse ses doigts "mon beau chaton." Ça va, en l'appelant mon chaton.  
En me trempant, je fends ma bouche contre elle, pendant que mes mains s'agrippent à son cul pulpeux.  
« Putain ». Je gémis. "Puis-je vous toucher?" Depuis que nous sommes couchés bas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance d'être seul avec beaucoup de choses - surtout pas dans un lit - et mes couilles vont exploser si je ne mets pas la main sur elle bientôt. "Tu dois me dire comment je suis autorisé à y aller." Je suis un gry et ma bite contre son estomac.  
"Anthony, je ne suis pas complètement innocent - tu peux me toucher", gémit-elle dans le baiser. "Je le veux."  
Mais je m'arrête putain. Respirant lourdement, je l'attrape et me sépare d'elle. Je reste sur elle, l'esprit en train de tourner. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, c'est totalement innocent." Mes mâchoires à la pensée d'autres enfoirés touchant ce qui est à moi. Embrasser, je peux l'accepter, je suppose, et j'ai déjà tiré cette conclusion. Mais plus que ça? Que diable?  
"Oh, um." Ses joues rougissent, visibles même avec son bronzage, et elle mord sur sa lèvre. "Il y avait un gars ..."  
« Qui? » En interne, je bouillonne. Et considérez mon dur-sur mort. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"  
"Anthony." Elle me regarde. "Tu veux parler des conquêtes passées? Vraiment?"  
Le gloussement sombre. "Ne sois pas mignon." Contrairement aux filles, les mecs baisent avec un seul but: descendre. C'est ça Les filles veulent des coeurs. "C'est différent." Mon passé ne signifie pas une putain de chose. Mais si Gabriella a été avec un autre mec, les sentiments ont dû être impliqués.  
Elle roule les yeux. "C'était un gars l'automne dernier." Nous nous sommes embrassés - un petit peu.  
Je hoche la tête et recule d'un pas. "Comment peu?"  
"Jésus-Christ." Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et se moque. "Il m'a emmené à deux rendez-vous - nous nous sommes embrassés." Elle rougit plus, a l'air plus énervée.  
"Il t'a baisé les doigts?" Je garde ma voix basse et me penche. "C'est ça, cependant?" À ce stade, je ne me fais pas confiance pour la toucher. Une possessivité comme je ne l'ai jamais senti flamboie à travers moi comme un putain de feu.  
Elle hoche la tête et détourne les yeux.  
"Avez-vous aimé?" Je dois savoir. Je dois aussi savoir qui c'était. "Qui était-ce?"  
"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait," murmure-t-elle, toujours en détournant les yeux. "Et je ne te dis pas qui c'était." "Tu feras quelque chose" Je le sais. "  
Merde putain tout droit, je le ferai. "Je ne le ferai pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir." Appelez-moi un putain de masochiste.  
Elle me tire dessus pour le regarder. "C'était Jacob dans mon cours de calcul, d'accord?" elle se casse. "Il voulait plus, je ne l'ai pas fait, je sais que je l'ai annulé."  
Je baisse les yeux et frotte ma mâchoire en réfléchissant. Cela me dérange plus que je ne le pensais. Parce qu'elle est à moi. En grandissant, j'ai entendu comment maman parfaite pour Dadóthat qu'elle était une bonne fille et a attendu mon père. Pop ne peut vraiment pas arrêter de parler d'elle. Et depuis que j'ai atteint mon adolescence, Ma a été dans mon cul.  
"Anthony"  
Elle est coupée quand le téléphone sonne.  
Soufflant de frustration, je m'arrache et décroche le téléphone sur le bureau de papa. "Le bureau d'Edward Masen", aboie-t-on.  
"Dieu merci!" C'est papa. "Je suis sur mon chemin aussi, mais tu es plus proche."  
"Quoi de neuf?" Le renfrognement. Il est tout vif et énervé.  
"Les poings de ta mère, c'est quoi!" il crie. "Alice m'a appelé et m'a demandé pourquoi Isabella demandait à Jasper d'y aller, et puis je me suis souvenu de ce que je lui avais dit accidentellement ... Fais-le juste, dépêche-toi d'y aller, putain de femmes, mec! Il raccroche.  
"Putain", je crache et claque le téléphone à nouveau. "Je dois y aller." Je me dirige vers la porte.  
"Attends, Anthony!" Elle met une main sur ma poitrine. Les yeux suppliants. "Tu ne peux pas partir" Je veux dire, c'est ça?  
Je ris, même si j'ai envie de frapper un mur. "Ouais, je suis fou, Gabriella." Mes prochains mots comme une menace au lieu d'une promesse. "Mais non, nous ne sommes pas finis." "Nous ne serons jamais finis."  
~OOo~   
L'allée de Jasper et Alice seulement quelques secondes après celle de Jasper, et ma mère l'attend. Elle et Alice se tiennent toutes deux près de la maison, mais alors que Jasper se range sur le côté, ma mère commence à marcher vers lui.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je gare quelques places derrière Jasper et je sors, me demandant ce qui se passe. Mais ensuite, les chiffres font que maman prend son envol. Avec la fureur qui clignote dans ses yeux. Vers Jasper, qui juge à sa manière, est confus. Ma putain de vitesse Même en portant une robe et des talons hauts.  
"Putain connard!" Elle l'appelle sur le côté de sa tête. Dur. "Comment pourriez-vous?!"  
"Oh, merde." Je décolle aussi. Cependant, pas assez vite. Maman frappe Jasper partout où elle peut, pendant qu'il se couvre la tête et lui crie d'arrêter. "Maman, c'est quoi ce bordel?"  
"Pense que tu es si lisse!" Maman crache vraiment sur Jasper. Puis elle enlève un de ses talons et le jette à la tête de mon oncle. "Rien que dégueulasse monnezzaóecco ce que vous êtes!" Maintenant, il n'est rien d'autre que de l'écume, dit-elle.  
"Belle!" il crie avec colère. « Bon sang! »  
« Maman! » Je les atteins comme maman va pour sa chaussure.  
"Non, laisse-moi partir, Anthony!" Elle jette la chaussure, frappant Jasper dans l'aine. "Tricherie enculé!"  
Il gémit et se double de douleur.  
« Jésus ». Je suis incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, avec toi?" Je lui crie dessus. Putain, elle est une petite merde! Elle lutte contre moi, elle griffe son grand frère. "Maman, donne-toi une bite apaisante!" Je lui dis de la faire taire.  
"Je suis calme!" elle gronde en réponse. Avec un souffle laborieux et soufflé, elle se détend dans mes bras. "Laisse-moi aller."  
Et je fais l'erreur de recrue de desserrer ma prise ...  
Je suis tellement bête.  
"Scumbag deux bits!" elle crie, chargeant Jasper une fois de plus. Avec ses petits poings, elle pèse sur son dos et ses côtés. "Tu ne te souviens pas de maman et de papa?" Tu détestais la merde qu'il lui avait attirée! " Elle a réussi à le prendre dans les couilles avant de la ramener. Les grognements, les deux bras autour du milieu de maman. "Ouais, j'aimerais bien que tu travailles ce needledick maintenant, punk!"  
"Arrête, c'est pour l'amour!" Je crie.  
"Tu es" Jasper tousse et s'agenouille sur le trottoir, prenant son entrejambe "Tu es chanceux que tu sois la femme de Junior, Bella."  
"OH!" Je le regarde. "Vous menacer votre propre sœur?!"  
Maman crache dans sa direction. "Tu m'as piqué!"  
Quand je lève les yeux vers la maison, je vois qu'Alice est juste là. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Une expression vide.  
Juste le bruit des roues hurlant contre le trottoir alerte à l'arrivée de papa. Il ressemble à un homme qui claque la portière de la voiture et se dirige vers nous. Ou maman, plus correctement. Il n'est pas en costume. Papa dans un survêtement noir est un putain de vue. J'aurais ri, au-delà de tout confus et énervé.  
"Vous allez bien?" Il me branle le menton.  
Je hoche la tête.  
La fureur de maman mijote juste sous la surface alors que papa lui saisit le bras et l'attire vers lui. "Il t'a touché?" il demande fermement. Elle secoue la tête, et je vois un flash d'innombrables émotions sur les traits de papa. Il est énervé à Momó - c'est clair - ou putain de livide, mais je pense qu'il est aussi soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée. Mais oui, je pense qu'il y aura des cris à la maison plus tard.  
Parce que mon père ne tolère pas de vous mettre le nez dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre.  
"Monte dans la putain de voiture." Il pointe dans la bonne direction, et il grince, "Tu veux savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi - ne te dispute pas avec moi." Ses mâchoires de mâchoire.  
Elle prend ses chaussures, serre son poing dans le dos.  
L'étouffer mon sourire.  
Le putain de putain de ma mère.  
"Nous refroidissons?" Papa donne un coup de main à l'oncle Jasper et l'aide à se relever. "Elle t'a bien fait, hein?"  
Jasper ne dit rien; Je pense qu'il est trop meurtrier et qu'il souffre trop.  
C'est humiliant de se faire battre par une femme.  
Il hoche juste la tête avec un menton et regarde ensuite vers la maison. Juste comme Alice se retourne et disparaît à l'intérieur. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
"Que dirais-tu de nous retrouver à Dawn?" Papa le regarde, peut-être en train de lire son visage. Je ne sais pas.  
"Nan, je vais bien." Jasper essuya la saleté de son pantalon, grimaçant. "Je vais parler avec ma femme"  
"Laissez-moi reformuler ... Nous allons à Dawn." Papa gratte son sourcil avec sa clé de voiture. "Tu ne vas pas entrer dans cette maison et ne sors pas ta colère contre Alice."  
À part Jasper, grinçant des dents, il n'y a pas de réponse.  
Papa laisse échapper un sifflement, attirant mon attention, et je lui fais face. Il me jette ses clés. "Conduis maman à la maison, je vais prendre ta voiture."  
Je hoche la tête et remets mes propres clés. "Yo, où est Sal?" Ça m'a juste frappé - il a dû piloter Mais ici.  
"Carmine l'a conduite", répond-il. "Et je parie que maman lui a dit de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait besoin de lui."  
"Et ce gamin va être mon nouveau chauffeur?" Jasper marmonne.  
Papa l'ignore, et je suis renvoyé.  
Je sais, je conduis maman à la maison.  
Elle est tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous soyons presque à la maison. Mijotant silencieusement, se tordant les mains sur ses genoux.  
"Pouvez-vous me rendre un service, petite souris?" elle murmure en regardant par la fenêtre.  
Je hoche la tête même si elle ne me regarde pas. « Quoi? »  
"Quand vous vous mariez, s'il vous plaît ne trompez pas votre femme."  
Je fronce les sourcils et monte dans notre rue.  
"Je sais que c'est commun" Elle laisse échapper un léger souffle. "Mais c'est juste dans un mariage."  
Tirer sur notre allée, je l'observe d'un côté, hésitant. "est ce que Papa a jamais ...?"  
« Non » Elle secoue la tête, et je suis au-delà d'une putain de soulagement pour une raison quelconque. Pas "un peu" je sais pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai marre. "Je fais confiance à votre père." Il est l'un des bons qui le montre constamment. "  
L'un des bons.  
Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Dans d'autres conversations.  
"Respecte ta femme et elle te respectera en retour." Elle hoche la tête fermement. "Une femme heureuse fait une vie heureuse."  
Je l'ai déjà entendu dire ça aussi.  
"Je ne la trahirai pas," dis-je calmement, tuant le moteur. Je suis toujours stupide. Il y a une loi non dite - ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de la maison ... il y a simplement des choses dont on ne parle pas. Nous sommes une raison pour laquelle les femmes et les petites amies ne sont pas autorisées près des clubs que notre famille possède. Ce qui se passe ici n'appartient pas à la maison. Et ce que les hommes font ...  
Je renifle, souriant un peu à moi-même. "Elle me tuerait." Je pense à Gabriella ... Elle aurait été blessée si ... "Je ne veux pas, de toute façon."  
Je veux dire, je suis trop jeune pour parler de mon avenir Et j'ai vu la différence entre notre maison et, par exemple, la maison de Felix. Il n'a rien à voir avec papa avec maman Gianna et Felix sont toujours amers. La même chose vaut pour Rose et ÖEmmett. Eh bien, il est mort maintenant. Je me demande si Rose est secrètement heureuse de ça ou ... Oh, je n'ai aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu une bonne enfance.  
"Tu parles comme si tu connaissais déjà ta future épouse, mon chou."  
Oh, merde. "Euh ..." Je ris maladroitement et sortis de la voiture. Maman suit, me fixant maintenant intensément. Putain. « Quoi? » Je l'agite, monte les deux marches de pierre et déterre les clés de ma maison. "Moi marié? Sortez d'ici avec cette merde, Ma."  
Elle bourdonne, entrant dans la maison en premier. "Vous n'êtes pas bon à mentir, bébé."  
Je ne suis pas en train de mentir. Gabriella n'est sur mon radar que depuis quelques mois. Viens. Bien trop tôt pour en parler.  
Continuez à nous le dire, mec.  
"Qui est-elle?" Maman me fait face dans le foyer, les mains sur les hanches.  
"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."  
Puis j'ai son poing tremblant sur mon visage. "Ne me contiens pas, mon fils." Elle souffle, étant tout mignon. "Pourquoi tu dois me mentir, hein?" Elle montre sa poitrine. "Dis maman."  
Je souris, l'embrasse sur le front et entre dans la maison. Parce que je suis en train de mourir de faim. "Vous êtes si curieux", je ris. "Tu peux me faire manger quelque chose à la place." Je marche en arrière, souriant innocemment.  
Elle se tape un front, en suivant. "Si tu me dis qui elle est."  
Je suce mes dents. "Peut-être que c'est une strip-teaseuse à Dawn ou Twilight". J'éteins sa main, en riant de mes fesses. "Oh, c'est quoi la violence dernièrement?"  
"Quels sont mes cheveux gris?!" elle riposte.  
"Tes cheveux ne sont pas gris." Mes sourcils se rejoignent et j'aime m'arrêter à l'îlot de la cuisine. "De quoi parlez-vous?" Elle est folle.  
«C'est ce qu'on appelle la teinture des cheveux», dit-elle sèchement et ouvre le frigo. "Maintenant, je vais vous faire un bon repas avec cette délicieuse entrete" Je vais vous chercher au delió de votre oncle "elle tient un paquet de viande avec le logo d'Alec's deli sur le papier d'emballage blanc dessus" vous pouvez faire votre propre nourriture. "  
Grimace. "C'est dur."  
"Traitez-le." Elle fait sortir son menton. "Tout ce que je veux, c'est un nom."  
"Dominic? Elisa? Julia?" Le sourire. "J'ai des tonnes de noms."  
"Le nom de votre fille, petit souris!"  
Je ris  
"Mickey Mouse", elle pleure. Ensuite, il y a la moue. Avez-vous vraiment une petite amie Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous avez été sur le nuage neuf ces derniers jours?  
Fais moi baiser. Mes joues se réchauffent et mes yeux se demandent si elle est sérieuse. Nuage neuf? Ai-je agi différemment?  
"Vous avez une petite amie!" La voix de maman est accusatrice, mais quand je la regarde. Et un sourire radieux. "S'il vous plaît, dites-moi s'il vous plaît!" Fermant le frigo, elle s'approche de moi et me saisit les mains. "Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais?" Oh, ne me dis pas que c'est l'amie d'Amanda - Elisa Elle est mignonne et gentille, mais ... "Elle se pince le nez. "Tu as besoin d'une bonne fille italienne."  
"Ce n'est pas elle." Je secoue la tête et soupire, puis regarde le plafond pendant un moment. Comme si je trouverais des réponses là-bas. Comme si Dieu m'épargnerait. "Le Christ". Je me tourne à nouveau vers vous et j'admets: «Bien, oui, c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez.  
"Son nom."  
Je roule les yeux.  
"Anthony"  
"Gabriella," je laisse échapper. "D'accord, c'est Gabriella."  
Sa bouche s'ouvre, suivie de ses yeux s'élargissant.  
"Gabriella?" elle murmure, étonnée. "Gabriella Sindone? Enzo'só"  
« Oui. » J'interromps, roulant les yeux. "Tu connais une autre Gabriella?"  
"Oh, mais ..." Elle halète, puis son sourire rayonnant est de retour. "C'est génial, petite souris!" Elle me serre fort et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Elle, d'un autre côté, commence à pleurer. "Je pense qu'elle peut être parfaite pour toi!" Il y a un crissement mêlé aux larmes. "Elle est tellement chérie et une bonne fille." Elle recule d'un pas, lève les yeux vers moi et hoche la tête avec les lèvres pincées. "Ouais, une bonne fille pour mon Anthony." Elle glisse soigneusement ses doigts sous ses yeux et rit un peu. "Oh, tu viens de faire ma journée, chérie."  
Je me dégage la gorge. "D'accord, elle ... elle est juste la meilleure." Le sarcasme ma voix; Je continue à penser à ce qu'elle m'a dit plus tôt. Je veux dire ... et si elle mentait? Et s'il y a plus? Plus de mecs, plus ... quoi que ce soit. "Son dernier copain pense probablement la même chose." Je souris sèchement.  
Motherfucker doigt-frappé ma fille. Ouais, la merde est juste pêchée.  
« Quoi? » Ma mère fronce les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce visage?" Elle pointe vers la mienne.  
"Rien »." Je m'en débarrasse et vais au frigo, je veux un soda. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle se débrouillait - quoi que ce soit."  
"Tu veux dire Jacob Vitarelli le garçon qu'elle a daté l'année dernière?"  
"Oh" Je hoche la tête, instantanément énervé. «Tu sais, hein, est-ce que c'est une connaissance banale, un autre chat que je devrais chercher?  
Elle se moque, les larmes ont disparu depuis longtemps. "Jésus Christ: Est-ce que ton petit ami est devant toi?"  
Je ne réponds pas, la colère bouillante. Au lieu de cela, je pêche mes fumées et ouvre la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
"Cela dit d'une manière factuelle. "Maintenant, je sais que papa est rempli de merde  
"Et tu ne l'as pas fait, Ma?" Je rigole sans humour et tire de ma fumée. "C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu en train de grandir - d'épouser une bonne fille."  
Elle hoche la tête, concédant. "Tu as raison, mais ma définition d'une bonne fille n'est pas la même que celle de ton père." Elle se tape la tête. "J'étais?"  
"Comme je pourrais oublier", dis-je sèchement.  
« Eh bien ». Elle sourit et se cambre vers le front. "Et si je te disais que j'étais vraiment une strip-teaseuse à Dawn avant qu'il ne m'arrache?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10  
POV Junior  
Pendant que mon colibri pleure dans son tissu, j'utilise le mien pour essuyer la sueur de mon front. C'est ridiculement chaud, et la dernière chose que je veux être un putain d'enterrement. Mais le prêtre continue encore et encore à propos d'Emmett ...  
Rosalie fait un bon spectacle; elle pleure et sanglote et pleure pour son mari mort. Pendant ce temps, quand il était vivant, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de le haïr.  
Félix et EJ la réconfortent - EJ qui a l'air trop stoïque, trop pierre.  
Anna et Teresa, les filles de Rosalie, pleurent à elles-mêmes, plus authentiques.  
"Bro," chuchote Alec en me poussant du coude. "Là-bas." Je suis son regard vers les arbres du bord du cimetière, mais ce n'est pas ça. "N'est-ce pas ...?"  
Je hoche la tête subtilement. C'est le vieux goomah d'Angela-Emmett dans les années 70 et 80. En vérité, je pensais qu'Emmett terminait les choses avec elle. Et peut-être qu'il l'a fait, mais pourquoi elle est là? C'est irrespectueux envers Rosalie.  
Angela est loin, mais je la reconnais. Et si je le fais, je sais que ma femme.  
Il y a quelques jours, quand elle est sortie à Jasper, je l'ai déchirée dès que nous étions seuls cette nuit-là. Personnellement, je ne donne pas vraiment à baiser, mais je dois tracer la ligne quelque part. Et j'ai baisé lui a dit que si ce n'était pas notre affaire, on s'en foutait. Pourtant, ma femme dit qu'elle ne le regrette pas. Je lui ai crié dessus, mais la seule chose pour laquelle elle s'est excusée était de m'embarrasser. Et ... je ne sais pas ... je suppose que je n'étais pas gêné.  
J'étais juste énervé qu'elle soit allée contre ma parole. Mais peu importe, tout va bien maintenant. Nous avons célébré le dix-septième anniversaire de notre fils l'autre jour et c'était tout sourire. Cependant, si Isabella voit maintenant Angela est une femme que je suis née avec ma femme, j'ai un autre combat, plus de drame, sur mes mains, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Ce n'est pas putain de se produire.  
"Faites-la sortir ici", je salope tranquillement. J'irais moi-même, mais Isabella remarquerait, alors elle me suivrait, et elle voudrait être à nouveau copain avec Angela. "Et assure-toi qu'elle va silencieusement."  
Sans bruit, mon frère s'éloigne et se dirige vers la limite des arbres.  
Et je retourne mon attention à l'enterrement qui dure jusqu'à l'éternité.  
"C'est affreux, Juniuh." Isabella renifle, gémit, se mouche et s'appuie contre moi. "Juste horrible." Je suis un nouveau tissu et embrasse sa tempe. "Merci, cherie, je veux dire, Rose va se laisser aller complètement." Certains pleurnichent. "Au moins, quand Emmett-Dieu reposera son âme-" "Elle fait le signe de la croix" - au moins quand il était vivant, mais maintenant? " Elle redevient larmoyante. "Pauvres bébés."  
Oui, c'est pourquoi elle est triste. Rosalie passera moins de temps à cuisiner.  
"Nous allons t'aider, maman," réconforte Elisa, debout de l'autre côté d'Isabella. Mon petit ange est tout aussi larmoyant. "Je vais dire à Rosalie que je peux garder Teresa, n'importe quand. Je donne un signe de tête approbateur à Elisa, parce que ses mots aident. "Je veux dire, Anna et EJ ne vivent même plus à la maison." Anna a sa propre vie à Carson City, et EJ ... "  
En soupirant, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et des gens qui se sont pointés, puis jetez un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. mon petit frère parle actuellement à Angela.  
On dirait qu'il le gère.  
Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je repère Anthony, qui semble s'ennuyer autant que je le ressens. Mais il a aussi hâte de parler à sa petite amie. Chaque fois et puis, il regarde où se trouve Gabriella avec sa famille, et ... Heh, je rigole dans ma barbe. Chaque fois qu'il regarde ailleurs, c'est au tour de Gabriella de rester. Je secoue la tête aux jeunes. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui Je dois être si foutu.  
Il y a du boeuf entre eux, mais ma femme les a disculpés ou quelque chose comme ça - je ne m'implique pas dans cette merde; Je n'ai pas été très occupé, mais je n'ai pas été si occupé.  
Les cercles noirs sous les yeux d'Anthony me disent à quel point il est épuisé, mais Félix et moi ne céderons pas. Il a été assigné au travail, et il va le mener à bien. Il est temps de le durcir un peu. Être le pilote et le chien de garde de Felix est un bon début. La femme d'Isabella, qui a été couverte ces derniers jours.  
Stella seulement quand il a eu dix-sept ans. C'était une petite affaire car elle était proche de l'enterrement d'Emmett. C'était seulement notre famille immédiate et mes parents; Nous aurons une fête pour lui dans quelques semaines quand cela sera réglé.  
Mais quand nous sortirons d'ici aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que mon fils aura eu tort.  
Il pense qu'il est si calme - que je ne sais pas si Gabriella a passé la nuit dans sa chambre après la fête d'anniversaire de Julia. C'est une bonne chose que je ne le sache pas à propos de sa fille, cependant. Bon sang, si Elisa avait passé la nuit chez un mec ...  
Oublie ça.  
~OOo ~   
Ensuite, nous nous réunissons tous chez Rosalie - principalement, je pense, je sais que les femmes peuvent bavarder.  
Je suis maintenant avec mon père. Nous avons trouvé un coin dans l'ombre, deux transats, des boissons ...  
"Vous lisez ceci, fils?" Papa donne un coup d'oeil au papier dans ses mains tandis que je détache ma cravate. "Ce putain de Juif, Steve Wynn-pire que les putains de moulin." Il retourne sa main sous son menton puis prend une bouffée sur son cigare. "Il est sur Vegas".  
Je souffle un petit rire et poignarde un coeur d'artichaut avec un cure-dent et le fourre dans ma bouche. Mon assiette d'apéritif est un truc génial de Stella et de la charcuterie de mon frère.  
Papa continue. "Il pense qu'américaniser son nom changera tout" Maintenant, il ne partira pas avant quelques semaines, putain de spectacle, et il a déjà le Mirage! possède le Strip. "  
"Yo, Pops!" Anthony s'approche, me sauvant des murmures racistes de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas donner deux merdes à ce sujet. "Les Sindones ont juste décollé." Je m'essuie la bouche avec ma chemise et jette un coup d'œil pour continuer. "Je peux aussi partir, je dois parler, euh ... ouais."  
"Pour, euh ... ouais." Je ris et reçois mes fumées de la poitrine. Mais je n'en allume pas. "Pourquoi tu le dis comme ça, les Sindones." Je souris contre la chaise longue. «Il n'y a qu'un seul Suaire dont tu te soucies, n'est-ce pas, chéri?  
Mon petit garçon rougit.  
"Alors, je peux y aller?" demande-t-il avec impatience, tripotant ses boutons de manchette. "Trop foutre pour un costume-Madonn." J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Anthony me bat dessus. "Ouais, ouais, je sais, si tu veux du respect, tu dois porter un costume ... Je sais, papa, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire à nouveau."  
Je secoue la tête. "Vous manquez le point" Vous pouvez obtenir le respect en portant un putain de sac poubelle. " Ma pop hoche la tête à côté de moi. "Il s'agit de faire en sorte que le respect soit beau."  
"Écoute ton père, Anthony," dit papa. "Parce que les sages du jour font des affaires comme des débrouillards de rue ..." Il secoue la tête et retourne à son journal. "Qu'est-ce que le monde vient à ..."  
"Bien," soupire Anthony. Il ajoute: «Je reviens à ma question. Puis-je y aller?  
"Did'ju parle à Félix?" Je bite un sourcil.  
"Hum, ouais." Il regarde autour de lui Puis il ferme la distance et se penche vers le bas. "Il m'a donné un nouveau concert", dit-il calmement. Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue. "Joseph et moi suivrons EJ pendant un moment."  
Je pensais que ça allait arriver. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, EJ a un visage de pierre. Il n'a pas dit de connerie à propos de la mort d'Emmett depuis le jour où il l'avait découvert et avait fait sa crise de colère, et son visage ne racontait rien non plus. Et ça nous dérange. Félix dit à son fils et à Anthony de garder un œil, c'est bien.  
"Joseph commence maintenant", dit-il. "Et je vais commencer demain matin, prendre la relève."  
"Tu as une nouvelle voiture pour ça?" S'il va suivre EJ, ce ne serait pas sûr si Anthony conduisait sa petite Miata 1992. Trop visible et dangereux pour ce travail.  
"Félix m'accrocher." Il prend un autre coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. "Et quand je rentre à la maison ce soir, je parle de toi à propos de quelque chose"?  
Je pince mes lèvres et pointe vers ma poitrine. "Cela me concerne-t-il?"  
Il gémit de frustration et s'assied à la fin de la chaise longue. "Non-mère du Christ, pourquoi est-ce toujours comme ça" avec toi "Juste parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi?"  
"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que je dois savoir, alors?" Je penche la tête, essaye d'avoir une meilleure lecture sur lui. Quoi qu'il ait vu ... Je ne sais pas. Il verra beaucoup en tant que conducteur. Il y aura toujours quelque chose. Mais il ne peut pas le faire.  
Quand il a surpris Jasper en train de baiser la Carlotta de Milo - la petite amie de mon plus jeune gamin -, ça m'inquiétait. J'ai également dit à Anthony par la suite que je voulais seulement savoir si c'était mon affaire ou si je voulais faire des affaires.  
"C'est à propos de Felix", murmure-t-il.  
Je m'assure que mon expression ne laisse rien paraître. "Affaires privées ou affaires?"  
Dans ma périphérie, je peux voir que j'ai l'attention de mon père.  
Anthony s'éclaircit la gorge et rit nerveusement. "Très privé, j'espère ..."  
"Alors tu le gardes pour toi, chérie." Je garde ma voix calme, pas trop stricte. "Si cela n'interfère pas avec ma famille ou mes affaires, vous ne venez pas à moi." Je tends la main et lui serre le cou. "Et si cela concerne la vie personnelle de Felix, est-ce que tu comprends?" Je claque sa joue, obtenant un sourire de lui.  
Il hoche la tête. "Très bien." Soufflant un souffle, il se lève et lisse son veston. "Merci." Se penchant, il embrasse ma joue. "Alors, je peux y aller maintenant?" Il s'approche de papa et je hoche la tête. « D'accord ». Après avoir embrassé son grand-père, il donne une vague et se dirige vers la porte, sans doute pour dire au revoir à Isabella.  
"C'est un bon garçon, mon fils."  
Je suis sorti plus tôt. "Ouais ..." Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord, vraiment. Mais je suis content qu'on doive faire ses preuves. Je vais l'utiliser pour m'assurer que vous comprenez comment vous restez au top des choses. Ecoute, apprends. Toujours s'attendre à ce qu'une autre personne ait un agenda caché. Il s'agit d'aller de l'avant. Ce que nous ne demandons pas gentiment.  
Les hommes doit se battre et montrer leur valeur.  
Les hommes dans ma position ou plus haut doivent surveiller leur dos.  
"Felix a des projets pour lui, tu sais."  
Je sais. Et je suis fier et résigné. Le plus ancien de Joseph-Félix tiendra probablement un jour le poste de conseiller de mon père. Et Anthony ...  
Il y a quelques semaines, je n'avais aucune idée de l'avenir. Je ne le fais toujours pas, mais l'image devient plus claire. Qui d'autre qu'Anthony, de toute façon? Joseph sera un excellent avocat, mais il n'a pas de débrouillardise. Il n'a pas non plus cette faim de pouvoir. Et il n'y a pas d'autre Coluccis. EJ ne compte pas, putain de merde. Francis ... bon gosse, mais à moitié allemand.  
Cela laisse un Masen partie de la famille Culleni pour les générations. Mon arrière-grand-père était en fait le patron avant Carlisle. Ce sont nos deux familles depuis leur retour dans la botte.  
"Papa-o!" Ce serait Julia qui court. Elle sort un peu ... au moment où elle se laisse tomber sur ma chaise longue, renversant presque mon assiette. Je le déplace vers la table de chevet et écrase ma fumée dans le cendrier. "Salut, grand-père, qu'est-ce que c'est shakin, bacon?"  
Je ris et je frotte quelques cheveux de son visage. Comme mes cheveux, il y a quelques nuances plus légères qu'Isabella. "Que ton nouveau slogan, la princesse" Tu dis ça chaque fois que je te vois maintenant. "  
Qui aime vraiment être des enfants. Anthony et Elisa sont pressés de devenir adultes, mais mon plus jeune - que Dieu les bénisse. Même à onze ans, Julia est la même cinglée qu'elle était quand elle avait sept ans. Le fait qu'elle soit si minuscule m'aide à la voir comme petite princesse, celle qu'elle a été depuis sa naissance. Je peux compter sur lui un peu plus longtemps. Il préférait lire ses bandes dessinées et ... eh bien, les mags sales sous son lit.  
"Je dis ça parce que c'est drôle", dit-elle d'un ton neutre. "Mais tout le monde est tellement ennuyeux aujourd'hui." Elle sort sa langue des gens dans la cour. "Dee et moi regardons un film dans la piscine de Tante Rose, mais maman a dit non."  
"Vos mieux écouter maman, alors." Je hoche la tête, pensant qu'Isabelle a raison.  
Elle est une tranche de mozzarella marinée de mon assiette. "Avez-vous essayé le gâteau?" C'est mieux que ça. " Elle le met dans sa bouche.  
"Je vais ... Ou tu pourrais l'avoir pour moi." Je souris et lui prends la main, embrassant ses doigts. "Peut-être aussi une tasse de café?"  
"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu as eu des enfants," rigole-t-elle.  
Je frappe timidement son menton. "Comment es-tu devenu intelligent, hein?"  
"Maman dit que Dieu m'a donné une mère intelligente et c'est pourquoi."  
J'éclate de rire. "Oh, elle a dit ça, n'est-ce pas?" Ma putain de femme. Je dois aimer la femme. "Tu sais quoi? Tu es aussi un petit joueur de ballon comme elle."  
Elle hoche la tête et élargit les yeux. "Anthony m'a dit ça parce-que j'ai des boules de set'a."  
Papa craque. "Il a dit quoi?"  
"Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça?" Chuckle.  
Elle hausse les épaules. "Parce que j'ai pris son soda, mais il n'était pas en colère, ne peut pas rester en colère contre moi." Maintenant, elle a l'air fière.  
"C'est parce que tu es son petit." Je donne un de ses pigtails à tirer. «Que penses-tu de ce café et de ce gâteau maintenant?  
Pour ma chance, elle hoche la tête et s'enfuit. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose: elle s'ennuie vraiment. Parce que les onze ans se dépêchent de faire les enchères de leurs parents autrement?  
"Ah, un peu de paix et de calme." Je soupire et me penche une fois de plus.  
Papa renifle. "Vous êtes trop jeune pour vouloir tant de paix et de calme."  
"Tais-toi", je ris. "Et donne-moi ça." Je tends la main pour son cigare. Il fait un visage et le remet. "Nice cubaine" Je prends une bouffée, appréciant la saveur. Je préfère les cigarettes, mais j'aime un cigare ici et là, habituellement fourni par mon père. "S'il y a une chose que les Cubains peuvent obtenir ..." La piste s'éloigne et Dad hoche la tête.  
Malheureusement, la paix et la tranquillité ne durent pas longtemps.  
À côté de la piste est mon frère. Julia revient aussi, avec mon gâteau et mon café, puis elle repart.  
"Avez-vous essayé le jambon rasé, frère?" Il s'assoit sur la chaise longue à côté de moi. "Parfait, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je hoche la tête en réponse puis j'arrive au point. "Qu'est-ce qu'Angela voulait?" Je mets du gâteau dans ma bouche, reconnaissant facilement une des innombrables recettes de ma femme après presque vingt ans. Putain délicieux. Ceci est une version de chocolat aux fraises. Trois couches et tout un combat de crème au beurre.  
"Elle voulait juste lui rendre hommage", répond Alec et allume une fumée. Je regarde ce qu'il a dit, et il sourit. Je sais qu'elle ne baisait pas le territoire de la femme de droite, pas un vieux goomah. Dit Emmett n'a jamais fini les choses avec elle. "  
Je roule mes yeux et prends une gorgée de mon café. "Alors quoi, elle veut de l'argent maintenant?" Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais ce n'est pas notre responsabilité. C'est tout Emmett.  
"Non, Emmett l'a installée, elle est bonne." Il fait une pause. "Vous savez qu'ils ont eu des enfants?"  
"Non, je ne sais pas, je m'en fous." Avoir des enfants avec votre maîtresse n'est pas vraiment rare. Enfer, j'en ai eu trois avec Isabella. Seule Julia est née dans notre mariage. "À moins qu'ils ne soient comme EJ On n'a pas besoin de plus de folie comme lui."  
Alec rit. "Nah, deux filles, toutes les deux moins de dix ans."  
Bon. Cela signifie moins de problèmes.  
En parlant de filles ... Elisa s'approche, et je me demande si je vais manger ma déclaration - que les filles signifient moins de problèmes. Parce que ... comme ma femme a remarqué qu'Anthony est le premier de l'amour qu'elle a d'abord pensé, j'ai vu la même chose avec mon ange. Elisa, toujours un ange, mais il y a un putain de diable sur son épaule.  
"Quoi de neuf, petit ange?" Les yeux plissés vers elle, le soleil du soir ayant trouvé notre endroit ombragé.  
Elle me donne son plus doux sourire, ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose. "Papa, tu sais que je t'aime, non?"  
Je pêche dans mon portefeuille. "Combien?"  
"Deux cents?" Elle a l'air d'espoir.  
Finger virevolte. "Essayez encore."  
"Ugh." Elle pleure. "Cent cinquante?"  
"Lemme nous sauve un peu de temps." Je tape une cinquantaine dans sa main tendue. "Et tu me donnes aussi un bisou."  
"Merci, papa." Elle sourit et embrasse ma joue. "Mais tu sais que je t'embrasse gratuitement, non?"  
"OH!" Papa et Alec rigolent.  
Et je donne à Elisa une autre cinquantaine pour cela.  
"Tu es si facile, Juniuh!" Isabella crie de l'autre côté de la cour. "Vous demandez même ce qu'elle fait avec l'argent?"  
Je saisis le poignet d'Elisa et me pince les yeux. "De quoi parle maman?"  
Elisa gémit. "Je sors avec quelques amis, c'est tout!"  
"Dieu, tu es un si petit menteur!" Isabella se dépêche et prend l'argent de la main de notre fille. Derrière elle, ma sœur rit avec Maria, la femme d'Alec. "Dites à papa avec qui vous sortez et ce que vous ferez."  
"Et c'est pourquoi je n'ai qu'un enfant." Alec rit et se lève pour partir.  
Je regarde Elisa. Commencez à parler.  
« Très bien! » Elle piétine son pied. "Francis nous a offert des billets pour le Grand Slam Canyon."  
Mes sourcils se croisent et mes yeux se balancent entre Elisa et Isabella. "Le nouveau parc d'attraction de Circus Circus qui a ouvert ses portes il y a quelques semaines?"  
Isabella hoche la tête, sachant trop de choses sur les affaires. Nous savons que nous n'aimons pas quand nous sommes toujours en train de courir à Chicago. Ils sont profondément dedans, se cachant sous d'autres noms, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides. C'est le seul à Las Vegas où Chicago a toujours ses griffes au début des années 60 quand Anthony Spilotro, autrement connu sous le nom de The Ant, un gangster célèbre de l'Outfit, s'est impliqué. Maintenant, il a six pieds sous terre depuis 1986, mais il y en a encore d'autres.  
Après avoir perdu le Stardust en 1985 à Sam Boyd et maintenant les Dunes à Steve Wynn, l'Outfit est désespéré quand il s'agit de Vegas. Économiser de l'argent chez Circus Circus est une entreprise qui ne tardera pas avant la dernière pièce de merde des livres de Chicago. Mais jusque-là, nous sommes prudents. Et surtout avec les récentes relations d'Emmett avec Outfit.  
"De plus, ça ne sera que Francis et Elisa." Isabella fait sortir son menton. "Mais je n'ai pas vu Francis te demander la permission, chick."  
Je rigole encore une fois ... "Francis et Elisa sont cousins, colibri ..."  
"Troisième cousins sans relation de sang! Ce n'est rien." Elle se tourne vers Elisa. "Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, hein?"  
Oh, oublie ça. Les cousins ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble, ils ne sont que des amis! Famille!  
Ma femme est une noix.  
J'agite tout et retire deux nouvelles années cinquante pour mon ange. "Elisa bébé, tu peux y aller, mais Milo sera avec toi." Dominic et le chauffeur de Julia peuvent se détendre en arrière-plan. Sal vieillit; garder deux enfants, c'est trop, et carmin, ça merde, ça ne marche plus pour moi.  
"Merci, papa," chante Elisa, et après avoir fait glisser sa mère pour qu'elle dise "je gagne", elle saute.  
Isabella se moque et plie ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Tu vas regretter un jour, Juniuh - marque mes mots."  
"Bien sûr, chéri." L'humour elle.  
Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, mon frère revient, se penche et me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui en question, les lèvres pincées.  
"Que dites-vous?" il demande tranquillement. "Ça va prendre une heure."  
Anthony a décollé il y a quelques minutes.  
"Il est toujours là?" Je demande  
« Oui. » Il laisse échapper un petit rire. "Maman n'arrêtera pas de parler du bon vieux temps."  
Pauvre Anthony. Quand ma mère se met en route, il n'y a pas moyen de l'arrêter. Là où ils habitent, à Henderson, c'est plutôt calme. Alors, quand papa emmène maman en ville, elle parle à tout le monde.  
"Ouais, d'accord." Je souffle pour respirer et hoche la tête. "Je serai bon pour lui." Je me frotte subtilement le bout de mes doigts, pointant l'argent. Pas de putain de drogue, que mon frère aurait supposé si j'avais seulement "quelque chose". C'est son affaire. Alec contrôle la majorité du trafic de drogue à Vegas. "Encourage-le - mais ne fais pas de putain d'erreur." Je pointe un doigt vers lui. "L'argent est une chose ..."  
"Je comprends, qu'est-ce que tu me prends pour?" Il élargit ses bras.  
Bon. Nous n'impliquons pas nos propres gens impliqués dans cette merde. Mieux vaut le laisser aux ordures désespérées sur le bien-être. Ce n'est rien qu'Alec touche. La marchandise va de lui à ses soldats, et ils se répandent dans toute la ville.  
"S'il réussit bien, je l'inclurai au prochain match de haut niveau," je pense à voix haute, hochant la tête. Maintenant que les six pieds d'Emmett, son affaire doit être divisé. Pour autant que je sache, Felix donne plus à Riley à faire. Et Riley est bon avec le jeu, les casinos et la merde. Mais je vais reprendre les jeux de poker hebdomadaires d'Emmett. C'est bon argent, juste pour s'asseoir, mais vous pouvez obtenir un peu de chaleur lorsque les joueurs sont épuisés. Ce serait bien de voir comment Anthony s'occuperait de ça.  
"D'accord, je vais l'attraper avant qu'il ne parte." Alec prend du recul. "Je t'appellerai plus tard."  
"Très bien." Je le regarde entrer, se demandant si Après tout, trois de mes quatre enfants ont. Et je manque un peu le petit baiseur. Cela fait un moment que nous deux nous avons traîné.  
"Anthony se montrera utile," dit papa pensivement.  
Je donne un coup de tête aux onces. "Je sais."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Anthony  
Il y a toujours de la merde quand j'ai des plans.  
Avant de quitter la maison de Rosalie, l'oncle Alec me coince et me demande de prendre soin de quelque chose.  
Cette merde s'avère que nous allons mettre, euh ... la pression ... sur l'un de ses concessionnaires. Show'im nous voulons dire des affaires.  
Rien d'extraordinaire.  
Le concert que je fais avec mon cousin Nico, même lorsqu'il est à Kansas City, implique aussi beaucoup de pression. Parce que ... le fait d'être le chauffeur de Félix est un putain d'honneur, ça ne paie pas vraiment le gros lot. Je sais, Nico et moi dirigeons notre propre petit truc sur le côté, bien que nous fassions un coup de pied - rendons hommage à mon père. Nico s'installe, s'établit à Kansas City, mais il est toujours dans l'équipe de Pop. Donc je suis, en plus d'être le conducteur de Felix.  
C'est plutôt facile. Nous mettons la main sur l'alcool et les cigarettes, et nous parlons parfois de camions - lorsque nous obtenons ce genre de renseignements, nous les vendons ensuite aux restaurants, aux clubs et même aux petites boutiques.  
Quand nous avons commencé, nous avons fait le travail, mais tout était de petite taille et temporaire. Nous ne savions jamais vraiment sur quels biens nous tombions dessus. Mais maintenant ... Nico et moi avons fait cela pendant un certain temps, je sais que nous sommes plus en charge de la gestion des différents  
compagnies maritimes et ainsi de suite. Et il y a toujours un gros bonhomme avide qui veut ajouter quelque chose à son salaire. Donc, nous les soudoyons à Vegas, et nous savons alors quel genre de camions attendre.  
Il y a une abondance de boissons alcoolisées entrant dans cette ville, nous avons donc plusieurs offres à la fois sur et hors de la bande. Stella Mia est l'un de ces endroits, et mon père est toujours heureux quand je trouve un autre moyen de réduire les dépenses.  
Nico fait ça à Kansas City, et je le fais ici, diviser les gains et payer un pourcentage à papa, aussi simple que ça.  
Et maintenant je suppose que mon père veut que j'apprenne encore plus  
"La drogue est une affaire délicate", me dit-il. "Vous voulez le contrôler, vous ne pouvez pas le faire glisser." "Donc, vous gardez une distance assez proche pour obtenir l'argent." Il fait un clin d'œil. Chuckle. Maintenant, par exemple, tout est une question de drogue, et nous disons à nos revendeurs de faire leurs devoirs dans les clubs. tout euphorique ", rit-il.  
Je le sais déjà, je connais le clubbing et le genre de drogue. Coke, même avec sa demande toujours présente, a pris un recul à l'extase.  
Comment éviter les problèmes de drogue chimique.  
J'écoute une oreille, je peux arriver à Gabriella.  
J'ai même un cadeau pour le mien ou quoi que ce soit.  
Parce que j'ai été un putain d'outil, je sais. Depuis lors Mais m'a parlé ... Jésus Christ! Elle était une strip-teaseuse. Non seulement cela, mais il était mariée à quelqu'un d'autre. Putain bizarre. Je veux dire ... Je me souviens quand j'étais petit ... ? Madonn « ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, quoi penser.  
Je ne m'étouffe pas, regardant fixement ses yeux écarquillés.  
"C'est vrai." Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je pourrais prendre soin de Nico et Lucia."  
"Vous étiez quoi?!" Je crie, même si je l'ai entendue clairement. Les deux fois. "Jésus Christ, Maman, une strip-teaseuse?!"  
"Ne me donnez pas de juge!" Elle agite son poing dans mon visage; elle est toujours douée pour ça. "J'ai travaillé dur-"  
"Papa, il t'a dit, tu ..." Je crachote, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Faire foutre! Je suis en état de choc. Et ... baiser! Une strip-teaseuse?! "Il a dit que tu avais quitté" Brooklyn "parce que Papy voulait rencontrer Papa et que tu voulais vivre plus près de Oncle Jasper et de mes cousins!"  
Et maman éclate de rire. "Mensonges, Mickey Mouse" Tous les mensonges "Papa veut que je ressemble à un ange", mais je ne suis pas "Maintenant, ne vous méprenez pas" - "elle me fait un doigt" - elle n'a pas honte de mon passé, mais il peut être bâtard cynique-Dieu le bénisse Il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que toi et tes frères et soeurs prendriez bien la vérité. "  
"Je ne peux pas respirer!" Je claque mon poing sur le comptoir, ce qui fait que ma fumée s'éteint dans l'évier. "Comment ça se passe pour 'bien'?!"  
"Oh, s'il te plaît." Elle me fait signe. "Tu peux être une petite piqûre dramatique, comme ton père."  
"Très bien, d'accord." Je mets mes mains en garde et prends plusieurs respirations pour me calmer. Finger virevolte. "Re-fucking-wind, Commencez au début."  
De toute évidence, maman était rapide à effacer le nom de mon père, qu'il était seulement, avec ... et ... Maman, et pas cet autre. Apparemment c'était un mariage de convenance, et j'en ai entendu parler.  
C'était une chose à l'époque, c'était «faire des familles» ou «prendre le pouvoir» d'une autre façon - dans ce cas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ...  
Je ne dirais pas que tout cela m'a donné une nouvelle perspective, mais cela m'a beaucoup éclairé; ils voulaient que je trouve une fille qui ne m'apporterait pas les conneries qu'ils ont traversées. Au moins, c'est ce que maman dit, et elle est ravie que Gabriella et moi soyons ensemble.  
Je sais que tu ne peux rien trouver d'autre mais je suis toujours content de savoir maintenant. Et j'ai promis à maman de garder ça pour moi Merde comme ça le rend heureux.  
"Alors, qu'as tu donner à ta mère pour son anniversaire la semaine prochaine, cousins?"  
« Hein? » Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. "Oh, euh, je ne sais pas." Je hausse les épaules et regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre. Merde, j'avais oublié l'anniversaire de ma mère. Je pense qu'elle a trente-neuf ans. Je demanderais un cadeau à papa, mais il te donne toujours les mêmes choses. Il dit quelque chose du genre "Sois un bon garçon, ne lui donne pas de chagrin".  
Le dessin de sa photo a fonctionné quand j'avais sept ans.  
Peu importe ... je pense à quelque chose. Je me préoccupe trop de ça maintenant. Principalement cette merde avec Gabriella, mais aussi ce que j'ai entendu et vu plus tôt. Fuckin 'Felix et Rosalie, mec ...  
Hier, je suis venu chez Felix pour le chercher, et Rosalie était là. J'ai vu la voiture de Rosalie, Gianna était dehors, sa voiture était partie, Je ne voulais pas coller mon nez à l'endroit où je n'appartenais pas, alors je n'ai pas sonné à la porte. La cuisine était ouverte et j'entendis leurs voix étouffées.  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Rose," dit doucement Félix, l'air frustré. "Où est Carlo?" Ce serait le conducteur de Rosalie.  
Regardant par-dessus mon épaule, je m'assure que je suis seul. Je reste près de ma voiture, même si je veux aller plus près; c'est comme si je suis tiré dans deux directions. Esquive, je suis en train de me faire enculer Dodge, et maman bondit sur son siège, l'air tout excitée de commérages.  
Dans ma lutte interne, ce que Rosalie dit ensuite me manque, mais ensuite j'attrape la fin de la phrase suivante - quelque chose à propos de laisser partir Carlo.  
«J'ai besoin d'aide, Félix, une raison de rester», dit-elle ensuite. «Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autre ici?» Les innombrables maîtresses d'Emmett? Une raillerie ... puis un soupir. "Peut-être que je devrais retourner en Floride - être avec mes parents."  
Il y a une pause avant, "Ouais, peut-être que tu devrais." Et Rosalie soupire, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il dise cela. "Ecoute, Anthony sera là d'une minute à l'autre" Je te suggère d'arrêter de parler par énigmes et d'en finir. "  
"Je me demande ce que Bella penserait d'Anthony - son précieux fils - étant ton nouveau chauffeur."  
Je me raidis et je ne rétrécis mes yeux à rien. Pas que je m'inquiète pour Rosalie, mais parce qu'elle se bat pour le dire à Félix.  
Je sais que je rejoins la famille et je sais que je rejoins la famille. C'est comme ça, et il sera là pour moi quand elle le découvrira.  
"Est-ce une menace, Rose?"  
Il a dû avoir un avertissement ou une expression dangereuse malgré sa voix douce, parce que Rosalie répond rapidement: «Non, bien sûr, je suis désolé.  
"Bon appel, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici."  
"Tu sais pourquoi," crache-t-elle. "Tu veux vraiment que je l'épelle?"  
Je fronce les sourcils, n'ayant aucune putain d'indice.  
Mais Felix le fait évidemment, et il rit. "Nan, je suppose que tout va bien ... Tu cherches un putain de sponsor."  
Pas de réponse de Rosalie.  
Donner à mon entourage un autre contrôle, j'ai cassé ce avant-sponsor. Je ne pense pas avoir, pas dans cette question de parler.  
"Nous sommes déjà allés dans cette direction", fait remarquer Rose.  
"C'était une erreur."  
"Une erreur qui a entraîné une grossesse!"  
"Nous ne le savons pas." Teresa ressemble à Emmett. "  
Je faillis laisser tomber ma putain de mâchoire.  
"Emmett était ton frère, Félix!" Rosalie siffle. "Bien sûr, Teresa vous ressemblerait tous les deux."  
D'accord. D'accord, c'est tout. C'est putain. Je ne peux plus en entendre parler. Papa gagne - ce n'est pas mon affaire.  
De retour dans ma voiture, je klaxonne. Et quand Felix sortira ici, je ne serai pas sur une sorte d'expression. Je serai le petit baiseur joyeux Je suis maintenant que je suis finalement entrer dans les affaires.  
Avec un hochement de tête, je me ramène au présent, et j'ai des questions auxquelles mon oncle peut peut-être répondre. Je peux être assez vague. Je pense.  
"Yo, je peux te poser une question?"  
Il rit et s'arrête à un feu rouge. "Ouais, yo, tu peux yo, les enfants Fuckin."  
Le refrain de rouler mes yeux et de pousser vers l'avant. "Savez-vous ce qu'est un sponsor?"  
L'humour disparu, il fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête dans ma direction. "Ça dépend, dans quel cas?"  
Je pince mes lèvres, en formulant soigneusement mes mots. "Dites qu'une femme veut un sage pour être son sponsor-"  
"Qui, Anthony?" La lumière devient verte et il repart, mais il garde un œil sur moi dans sa périphérie. "Qui a demandé? Je suppose que ce n'est pas hypothétique."  
Je ne réponds pas. Mon envie de juste fermer ma putain de bouche est tellement instinctive.  
"Christ, gamin", rit-il soudainement. "S'il y avait un doute sur qui était ton père, ça serait parti maintenant." Il secoue la tête avec amusement. "Tu feras honneur à Junior, Anthony ... Ta pop et moi ... nous sommes de la vieille école-Felix,  
Riley ... nous tous dans notre génération, mais mon frère - et Felix - prennent le prix. Si tu peux prendre le code du silence au sérieux, tu vas y aller. "Il hoche la tête, l'air pensif." Tu sais ce qu'il me disait quand nous étions enfants? "  
« Non » Mais je suis sûr que c'était plus d'une chose. Mon père a une chose à raconter.  
"Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le grand siège, que les capos vivent plus longtemps." Il tape sur son nez. "Mais vous, vous ira plus loin, je pense, et vous garderez la vieille école."  
"Papa n'est plus à la tête, cependant ... Pas vrai?" Parce qu'il est si proche de Felix, toujours avec son grand-père.  
Alec hausse les épaules dans un eh-whattaya-gonna-do? manière. «Ce n'est pas officiel, mais tu as raison.» «Il t'a dit ça, n'est-ce pas?  
Kinda. Dans ses mots, cela a été implicite. Il rencontre les capos chaque semaine et recueille des tributs; ils viennent au restaurant, où il dirige la plupart de ses affaires. Puis il fait sa propre chose sur le côté. Mais je peux être lu entre les lignes, et je suis assez sûr d'être son truc - coupant les gens. Et maintenant, il a aussi les jeux de poker high-roller d'Emmett.  
"Très bien, nous y voilà." Il fait un virage serré, et nous nous retrouvons sur un parking. "Et la chose du sponsor" Dans ce cas ... "Il hausse les épaules et tue le moteur. "C'est la même chose que de garder une maîtresse, un goomarh." Seulement, il fait un peu plus froid, plus d'argent. "Le lapin veut du sponsoring, du jus, de l'argent pour rester à flot, et en retour, tu sais ... Il fait un coup de poing avec son poing, le coude dehors, et il ressemble à un adolescent. "Situation gagnant-gagnant pour certains."  
Droit. Je sais, Rosalie voulait que ce soit littéralement la putain de Félix. Madonn. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas d'argent. Est-ce un mil solide, et Emmett était un gros soutien. il a apporté beaucoup à la maison. Elle est gourmande.  
Alors tout ce qui chie avec Teresa et qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas être son père?  
Putain de merde  
Pas mon affaire, je ne touche pas à celui-là. Comme mon père le conseille ... Je le prendrai sur ma tombe.  
"Alors, que veux-tu que je fasse?" Je demande et sors de la voiture.  
"Nous rencontrons mon copain Paulie", répond-il, se référant à l'un des gars de son équipe. Puis il s'arrête et pose une main sur ma poitrine. "Vous venez lourd?"  
Je hoche la tête, confus. « Toujours. » Je porte habituellement le petit calibre que Félix m'a donné, mais papa m'a eu cette cool .357 Magnum pour mon arme de poing gangsterstyle d'anniversaire-fuckin. Il a dit qu'il en avait un dans la journée, et j'aime le revolver. Ils sont toujours populaires, mais les semi-automatiques se vendent de plus en plus ces jours-ci.  
"Bien." Il nous fait signe de marcher à nouveau. "Je doute que nous aurons ça, mais tu sais." Je hoche la tête pour qu'il continue. "Ouais, Paulie, je vais te montrer mon visage, je vais lui laisser un message."  
Je hoche la tête avec un plongeon dans mon menton. « Il comprend. »  
A l'intérieur du club enfumé, il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour localiser le douchebag. Il essaie de s'enfuir, mais ce type, Paulie et moi, nous l'attrapons rapidement et l'entraînons dans la ruelle entre le club et le motel.  
Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge.  
"Où est mon argent, tu fais une connerie?" Alec demande alors que Paulie et moi le soutenons. "C'est deux gros que tu me dois maintenant."  
Le mec noir crie des excuses, des excuses inutiles au sujet de son bébé. Alec ne s'en fout pas, et quand il veut moi et Paulie, notre lien avec le croupier.  
~OOo~ 

Ensuite, Alec me dépose à Twilight où ma nouvelle Cadillac m'attend - c'est une beauté rouge foncé, la dernière de la série de Ville. Inconscicuous mais toujours chic, élégant. C'est la voiture que je vais utiliser quand je travaille pour Felix.  
"Merci pour l'aide, gamin." Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu. " L'oncle Alec tape sa main contre la mienne et je souris, sentant le papier. "Vous voulez dire bon crochet-vous le savez?"  
Je souris et luis ma veste en empochant l'argent. "Papa m'a bien appris." Je tape le haut de sa voiture. "Passez une bonne nuit, non."  
"Toi aussi, Anthony."  
Il part et je vais chercher les clés de ma nouvelle voiture, impatient d'aller chez Gabriella. Il se fait tard, onze heures passées, mais je refuse d'attendre. Fuck It-j'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. Je dois faire la merde.  
Cependant, le portier me dit que Tommy est là - il est le chauffeur de tante Alice - et je veux un mot avec moi quand j'ai le temps. Et je vérifie à nouveau ma montre, en délibérant. Je sais que Tommy m'a cherché, mais j'ai été trop occupé. Je le suis toujours, mais ...  
"Fuck it", murmura-t-il. "Il est au bar?"  
Le portier hoche la tête et j'entre dans le club de strip-tease, me dirigeant vers Tommy au bout du bar. Il a quelques années de plus que moi, mais il est plus vert qu'une mèche le jour de la Saint-Patrick.  
"Masen!" Il grince quand il me voit et tape sa main sur la mienne. Mon nom fait ça. Je t'ai rencontré bientôt, je t'ai vu à l'enterrement, mais j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour t'approcher.  
Pas de merde.  
Je hoche la tête et me gratte le nez, donnant un coup d'œil rapide au club. "Quoi de neuf?" Je ne fais pas affaire ici, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais emprunter le bureau de Felix - j'espère que Tommy le sait.  
«J'ai quelque chose à venir», dit-il en se penchant vers lui. "Pourrait être une mine d'or." Je reste à lui, penché négligemment au bar. « Les factures. »  
Je hoche la tête, l'attrape. Il n'a pas à dire autre chose. Envoi de fausses factures à de petites entreprises Vous devez vous mettre en avant, faire des fausses affaires, et vous devez avoir des informations de contact - pour que les choses semblent légitimes - qui, même si vous ne les utilisez pas, peuvent vous être retracées. Ensuite, tout vient avec un risque.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi?" Je pointe vers ma poitrine.  
Il grimace et prend une gorgée de sa bière. "J'ai besoin de financement."  
Comme je l'ai dit, je ne ferai pas affaire ici, mais je suis intéressé. "Trouvez-moi quand je suis à Stella." Je tape sur le bartop, remarquant mes jointures meurtries. "Nous allons parler, mais je dois y aller." Le visage de Tommy est la dernière chose que je vois avant de partir.  
Je ne laisserai jamais personne travailler pour moi, pour ainsi dire. Cela impliquerait mon argent; Devrait lui. Par conséquent, j'obtiendrais aussi quelque chose, mais je veux garder le dos net.  
Une fois que j'atteins ma voiture, j'arrive et vérifie le rétroviseur. Je passe un peigne dans mes cheveux et je trouve un petit paquet de mouchoirs dans la boîte à gants; mon sang sur mes jointures. Je vais me débarrasser de ma cravate et de ma veste, puis je tourne les clés dans le contact et je sors.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, je me gare à l'extérieur des Sindones et monte l'allée. Sur le chemin, je pageais Gabriella, je sais seulement frapper doucement, sachant que sa famille est probablement endormie - sans compter Enzo. À ce stade, il est presque minuit.  
Gabriella s'ouvre après quelques secondes, un de mes putains de tee-shirts, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
Jésus putain Christ, je pense que je pourrais aimer cette fille. Mon coeur se serre dans un étrange cul, et c'est comme si je devais me rapprocher. Je ne veux pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin. Je l'ai vue il y a quelques heures.  
«Tu ...» Je me racle la gorge et fais un pas en avant, en donnant un petit coup à l'ourlet de ce t-shirt. "Tu fais bien cette chemise."  
Dans la pénombre de la lumière du porche, je vois une légère rougeur effleurer ses joues et sa bouche se cabrer vers le haut, mais elle tient toujours sur la colère qu'elle ressent à mon égard. Et je ne la blâme pas. En fait, elle a tout le droit d'être en colère. Ma mère m'a dit que Gabriella devrait me poursuivre.  
"Tu m'as ignoré pendant des jours - maintenant tu veux parler de ta chemise?" Sa voix est douce et calme, mais forte. "Tu aimes ici au milieu de la nuit, Anthony ..."  
"Parce que je ne pouvais pas attendre." Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps et sentir cette lotion caramel ou caramel qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle utilise. "Et je ne t'ai pas ignoré" je t'ai dit à l'enterrement- "  
Elle acquiesce. "Tu m'as dit que tu travaillais." Mais avec quoi? " Elle me regarde. "Vous n'avez pas été à Stella Mia, et le mot dans la rue ..."  
"Foutre le monde de la rue, micina," je ris, et je suis frappé avec un sentiment de déjà vu. Je pense que papa m'a dit ces mots exacts dans le passé, sans micina. "J'aide mon père et Felix avec quelques trucs." Je hausse les épaules. "Me laisseras-tu m'excuser maintenant?" Je penche son menton, effleurant ma joue douce de mon pouce. "J'ai eu raison de m'énerver quand tu as dit ça ..." putain Jacob douche C'est une pilule difficile à avaler, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. "Je veux me faire pardonner, bébé," murmurai-je, pas sûr que j'apprécie le plaidoyer dans ma propre voix. « S'il vous plaît? » Christ, maintenant je mendie aussi?  
Papa m'a averti, cependant. Ce matin, il a souri et m'a accueilli au club. Il a dit: "Peut-être que vous avez trouvé une personne sur Terre pour laquelle vous allez vous mettre à genoux." Le temps nous le dira. "  
«Tu me manques», j'admets, en passant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle laisse échapper une légère respiration et ses épaules perdent une partie de leur tension. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous faire les choses." Abaissant mon visage, je reste mon front contre le sien.  
« Comment? » elle murmure.  
"Lemme vous prend des lieux-dates ... des trucs." Je souris nerveusement, parce que je n'ai jamais fait de rendez-vous. Mais je parie que mes pops peuvent aider; il prend souvent ma mère. "Je promets de t'appeler à partir de maintenant si je suis retenu." Puis je me souviens de ce que maman m'a dit. "Et ma mère m'a demandé de t'amener à la maison officiellement, comme, de te présenter comme ma petite amie."  
Son sourire est petit. "Elle m'a appelé plus tôt."  
Oh, putain. "Ouais, ma mère t'a appelé?"  
Elle acquiesce. "Elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour nous, mais elle pleurait."  
Je ne suis pas surpris. "Elle fait ça ... Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre?"  
Maintenant, il y a un sourire sur son visage. "Elle m'a dit de te casser les couilles."  
"Christ!" Je ris et secoue la tête. Un coup d'œil au ciel - Cher Dieu, sauve-moi de ma mère. "Elle m'adore vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"  
"Tu sais qu'elle le fait." Elle sourit un peu plus gros.  
Et oui, je sais. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?" Je ressens le bracelet que j'ai pour Gabriella.  
"Que je te casse les couilles quand je le jugerai nécessaire."  
"Oh-ho!" Je l'attends à la joue à grand bruit, quelques rires glissent entre mes lèvres. "J'attends ça avec impatience." Je souris, gardant le bracelet caché dans ma main fermée. "Parce que ... si tu veux me casser les couilles, tu dois rester proche - tu sais, à portée de main."  
Elle rit et frappe mon biceps. "Tu es un type, ciccioleone."  
Mon regard s'adoucit. "Répète ça."  
« Quoi? » Elle sourit, curieuse. "Ciccioleone?"  
"C'est le seul." J'aime ça. " Hésitante, je me penche et me brosse les lèvres sur les siennes. J'avale dur. Mes mains bougent à ses hanches, et je sens la peau douce. Mais je suis juste sur la photo. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi." Putain, maintenant je suis encore un peu nerveux. J'ouvre la main, révélant la mince chaîne en or dans ma paume - il y a une petite breloque en or pendante du fermoir  
C'est en forme de chat assis. Non seulement cela, mais sur la poitrine du chat, il y a un minuscule diamant. J'ai pensé que le chat allait bien, puisque Gabriella est ma micina, mon chaton.  
"Oh, mon Dieu," souffla doucement Gabriella. Ses doigts caressent l'or. "C'est tellement beau, Anthony." Soulagé, je souris et fais des gestes pour l'aider à le mettre. Son propre sourire est magnifique et elle tient son poignet pour moi. "Je ne peux pas le croire, tu es si gentil."  
Ca aurait probablement été si je l'avais payé.  
Le matin de mon anniversaire, j'ai conduit Felix à un bijoutier; il ramassait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère-esme bientôt - et je pense qu'il y a un passé entre le bijoutier et Felix, parce que le vieil homme était terrifié putain. Ainsi, une fois qu'un Felix souriant avait payé pour le cadeau d'Esme, le vieil homme a sorti une exposition de bracelets en or et a dit qu'il voulait traiter quelque chose en plus. Même moi, une seule raison: j'étais là avec Félix.  
Felix a choisi quelque chose pour son goomah, je pense, et je suis allé avec ça pour Gabriella.  
"Ne t'en fais pas," murmure-je et embrasse l'intérieur de son poignet. "Alors ... veux-tu me pardonner, Gabriella?"  
"Ouais," murmure-t-elle et serpente ses bras autour de mon cou. Je vais vous donner un laissez-passer Comment pourrais-je pas?  
Je souris, plus que soulagé. "Vous ne le regretterez pas, je le promets." Je suis trop fou de plaisir pour les mots; à la place, je lui écrase la bouche, je me fond dans la mienne. "Christ, tu m'as manqué." Je l'embrasse partout, mes mains errent. Le mien. Tout putain de mien. La paume de ses seins, sentant le poids d'entre eux dans mes mains, et je jure devant Dieu, on a l'impression de rentrer à la maison. "Alors putain parfait, gentil chaton," je marmonne à bout de souffle, de manière incohérente, comme si j'étais complètement perdu. Je gémis et glisse une main sous sa chemise, ou la mienne comme elle est, et sens la douceur de son ventre. "Vous êtes tout à moi, bébé."  
"Oui ..." Elle serre sous mes doigts, un gémissement s'échappe. Elle m'embrasse plus fort. Ses doigts se nouent dans mes cheveux, tirant, se tordant. "Oh mon Dieu, Anthony, j'en veux plus."  
« Merde. » Je siffle à travers les dents serrées et moud ma bite contre elle. Elle n'est pas la seule qui en veut plus. «Passez la nuit avec moi», murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. "Prépare un sac et rentre à la maison avec moi."  
Je suis sûr qu'Enzo le permettra puisque mes parents sont à la maison. De plus, on peut toujours dire que Gabriella dormira dans la chambre d'Elisa.  
« D'accord ». Elle hoche la tête, respirant lourdement, et je lui touche les lèvres profondément embrassées avant que je les pique un peu. "Donnez-moi dix."  
~OOo~

C'est quand je sors de l'allée des Sindones que Gabriella voit mes jointures meurtries.  
Je sais, parce que je l'entends haleter et suivre son regard, mais elle ne dit rien et le silence devient un peu inconfortable. Parce que j'attends ce qui est arrivé.  
Et j'ai besoin de mentir ...  
Pourtant, elle reste calme. Dans ma périphérie, je regarde la fenêtre et me mordille la lèvre.  
Je fronce les sourcils, souhaitant être un lecteur d'esprit.  
«Des fanooks de couple ont essayé de me tuer», je rigole en déboutonnant le bouton du haut de ma chemise. "Peux-tu croire cette merde?"  
À ma grande surprise, elle sourit. Nous le gardons pour nous, mais je la vois à la fenêtre quand nous passons au lampadaire.  
Et pas un mot.  
Mon froncement de sourcils s'approfondit.  
"Tu ne me dis rien?" Je demande  
Elle secoue la tête non.  
Je vais avoir un air renfrogné, et je me demande si elle ne s'en fout pas, euh, j'ai failli me faire agresser.  
À mi-chemin de chez moi, elle soupire doucement. "Je ne suis pas aveugle, Anthony."  
« Quoi? » Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. "Que veux-tu dire?"  
Elle fait face à moi, ce sourire qui tire sur les coins de ses lèvres. "J'ai grandi dans la maison de mon père" Vous pouvez m'épargner. "  
Je presse mes lèvres et je me concentre sur la route. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais quoi, mais depuis que je suis au courant  
"Je ne vous mets pas sur la sellette," continua-t-elle doucement. "Si quoi que ce soit, je ne vous poserai pas de questions", j'ai déjà inventé mon l'esprit ".  
Merde.  
"Que veux-tu dire?" Je répète, ralentissant la voiture. Tirer derrière une Chevrolet, je m'arrête complètement et fais face à ma fille complètement. Nous sommes officiellement dans ma rue, mais je veux entendre cela avant d'aller plus loin. "Vous avez fait votre choix?"  
Elle soupire et reflète ma position, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. "J'ai vu la foule dans laquelle vous avez couru." Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez de ce que votre travail est, mais je sais ce que croire ".  
Je veux savoir une chose en premier. "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Son humeur me frustre un peu, ou plutôt son expression. Si elle avait été ma mère, elle avait crié et gesticulé sauvagement maintenant. Mais Gabriella ... Je pense qu'elle pourrait être différente, bien qu'il y ait toujours un combat dans son feu.  
"Je crois, Anthony ..." "Elle est comme moi," ... que tu as un peu plus en commun avec mon père que de travailler dans le restaurant. "  
Elle dit essentiellement qu'elle pense que je suis dans la pègre.  
"Vraiment", je réponds catégoriquement.  
Elle rit et s'assoit à nouveau. « Vraiment. » Un hochement de tête ferme. "Je sais que tu ne le feras pas" Je ne vais pas avec toi. "  
Huh. Je m'assieds aussi, et je suis un peu abasourdi.  
Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a demandé?  
Ça doit être nouveau.  
Papa m'a dit beaucoup; Je sais que je suis marié. Une femme n'a pas à témoigner. Et ainsi de suite et ainsi de suite. Mais je ne prévois pas de dire à une femme - ce que je fais. Papa n'est pas ... il dit que c'est pour les chattes, les sages qui rentrent à la maison et racontent tout à leurs femmes. C'est un peu merdique, mais c'est rarement, sinon jamais, dans le détail, ou ... l'enfer, même la vérité. Pas de détails. Et c'est pour protéger Ma - ne pas être une piqûre pour elle.  
"Gardez juste les affaires et la famille séparées," m'a dit papa. Si vous voulez tout faire, vous pourrez le faire avec tout votre putain de bras. vous devez renverser ... ou ce que vous dites ne soyez pas faible et ne chargez pas votre femme de cette merde. mal de tête, comprenez-vous? "  
Papa a raison. Maman est plus insouciante parce qu'elle ne sait pas grand-chose. Elle ne savait pas à Chicago, par exemple, quand Emmett a été coupé. Elle ne sait pas que EJ peut ou peut ne pas être contre notre famille. Elle ne sait pas avec certitude d'où vient beaucoup de nos trucs. Ramener à la maison à la nouvelle télévision ou quelque chose, mon pop pourrait dire: «Il est tombé d'un camion."  
C'est donner un doigt. Il ne partage pas les détails.  
"Tu penses trop, Anthony," murmure Gabriella, une fois de plus. Plus près de nous cette fois. Je regarde dans mes yeux. Ces taches d'or dans le brun foncé le font toujours pour moi. "Je vous l'ai dit." Elle laisse tomber un doux baiser au coin de ma bouche. Elle jette un coup d'œil à mes jointures. "Laisse-moi juste soigner les blessures, seulement moi?"  
Je frissonne et capture sa bouche avec la mienne. "Seulement toi, chaton." C'est la confirmation que je peux vous donner, en parlant de tout.  
Je vais dire que je vais te baiser et je vais être juste ici dans la voiture.  
Le problème est, quand je regarde plus loin dans la rue, je vois que les deux voitures continuent dans l'allée menant à ma putain de maison.  
"Merde," murmura la voiture. Sortant de ma place, je remonte le moteur, les roues dérapent sur le trottoir, et je pars à la hâte. "Merde, merde, merde." Comme je me rapproche, je vois les vitres teintées sur les deux voitures noires. Ce qui me fait penser que c'est Feds.  
"Oh mon Dieu, que se passe-t-il?!" Gabriella se demande anxieusement ce qui se passe. "Sont ceux-"  
«Feds», crache-je et me gare derrière la voiture de papa.  
Au moment où Gabriella et moi sortons, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et j'entends ma mère qui crie une tempête. Deux Fédars escortent mon père sur les marches de pierre, et il est vêtu d'un costume, sans presque rien, mais à cette heure-ci? Il est généralement dans les vêtements les plus confortables autour de la maison. Même la robe de ma mère impeccablement - toujours dans sa robe noire de l'enterrement. Mais ses cheveux sont humides, comme si elle était douchée.  
"Pas de respect putain, salauds sans mère!" Maman crie, se retournant vers Fed derrière son dos. "Vous venez dans ma maison-"  
"Tout va bien, Isabella," Papa aboie par-dessus son épaule. "Tout ira bien, appelle mon père." Il me voit et Gabriella juste avant qu'il ne soit conduit dans l'une des voitures. "Prends soin de ta mère, chérie, je serai à la maison avant le petit déjeuner."  
Je hoche la tête rapidement, connaissant la procédure.  
"Cocky déclaration, Masen," à la Fed, putain gangbuster, gloussements.  
« Papa! » Merde, c'est Julia. Ma petite fille. Elle a l'air d'être dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle a l'air d'être toute wouah. "Papa-maman, où va papa?!"  
La mâchoire de papa se crispe, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Je peux pratiquement lire dans son esprit. Maman et moi voyons ça, mais Julia? Jésus Christ  
Si je ne veux pas ... Je ne veux pas que les fédéraux me cherchent, vu que je porte ma pièce, alors je fais semblant d'être confus. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa?" En fait, je suis confus. Je n'ai pas putain quelle est la cause de cela, mais je sais ce qui suit.  
"Va dans la cuisine, mon enfant." Maman pousse Julia à l'intérieur. "Je serai là en deuxième-avoir du gâteau."  
À côté de moi, Gabriella vient à la vie. "Je vais aller avec elle, Bella." Elle court vers Julia, qui l'adore toujours, et lui prend la main. "Viens ici, chéri, je vais t'aider   
"Merci, ma fille." Maman serre affectueusement l'épaule de Gabriella avant de retourner crier aux fédéraux. Pendant ce temps, papa est à l'intérieur d'une des voitures et il s'en va tandis qu'un autre, un plus gros, tire vers le haut.  
Ayant vécu cela auparavant, je sais qu'une recherche justifiée est la suivante.  
On dirait que cette nuit est juste devenue plus longue.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Junior's

"Je vais être damné." Je me renfrogne. "Ce n'est pas bien, tesoro." Mon fils de douze ans n'est pas censé me battre au poker. "Dimmi viens hai imbrogliato!" Je claque mon poing sur la table de patio, exigeant qu'il me dise comment il a triché.  
Dominic rit et mélange les cartes. "Je n'ai pas triché, papa."  
"Connerie!" Je me penche en arrière dans mon siège et allume une fumée, à la fois énervé et fier.  
Je pensais bien sûr que j'allais gagner avec trois as putains, mais ensuite il a attrapé une pleine maison sur la rivière. Il a gagné quand il a marché, il a gagné quand j'ai eu affaire, il a gagné quand j'ai forcé Isabella à sortir ici sur la terrasse et à négocier. Puis elle nous avait quittés, parce qu'elle voulait appeler les Sindones pour une raison quelconque. Elle a dit qu'elle allait aussi nourrir les chiens.  
"D'accord," grommelai-je en sortant mon portefeuille, "Combien dois-je vous devoir?"  
"Comptez-les et pleurez." Il sourit et pousse ses jetons vers moi.  
"Comptez-les et pleurez", je mime, en comptant rapidement. "Écoutez-le - pense qu'il est tellement cool."  
«À qui parles-tu quand tu fais ça? il rit.  
"Moi même!" Je lui lançai un regard noir et sortis deux cents dollars. "Je suis mon meilleur auditeur." Je jette l'argent sur la table. "Ce sont les accolades de votre petite sœur, maintenant nous ne serons pas en mesure de les payer."  
Depuis que l'été nous a échappé, Isabella emmène Julia chez le dentiste, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas. Elle a de belles dents.  
"Bien sûr, comme je le crois." Il sourit et fronça les sourcils, ressemblant à une version plus jeune de l'homme dont il porte le nom - mon grand-père. "Mais, euh, tu es un peu court, Pop."  
Je souris tout de suite, heureux d'avoir réussi le test. "Bon garçon." J'en pêche une cinquantaine et j'enlève ma fumée. C'est alors qu'Isabella sort sur le patio et sert des boissons et des bonbons faits maison. "Grazie, petite oiseau." Je la tire vers moi et glisse ma main sous sa robe pour lui paume son cul pulpeux. Pas de putain de culotte-whatta taquine. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour les enfants d'aller au lit. Eh bien, Julia est déjà au lit, mais ...  
"Avez-vous gagné, topolino?" Isabella demande à notre fils, se penchant en moi.  
"Oui." Il sourit et empoche son argent. "Papa dit que j'ai triché, mais je ne l'ai pas fait."  
"Il est juste un perdant douloureux", elle rigole.  
Je lui pince le cul.  
Mais même si j'aimerais être seule avec sa femme, cela fait un moment que je passe du temps seul avec Dominic, alors je la laisse partir. "Donne-moi un baiser." Elle se penche pour un smooch dans lequel elle fredonne, puis je lui dis: «Tu peux aller voir Elisa, elle lui rappellera Milo.  
Elle hoche la tête, et je vois qu'elle a hâte que notre fille rentre à la maison. Mais pour d'autres raisons que moi. Je m'inquiète pour Circus Circus; Isabella s'inquiète que Francis profite ... de son cousin.  
Quand il n'y a plus que Dominic et moi, je prends une gorgée de mon scotch et je lui pose des questions sur l'école - il est récemment rentré après les vacances d'été. C'est sa dernière année avant de commencer ses études secondaires.  
«Dois-je encore que Milo me conduise quand je vais au lycée? il demande.  
"Pourquoi pas vous?" J'enlève ma fumée puis je me penche à nouveau et déboutonne un peu ma chemise. "Tu es toujours notre bébé."  
"Anthony n'en avait pas à mon âge", souligne-t-il.  
Je hausse les épaules. À l'époque, c'était plus calme. "Milo te conduira jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ta propre licence." Finis une discussion Maintenant, dis-moi en plus sur l'école. " Fuckin 'école privée-mes enfants préfèrent mieux. "Tu aimes tes professeurs?"  
~ oOo ~  
Une heure plus tard, Dominic est monté dans sa chambre pour jouer à son Game Boy et je laisse cette journée de baise en plongeant dans la piscine. Fuck se change en maillot de bain-mes slips noirs vont bien.  
Resurfaçant, je repousse mes cheveux et crie qu'Isabella se joindra à moi et apportera des serviettes.  
À présent, il fait complètement noir, alors quand la silhouette d'Isabella émerge de la maison éclairée ne portant rien d'autre qu'un bikini noir ... Madonn ', ses seins sont tous rapprochés ... elle ressemble à un putain d'ange. Un pécheur, mais un ange néanmoins.  
"Entre, hea ', maman chaude." Je nage jusqu'au bord et lui tends la main, car contrairement aux hommes, les femmes doivent utiliser l'échelle. La femme ressent aussi le besoin d'être bien pour la piscine. Elle a mis plus de rouge à lèvres et a fait ses trucs de cheveux-fluff et merde. Ce qui est chaud comme l'enfer, mais inutile. Là encore, je creuse qu'elle prend du temps pour devenir encore plus sexy pour moi, même après toutes ces années. "Julia et Dominic sont encore en haut?" Je la rassemble dans mes bras et glousse quand elle se plaint de la froideur de son entrejambe. "C'est pourquoi vous sautez, n'utilisez pas les étapes." Je lui mords le menton, lui rappelant: "Les enfants?"  
«Ouais, en haut ... Ne me mouille pas les cheveux, je suis juste allé au salon l'autre jour. Elle s'accroche à moi alors que je patauge vers la fin profonde. "Elisa devrait être à la maison bientôt aussi. Je ne sais pas pour Anthony, cependant. Ce garçon n'est jamais à la maison ces jours-ci. "  
"Les amis sont plus importants que ses parents à son âge." Je mordille sa mâchoire, prête à atteindre sa bouche, mais elle m'arrête.  
"Juste une seconde." Elle prend une chose en caoutchouc sur son poignet et tire ses cheveux dans un chignon haut et désordonné. "D'accord ..." elle sourit de toutes ses forces "- vous disiez?"  
Je secoue la tête, amusé, mais ne dis rien.  
Puis je penche la tête et l'embrasse fort, la rapprochant de moi. Pendant un moment, je réfléchis à nous promener sur le bord, mais le milieu de la piscine fonctionne très bien. Isabella est tout sauf apesanteur dans mes bras, et aucun mur ne signifie que mes mains peuvent aller n'importe où.  
Avec ses pieds enfermés derrière mon dos, je moud ma bite durcissante contre sa chatte, mes mains agrippant son cul rond et doux. Je gémis, aimant cette putain de truc.  
"Ciccino," gémit-elle, "Elisa sera de retour à la maison d'une minute à l'autre." Je grogne en réponse et glisse une main entre nous, la trouvant chaude et lisse sous ses bas de bikini. "Dieu, vraiment? Ici?"  
Je tire sur mon slip et enfile ses fesses, puis attrape ma bite et dis: "Laisse-la coller là-dedans", et avance en avant. "Oh, Christ." Je siffle, la déplaçant sur moi et déplaçant mes hanches en même temps. "On va baiser dans la piscine plus souvent."  
Elle glousse puis tasse mon visage et me donne un baiser meurtri, comme si elle est désespérée.  
Je suis connu pour l'alimenter comme ça, et je ne manque jamais de livrer.  
«Putain,» je haletais, «tu es intense, bébé, bouge avec moi.  
Elle bourdonne et enfonce ses talons dans mes fesses, roule avec moi, et elle me prend tellement profondément. Et en attendant, je joue avec son cul, n'en ai jamais assez. Les coqs ne font pas partie du groupe, mais mes doigts sont attirés comme des aimants. Je veux la consommer, ramper sous sa peau et installer un campement.  
"Tellement bon", elle pleure, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un gémissement bas gronde dans ma poitrine, et je baisse la bouche vers son cou exposé, suçant et mordant sa chair. L'eau éclabousse autour de nous, alors je fais quelques pas vers la fin la moins profonde. Puis ses gros seins sont au-dessus de la surface, me taquinant, me faisant couler l'eau à la bouche. "Cazzo, j'en veux plus, Juniuh."  
Je crache une malédiction, besoin de plus, aussi. "Allons là-bas." Je jette mon menton à l'échelle par l'extrémité peu profonde et perd complètement mes mémoires. "Je te veux par derrière."  
Elle couine et devient tout excitée et enjouée, alors je poursuis ma femme là-bas. Mais la femme est lente car elle ne veut pas se mouiller les cheveux. Plongeant sous la surface, je glisse le long de son corps et me mords le cul. Je ris, étouffant presque, et je l'entends crier même si je suis sous l'eau.  
"JUNIUH!" est ce que j'entends quand je refais surface. Il y a du feu dans ses yeux alors qu'elle se frotte les fesses, l'endroit où je me suis fourré.  
"N'essaie même pas d'avoir l'air énervé", je ris, la pressant contre le mur près de l'échelle. Ici, l'eau n'est que haut de cuisse. "Laisse tomber le fond, le haut aussi." Elle le fait, et je les jette quelque part derrière nous. En la ramassant, je lui dis de placer ses coudes et ses avant-bras sur le bord lisse; ses seins reposent là aussi, et quand je regarde, je veux juste coller ma bite entre eux. Tous brisés ensemble et big-mamma mia. "Et ce putain de cul." Je le pétris brutalement et tapote mon sexe dessus. "Tout à moi, nous sommes clair là-dessus?" Elle hoche la tête et me regarde par-dessus son épaule. "Tu veux moi de te baiser? Tu en as besoin, bon? "Dégageant ma bite de quelques coups durs, j'extrais un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et je le barbouillais sur les joues mouillées de son cul." Putain d'enfer-regarde ça. Aime mon viens sur toi. "  
"Jésus, ciccino", elle gémit. "Donne le moi."  
"Supplie-moi."  
Je saisis ma bite et taquine l'entrée de sa chatte. En réponse, elle pousse son cul plus haut, debout sur ses orteils. Perfetto.  
"J'ai dit mendiant, colibri, demande à ton mari de te baiser, de te donner une bite."  
"Oh mon Dieu," expire-t-elle en tremblant. «S'il te plait, Juniuh, s'il te plait, baise-moi, J'ai besoin de ta grosse queue - juste la.  
Je gémis et conduis en elle avec une poussée rapide de mes hanches.  
Saisissant ses hanches, je la tiens debout; ses pieds ne touchent même pas le fond de la piscine. Elle les accroche plutôt autour de mes mollets, et ensuite je la frappe brutalement.  
Encore et encore, je regarde ma bite disparaître en elle. Elle serre autour de moi, ne faisant qu'améliorer les choses. Et ses gémissements ... En dehors de ce putain de monde.  
"Parfait putain de chatte," murmurai-je à bout de souffle. Toujours près de l'apesanteur dans l'eau, je serrais mon bras autour de sa taille et la soutenais sans trop d'effort, puis j'utilisais ma main libre pour frotter son clitoris, ayant besoin de la sentir venir sur moi.  
J'aime ses gémissements plaidants.  
Ensuite, je la baise lentement. Parce que ... ironiquement, ça l'enlèvera plus vite. Et je suis déjà proche. Roulant mes hanches, je la mets en branle et atteins des taches qui  
Fais-la trembler et secoue-la. Pouce par centimètre, ma queue lissée bouge en elle. S'il avait été clair, j'aurais vu toutes les veines de ma bite luire avec de l'eau et son jus.  
"Oh, mon-" Elle s'étouffe, et c'est tout. Sa chatte se resserre tout au long de son orgasme, et on a presque l'impression qu'elle me suce. Pourtant, je garde le même tempo. La baise lentement. Profondément. Ne pas s'arrêter Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse exploser.  
Retenant mon souffle, je lance quelques coups de plus et lâche, en lui jetant une saccade. J'ai la chair de poule, ma respiration est lourde, et je gémis et gémis et gémis, accro à la chatte de ma femme.  
La façon dont elle me fait toujours envie ...  
"Madonn", "je halète, laissant tomber mon front à sa colonne vertébrale. "Cette merde ne vieillit pas."  
Isabella rit, aussi respire, et se tourne vers moi. Ce qui signifie que ma bite est maintenant dans l'eau froide. "Eh bien, c'est un soulagement d'entendre."  
Je souffle un petit rire et l'attire vers moi. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire." Je l'embrasse sur le front, un peu froid maintenant. "Alors ... toi, moi, une bouteille de vin, du Sinatra ...?" A en juger par la façon dont ses yeux s'allument, je dirais qu'elle est prête à partir. Je souris et fais un autre bisou sur sa joue cette fois. "Vous allez à l'intérieur-je vais allumer les radiateurs sur le patio." Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. eh bien, pas pour longtemps. Las Vegas est encore chaud en septembre. Mais à ce stade, j'ai besoin de chaleur. Mes couilles ont besoin de chaleur.  
"D'accord, je vais me dépêcher." Elle est rapide à sortir de la piscine, et je gémis et mord sur mes jointures, voyant son corps nu comme ça.  
Malheureusement, elle se couvre d'une serviette trop tôt. Puis elle disparaît à l'intérieur.  
Prenant mon temps, je saute aussi hors de la piscine, et me dirige vers les chaises où mes vêtements et une autre serviette m'attendent. J'enroule juste la serviette autour de mes hanches, puis allume les radiateurs alignés le long du patio.  
Dès que les premières notes de «Je t'ai eu sous ma peau» filtrent dans les airs, Isabella me rejoint à l'extérieur et nous nous retrouvons ensemble sur l'une des chaises longues. Pendant qu'elle verse le vin, je tire une couverture qu'elle a apportée avec elle sur nos corps inférieurs.  
"Je préférais quand tu étais nue," murmurai-je en brossant mes doigts sur son bras nu. Elle est maintenant en robe de coton violet, et alors qu'il y a beaucoup de décolleté ... On ne peut vraiment pas reprocher à un bâtard de vouloir tout, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle ignore ce commentaire et dit: «J'adore t'avoir à la maison.  
«Je suis toujours à la maison de nos jours,» je ris, se penchant sur elle pour attraper mon vin. Elle est folle. Si je suis à la maison encore plus, elle en aura marre de mon visage. "Je te traque pour chaque repas de la journée." D'accord, c'est peut-être un bout de chemin. Je ne suis pas toujours à la maison pour le dîner, mais c'est à peu près tout. Je quitte la maison après le déjeuner, je rentre à la maison vers sept heures par jour et trois heures du matin les jours de pointe. Des journées lentes et des journées bien remplies ... Je dirais qu'elles sont divisées même.  
Je suis toujours à l'un des trois ou quatre endroits: le bureau de Felix à Twilight, bien que je sois plus souvent à mon propre bureau à Stella, à la maison ... et le voyage occasionnel hors de la ville. Bientôt, je vais aussi passer du temps dans une chambre d'hôtel au Flamingo chaque semaine où je vais prendre le contrôle des jeux de poker d'Emmett.  
C'est de l'argent bien. Surtout quand l'argent des joueurs est épuisé et qu'ils ont besoin d'emprunter plus ...  
"Si je pouvais, je te garderais dans ma poche toute la journée." Je lui fais un clin d'œil et prends une gorgée de mon vin. Parfois je dois rassurer un peu la femme, et c'est bien. Dans les moments de doute, elle se demande si je traîne dans le club de Felix pour regarder des strip-teaseuses toute la journée, ce qui ne pourrait être plus éloigné de la vérité. Le corps voluptueux d'Isabella est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je peux gérer et vouloir.  
Comme regarder des strip-teaseuses payer pour cette maison, les bijoux que je donne à ma femme, les vêtements qu'elle achète pour nous, et les vacances que nous prenons.  
"Tu parles de telles conneries, Juniuh", glousse-t-elle et se blottit contre ma poitrine. "Pourrais-tu imaginer m'avoir dans ton bureau quand tu rencontreras ... des associés?"  
Je renifle de rire. «Tu les embêterais, tu mettrais des serviettes dans leurs chemises et les forcerais à les nourrir puisque tu penses que tout le monde dans ce monde est mal nourri et maigre. Je nuise ses cheveux humides, souriant à moi-même.  
Mais en vérité, ce serait un désastre. Isabella ne connaît pas le gars que je suis en dehors de la maison. Ici ... Je peux être un homme marié, un père, un amoureux de la famille, mais là-bas? Oublie ça.  
Quand certaines personnes - des chattes, à mon avis - disent de la merde comme si elles laissaient leurs cœurs avec leurs femmes, elles disaient que c'était romantique. Certainement pas pour être viril, c'est certain. Mais si je devais dire ça? Je le pensais vraiment. Mon coeur s'éteint pour ma famille immédiate - et je le laisse derrière moi quand je sors. C'est tout. Pas de romance à propos de ça, putain, jamais. Je n'ai pas été appelé un enculé froid-hearted pour rien.  
Je ne suis pas arrivé là où je suis aujourd'hui, en termes d'affaires, en étant agréable.  
"Je pourrais être votre partenaire", plaisante-t-elle.  
Je souris et ne dis rien, sachant que ses griffes sortiraient si je disais la vérité.  
Une famille criminelle gérée par des femmes? Que dieu nous garde.  
Je sais que ça arrive; il y a des exceptions. Surtout en Italie. Il y a les «sœurs de l'omerta» - des femmes, généralement des membres de la famille, qui font confiance aux mafieux pour prendre soin des choses pendant qu'elles sont en fuite ou emprisonnées. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec cela - les Siciliens ne m'aiment pas non plus. Si vous allez à Naples, les femmes sont plus fréquentes, malheureusement. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comparer la Camorra, la mafia de Naples et Cosa Nostra, la Sicilienne. Il y a plus de structure et d'ordre à Cosa Nostra. Et pas de matriarcat putain.  
Mon père avait l'habitude de plaisanter sur l'entêtement et la combativité de ma mère puisque la famille de sa mère est originaire de Sorrento, une ville proche de Naples. Ma nonna du côté de Ma a rencontré plus tard un Sicilien et ils ont déménagé en Amérique.  
L'histoire montre que certaines femmes peuvent être aussi impitoyables que les hommes - pour ne pas dire plus protectrices de ce qui leur appartient - mais ce sont des cas rares. À mon avis, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent et peut-être même qu'ils fassent tomber leurs familles en devenant des rats-repentis, des témoins d'État.  
Isabella se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour nos enfants - et moi - mais ce qu'elle ferait si l'un d'entre nous était blessé, c'est ce que vous appelez un crime passionnel. Rien de calculé à ce sujet.  
Les femmes appartiennent à la maison, où elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles font de mieux: prendre soin de la famille.  
"Bois ton vin, colibri," je rigole, et puis souviens-toi ... "Hey, où diable est Elisa?"  
"Oh." Les joues d'Isabella rougissent réellement, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, voire jamais. Peut-être que c'est de là qu'Anthony l'a pris, bien que ça n'arrive que lorsque je le taquine à propos de sa fille. «Hum, quand je suis rentrée plus tôt, j'ai vu son sac dans le foyer, elle a dû rentrer à la maison pendant que nous ...»  
Cette merde me fait craquer. "Notre pauvre petite fille."  
Pourtant ... ça ne tuerait pas Elisa de descendre maintenant et de dire bonjour. La musique qui joue dans le salon doit l'avoir avertie que nous avons quitté la piscine.  
"Je suis montée et j'ai frappé à sa porte - je voulais lui dire bonjour et lui demander comment elle avait passé sa nuit avec Francis ..." Elle soupire et se tord la bouche en une petite grimace. "Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler aux gens grossiers."  
Mon amusement est foutu. "Elle n'a pas dit ça." Je pose mon verre. "Elle n'a pas utilisé ces mots."  
Un goujat de motherfucking irrespectueux!  
"Elle l'a fait." Isabella acquiesce, fronçant les sourcils à son propre verre. Puis un haussement d'épaules. C'est une adolescente, personne ne veut voir leurs parents comme ça, pas qu'elle l'ait fait, elle a dit qu'elle venait juste de nous entendre.  
Je me moque et secoue la tête. "Je comprends la fuite dans sa chambre, mais ce qu'elle a dit?" Un-fucking-acceptable. Si j'avais dit quelque chose comme ça à mes parents quand j'étais gamin, mon pop me frapperait au visage. "Je mets ses fesses demain, histoire d'End'a." Je fais un mouvement rapide avec ma main.  
"On pourrait toujours demander de l'aide à Stella, des serveuses ...?" La femme sourit.  
Je hoche la tête, aimant ça. "Travail libre-bonne pensée, petite oiseau."  
"Oh!" Elle s'assoit droite. "J'ai entendu ça?" Le téléphone sonne. "  
Je regarde comme elle court à l'intérieur, et je ricane parce que c'est juste si Isabella. Que Dieu lui garde de manquer des potins en n'entendant pas le téléphone s'éteindre. Cependant, je ne sais pas qui pourrait être à cette heure.  
Assez vite, Isabella revient avec le sans fil. Elle a aussi refusé la musique.  
Je lève un sourcil en question.  
Elle hausse les épaules et dit: "Ton frère." Et me donne le téléphone.  
"Quoi de neuf?" Je berce le téléphone entre mon épaule et ma joue.  
"Appelé à rattraper un peu," dit Alec - trop catégoriquement pour un appel social. «Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai emmené ma fille dans ce restaurant - tu t'es retrouvé après? Mes sourcils se serrent les uns contre les autres, et même si je comprends qu'il parle en code, rien ne sonne encore une cloche. "Kate, c'était son nom." D'accord. D'accord. Maintenant je suis avec lui. Kate est morte - voiture piégée devant un restaurant. Puis ... il s'est présenté à Dawn, quand c'était mon club. "Je suis juste passé par là où vous vous êtes rencontrés." Aube. "Savais-tu qu'ils ont un nouveau propriétaire?" Jaspe. Pas qu'il soit nouveau.  
"Ouais, quel abouddit?" Je demande avec désinvolture.  
«On dirait qu'il a des problèmes, quand je conduisais, les cochons lui ont pris tout ce qu'il valait.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Je l'ai pris pour tout ce qu'il vaut ... Je l'ai pris ... Des cochons ... Et ça me frappe. "Je ne peux pas y croire," crache-je, furieux instantanément. Porcs = flics. Ou peut-être que les fédéraux dans ce cas, je ne sais pas. "Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas juste en train de le rudoyer un peu avant de partir?" Comme dans, emmenant Jasper pour un interrogatoire. C'est un peu plus commun que d'effectuer une arrestation.  
"Non, je suis sûr, juste en train de te donner un coup de tête." Alec semble impatient, alors j'ai l'impression qu'il va se diriger vers sa charcuterie et ... eh bien, nettoie-toi. Au cas où quelqu'un devrait s'arrêter.  
"Merci d'avoir appelé, petit frère," je soupire et raccroche.  
Isabella me regarde avec un sourcil levé.  
Je masser mon front, sachant que les autorités pourraient se montrer ici la prochaine fois. Dieu seul sait ce à quoi ils auraient pu prendre Jasper, mais ces putains de Fédéraux ont tendance à apporter tous les trucs connus juste parce qu'ils le peuvent.  
"Tu parlais en code," dit la femme, me défiant de la défier avec ce regard dans les yeux. "Qu'a dit Alec?"  
Je veux qu'elle se concentre sur nous, alors je ne mentionne pas le fait que son frère a été arrêté. Au lieu de cela, je dis: "Feds est de nouveau là, ils pourraient venir fouiller la maison." Rassemblant mes vêtements, je jette la serviette et tire mon pantalon, puis ma chemise. "Allez mettre autre chose." Je pointe à la porte du patio. Ma femme ne montre pas beaucoup de décolleté autour des gens.  
Soudainement pressé, je rentre et me dirige vers mon bureau. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je dois cacher en cas de recherche, et je dois faire face à cette situation.  
~ oOo ~

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis dans la cuisine en train de laver la saleté de mes ongles et Isabella murmure à propos de ses «pauvres parterres de fleurs» dans l'arrière-cour.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as caché, de toute façon?" Elle se renfrogne et ouvre le frigo.  
Pendant que j'étais dehors, la femme s'est douchée et s'est habillée - je pense que c'est la robe qu'elle portait à l'enterrement aujourd'hui, ou peut-être une robe similaire. Peu importe, c'est plus modeste, alors c'est bien.  
«Ne demande pas, colibri», dis-je en me séchant les mains. J'ai une cachette régulière pour une petite boîte de sécurité quand j'en ai besoin, et il se trouve être entre deux rosiers dans la cour. «Va parler aux enfants, dis-leur de rester dans leur chambre, je vais allumer les gicleurs. De cette façon, le sol où j'ai caché la boîte de sécurité n'aura pas l'air d'avoir creusé là. "Mais ne réveille pas Julia."  
Elle me regarde.  
Je la congédie d'un geste de la main, même si je sais que mon dernier commentaire était stupide. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nos enfants. Mais Isabella va m'excuser, je suis à bout. L'enfer, elle aussi. Elle masque sa peur en agaçant agacé, et je deviens maussade comme baise, court et concis.  
Ma nuit avait été si parfaite, et puis les fédéraux doivent la détruire pour moi.  
Et comme prévu, les fédéraux se présentent ...  
Ils me transportent pour interrogatoire.  
colibris (bella)  
Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Elisa et Dominic n'entendent les Feds fouiner dans ma maison, alors nous nous rassemblons tous dans la cuisine et essayons de jouer au cool.  
Anthony a l'air énervé. il arpente près de la large porte. C'est tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il a appelé Ed Sr. pour aider Junior.  
Le duc et la duchesse s'impatientent aussi, Duke grognant parfois et montrant ses dents vers le couloir.  
Gabriella, que Dieu la bénisse, distrait Julia, toutes deux assises à la table de la cuisine.  
Elisa se souvient probablement la dernière fois que les fédéraux ont fouillé notre maison et l'un d'eux a accidentellement renversé sa collection de cassettes, ce qui expliquerait l'expression de dégoût qu'elle balance comme un champion.  
Dominic a l'air curieux, ses yeux le prennent tout entier, et je peux voir des questions s'accumuler. Il a traversé ça avant, mais il était si jeune et Junior et moi pouvions tout expliquer. Maintenant, pas tellement. Je m'attends à ce que mon mari s'assoie avec lui après ça.  
Et je tambourine mes ongles peints en rouge contre la surface lisse de l'îlot de cuisine - alors que je veux juste suivre les fédéraux et m'assurer qu'ils ne cassent rien.  
Il est tard - vraiment en retard - et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ils viendraient ici à cette heure. Dîner, bien sûr; ils l'ont fait avant. Midi quand seulement je suis à la maison - c'est arrivé aussi. Mais au milieu de la putain de nuit? Christ non!  
Me penchant légèrement sur le comptoir, je regarde fixement l'homme à l'extérieur de la cuisine qui se tient dangereusement près d'un vase que les parents de Junior nous ont donné. C'est un espace assez vide; c'est là que le foyer rencontre les portes du salon et de la cuisine, où commence l'escalier, et où commence le couloir vers notre chambre, le bureau des juniors et une chambre à coucher ... pourtant ce bâtard choisit de marcher dans le seul meuble - une table d'appoint avec ce vase dessus.  
"Regarde ça!" Je me casse dessus. «Est-ce que tu vois des cachettes là-bas, ou est-ce que tu vas casser le plancher? Peut-être qu'il y a des armes, de la drogue et de l'argent sous les tuiles! J'ouvre les yeux en simulacre d'horreur.  
J'ai vu ce carreau de marbre dans un magazine, et mon Junior l'a importé d'Italie. Je serai damné si je vais m'asseoir ici et laisser ces idiots trottiner partout et marcher dans des vases ... et de la merde.  
"Je m'excuse, Mme Masen." La Fed offre un sourire forcé, sa politesse toutes les conneries, et continue dans le salon où quelques autres agents ne servent à rien.  
Je fais semblant de cracher sur sa forme de retraite, presque en souhaitant qu'il ait détruit ce vase pour que je puisse lui montrer de quoi je suis réellement fait.  
Bientôt, un autre agent approche. "Mme Masen, où éteignez-vous les gicleurs? Nous aimerions vérifier la cour."  
Je lui donne un regard ennuyé puis inspecte mes ongles. "Je ne sais pas", je mens. "Mon mari prend soin de ça." Je lui lève un sourcil. Si tu ne l'avais pas emmené, il aurait pu aider, mais toi, les fédéraux, tu ne penses pas si loin, n'est-ce pas?  
Snickers Dominic.  
L'agent a l'air agacé. "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais c'est dans ton intérêt de -"  
"Ne parle pas à ma mère comme ça," dit Anthony, et sa voix ressemble à celle de Junior. Doux, inquiétant, plein d'avertissement et de glace.  
La ressemblance me fait frémir un peu. C'est un fait que mon mari est plus mortel quand il est calme. S'il crie et fait des gestes, tout va bien. Mais quand il baisse la voix, il a cette expression sinistre dans ses yeux, et il parle doucement, avec avertissement ... c'est quand tu cours. Il pourrait même y avoir un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais vous le verrez dans ses yeux - la froideur, le monstre terrifiant à peine tenu à distance.  
Et mon fils n'a pas fini; il fait un pas en direction de l'agent et dépose de la charpie invisible sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Tu n'as pas l'occasion de venir ici et de la rabaisser en lui disant ce qu'elle pourrait ou ne comprendrait pas: tu as ce que je dis?"  
J'avale, pour la première fois en voyant ce côté chez Anthony. Il ne me regarde pas, mais si sa voix correspond à celle de son père, son expression pourrait aussi l'être.  
La Fed serra les dents, gardant sagement la bouche fermée, puis quitta la cuisine. Parce que, autant qu'il aurait pu aller plus loin, les agents sont généralement tenus d'empêcher les femmes et les enfants d'en sortir.  
~ oOo ~  
Quelque temps plus tard, les fédéraux sont enfin faits.  
Un couple de mecs sont trempés, après avoir marché dans la cour avec les gicleurs, et si je n'avais pas été trop ennuyé par l'état de ma maison, j'aurais ri. Mais tout ce que je peux penser maintenant, c'est comment je dois nettoyer toute ma maison demain - tout pour rien. Ils n'ont rien trouvé.  
Ma maison n'est pas mon seul souci, cependant. Comme toujours, je suis inquiet pour Junior.  
Il dit qu'il ne devient pas bâclé - qu'il ne fait pas d'erreurs et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter - mais quelle épouse se calmerait et se relaxerait? Quelle bonne femme.  
Dans le salon, je me dirige vers l'armoire à liqueur et je prends une bouteille d'Amaretto, en me servant un verre de scotch Junior, les cristaux que je lui ai donnés pour son anniversaire il y a quelques années. Et avec cette boisson dans ma main, je m'assieds sur l'un des canapés, trop épuisé et fatigué pour la conversation.  
"Whatta putain la nuit." Anthony se laisse tomber à côté de moi avec un grognement, et les autres enfants suivent, assis ici et là. "Vous allez bien, Ma?"  
"Euh-huh." Je prends une grande gorgée du liquide ambré dans mon verre, savourant la légère brûlure amère combinée à une riche douceur. Mais ... suis-je vraiment d'accord? Et ne devrais-je pas demander à mon fils? Ce n'est pas son travail d'être adulte et de s'assurer que tout le monde va bien.  
"Hey." Il se penche plus près et drape un bras autour de mes épaules. "Papa l'a dit lui-même, il sera à la maison avant le petit déjeuner, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Il embrasse mon temple. "Il serait énervé s'il savait que tu es triste."  
Ouais…  
J'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé - mon fils aîné a assumé le rôle de protecteur. Au moins, Junior n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens à ce sujet.  
"Je vais bien." Je me ressaisis. Je le sais, je l'ai déjà fait. Le sourire semble un peu serré au début, mais ensuite je comprends. "Julia bébé, tu dois dormir." Je me lève et lisse ma robe, pensant que je peux finir ma boisson une fois que les enfants sont au lit. "Elisa, veux-tu l'aider s'il te plait-"  
"Maman, je peux aller me coucher moi-même." Julia bâille, sourit avec fatigue et repousse le canapé. "Je ne suis plus un bébé."  
"Ne dis pas ça", murmure-je. Je me sens soudain émotif - tous mes enfants grandissent, et je ne l'aime pas. Nous avons pu compter sur Julia étant notre bébé; elle adore être une gamine, donc pour elle de dire ça ... "Et ne le dis jamais à papa, tu lui briseras le cœur."  
Elle boude et s'approche pour me serrer la main. "Très bien, je vais faire semblant pour toi."  
"Bien." Je la serre si fort contre moi, réalisant qu'elle est devenue plus grande cet été. Encore six pouces et nous serons à la même hauteur. «D'accord ...» Je lui donne un smooch sur le front et ensuite je lâche «le temps de coucher». Je regarde les enfants un par un, Gabriella inclus. "All'a Youse Et, chérie Gabriella, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'Elisa."  
Considérez cette maman un cockblocker.  
Je n'irai pas dans les fesses de mon fils à propos des petits-enfants tant qu'il n'y aura pas une bague sur le doigt de Gabriella. Elle le mérite.  
Il y a des râles d'Anthony, mais je pense qu'il peut sentir que je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors il le laisse tomber rapidement. Et pour autant que je sache, il va glisser Gabriella dans sa chambre à la minute où Elisa est endormie.  
Dès qu'ils ont tous disparu à l'étage, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je ne peux pas aller me coucher quand la maison ressemble à ceci: des coussins d'oreillers se sont retournés,  
les armoires ouvertes, les tapis inclinés, l'herbe de la cour près de la porte patio, de la boue aussi ... Je ne peux pas dormir non plus quand je ne sais pas ce que passe mon mari, donc je décroche d'abord le téléphone, pensant que je peux Appelez Riley, Alec, Félix, la mère de Junior, puisque Senior est très probablement occupé à être un avocat ... Je peux aussi appeler mon frère, si cela doit arriver. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir trompé Alice, mais c'est ce que c'est.  
En ouvrant le répertoire sur le comptoir où l'on charge le sans fil, j'appelle d'abord la maison de Riley et Brianna.  
Sans surprise, la soeur de Junior répond. "Brianna Bienati."  
"C'est Bella," soupire-je. "Tu sembles aussi fatigué que je me sens."  
"Oh, Bella, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler, c'est fou."  
Je hoche la tête même si elle ne peut pas me voir. "Alors, ils ont aussi attrapé Riley?"  
"Oui, et papa m'a appelé - a dit qu'ils avaient aussi amené Felix, Jasper, Junior, et Alec. Mais papa et Joseph les sortiront bientôt."  
"Joseph aussi, hein?" Je m'assois sur un tabouret, me rappelant que l'aîné de Félix n'est plus un enfant. C'est un homme adulte, et apparemment il est plus proche des affaires de Felix que je ne le pensais. Il y a quelques années, il était ce petit punk qui courait avec EJ - ils étaient des pilotes et faisaient de la merde pour des coups de pied. Mais Joseph étant devenu avocat, j'espérais que son avenir serait différent, qu'il ne suivrait pas les traces de Félix.  
"Ouais ..." Brianna soupire lourdement. "Je me demande ce qui se passe, c'est comme si c'était gros, n'est-ce pas?"  
Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais peut-être. On ne peut rien discuter au téléphone, de toute façon.  
"Juniuh m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter", dis-je en avalant mes émotions. "Mais…"  
"Je sais," répond-elle doucement.  
Dieu-en ce moment, je déteste ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13  
Anthony  
"Je devrais probablement me faufiler dans la chambre d'Elisa." Gabriella bâille.  
Je secoue la tête et embrasse son cou, mon bois du matin s'aligne parfaitement avec son cul. "Pas encore." Glissant une main sous son t-shirt, je palme un de ses seins et gémis devant la lourdeur. "Lemme vous sentir." Ma voix est toute épaisse de sommeil. Hier soir, ou plutôt ce matin, nous sommes tombés rapidement, trop fatigués pour rien d'autre. Mais maintenant ... "Puis-je vous toucher?"  
Elle aspire et respire.  
Putain enfin.  
Si Gabriella m'avait bloqué, ça aurait été une chose. Mais savoir qu'elle est prête à en avoir plus et se faire tabasser par les autres ... c'est encore pire. Plus tentant.  
Je la retourne, je me retrouve à genoux entre ses jambes écartées, et je repousse les couvertures pour bien voir ma fille. Et baise moi si elle n'est pas magnifique.  
«Vêtue,» dis-je d'un ton bourru, tirant sur le caleçon qu'elle a emprunté pour dormir. Sur ma table de nuit, mon radio-réveil s'éteint, mais avant que ça ne m'énerve, j'écoute la chanson qui se passe juste à ce moment-là, ... Je ris. Putain parfait. Gabriella sourit, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. "Quelle?"   
j'élargir mes bras et sourire. "Nous devrions écouter H-Town, ils savent ce qui se passe."  
Knockin 'Da Boots est une chanson sexy avec ce rythme séduisant, et ça ne me dérangerait pas d'y aller avec Gabriella.  
Je tends la mâchoire, regardant ma fille se redresser et tire la chemise sur sa tête, l'exposant entièrement à moi. Et quand elle commencera à enfiler les shorts, je devrai mordre mes doigts, j'ai peur de la perdre avant même que ... quoi? Entrez en elle? Touche-la? Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle est prête à aller maintenant, mais ... quoi que ce soit, ça va être un test de ma retenue.  
La seconde où elle est complètement nue devant moi, elle se laisse tomber contre le matelas, faisant bouger ses seins, et je suis bouche bée. Parce que c'est la première fois que je la vois de cette façon.  
"Tu regardes," murmure-t-elle nerveusement.  
Elle est sur le point de se couvrir, mais je l'arrête avec un regard féroce. Ne pas oser, bébé.  
"Regarde ce que tu fais pour moi." Je pointe vers ma bite dure, tentant dans mes bas de pyjama, et secoue la tête. "Tu n'as rien à craindre." Sans honte, je tire mon pantalon et je le jette quelque part sur le sol, puis je reviens à regarder. Mais cette fois, mes mains se rejoignent. "Christ, tu es magnifique ..." Je caresse ses cuisses épaisses; ils sont si doux et doux. Tout son corps est. "Je suis un bâtard chanceux." Je ris sous mon souffle, un peu surpris d'avoir atterri celui-ci. Plus de possessivité surgit à travers moi, comme un courant stable qui ne disparaît pas. "Tutta mia adesso." Je lui dis qu'elle est à moi maintenant.  
Je m'abaisse, couvrant son corps avec le mien, et baise la vallée entre ses seins.  
"Anthony", elle pleure et tisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux.  
Je m'embrasse et me mouche, rencontrant son cou. «Je vais apprendre à tout savoir ...» Je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ma main droite se met à lui caresser les seins. Et j'ai de gros putains de mains, pourtant ils ne couvrent pas tout d'elle. "... Chaque plongeon et courbe ..." Je gémis alors que mon sexe se blottit contre sa chatte, tout chaud et humide avec des boucles douces.  
"Nous pouvons," elle halète et se cambre en moi quand je lui mets son mamelon, "on peut, hum ... faire l'amour ... si tu veux." Elle avale.  
Je crache une malédiction basse et laisse tomber un peu de mon poids sur elle. Appuyé sur mon coude gauche, je regarde son visage, mais je ne sais pas ce que je pensais voir là-bas. Il y a de la luxure, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de nerfs, donc je ne peux pas être sûre si elle est vraiment prête.  
"Je suis sûr, ciccioleone." Ses yeux noirs s'adoucissent et elle repousse délicatement des cheveux de mon front. "Tu sais que je suis à toi."  
Je respire profondément et acquiesce, me sentant soudain nerveux. Peut-être parce que c'est différent des poussins sans nom devant elle. Parce que cette fois je me soucie de le rendre non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle. Je dois me rappeler que ce n'est pas juste de partir. Il y a de la pression pour bien performer. Et putain, j'ai dix-sept ans ... et je me sens inopinément moins expérimenté que moi.  
"Je vais aller lentement", promis-je d'une voix rauque. Nuzzling son cou à nouveau, où son parfum naturel combiné avec cette lotion toffee est le plus fort, je glisse ma main libre le long de son corps, ayant besoin de lui faire sentir bien avant même que je pense à coller ma bite en elle. Je ne suis pas un minou, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais continuer indéfiniment. "Accroche-toi à moi." Je remarque la façon dont elle fist les draps et essaie de se mettre à l'aise.  
Quand je coupe doucement sa chatte, elle halète et ses mains volent sur mes épaules.  
"Oh, cazzo-" Elle halète et instinctivement installe ses hanches dans mon contact.  
"Tu aimes ça, bébé?" Je glisse lentement mon majeur entre ses lèvres glissantes et glisse la pointe vers son trou serré. En même temps, le tampon de mon pouce appuie sur son clitoris, et je gémis presque à quel point je la veux en ce moment.  
"Ouais-yesss," siffle-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Putain, j'aime comment elle s'accroche à moi aussi. Comme si je la tenais ensemble. Ajoutant de la pression sur son clitoris, je pousse prudemment mon majeur en elle. Mais même si elle est trop baisée, je peux dire qu'elle est déjà prête à en avoir plus. "Tellement bon." Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement qui rend mon pénis douloureux, la peau autour d'elle si serrée.  
Avec deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et mon pouce jouant avec son clitoris, j'arrête de regarder son visage pendant un moment pour lui sucer les seins. Simultanément, je regarde où mes doigts disparaissent en elle, et je vois comment ils brillent chaque fois que je sors.  
Ce sera ma bite bientôt.  
Christ.  
Elle soulève ses hanches, bouge avec moi et j'accélère.  
"Plus," elle expire, "oh, oui!"  
Je ne me suis jamais vraiment foutu du plaisir d'un large avant, mais maintenant que je le fais, je trouve ça un peu décevant quand Gabriella commence à trembler si vite sous moi, le premier signe de son orgasme. Parce que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais continuer indéfiniment, juste en train de la regarder, tellement sexy, belle et tellement dépendante de moi. Mais ensuite je me rappelle que c'est seulement le  
première fois; et cela signifie aussi que c'est presque mon tour. Cazzo, combien de fois ai-je branlé à la pensée de la baiser?  
"C'est ça, bébé," murmure-je, sentant ma respiration s'accélérer. Couvrant sa bouche du mien, j'avale ses gémissements et la doigte plus vite, plus fort, maintenant désespérée de la voir s'effondrer. "Venez pour moi, venez autour de mes doigts, pressez-les." Ma bite fuit de pré-éjaculatoire sur sa cuisse. "Alors putain de chaud."  
Tout au long de son orgasme, elle gémit et soupire et mord sur mon épaule, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mon dos. C'est une douleur étrange qui ne fait que me stimuler - je deviens plus corné et plus corné.  
Elle est complètement rigide, seulement de petits tremblements la traversent. Shakes et tremblements.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'effondre, se fondant dans le matelas, que je retire lentement mes doigts de sa chatte. Incapable de résister, je les suce dans ma bouche, et mes yeux roulent presque dans ma tête. Jésus, je dois la goûter de la source de la baise un jour, bientôt. Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant, mais est-ce que ça peut être difficile?  
Mon besoin trop grand, je commence à l'embrasser comme si je la ravageais, la laissant à peine reprendre son souffle, et je guide ma queue vers sa chatte trempée.  
"J'ai besoin de te baiser." Je frémis, appuyant la tête de moi contre son ouverture serrée. "Putain, dis-moi-dis-moi que je peux." En ce moment avant que je ne le perde.  
"Oui," dit-elle, "mais attendez, Anthony-préservatif ..."  
"Non", dis-je presque de façon suppliante et tasse sa joue rouge. "Je ne suis jamais allé sans un avant, mais j'ai besoin de vous sentir tous." Mon Dieu, elle est si mouillée, chaude et serrée; Je dois en avoir plus, pousser plus profondément dans ... "S'il te plait, micina." Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, échangeant des respirations avec elle. "Juste cette fois, une fois."  
Je suis au courant des risques, mais Jésus put le Christ, juste ... une fois.  
"Anthony ..." Elle se tortille, et l'indécision est écrite sur elle.  
"Une fois," je le répète, honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si désespérée pour cela. Ah, merde. Je sais pourquoi. Je dois juste ... l'avoir, physiquement. Réclame-la. Rentrez-la si profondément et marquez-la comme la mienne. "Tu m'as supplié, Gabriella." Je continue à l'embrasser. il semble la relâcher, ces doux soupirs en témoignent.  
Elle gémit et me tire un regard faible. "Bien, mais ..."  
"Pas de mais, bébé." Je lui donne un smooch dur. "Faites-moi confiance."  
Essayant d'être prudent, je la pousse lentement, pouce par pouce, mes yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.  
"Vous allez bien?" Je demande d'une voix tendue. Elle hoche la tête d'un mouvement saccadé, tendue et ne respire plus. "Respire pour moi."  
Elle fait, et quand elle expire, j'enterre rapidement le reste de ma bite dans sa chatte.  
"Putain", elle halète.  
"Je suis désolé." Je laisse tomber mon front contre son cou, ma respiration arrivant dans un pantalon agité. Elle se sent trop bien, je ne vais pas durer longtemps. «Je suis désolé, micina, ça va, ça va?  
"Je vais bien." J'entends la grimace dans sa voix. «Ça me brûle un peu comme une douleur, je le jure, tu peux bouger.  
Je le fais, mais je le fais encore plus lentement qu'avant, et je m'assure de l'amadouer dans un état plus détendu. En l'embrassant et en la touchant et en lui chuchotant des trucs, elle bouge vite avec moi, même si timidement et avec hésitation. Un ascenseur de  
ses hanches me forcent à aller plus loin en elle, et je gémis bruyamment contre sa joue.  
"Putain, c'est incroyable," marmonnai-je, à bout de souffle. Trouvant ses lèvres, je l'embrasse profondément, mêlant ma langue avec la sienne. En même temps, ma bite dure entre et sort d'elle, avec plus de résistance à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et sa peau chaude se sent indescriptible enrobant ma bite.  
À la seconde où j'émerveille presque que je l'aime, je mords ma lèvre, je gémis, et je resserre chaque emprise sur elle.  
Je me sens tout cru à l'intérieur, exposé et vulnérable, ce que je n'aime pas. Même si c'est Gabriella à qui je suis dépouillé, je n'en veux pas. Je dois être en contrôle-être en charge. Donc, je pousse plus fort. Je reprends le contrôle et possède son corps avec mes mouvements. C'est là haut, haut sur le putain de plaisir, tout déchaîné, que je la coiffe le mieux. En ne me retenant pas, je deviens plus conscient, même si je ne comprends pas comment.  
Fermez, fermez, fermez.  
"À ton tour, Anthony," murmure-t-elle en m'embrassant le visage. Je ferme les yeux et gémis aux sensations - ses mains et la bouche sur moi le font. Et, baise, sa chatte. "Viens." Elle exhale en tremblant. "Vieni dentro di moi." Elle me donne la permission de venir en elle.  
"Christ", je siffle et pousse plus fort. Tout s'enroule à l'intérieur de moi, et j'attache ses jambes sur mes hanches pour atteindre les points les plus profonds. Soudainement, j'ai l'impression d'être sous l'eau ou de la merde - ça sonne et ça bourdonne dans mes oreilles, et je commence à m'énerver si fort.  
En-fucking-tendu.  
Je gémis et bascule, me lâche en elle, et glisse une main sous elle pour l'agripper.  
Quelque chose de rester où je suis.  
~ oOo ~  
Finalement, le temps s'éloigne de nous, et au moment où nous refaisons surface de ma chambre, je peux entendre Elisa, Dee et Julia dans la salle de jeux. Mais je suis un peu inquiet pour maman, alors je prends la main de Gabriella et je descends à la place.  
Je ne suis pas surpris d'être accueilli par une maison impeccable, aucune trace de la présence des fédéraux ici la nuit dernière.  
"Non, reste ici avec moi." Je ris et grogne joyeusement contre le cou de Gabriella, la gardant en face de moi. Elle glousse et se tortille, mais je l'ai prise au piège, mes bras entourant son haut du corps pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger ses propres bras. "Ou peut-être que je devrais t'attacher à mon lit et te garder là." En enroulant mes doigts autour d'un de ses poignets, j'en porte l'intérieur à mes lèvres et embrasse l'agrafe du bracelet que je lui ai donné hier soir. "Je pense que ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas?"  
Elle rit et est sur le point de répondre, mais nous atteignons la cuisine et le jeu de Gabriella est parti. Ainsi est le mien, mais ma fille réagit plus vite.  
"Aller." Elle me pousse dans la direction de maman, l'air inquiet. "Je vais retourner en haut et appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi pour vous aider."  
J'hoche de la tête, pensant que ma fille est une amoureuse, et lui volez un baiser rapide et je lui tape sur le cul avant de me tourner vers maman.  
"Vous étiez debout toute la nuit?" Je la rejoins près de l'îlot de la cuisine, lorgnant le verre de vin devant elle. Elle est encore dans cette robe, celle d'hier.  
Elle hausse les épaules et regarde dans son verre. "Impossible de supporter la maison ressemblant à une zone de guerre."  
Même si je sais que c'est en partie vrai, elle aurait traité avec la maison aujourd'hui si papa n'avait pas été pris la nuit dernière.  
"Peu de temps pour le vin, tu ne penses pas?" Je l'enlève délicatement de sa poigne et drape un bras autour de ses épaules. Ma mère pense qu'elle doit être si dure tout le temps.  
"Pas si je ne suis pas encore couchée", elle se mordille. "Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais mon gardien ou une merde."  
"Facile." Je lui donne une pression. "J'essaie juste de te surveiller jusqu'à ce que Pop revienne à la maison."  
"Eh bien," souffla-t-elle, "tu devrais prendre une douche, parce que tu sens le sexe."  
Je grince et recule.  
"Ouais ..." Elle me donne l'oeil puant, une expression que mes soeurs ont perfectionnée au cours des années. «Va te doucher, habille-toi, et ...» elle hausse les épaules, et il y a un sourire qui tire sur ses lèvres «alors, qui sait, peut-être que tu peux commencer à chercher une bague.  
Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Dix-sept."  
Elle montre aussi sa poitrine. "Très conscient, je t'ai repoussé ..."  
"Oh!" Je crie. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça." Je secoue la tête et commence à sortir. "Christ."  
"Attendez!" Maman court après moi, et ensuite je la fais s'écraser dans mon corps par derrière, ses bras gonflant sa force malgré sa petite taille. "Je suis désolé bébé!" Elle serre mon abdomen et je parviens à peine à me tordre. "Je ne voulais pas être une chienne."  
"Je connais." Je roule mes yeux et embrasse le sommet de sa tête. "C'est cool, Ma. Je sais que tu ressembles à ça quand Papa est ..." pas ici et tu ne sais pas quand  
il revient. «Écoute, tu veux que Gabriella et moi emmenions les autres pour le petit-déjeuner? Tu peux te reposer, attendre Papa ... ou tu pourrais venir avec nous. Nous pourrions probablement conduire à Stella et enfermer et réchauffer quelques restes digne de moan. Parfois, Enzo fait des sandwiches avec les trucs de la veille, et c'est toujours aussi bon. Peut-être pas aussi bon que celui de ma mère, mais sa cuisine est difficile à coiffer.  
"Non c'est bon." Maman renifle. «Nous allons manger, mais ...» Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du poêle, «... Papa n'est pas encore rentré, il a dit qu'il serait de retour avant le petit-déjeuner. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, et je me brosse les pouces sous les yeux pour essuyer quelques larmes. "Pourquoi n'est-il pas de retour?" Mais dès que les mots ont quitté sa bouche, nous entendons une voiture s'arrêter dehors.  
Maman court.  
Puis, quand la porte s'ouvre, tout ce que j'entends est un cri. Et le "punch" de papa alors que Maman saute probablement dans ses bras.  
Marcher dans le foyer, rejoint par nos chiens, je vois papa réconfortant maman dans la porte ouverte.  
Il a l'air usé dans son costume froissé, mais ses yeux sont alertes. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, je vois qu'il n'est pas complètement réveillé sans ... aide, si vous voulez. Ma conjecture est coca, et je ne serais pas surpris si Zio Alec l'a fourni. Peut-être que papa n'est même pas là, peut-être qu'il doit travailler ou ... quelque chose.  
«Viens, colibri», murmure-t-il dans ses cheveux. "Je peux voir que tu n'as pas dormi. Allons nous coucher."  
Je lève un sourcil en question quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et il dit: «Attends-moi.  
Je hoche la tête et retourne à la cuisine.  
Mes parents disparaissent dans le couloir et dans leur chambre.  
Affamé de baiser, je commence à sortir un tas de nourriture, pensant que mes frères et sœurs auront aussi faim, quand ils finiront par tomber. Mais maintenant, c'est juste moi, le pain de courgette de maman, du prosciutto, de la mozzarella et des tranches de tomates. Meilleur. Putain de. Déjeuner. Si Maman avait été responsable, ça aurait été des crêpes, des muffins, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, du pain doré ... tout le tralala, mais si je dois faire ma propre nourriture, il n'y a pas moyen que je m'égare comme ça.  
Pourquoi cuire quand le congélateur et le réfrigérateur sont pleins de Tupperware, de toute façon? Il y a toujours quelque chose.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Papa réapparaît, et je fais une grimace quand je le vois zipper son pantalon et enfiler sa chemise. Brut. Ce n'est même pas un nouveau costume, donc il ne faut pas un génie pour comprendre ce qu'ils ont fait.  
Il sourit simplement et dit: «Quoi, elle m'a manqué ou une partie de moi.  
Je sais mieux que de dire que c'est dégoûtant - comme si je voulais entendre parler de ma mère à genoux? Ou tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Je frissonne.  
"Je pensais que tu allais au lit?" Je n'ai pas vraiment, mais j'ai besoin d'un putain de changement de sujet.  
Il hausse les épaules et ouvre le frigo, sortant le pichet de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. "Elle se serait disputée sur moi - a refusé de dormir." Après s'être emparé d'un verre, il s'assied à l'île et tend la main vers le prosciutto avec les doigts qui, Dieu sait où. «Je lui ai dit que je prenais une douche et j'ai promis de la rejoindre dans une minute, alors je lui ai donné un Xanax et elle s'est écrasée. Il rit. "Je lui ai dit que tu prendrais soin de tes frères et soeurs, au fait."  
"Bien sûr, et vous sortez?" Je demande.  
Il hoche la tête. "Je dois rencontrer Félix, Nonno et Alec."  
"À Tw-"  
Il me coupe d'un coup d'œil et donne un coup d'œil pointu à la cuisine.  
Et je comprends. Papa va avoir la maison balayée par les insectes que les fédéraux auraient pu laisser derrière eux.  
"Je serai de retour avant le dîner." Il fait une pause pour caler son jus. "Maman veut apprendre à mieux connaître Gabriella, et j'aimerais la voir maintenant, maintenant qu'elle est ta fille." Il essuie sa bouche sur une serviette et se lève. "J'espère que tu lui demanderas de rester dîner ce soir?"  
"Je l'ai." Je fais, un peu. Gabriella fait partie de notre vie depuis que j'ai deux merdes de haut; mes parents la connaissent. Mais peut-être que c'est différent juste parce qu'elle est ma petite femme maintenant? Je ne sais pas. "Mais, euh ... tout va bien?"  
Il sourit, me tape sur la joue et embrasse bruyamment mon front, comme si j'étais un bébé. "Pourquoi ça ne serait pas, tesoro?"  
Droite. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas ...  
"Je vais prendre une douche ..." il incline la tête, m'étudie, puis il rit "- ce que tu devrais aussi, et puis je pars." Il commence à sortir de la cuisine. "Vous avez Milo et Sal ici aujourd'hui, mais je veux que vous restiez à la maison et que vous preniez soin de vos frères et soeurs."  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était avec ce regard?" J'appelle à sa forme de retraite.  
Il rit, quelque part dans le couloir. "Il dit 'j'ai la chatte' sur le front, petit garçon!"  
Bêtement, je paume mon front, puis je me fous de rien.  
POV Junior  
Felix, mon père, Alec, et moi sommes assis au bar du Twilight pendant que nous attendons que le mec de Felix finisse au bureau. Les fédéraux n'ont pas fouillé cet endroit, mais nous ne prenons aucun risque. C'est trop facile de cacher un bug, et ça ne prend pas de temps.  
Une fois cela fait, nous prenons tous nos boissons et disparaissons pour la vie privée, et bien que nous soyons tous épuisés, après avoir été éveillé pendant environ vingt-quatre heures maintenant, nous nous mettons immédiatement au travail.  
Papa passe en premier puisqu'il a le plus d'infos, étant notre avocat et tout, et Alec divise quelques lignes de coup.  
"J'ai bien peur que Jasper ne parte un moment." Papa soupire et déboutonne son costume, puis se penche sur son siège et sort un cigare. "Ils l'ont mis sur le racket, la possession de drogue, et le blanchiment d'argent." Nous jurons tous, mais papa continue, me regardant maintenant. "Ils avaient une usine à Dawn."  
"Je pensais que ça allait être EJ qui chantait", dit Alec et glisse le plateau avec du coke à ma façon. "J'ai deux garçons qui le cherchent, Riley en envoie aussi."  
J'attrape la note C enroulée et je renifle une ligne, pensant qu'EJ peut toujours être impliqué. En fait, je suis assez sûr. Jasper balaie son bureau aussi souvent que le reste d'entre nous, et il est impossible qu'il discute d'affaires avec un étranger à proximité. La possession de drogue et le blanchiment ... qui a probablement eu lieu à Dawn, l'arrêtant là-bas. Et quiconque qu'ils ont planté à Dawn pour avoir des preuves ... il ou elle aurait pu voir quelque chose. Mais entendu quelque chose? Oublie ça.  
Et le racket ... Je sais que Jasper est dans une bonne protection. il fait rudoyer les propriétaires de magasins, vandaliser et merder, et il envoie quelqu'un d'autre dans son équipe pour offrir une protection. Pour le bon prix, de cours. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passe chez Dawn, et comme nous tous, il ne fait pas ses affaires en dehors de son bureau.  
«Il y a plus qu'une putain de plante», dis-je enfin en mettant mes deux sous. J'avale plusieurs fois et m'essuie le nez. Ensuite, je partage mes pensées sur les frais de racket, et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Pop faire un signe pensif; Felix et Alec sont d'accord, aussi.  
"D'abord, parlons de Jasper." Felix fait une pause pour faire deux lignes qui le réveillent en quelques secondes. "Même si je voudrais le piquer pour avoir blessé ma petite soeur, il est toujours un homme en qui j'ai confiance. Je hoche la tête, pensant la même chose. La vieille école de Jasper. Peut-être qu'il est un peu plus négligent que nous tous, mais il prend le code du silence aussi sérieusement qu'il le devrait. Je lui fais confiance aussi. Il n'est pas un matériau CW, ni un rat. "Ed, tu essaieras de lui faire un marché ..." dit Felica d'une main "Quoi que tu fasses, mais tu sais bien qu'il va faire le temps?"  
Papa hoche la tête et prend une bouffée de son cigare. "Il regarde des années." Avec ces frais, nous ne sommes pas surpris. Félix a juste demandé de s'assurer, parce que nous ne sommes pas les avocats. Papa est. "À moins que nous puissions acheter un juré, ou peut-être faire partir un témoin ... il y a peu de choses que nous pouvons faire."  
"Et il ne fera rien de stupide comme essayer de faire un marché tout seul." Félix nous regarde tous, comme s'il attendait que nous ne soyons pas d'accord, mais nous ne le ferons pas. "Très bien, rien de plus que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet maintenant, alors." Il lève son verre, et nous buvons à Jasper. "Sujet suivant ..." Il fait tournoyer un doigt. "Le questionnement."  
Mon genou rebondit légèrement, je continue et raconte les conneries que les fédéraux ont essayé de me vendre - qu'un de mes soldats chantait comme un canari sur moi. Mais si les fédéraux avaient connu leur merde, ils n'auraient pas suivi cette route avec moi. Parce que je n'ai que deux gars qui travaillent pour moi, sans compter mon fils qui travaille pour moi et Felix, et ce serait Enzo et Nico.  
Enzo ... c'est ridicule. Premièrement, les fédéraux ne lui feraient pas d'accord pour le fait de faire du bruit, parce qu'il est coupable de trop. Eh bien, à moins que ce soit une sentence à vie au lieu d'une injection létale. Mais pas de matta'-Enzo fiable; D'ailleurs, les conneries que le gouvernement fédéral a crachées au sujet de mes activités et de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient à des dates précises étaient toutes terriblement inventées - de la pure foutue fiction. Et Nico? Allons. Il est à Kansas City. Comment diable saurait-il même quelque chose de ce que je fais? Il me rapporte, me frappe, pas l'inverse.  
Alec est le suivant, et il se faufile à travers la nuit qu'il a passée dans une pièce avec deux Feds.  
Mon frère est mon opposé lorsque les fédéraux nous y amènent. Il rit et fait des histoires, parle de la merde, ce qui finit par pisser les fédéraux et ils le laissent partir. Pendant ce temps, je suis assis là à fumer des cigarettes et à rouler mes pouces - plaide froidement la Cinquième et tout autre amendement que je peux sortir de mon cul, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ennuient avec moi. Une fois, j'ai utilisé le quatorzième amendement; ils se fâchaient comme des fous, et j'avais été amusé quand ils ont commencé à crier à quel point ils étaient «justes» et «civils» avec moi.  
"Et tout ça sur le chemin ..." Papa s'éloigne quand nous avons fini de discuter des vingt-quatre dernières heures.  
Félic acquiesce. "EJ." Il poignarde le bureau qu'il est assis derrière avec un doigt. "J'en ai fini avec lui, je veux le retrouver, et ..." Nous connaissons le reste de cette phrase.  
"S'il travaille avec les autorités -" Pop s'éclaircit la gorge "- il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait une baby-sitter ou ... il est déjà dans Witsec. Il montre sa poitrine. «Les fédéraux l'ont amené dans un refuge quelque part, ils n'en ont pas fini avec lui et s'il est impliqué dans l'arrestation de Jasper, il pourrait aussi témoigner, mais EJ pourrait aussi être dehors, se cacher quelque part. Il hausse les épaules. "A moins que les fédéraux aient quelque chose sur lui, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient le détenir.Pour tout ce que nous savons, il a envoyé un pourboire anonyme aux autorités qui ont conduit à la preuve."  
Alec parle ensuite. «Dites que EJ est impliqué - quel est son bœuf avec Jasper?  
"Mon neveu ne pense pas clairement." Félix tape sa tempe. «Je crois qu'il est sûr de supposer que mon petit frère a partagé beaucoup plus avec EJ que ce qu'il aurait dû faire, et nous avons tous découvert à quel point Emmett était loyal envers notre famille, en d'autres termes, si EJ le traite comme son personnel. vendetta, alors il essaiera probablement d'en abattre autant que possible.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. "Tout ce problème, d'un petit enfant!" Je tape ma cuisse.  
Toujours, gamin ou pas de gosse, ses jours sont comptés. Il est imprévisible, un canon lâche, et tout ce qu'il faudrait c'est une balle perdue ...  
"Eh bien, on va avoir affaire à ça." Les mots de Felix sont définitifs.  
~ oOo ~

Je rentre à la maison quelques heures plus tard, et avec le coca qui fait encore son travail, je suis trop alerte pour me reposer, mais je suis assez doux pour prendre une bière et m'asseoir dans la cour pendant un moment. Je peux entendre tous les enfants, et peut-être qu'ils peuvent me fatiguer; De cette façon, je serai prêt à aller me coucher juste après le dîner. Et je jure devant le Christ, je ne me lève pas pendant au moins douze heures.  
Avant de sortir sur le patio, je me faufile rapidement dans notre chambre pour changer de costume. Isabella, cette chose adorable, est endormie, enroulée en une petite boule autour de mon oreiller. Je brosse quelques cheveux loin de son visage, aimant cette expression paisible. Et même dans son sommeil, elle bourdonne et gravite vers mon contact. J'aime ça. Tout comme j'ai adoré la fellation glorieuse qu'elle m'a donnée quand je suis rentré ce matin.  
Madonn '. La femme a des lèvres incroyables.  
Mais je secoue cette pensée pour le moment. Je pars avec une paire de sweats gris et un batteur noir, et puis je me mets pieds nus avec ma bière et rentre mon or croiser sur ma chaîne sous le tissu, parce que ça va brûler au soleil autrement. Et brûler ma peau après.  
Anthony et Gabriella sont dans la piscine avec Julia et Dominic, et en regardant à ma gauche, aux chaises longues, je vois Elisa dans l'une d'entre elles, lisant un magazine.  
"PAPA!" Julia est la première à me repérer, et elle saute hors de la piscine et sprinte vers moi comme une petite folle. "Vous êtes enfin à la maison!"  
"Qu'est-ce qui est shakin ', bacon?" Je ris et embrasse son minuscule moi trempé dans la piscine. "Hmmm, ma princesse." J'embrasse ses cheveux mouillés, sentant le chlore.  
"C'est ma ligne!" Elle rit follement et plisse les yeux vers moi. «Alors, tu vas me dire maintenant ce que la police a fait ici, hein?  
"C'était une erreur." Je tire sur un morceau de ses cheveux. "Ils pensaient que j'étais un méchant - j'avais fait quelque chose de mal."  
"Oh." Elle souffle. "J'espère qu'ils se sont excusés."  
"Je leur ai fait des excuses." Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle sourit. «Remets tes fesses dans la piscine - je veux voir combien de tours tu peux faire.  
"D'accord!" Elle s'enfuit à nouveau, toute excitée, et je secoue mon menton en signe de salut à Anthony, Dominic et Gabriella, auxquels je reçois deux coups de menton et une vague hésitante en retour. Devinez qui a fait quoi.  
Assis avec ma bière froide sur la chaise longue à côté d'Elisa, je regarde par-dessus la piscine, pensant que c'est une bonne chose qu'Anthony ait cette fille de Sindone. Elle sera bonne pour lui.  
"Je ne te reçois pas un bonjour, angioletto?" Je suis assis de côté alors je suis face à elle, contrairement à elle; elle est allongée, lunettes de soleil, et elle a rangé le magazine. "Ah, laisse deviner." Je souris et ouvre ma bière. "Maman t'as dit que je te mettais à la terre, n'est-ce pas?"  
Elisa répond, tous snark, mais elle ne bouge pas. «En fait, elle l'a fait ... Eh bien, elle a dit que vous m'appuyez tous les deux - elle m'a dit dès que je me suis réveillé et que je suis descendu.  
Cela pourrait expliquer Elisa ne pas être en bas quand je suis rentré ce matin.  
Je haussais les épaules même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, et je prends une gorgée de ma bière avant de la poser sur la table entre nos chaises longues. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas exploser, parce que je veux lui demander comment c'était au Circus Circus, ce qui me rappelle: je dois aussi parler à Milo. Il était là avec elle et Francis, après tout.  
"Ne sois pas si irrespectueux et nous ne te fendrons pas."  
"Juste parce que je l'ai appelé brut?" Elle se moque. "Puh-bail, qui veut voir leurs parents en train de baiser, Gag?"  
"Ay!" Je tire sur mon siège et la domine; la première chose que je fais est d'arracher ses lunettes et de les jeter par terre. Et maintenant, ouais, maintenant Elisa a l'air effrayée. A propos de putain de temps. "Che cazzo di problema hai?" Je saisis son bras, lui demandant ce qui ne va pas avec elle. À vrai dire, son attitude me brise le cœur. «Depuis quand parles-tu comme ça, hein? Tu veux que je t'enlève le putain de putain? Fais-moi confiance ...» Je la lâchai et je m'assis à nouveau ... «Ce ne serait pas un sacré problème.  
"Dieu, papa, vous êtes si strict, trop strict!" Elle se redresse, ayant l'air d'être déchirée entre la peur et la furie. "Je veux dire, allez, tu me laisses à peine me maquiller!"  
En parlant de?  
Mais je roule avec, et je hoche la tête et vole un des fumes d'Anthony de la table d'appoint. "C'est parce que tu n'en as pas besoin." Je l'allume et je prends une bouffée, essayant de me calmer. «Et je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à cette amie, Amanda, elle ressemble à une putain de bébé!  
"Oh mon Dieu." Sa lèvre frémit, et voici les dramatiques. "C'est une chose si méchante à dire!"  
J'ignore ça. "Et pour l'anecdote, je m'en foutais de t'avoir accourue dans ta chambre la nuit dernière." Je vois: "C'était ce que tu as dit à ta mère". Ensuite, je commence à cocher des choses sur mes doigts. "Elle vous a donné naissance, cuisiniers pour vous tous les jours, s'assure que vous obtenez les meilleurs vêtements, vous protège quand vous ne faites rien, ouais, vous pensez que je ne savais pas à ce sujet?" Je ris, bien que rien ne soit drôle.  
Je l'admets; J'ai attrapé en retard quand il est venu à Elisa. Je l'ai vue comme cet ange qui ne pouvait faire aucun mal. J'avais tort là-bas. Mais je suis sur elle maintenant.  
"Alors tu l'appelles brutale dans sa propre maison? Un-fucking-acceptable, Elisa." Je lui montre. «Je t'allais me reposer un jour ou deux et te donner quelques changements chez Stella, mais l'attitude que tu me donnes maintenant? Je secoue la tête, déçu. "Fais-en une semaine et tu vas t'excuser auprès de maman."  
Quand Elisa s'éloigne, sanglotant et pleurant à propos de combien je suce et ne comprends pas à quel point sa vie est dure, je la laisse partir, trop énervée pour lui parler à ce moment-là.  
À quel point sa vie est dure?  
"Jésus-Christ", je murmure et me penche en arrière, pour me mettre à l'aise. "Le morveux ne sait pas à quel point elle l'a."  
"Tu parles à nouveau à toi-même, papa?!" Dominic crie, en riant, de la piscine.  
Je ris sous cape et l'agite. Oui, fatigué. Devinez tout ce qu'il faut pour obtenir du coke outta votre système est une fille pissy.  
"Papa!" Et c'est Julia; elle haletait, s'accrochant au bord de l'extrémité profonde de la piscine. "Avez-vous compté les tours ?! Étais-je bon?!"  
"Trop bien, princesse!" Je hurle en arrière. "J'ai perdu le compte - il y en avait trop!" Je tends mes bras.  
Elle devient tout étourdie et fière, battant le poing dans l'air.  
Et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir rester éveillé plus longtemps


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14  
Junior's  
26 octobre  
Prenant une gorgée de ma bière, je retourne les steaks sur la grille, lorgnant Anthony dans l'amusement. Enzo, debout de l'autre côté de moi, est tout aussi amusé.  
Je pousse mon fils avec mon coude. "Je t'ai déjà dit quel est le secret."  
Bijoux. Si vous faites chier votre femme, vous faites glisser votre cul au bijoutier. Si c'est justifié, c'est. Mais avant qu'il y ait une bague sur le doigt de Gabriella, Anthony doit se regarder.  
«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois faire ça,» Anthony grogne et allume une fumée. "Avec tout le respect," ajoute-t-il pour l'amour d'Enzo.  
"Ma fille est têtue", dit Enzo, plaçant une main sur son cœur. "Elle l'obtient de sa mère, vous pourriez aussi bien l'apprendre dès le début."  
"Je ne le sais pas." Anthony frotte une main sur son visage, et je rigole, voyant ses jointures meurtries. "Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça."  
Et "ceci" concerne le passage à tabac qu'Anthony a donné à un garçon dans la classe de Gabriella. Jacob ... quelque chose qui a apparemment emmené Gabriella à quelques dates l'année dernière. Et mon fils voulait faire comprendre que Jacob n'avait rien à voir avec Gabriella maintenant.  
Enzo et moi avons compris, mais les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont toutes des indépendantes et des merdes comme ça.  
Gabriella est venue hier, elle brandissait des poings et jurait en italien, parce que Jacob la traite maintenant comme s'il y avait un ordre de retenue sur lui. Il lui donne une large couchette, ne la regarde pas et porte deux yeux noirs.  
Et cela le rend difficile puisque Gabriella veut de bonnes notes et elle et Jacob sont partenaires dans leur classe de chimie, ou quoi que ce soit.  
Pour moi et Enzo, c'est comme une pause. Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison après la merde qui nous donne des maux de tête et écouter les adolescents et leurs problèmes. On rigole bien et ainsi de suite.  
"Oh, peut-être que maman peut parler de sens en elle." Anthony jette un coup d'œil dans le patio où Isabella installe la table avec la femme de Enzo Carmen et je connais mon colibri. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne prenne Gabriella à part pour lui donner les tenants et les aboutissants de notre fils.  
En attendant, je suppose qu'Anthony et Gabriella vont se tirer dessus avec la cour comme une distance entre eux. Nous sommes ici près du grill, et Gabriella est avec Elisa par les transats.  
Je pense que mon fils devrait compter ses putains de bénédictions, à cause de la façon dont il se moque de sa fille ... Je dis juste que si Elisa avait un petit ami et qu'il était un con à son sujet et que je me tenais assez près pour l'entendre? Oublie ça.  
Mais je connais les priorités d'Enzo. Il approuve les intentions d'Anthony. Quoi qu'il arrive, mon garçon gardera Gabriella protégée, prévue, et il sera loyal envers elle.  
Même si le mariage n'est pas encore sur la table, Anthony s'est déjà avancé pour montrer qu'il peut prendre soin de Gabriella, et je creuse ça. Tout comme Enzo.  
"Cristo santo, rythme solo fai con lei!" Je donne un regard à Anthony après le énième regard noir qu'il envoie à travers la cour à sa fille, lui disant qu'il devrait faire juste la paix avec elle. "Tu sais, maman était comme ça aussi." En fait, Isabella était encore plus passionnée, comme un pistolet ayant besoin d'un silencieux. «Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, je veux dire, tu devrais les laisser sortir leur merde avant de leur montrer qui est le patron. J'acquiesce. "Les femmes comme Isabella et Gabriella ont besoin d'une main ferme, parce qu'elles sont fortes, mais vous ne pouvez pas les faire taire tout de suite.  
"Carm est comme ça aussi." Enzo acquiesce. "Tu dois apprendre à choisir tes batailles, mais maintenant tu dois rester avec ça - tu as sauté dans ce domaine, alors tiens-toi au sol sinon, Gabby te marchera partout."  
Des conseils judicieux.  
"Je pensais que maman était un ange quand tu la fréquentais, Pop." Anthony me sourit.  
"Elle était." Je fronce les sourcils. "Mais vous connaissez votre propre mère, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez ma femme. Mais Enzo a raison: les femmes fortes comme ça ont besoin d'une main ferme. "Mais je l'ai apprivoisée." Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Je lui donne sa marge de manœuvre parce qu'elle en a besoin, mais à la fin de la journée, elle connaît sa place." Je vérifie les steaks et mets les saucisses sur le gril. "Je la gâte aussi."  
Pour son anniversaire le mois dernier, j'ai donné à Isabella ce que je lui donne toujours - des bijoux et des vacances. Nous venons de rentrer de dix jours en Italie il y a une semaine et demie.  
"Et aussi longtemps que je garde maman heureuse, elle n'a pas à se plaindre de ma situation, par exemple, des heures de travail." Je jette un coup d'œil à Anthony, et il hoche la tête d'un coup de menton. «Comme Enzo a dit, tiens ton camp cette fois, parce que tu ne veux pas la faire croire que tu es une grotte, mais alors ... - Christ, ne te dispute pas à propos de chaque petite chose, laisse-la partir avec de la merde. la pauvre fille et ne gâche pas demain avec bitching, "j'ajoute un avertissement." Dominic et Julia attendent avec impatience cela depuis des semaines. "  
La tour nord des Dunes, aussi connue sous le nom de Diamant, sera implosée demain, et ça va être un énorme putain de spectacle. Mes parents boycottent parce que cela signifie qu'un autre vieux point de repère à Vegas donnera lieu à une nouvelle monstruosité.  
Alors que je voudrais faire comme si c'était juste un autre jour, mes deux plus jeunes veulent que nous partions, et la femme a suggéré une nuit pour la famille. Donc, ce sera le dîner à Stella et ensuite nous marcherons vers les Dunes pour l'implosion.  
Ma sœur se joint également à sa famille, ainsi qu'aux Sindones.  
Si rien d'autre, un alibi ironclad est fixé pour demain.  
Nous sommes tous à la recherche d'EJ à ce stade, mais depuis que nous avons reçu la confirmation qu'il était impliqué dans l'arrestation de Jasper - Dad a réussi à soudoyer une Fed pour obtenir des informations - nos soldats font tout le sale boulot. Alec, Riley, moi, Felix et mon père veillent à se déplacer en public, et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se porter garant de nos allées et venues. Si EJ avait travaillé seul, nous ne serions pas allés aussi loin, mais les fédéraux nous surveillent tous.  
Nous savons qu'EJ est là quelque part, parce que les fédéraux le recherchent aussi, et Elisa l'a même repéré. Et surprise, surprise ... François et Francis l'ont vu au casino Circus Circus auparavant tenu par la Chicago Outfit. Nous pensons que l'Outfit est toujours impliqué, mais la Commission des jeux les traque impitoyablement. Juste ce mois-ci, il y a eu quatre arrestations sur des associés de Chicago.  
Oui, non, ma petite fille n'y est plus autorisée. Francis n'est pas non plus quand Milo est avec eux. La première fois, ils ne voyaient rien, parce qu'ils étaient seulement dans ce parc d'attraction de Circus, mais ensuite ...  
la deuxième fois qu'ils sont allés, Francis l'avait emmenée dans les magasins autour de l'hôtel, et ils avaient repéré EJ.  
Sans le témoignage d'EJ, les accusations de racket ne resteront pas sur Jasper, et comme je l'ai dit, cette petite merde est tombée sous terre.  
Je suppose que EJ est assez intelligent pour savoir que les fédéraux peuvent être achetés, et donc, il ne leur fait pas confiance pour le garder en sécurité. Soit il recule complètement, soit il refait surface quand le procès de Jasper commencera. Et cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi il n'a pas encore commencé; ces putains de Feds sont en train de caler, essayant de trouver plus de preuves et d'interroger les gens. Évidemment, je comprends que ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps pour construire un cas, mais bon sang, l'affaire est déjà là. Preuve et tout - quand on parle de possession de drogue et de blanchiment, de toute façon.  
Je veux tout finir avec ça, parce que tout est trop dérangé et en l'air. Ma femme, malgré son ressentiment à l'égard de l'infidélité de son frère, aime Jasper, et elle était un désordre inconsolable le jour où je lui ai parlé de l'arrestation de Jasper. Et pour ajouter à cela, nous avons découvert Alice enceinte de trois mois, Rose a fui le Nevada avec sa plus jeune fille et est retournée en Floride, Nico et Lucia songent à revenir pour soutenir leur père, et Maria a attrapé Alec avec son Goomah il y a quelques semaines, donc il y a toutes sortes de putains de fous ici.  
Tous ceux qui me connaissent attendent que j'explose puisque j'adore le drame. Et le seul qui semble se fout est ma femme. Isabella est consciente de la raideur de mes épaules, des maux de tête que j'éprouve parfois et de mon petit fusible. Donc, elle est extra attentive. Si Elisa commence avec ses conneries de reine du drame adolescent, Isabella le fait taire immédiatement. Si Julia casse un meuble, Isabelle est là pour la maudire et la terrasser. Si Anthony est un con à propos d'une merde insignifiante, Isabella le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre par son putain d'oreille.  
Elle est indécemment sexy quand elle y va, quand elle s'assure que la maison est calme pour moi, quand elle me gâte avec attention.  
Pendant ce temps, je sais qu'elle court aussi en lambeaux. Elle est fatiguée après avoir fait des interférences dans la maison, être là pour Alice, écouter les appels de Maria au téléphone, prendre soin de la maison, créer de nouvelles recettes pour Stella, et ... Je prends note mentalement de bientôt. Peut-être l'emmènerais-je en vacances quand tout cela sera réglé - elle a parlé de vouloir visiter la Grèce, un endroit où nous n'avons jamais été.  
POV de colibris  
"Non, tu restes en place, Gabriella peut m'aider." Une fois le dîner terminé, Gabriella et moi commençons à nettoyer la table. Carmen veut aider, mais je lui fais un clin d'œil pour qu'elle comprenne. Et elle le fait. Elle sait que j'ai besoin de temps seul avec sa fille. Elle est en fait celle qui m'a demandé de parler à Gabriella, ce que je fais depuis un moment maintenant. "Julia, arrête de rebondir." Je le jure, la fille est sur le crack ou quelque chose comme ça.  
"Puis-je aller nager?" Elle plaide avec ses yeux.  
Je secoue la tête et attrape l'assiette de Junior. "Attendez une demi-heure, allez voir un film." Saisissant l'assiette d'Elisa, je lui dis: «Tu as bientôt ce test d'espagnol, va étudier ... Et, Dominic, tu as eu cette présentation - Je viendrai plus tard écouter.  
Avec nos bras pleins, Gabriella et moi nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, et pendant qu'elle sort pour le deuxième tour, j'attrape la boîte en bois que le père de Junior a ramenée plus tôt. Je mets la cafetière ensuite et retire le gâteau au fromage tiramisu du frigo.  
"Juste un peu à gauche." Gabriella sourit en se croisant dans le salon.  
"Merci, mon chou." J'acquiesce et je pars, marchant vers la fin de la table de Junior. En me trempant, je brosse un baiser sur sa joue et pose la boîte devant lui. Il sourit avec curiosité et bouge pour m'attraper, mais je glousse et dégage le reste des serviettes de table, quelques verres, la sauce barbecue et une bouteille de vin vide.  
Quand je sors une troisième fois, c'est avec le scotch de Junior et deux verres pour lui et Enzo.  
«Le café sera prêt bientôt aussi», ajoute-t-il alors que Junior passe un bras autour de mon cul. "Quoi de neuf, ciccino?"  
"Quoi de neuf?" il rit. Me rapprochant, il laisse tomber un baiser sur mon ventre. "Et si tu expliquais ça?" Il tient le cigare dans son autre main. Déjà allumé Enzo en a un aussi.  
Je souris et fais mijoter mes doigts dans les cheveux de Junior. "Un gars m'a dû une faveur." Je mime les mots que j'ai entendu trop de fois au cours des années.  
"Oh-ho!" mon mari rit. "Regarde celui-ci, Enzo." Il appuie à nouveau son visage contre mon ventre, l'air à la fois fatigué et heureux. "Vous mon petit oiseau?" Je ris et traîne mes ongles sur son cou, le faisant frémir et me serrer le dos de ma cuisse. "Mmmm, allons avec la vérité à la place."  
«Ton père est mon dealer, je pensais que tu aimerais le tien puisque Ed te dit toujours que tu prends le sien. Je souris et embrasse le haut de sa tête. «Maintenant, homme, je dois préparer le dessert.  
Il hoche la tête et incline la tête, fronçant les lèvres.  
Je l'embrasse.  
"Grazie." Il me donne une autre pression. "Sérieusement, petit oiseau - merci."  
"Bien sûr." Je souris et retourne à l'intérieur, trouvant Gabriella dans la cuisine où elle prend des assiettes pour le gâteau au fromage. «Enfin ...» Je m'assieds sur un tabouret à l'îlot de la cuisine et respire «cinq minutes de paix et de calme». Je tape le tabouret à côté de moi. "Asseyez-vous, chérie." J'attrape la bouteille de vin dont elle a dû sortir; il a déjà été ouvert, et il y a aussi quatre nouveaux verres pour nous les adultes. "Veux-tu un verre?"  
Je comprends, elle n'a que seize ans, mais ... Oh. Le vin est bon pour votre coeur.  
"Um sûr?" Elle rougit. "Je vous remercie."  
Un tel amour.  
Je lui verse un verre et le glisse vers elle. "Tu fais encore souffrir Anthony?"  
"Oui, vous avez dit jusqu'à demain, non?"  
"C'est vrai." J'acquiesce. "Il a besoin d'apprendre qu'il ne peut pas s'en tirer avec chaque petite chose." Junior est le même - j'ai de l'expérience. «Anthony ne cherche Jacob que parce qu'il te protège, mais il y a des limites, Jacob n'est pas une menace - mon fils est juste un connard possessif, mais que Dieu le bénisse - il t'aime tellement, Gabriella.  
Son sourire est timide. "Il ne l'a pas encore dit, mais, euh ... il parle parfois dans son sommeil?"  
Je crie dans ma main, essayant de ne pas pleurer. "Et tu l'aimes aussi?"  
"Seulement depuis toujours", rigole-t-elle.  
Je lui serre la main et prends une grosse gorgée de mon vin; Christ, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aime juste ces deux ensemble. Tellement que je suis  
Je ne vais même pas dire qu'elle a juste laissé tomber le fait qu'ils se faufilent pour passer des nuits ensemble.  
Hey, s'il la renverse, ils se marieront plus tôt. Cependant, j'espère qu'ils seront en sécurité.  
Peu importe, ce ne sera pas long jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient. Gabriella est l'une d'entre nous; elle sait que nous ne vivons pas dans les années 90. Le calendrier pourrait dire '93, mais nous n'agissons pas comme ça dans notre maison. Junior est old schoolóhell, moi aussi. Et tout le monde que nous connaissons. Mon mari pourrait être pire, coincé dans les années 50 où il est né, mais tout de même, nous apprécions les vieilles traditions.  
Et c'est pourquoi Gabriella est parfaite pour Anthony, parce qu'elle l'a. Aujourd'hui, quand vous allez au magasin, vous entendez les mères demander à leurs enfants ce qu'ils veulent pour le dîner. C'est une question qui a changé, parce que dans le passé, ils ont demandé à leurs enfants ce qu'ils pensaient que Daddy voulait pour le dîner.  
"Anthony parle parfois de l'avenir - comme ce que nous ferons", admet-elle, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. "Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il avoue, tu sais?"  
J'agite une main. "Juniuh était comme ça aussi, ils sont très en avance." Je tape sur mon temple. "Quand vous et Anthony seriez mariés, peut-être que mon fils vous dira la vérité sur moi et Juniuh, et s'il le fait, vous comprendrez quand je dis que le père d'Anthony a travaillé vite pour s'assurer que nous étions installés."  
Après tout, il m'a fait tomber dans quelques mois, et nous vivions en famille dans ce petit condo. Maintenant que je sais que sa première épouse était essentiellement personne, il est clair que Junior voulait que nous nous installions en partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte, et en partie pour avoir un endroit où loger. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cette grande maison de Henderson qu'il partageait avec Jane.  
"Juniuh a grandi avec trois frères et soeurs", je continue. "Une maison avec moi ne serait pas complète tant qu'il n'y aurait pas eu autant de bruit autour de lui, il a copié ce qu'il avait quand il était petit." Bien sûr, c'est une coïncidence qu'il ait grandi dans une famille avec deux fils et deux filles, tout comme nous en avions deux, mais ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Junior voulait beaucoup d'enfants. Nous en aurions probablement plus s'il n'y avait pas eu de complications quand j'avais Julia. "Anthony voudra probablement ce qu'il a grandi avec." Je soupire, à la fois nerveux et plein d'espoir. J'ai tellement confiance en Gabriella, mais les hommes de Maisano ne sont pas faciles à vivre, et je lui en dis autant.  
"Mais M. Masen vous regarde comme si le soleil tournait autour de vous", argumente-t-elle avec un sourire. "Tu sais ce que tu fais."  
Je ris, amusée par sa douceur et sa naïveté. "Oh, chérie, je suis avec mon mari depuis dix-huit ans, et j'apprends encore des choses sur cet homme, et ne t'a-t-il pas dit de l'appeler Juniuh?" Je souris.  
Mon mari pourrait devenir un connard pour beaucoup, mais autour des enfants et des chiots et jeune amour, il est un grand soft ó il ne montre tout simplement pas autant. Mais il aime autant Gabriella et Anthony que moi, et je ne suis pas le seul à considérer sa famille.  
"Pas de matta". " Je remets une main, continuant. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir, mais si vous avez les trois choses les plus importantes, vous êtes prêt à partir." Et je lui ai déjà dit ce que sont ces trois choses. Nourriture, sexe et attention. Comme ma mère m'a préparé, j'ai l'intention de faire la même chose pour Gabriella, aussi embarrassante soit-elle. "Tous les hommes de notre famille souffrent d'un complexe divin, il faut donc une femme forte pour y faire face.  
Gabriella hoche la tête en mâchant sa lèvre. "Anthony s'énerve parfois quand je passe du temps avec Elisa."  
"Tu continues à passer du temps avec Elisa, ton meilleur ami, pour l'amour du Christ." Je couvre sa main avec la mienne. Anthony va devoir apprendre, et quand tu reviendras avec Anthony, tu lui feras un peu plus attention, je te le promets, ça fera fondre sa salope. J'acquiesce. "Tu verras, et au moins, Anthony est facile à satisfaire quand il s'agit de nourriture," je rigole.  
"Ouais, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ça?" Gabriella rit et élargit les yeux. "Tout ce qu'il veut, ce sont des sandwiches."  
Je souris et haussais les épaules. "C'est un type sandwich, Juniuh adore son steak et il vit pour les plats d'accompagnement et le dessert, mais Anthony lui donne un sandwich et il est doré." Accordé, il ne peut pas être un simple jambon et fromage; ça doit être chic. Mais c'est toujours plus facile que les plats cuisinés. "Juniuh et Anthony ont tous les deux l'occasion de grignoter la nuit, alors que Juniuh va chauffer les restes ou aller chercher le gâteau ... Christ, je pense que nous passons deux gâteaux par semaine dans cette maison." Je secoue la tête et sirote mon vin. , mais en parlant de dessert, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir le cheesecake et le café, nous avons des hommes qui attendent, et pourriez-vous rappeler Elisa, Dominic et Julia?"  
Le PDV de Dominic  
27 octobre  
"Christ," sifflai-je en m'essuyant la joue. Papa l'embrasse, c'est une chose, mais ça ne va pas quand il n'a pas fini de mâcher. Maintenant j'ai tout marinara-fucking-over. Mais ça va, non? C'est bien d'embarrasser le gamin dans la famille. Et c'est apparemment encore plus amusant de le faire quand nous sommes dans un restaurant entouré de famille. Et les étrangers.  
"Tiens, piccolo tesoro." Papa baise une note dans ma main. "Toi et Julia pouvez aller acheter de la crème glacée plus tard." Puis il recommence à manger et à donner des coups de pattes à maman sous la table, et je grogne dans ma barbe, retournant à ma table. Parce que Dieu me garde de m'asseoir avec les adultes. Au lieu de cela, je suis coincé avec mes sœurs et cousins. Même Anthony et Gabriella sont assis avec nos parents et les siens. Et Zio Riley et Zia Brianna, aussi.  
Piccolo tesoro ceci, mon petit garçon. Quand vont-ils apprendre que je grandis? J'ai presque treize ans, mec!  
Elisa rit et drape un bras autour de mes épaules alors que je m'assieds à la table des enfants, mais ce n'est plus si facile pour elle de le faire. Au cours de l'été, j'ai grimpé de quelques centimètres et je suis actuellement plus grande qu'Elisa. Pas qu'il en faut beaucoup pour être plus grand qu'elle et maman. Ils sont comme des nains.  
"Tu aurais pu me demander de l'argent, tu sais," me dit-elle, et je le sais déjà. Elle a une cachette cachée d'argent - de l'argent que papa lui a donné ou elle a gagné elle-même. Elle aime jouer avec les enfants à l'école.  
Je hausser les épaules et poignarder une boulette de viande avec ma fourchette. "Pas d'offense, mais papa m'a juste donné une centaine de glaces." Je ris, j'ouvre les yeux et secoue la tête. "Quanto pensa che costi il gelato?"  
"J'ai entendu que tu allais le partager avec moi," dit Julia, assise en face de moi.  
Je croise les yeux et gratte mon sourcil avec mon majeur.  
Nous avons tous nos préférés dans notre famille. Anthony et Julia sont serrés. Mais pour moi, c'est Elisa. Nous sommes proches. Julia? Oublie ça! Elle est comme un sacré ouragan.  
"Je vais dire à papa que tu m'as donné un doigt." Julia retourne ses cheveux sur son épaule.  
"Oh oui?" Je souris. "Alors peut-être que je lui dirai que tu as cassé la boîte à bijoux dans ta chambre - celle que Nonna t'a donnée."  
Cela la ferme. Elle pince les lèvres et se renfrogne dans son assiette, et maintenant elle n'a pas Anthony qui la protège.  
J'ai eu des plans pour cet argent, de toute façon. Un des garçons de Zio Alec - il est vieux, comme dix-neuf ans, je crois - ne me dit pas cher, juste parce qu'il a peur de mon nom, et puis je gagne quelques dollars quand je le vends à l'école.  
J'aime ça, faire de l'argent à ma façon. Même si mes parents me le nient rarement, aucun adulte ne demande à Maman et à Papa de l'argent.  
Mes parents pensent qu'ils sont si lisses, comme, le travail de papa est juste propriétaire de ce restaurant --Stella Miaó et être copropriétaire de Dawn? Oui en effet. Je ne suis pas né hier, et si vous êtes seulement propriétaire d'un restaurant, vous n'avez pas besoin d'armes à feu autour de la maison, et vous n'avez pas besoin de cacher des liasses d'argent partout. De plus, j'ai vu des trucs. Je ne suis pas stupide.  
Et si Zio Jasper ne travaillait vraiment qu'à Dawn, alors pourquoi a-t-il été arrêté? Huh?  
Pas si furtif, ma famille.  
Papa dit qu'il découvre toujours tôt ou tard, mais je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas encore attrapé.  
Je pense que le seul qui m'accompagne est mon frère. Mais il faisait la même merde à mon âge, donc il ne me rattraperait pas. Il est bon comme ça. Il me donne aussi des conseils et des trucs, me dit de ne pas fumer ce que je vends. Parce que ce serait comme un gros gars qui vend des bonbons et qui mange tout pour lui-même.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le gars de Zio Alec est ici ce soir, à la barre boire un verre avec son miel, et j'espère le coincer bientôt.  
Si vous cherchez quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vous pouvez toujours vous présenter à Stella, parce que tout le monde se retrouve ici à un certain moment de la journée.  
Une heure ou deux plus tard, après le dîner et le dessert, papa et Enzo sortent pour fumer, et je marche vers le bar.  
"Comment ça va, gamin?" l'un des Michaels qui travaille ici demande. Je pense qu'il y en a trois.  
"Je ne peux pas me plaindre." Je tape mes doigts sur la barre. "Um, un 7 Up." Mario à côté de moi, je fais un signe de tête subtile et je l'entends dire à sa fille qu'il a oublié quelque chose dans sa voiture.  
Je sirote mon soda pendant que Mario sort et je commence à le suivre, toujours nerveux.  
Je suis à la porte d'entrée quand j'entends le bruit des pneus qui crissent dehors. Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade comme un pistolet avec un silencieux se détache de deux coups. C'est muet et doux, mais je l'entends, donc ça doit être juste dehors. Saisissant la poignée de la porte, je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand une main se serre sur ma bouche.  
«Parfois tu es vraiment un putain de gamin,» siffle une voix, et c'est mon frère. "Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu vas, Dee." Il me pousse sur le chemin et sort un pistolet, faisant signe pour que je sois tranquille.  
Je suis figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés, et il ouvre la porte de quelques centimètres. J'espère que le verre dépoli de la porte est suffisant pour nous protéger.  
"Vous descendez avec le diamant, Masen", nous entendons quelqu'un grogner à l'extérieur.  
Anthony crache une faible malédiction, scrutant la porte, et une seconde plus tard, il y a encore des pneus qui crissent.  
"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai emmené dans le désert?" mon frère demande rapidement, me traînant avec lui à l'extérieur.  
Une camionnette noire s'en va.  
Je hoche la tête dans un hébétement, en voyant un corps sur le trottoir dans une mare de sang.  
"Oh, merde," j'expire. "C'est ... c'est ..." Mr. Sindone.  
"Yo!" Anthony me secoue. "Yeux ici ', bébé frère." Il me saisit les épaules. "Tu te souviens?" Je hoche à nouveau la tête, avalant. "Bene." Ici. " Il me donne un ensemble de clés de voiture. «Tu es sur le point de savoir ce que c'est que de conduire en ville, prends ma voiture, Dee. Il commence à marcher en arrière, l'air complètement sauvage. "Suis moi."  
Il court, part dans la direction de la camionnette, et je me mets en action, pissant presque mon pantalon alors que je cours vers l'arrière du restaurant où se trouve le parking.  
"Hey ..." Mario fronce les sourcils. "Je pensais"  
"Pas maintenant," je me précipite, déverrouillant la voiture d'Anthony. Entrant derrière le volant, mes doigts tremblent tandis que je m'enfonce dans la clé et tourne le contact. Baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi. Je n'ai conduit qu'une voiture comme trois fois. Et jamais dans la circulation. "MERDE!" Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je claque mes mains sur le volant, je déteste ça.  
Juste au moment où j'ouvre à nouveau la portière de la voiture, prêt à courir à l'intérieur pour récupérer Zio Riley, Mario est là.  
"Scoot over", il ordonne, et je me conforme. "Une treizième année de conduite ... Allons, qu'est-ce qui se passe, gamin?" Il sent ma panique, alors il recule rapidement et se dirige vers l'avant du restaurant.  
"Mon frère bogging", je bégaie. "Dans cette rue." Je pointe. "Vous n'avez pas entendu les coups de feu?" Il secoue la tête et sort un pistolet de sa ceinture, le plaçant sur ses genoux. "Quelqu'un est passé devant et a tiré - le papa de Gabriella, et ... et ..." Putain, mon père. Quelque chose à propos  
descendre avec le diamant. «Euh, ils ont mon père et Anthony court après ...» Je ferme la bouche, me sentant nauséeuse.  
Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas.  
Puisque notre plan était de voir l'implosion des Dunes, nous avons dîné à Stella tôt, donc ce n'est pas encore sombre. Le trafic est lourd, et Mario et moi gardons les yeux ouverts pour tout signe d'Anthony.  
"Avez-vous vu qui a pris M. Masen?" Mario demande. "Avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit?" A quoi ressemblait la voiture? "  
"Hum." J'avale et j'expire en tremblant. «C'était une camionnette noire, je n'ai vu personne, mais un mec a dit à mon père:« Vous descendez avec le diamant ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. "  
Mario hoche la tête, puis tourne brusquement vers le Strip. "Je pense que je sais où nous pouvons trouver Anthony."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15  
Anthony's

"C'est ton enterrement, gamin," murmure le mec de la sécurité après m'avoir laissé entrer dans l'hôtel. Il a trois cents dollars de plus - tout mon argent - et je n'ai pas perdu une balle sur lui. Confiance, j'aurais. S'il ne m'avait pas laissé entrer.  
Haletant comme un fou, je cours dans le hall vide et vers les escaliers, après avoir vu EJ entrer ici quelques minutes auparavant. L'agent de sécurité que j'ai soudoyé n'aurait pas pu être le même - si EJ lui avait aussi corrompu son chemin - parce que celui que je «parlais» me regardait comme si j'étais fou. Et peut-être que je le suis, mais putain, mon père est là quelque part.  
C'est facile à voir, de toute façon. Petites faveurs et tout. L'ensemble de l'hôtel est éclairé, et à l'extérieur du panneau «Pas de vacance» est également allumé.  
Quand j'arrive à la cage d'escalier, je lève les yeux - Le Miracle dans le désert, mon beau cul italien. C'est une putain d'entraînement du diable. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors je recommence à courir, la bouche sèche de l'effort. Bien que je ne puisse voir personne, je peux entendre le bruit des pieds qui montent vers le haut.  
J'avais espionné EJ devant l'hôtel avec un baiseur que je ne connaissais pas, mais comme il y a déjà une foule qui se formait pour le spectacle plus tard, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir le feu juste là. La sécurité est trop étroite et il y a des médias partout. Peu importe, c'est EJ et un autre gars, et ensemble, ils ont mon père, qui n'avait pas l'air conscient plus tôt.  
Trafiquer des drogues, voler des camionneurs, donner de l'argent pour une fausse facture, livrer des messages, commettre des fraudes, agir en garantie de  
Les jeux de poker de papa, la collecte des hommages, et le fait d'être un putain de chauffeur ... tout cela n'est rien quand vous réalisez que vous êtes probablement à quelques minutes d'utiliser le pistolet que vous avez appris depuis l'âge de quatorze ans.  
Agiter un .357 pour être dur est une chose, mais pour l'utiliser, il faut des balles et un cœur de pierre.  
Je suis prêt, cependant. Je sais de quoi parle la famille, et si ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour glacer un baiseur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
Arrivé au cinquième étage, je me penche et respire lourdement, la sueur ruisselle sur mes tempes. J'enfile ma veste de costume et la jette dans le couloir d'un étage avec des pièces désertes. Puis je suis de retour dans la cage d'escalier et je cours. Je desserre ma cravate, m'arrêtant juste une seconde parce que j'aurais pu jurer d'avoir entendu mon frère ...  
Je fais disparaître quelques gouttes de sueur, le cœur enfoncé dans ma gorge, et je regarde l'étroit filet d'air, mais je ne vois rien.  
Alors je fais; c'est Dee, et il murmure mon nom.  
Jésus baise le Christ. Lui dire de me suivre de Stella était une bonne idée - à l'époque - quand je ne pensais pas et ne pensais jamais qu'il le ferait réellement. Maintenant que la merde frappe le ventilateur, je le regrette - les dangers de notre monde se ressentent soudainement comme une tonne de briques assises sur mes épaules, sachant qu'il n'est pas prêt.  
Regardant encore une fois, j'aperçois mon petit frère, et je lui propose de fermer la gueule. Jusqu'ici, nous n'avons pas été repérés, mais maintenant je ne sais pas jusqu'où EJ et son petit assistant sont avec papa.  
Une autre tête apparaît au rez-de-chaussée, et quand je plisse les yeux, je crois que c'est Mario, un copain à moi. Il est le seul mec de l'équipe d'Alec à qui je ferais confiance pour vendre de l'herbe à Dee. J'ai orchestré tout cela quand j'ai vu mon frère chercher des moyens de gagner de l'argent. Comme si j'avais Nico en train de suivre mon cul quand j'étais plus vert que je ne le suis maintenant - eh bien, avant que papa ne soit sur moi - je vais garder mes yeux sur Dee.  
Sachant que Mario est ici, je reviens à monter les escaliers, et je ne m'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que je ne sois pas sûr si EJ est plus haut. Je sors de l'escalier en m'assurant que la porte est ouverte de quelques centimètres. J'attendrai que Mario et Dee soient là, et je suis sûr que nous devrons attendre encore un peu. En vérifiant ma montre, je vois que l'implosion n'est plus que quelques heures, et cela peut aller de plusieurs façons. Soit EJ va tuer mon père et ensuite trouver une échappatoire rapide - bien que je doute que cela arrive. S'il était après une tuerie rapide, il aurait juste sauté une balle dans la tête de mon père comme un gangster en voiture à l'extérieur d'une Stella. Ou il va laisser tomber papa dans une pièce, un putain d'endroit, et partir.  
Cela irait avec sa ligne plus tôt, sur la façon dont papa va descendre avec le diamant. Vraiment, quand j'y pense, la seule question est de savoir combien de temps EJ va s'attarder. Cet hôtel va tomber en flammes; c'est juste une question d'heures, et mon cousin n'est pas connu pour être courageux. Il est vindicatif, mais je ne le vois pas rester ici et tourner les pouces.  
Mon cœur ne s'est pas encore calmé au moment où je vois Mario et Dee, et je suis presque sûr que je suis en état de choc. Je suis vide, je m'inquiète juste de la suite, mais je ne suis pas assez arrogant ou stupide pour penser que je ne vais pas pleurer et que je veux que ma mère me prenne dans mes bras plus tard. Cazzo. Je roule mes yeux et m'essuie le front, puis fais signe de la tête à Mario et Dee.  
"Entre ici." Je maintiens la porte ouverte, et ils me dépassent sur le seuil, haletants aussi. Je reste là où je suis, maintenant prêt à surveiller. Tôt ou tard, EJ et son who-fuck vont redescendre, et c'est alors que nous commencerons à chercher les étages.  
"Qui quoi…?" Dee se déshabille.  
Je m'essuie le front et l'ignore, au lieu de faire face à Mario qui me regarde patiemment, à la recherche de toutes les infos que j'ai. "EJ", dis-je en avalant. Ma bouche est encore trop sèche. "Lui et quelqu'un que je n'ai pas reconnu."  
Mario hoche la tête silencieusement et hausse les épaules pour sortir sa veste en cuir.  
"EJ?" Mon frère est surpris. "Notre cousin?"  
"Ce n'est pas notre putain de cousin," crachai-je en serrant les poings. "Je ne m'occupe pas de tout ça maintenant - il y a une merde que tu ne connais pas, mon pote." Laissant échapper un souffle, je me penche en arrière contre le mur et me pince la tête pour écouter les bruits dans la cage d'escalier.  
"Tu vas le coincer?" Mario garde sa voix basse.  
J'épargne un rapide coup d'œil à mon frère, qui a l'air abasourdi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le réconforter ou de l'expliquer maintenant.  
"Si je reçois un coup propre," répondis-je avec irritation et jette un coup d'œil à la porte. Quoi que je fasse, je ne peux pas risquer la vie de Dee. Fais-le - je ne risque pas non plus le mien. Maman et Gabriella me ramèneraient à la vie, seulement pour me tuer à nouveau. Ce qui me fait sourire un peu à moi-même, bien qu'il meure rapidement. Maintenant, je suppose que ma fille a découvert que son père est mort. Je veux dire, il a reçu une balle dans la tête, ne bougeant pas, et il y avait trop de sang là où il était allongé sur le trottoir ... Et je ne serai pas là pour elle.  
Je fronce les sourcils et regarde en bas, mon intestin se tordant.  
"Hum." Dee expire en tremblant et repousse ses cheveux. "Est-ce que tu penses que papa est ...?"  
Je lance un regard noir et secoue rapidement la tête. "Fuck ça." Papa va bien.  
Il doit être.  
~ oOo ~

Une heure et demie plus tard, je fais les cent pas dans la panique et l'impatience.  
Nous avons réussi à fouiller tranquillement deux étages, tout en gardant un œil sur la cage d'escalier, mais sans succès. EJ est toujours là-haut quelque part - il ne reste plus que deux étages à parcourir, même si nous ne pouvons pas aller plus haut à ce stade sans faire face à de plus grands risques.  
«Dee, redescends et sors d'ici», claque-je en désignant la porte de la cage d'escalier.  
Trente minutes pour montrer l'heure. Trente minutes avant Steve Wynn a tout cet hôtel en flammes.  
«Je reste», grommelle mon frère, les yeux brillants de larmes. "Je peux aider, Anthony."  
Se précipitant vers lui dans le couloir, je le pousse contre un mur et le fusille furieusement. "Tu veux un souhait de mort, ragazzino?" Je vois le. Je poigne sa chemise et ne m'efforce guère de lui donner un sens; Pendant ce temps, j'ai peur de mon putain d'esprit. "Pense à maman." Je baisse la voix, pas peur de jouer cette carte. "Pensez à nos soeurs."  
Il écrase ses lèvres et se retourne, trop têtu pour son propre bien. Il sait que nous ne pouvons rien faire à moins d'être prêts à mettre notre vie en danger, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu.  
Nous pourrions aller chercher de l'aide-alerter les autorités et mettre un terme à tout cela, mais EJ serait alors arrêté. Il serait derrière les barreaux au lieu de faire face à mon arme.  
Nous devons tous gagner nos ailes, non? Obtenez notre bouton et merde, prêter serment, devenir un homme d'honneur. Et même si je suis encore loin, du moins je le pense, je suis déterminé à être celui qui enlève EJ.  
Mais pas avec mon petit frère ici. Il doit mettre son cul en sécurité.  
"Allons." Je le libère et recule, revenant à la porte. Je le tiens ouvert plus large pour lui. "Vas-y putain, Dominic." Je parle à travers les dents serrées, la sueur me brûle dans les yeux et je me mets le menton dans la cage d'escalier.  
"Scordatelo!" Il dit que je peux l'oublier, en élargissant ses bras. "Tu ne penses pas que je te connais, hein?" Il avance, paraissant plus âgé que ses douze ans. "Dès que je serai parti, tu iras là-bas pour le pourchasser." Il place sa mâchoire. "Tu ne vas pas essayer d'être un héros."  
Je roule des yeux, feignant d'être indifférent. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être suicidaire?" Je pointe vers ma poitrine. "Je veux juste-"  
Ma phrase est coupée lorsque nous entendons soudainement crier d'un ou deux étages au-dessus. Ce qui signifie que la porte de la cage d'escalier où EJ est doit être ouverte.  
Mario saute à la vie, les yeux de Dee s'élargissent, et je ferme rapidement la porte quelques pieds. La chose est, c'était vraiment la voix de papa, et bientôt nous entendons plus, accompagné par le bruit du rire d'EJ.  
Inébranlant à Dee et à Mario de se taire, je me penche en avant pour mieux entendre, et j'attrape ma pièce de ma ceinture.  
"Je pensais que tu étais un homme, EJ!" J'entends papa crier d'une voix rauque. «Remets-moi la merde et fais-moi face à moi comme un, putain de con, ou tu devrais t'en aller et acheter des tampons?  
"Pour l'amour de merde, arrête de l'aiguillonner," marmonne-je en me tournant vers Mario et Dee. Puis je fronce les sourcils, voyant Mario qui tend un fusil à mon frère. Je lui lève un sourcil. "Yo, il a douze ans."  
Mario hausse les épaules. "Mieux vaut le laisser avec quelque chose pour se défendre, non?"  
Je suis habituellement d'accord, et je sais que celui de Dee est utilisé, mais ... Jésus-Christ, c'est mon petit frère.  
Secouant la tête, je reste en retrait et je me recentre sur la porte. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que nous commencions à entendre EJ et la descente de son pote. Ils rient encore, et papa continue à leur crier de remonter là-bas.  
J'ouvre la porte une dernière fois, et Mario hoche la tête vers moi. Je fais un signe de tête, nous deux prenant la porte. Des armes ont été levées, et je dis: «EJ est à moi, prenez son ami.  
"J'ai compris, Masen." Mario sourit faiblement et déplace son doigt sur la gâchette.  
Quand EJ apparaît sur le palier, juste une quinzaine de marches au-dessus de cet étage, je mets aussi le doigt sur la gâchette, et j'ignore mon cœur qui essaye de sortir de ma cage thoracique.  
L'ami d'EJ suit juste après, et quand tous les deux sont entièrement visibles, leurs rires coupent quand ils nous voient.  
Mario tire, et avant même que EJ ne puisse se remettre de son choc, je vise son épaule et appuie sur la gâchette. Il résonne bruyamment dans la cage d'escalier, avec deux cris, ce qui fait que mes oreilles sonnent, mais je ne laisse pas les sons insensibles qui percent mes tympans me distraire. Visant une fois de plus, je tire EJ dans la cuisse, et il pleure comme ses genoux se bouclent.  
"Merde," j'expire, se précipitant dans l'action. Deux cercles de sang grandissent de plus en plus sur la poitrine de l'ami d'EJ, et je saute par-dessus son corps pour arriver à EJ. Ses yeux s'élargissent; Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et enfonce sa tête contre le bord d'un pas. "Tu pensais que tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas?" Je le maintiens enfoncé pendant que je fouille ses poches pour trouver des armes, et je trouve un morceau caché dans son pantalon. Jetant cela à part, je pose une main sur sa gorge, le serrant. "On dirait que ta bite est aussi petite que ton cerveau." Je lui crache au visage et appuie le canon du pistolet contre sa joue.  
«Arrête ...» Il étouffe et ses yeux s'arrêtent, son visage devient rouge et violet à cause du manque d'oxygène.  
Je rigole sèchement, ne me sentant pas comme moi-même. Cette putain de douche a soulevé trop d'enfer ici. Et venir après ma famille?  
"Termine, Masen," dit Mario derrière moi, impatient. "Nous n'avons pas le temps."  
Je souris à EJ, à la peur qui nage dans ses yeux. "Dommage que je ne puisse pas dessiner ça." Cela dit, je lâche la gorge d'EJ et tire mon arme. "Pezzo di merda!" Je n'entends même pas mes propres mots pour le son du coup. Des éclaboussures de sang sur le mur à côté de nous, et je l'ai aussi sur mon visage et ma poitrine.  
Debout, je regarde le sang sur mes mains - je suis tout étourdi et ... pas vraiment là. Je ne sais pas. Se sent bizarre, cependant.  
"Anthony." Mon frère avale ma tête et je lui fais face.  
Je regarde, sans le voir, ne bouge pas un muscle. "Quelle?" Je demande.  
Il secoue lentement la tête, l'air effrayé.  
"Allons." Mario passe devant, à la hausse. "On doit trouver tes trucs et sors d'ici."  
Je hoche la tête et regarde en bas; Ouais, on doit trouver papa.  
Me tournant, je suis Mario, et j'entends mon frère aussi.  
Mais avant même que j'atteigne l'atterrissage, un autre coup résonne, et tout l'air sort de mes poumons.  
Il y a un cri.  
C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, et je suis si figé sur place que je ne sens même plus rien. Peu importe, je regarde mon front, mais je ne vois rien de mal.  
"Merde!" Mario grogne, me poussant sur le côté. Je me cogne contre le mur, encore sous le choc, et regarde alors qu'il lève son arme et tire à nouveau sur l'ami d'EJ. Cette fois dans la tête. Oh. Alors ... il n'est pas mort avant?  
Je pense que je me souviens que Papa et Félix disaient quelque chose à propos de toujours viser la tête, cependant. Pas la poitrine ...  
Je secoue la tête et essaie de l'effacer, mais c'est impossible.  
"Merde, Dominic." Mario se précipite vers mon frère, se mettant à genoux devant lui, et je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qui se passe. "Masen, je dois sortir ton frère." Mario ne se tourne pas vers moi; il continue de faire face à mon frère, bloquant aussi mon point de vue.  
"Pourquoi?" Je demande.  
"Parce qu'il a été abattu!" Mario crie.  
Cela me ramène à la réalité, et je trébuche presque sur moi-même pendant que je me dépêche.  
"Dee," je m'étouffe.  
Il tremble, entre en état de choc et ne fait que rester debout parce que Mario le soutient. Puis je vois le sang couler de son côté, colorant rapidement sa chemise.  
«Amenez-le à l'hôpital le plus proche», ordonnai-je, ma voix vacillante. "Dee-" je coupe sa joue, essayant de me faire face, mais quand il le fait, c'est comme s'il n'était même pas là. «Dominic, tout ira bien, d'accord?  
Il ne dit rien et je me lève du sol. "Faites-le à l'hôpital", je répète.  
Mario hoche la tête et prend mon petit frère. "Je ne suis pas seule Mme Masen, donc tu ferais mieux de sortir vivant."  
Je me tiens tranquillement dans la cage d'escalier avec deux corps ensanglantés quelques minutes après que Mario soit descendu avec Dee.  
Je tire sur mes cheveux, respirant soudainement trop vite. Je veux griffer mon putain de visage, mais à la place je détourne la colère de moi; Je l'utilise pour monter les escaliers.  
"Papa?" J'appelle d'une voix rauque en me tenant à la balustrade.  
Il y a un battement de silence, puis la voix de papa qui trahit l'incrédulité, la colère et le soulagement. "Anthony?"  
"Papa!" Je cours plus vite, en suivant sa voix jusqu'au dernier étage.  
"Jésus-Christ, Anthony!"  
POV Junior  
"Tu es hors de ton putain d'esprit, Anthony," je croasse, poussant un sanglot. Je fermai les yeux, je le laissai détacher mes mains derrière mon dos, puis mes pieds attachés à la chaise dans laquelle j'étais assis.  
Je ne peux pas penser. Oui, il y a une chose. Deux choses. Les coups de feu que j'ai entendus il y a un instant ... mon fils étant ici ... je pense à ça. Avoir mon fils trop près du danger - dans un immeuble qui est sur le point d'exploser. Implode. Pas de matta.  
"Tu avais déjà abandonné, n'est-ce pas?" il accuse, presque fini avec la dernière corde.  
Je ne réponds pas. Wiseguys n'a généralement pas beaucoup d'options. L'histoire en dit long et les hommes de mon rang se font écraser ou se retrouver en prison. Évidemment, certains meurent de vieillesse-Christ, j'espère même que c'est une majorité, mais ...  
"Vous n'êtes pas venu seul, n'est-ce pas?" Je demande à la place, et j'ignore la douleur lancinante dans ma cuisse qui provoque le vertige, la nausée, et la floue vision. Je fronce les sourcils, assez sûr d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Et je sais que la balle est toujours là.  
Ce putain de morceau de merde, EJ.  
Quel jour putain. Je voudrais dire que je suis rapide, mais je ne suis pas plus rapide qu'une putain de balle. Enzo et moi étions en train de tirer sur la merde et de fumer une cigarette après le dîner. Puis, nulle part cette camionnette s'est arrêtée; EJ et un de ses amis sont sortis, et ils nous ont mis des balles avant que nous puissions même laisser tomber nos cigarettes. Enzo en a eu un dans la tête, et j'ai été touché au haut de la cuisse. Je me souviens de la douleur qui me brûlait comme si j'étais en feu, et le choc a empiré la situation. Mais la douleur elle-même est pire en ce moment. Pourrait être la côte cassée, aussi. Au moins, je pense que c'est cassé. Parce qu'une fois que EJ m'avait poussé dans la camionnette, il m'a donné un coup de pied dans l'intestin jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Les derniers mots que je me souviens d'avoir entendus étaient ses accusations de couper mon père.  
Puis je me suis réveillé ici. Dans un couloir des Dunes.  
"Allons." Anthony glisse un bras autour de moi et m'aide. Je grimace à la douleur de tir et crache une malédiction. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."  
"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma q-question." Je tousse et clignote, un sort de vertige me submerge. "Cazzo."  
Nous commençons à faire lentement notre chemin vers la cage d'escalier.  
"Mario de l'équipe de Zio Alec et Dee," murmure-t-il.  
"Oh, Jésus." Je m'étrangle, mettant mon poing à ma bouche. S'arrêtant, je me tourne vers Anthony et coupe sa mâchoire d'une main. Ses yeux ... ils sont tous les deux morts et fous. Il y a une tempête là-dedans, mais son expression est plate. "Anthony ..." Ça me tue de voir mon bébé de cette façon, et de découvrir que mon fils de douze ans était ... ou est ... ici aussi? "Qu'est-il arrivé?" Chaque  
d'autres douleurs écartées, mon intestin se tord, me blessant encore plus. Je redoute d'entendre sa réponse. "Les coups", je murmure.  
Il avale et me pousse à marcher à nouveau. "J'ai tué EJ Mario a tiré sur l'autre baiseur - nous pensions qu'il était mort." Ses yeux se lèvent et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Je le regarde, encore plus effrayé. "Il ne l'était pas, et je-je n'ai pas vérifié, je ne m'en suis pas assuré."  
"Anthony", je me salis, mes larmes aux yeux.  
Il y a beaucoup de merde que je peux supporter, mais je ne vois pas mes enfants souffrir. Et j'ai besoin de savoir ...  
"Dee va bien, je crois, mais ..." Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Puis il force une expression vide sur son visage à nouveau. Il est pierreux et fermé. "L'ami d'EJ a tiré sur Dee, Mario l'a emmené à l'hôpital."  
Je hoche la tête d'un mouvement brusque, ne voulant pas traiter ce qu'il a dit. Quand nous atteignons la cage d'escalier et commençons notre descente, tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont les visages de ma famille. Ma femme doit être malade d'inquiétude, surtout avec Dee à l'hôpital  
"Putain", je râpe, la douleur me aveuglant presque. Nous passons deux corps à deux étages, et j'essaye de retenir mes émotions quand je vois tout le sang; Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quelle part appartient à mon plus jeune fils.  
Je suis très rarement émotionnel, et c'est encore plus rare que je le montre. C'est pour derrière des portes closes, si quelque chose.  
Mais tous les paris sont éteints quand ce sont mes enfants ...  
"Starà bene." Je grimpe que ça ira, même si je ne sais rien à quel point Dominic est vraiment blessé. Il doit être bon. "Il ira bien."  
"J'aurais dû vérifier ..."  
"Tais-toi," crache-je. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, tesoro." Je ne joue pas le putain de blâme, parce que tout finit par me revenir. "Sors ça de ta merde." Je grimace et place une paume sur mes côtes, l'endroit où ça fait le plus mal. Je veux presque grimper et tuer EJ encore une fois. Mais comme ça fait mal de respirer et que l'implosion n'est pas loin, je laisse mon fils me guider.  
"Il ne reste que dix minutes."  
Je hoche la tête et grince des dents ensemble, puis je le suce et essaie de prendre le rythme. Mes battements de cuisse, le sang qui coule régulièrement de la blessure par balle, mes côtes me font mal à chaque respiration, la mère de tous les maux de tête s'installe, je respire l'air, la sueur et les larmes brûlent dans mes yeux, je suis sur le point de vomir Je m'éclate, et à l'arrière de ma tête, les questions commencent à s'accumuler.  
Comment Anthony m'a-t-il trouvé? Comment Dominic et Mario ont-ils été impliqués? Est-ce que cette balle a vraiment tué Enzo? L'ami d'EJ était-il impliqué dans la tenue?  
Enfin, la merde EJ a-t-elle vomi avant qu'il ne quitte le dernier étage?  
En faisant le tour de moi alors que je commençais à me réveiller plus tôt, EJ m'avait souri, se vantant de la façon dont il était allé chez Félix avant de se diriger vers Stella. Il m'a dit qu'il avait coupé son oncle - que Félix était mort. Il admit aussi, joyeusement, comment il avait rassemblé des preuves contre Jasper pour qu'il soit arrêté.  
Nous aurions dû mettre un terme à lui bien avant Anthony- Christ, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que mon fils avait les couilles pour le faire. Jusqu'à présent, il a excellé dans la plupart des tâches qui lui ont été confiées. Il est mouillé derrière les oreilles, et il demande souvent des conseils, mais lui, tout comme moi, est fait pour cette vie. Mais, pas de matta, tuer un homme est différent. Pourtant, il l'a fait. Et je pensais qu'il aurait encore quelques années avant qu'il ne devienne impliqué dans tout ça.  
Quand nous arrivons finalement au lobby, nous pouvons entendre la foule folle devant l'hôtel. Anthony et moi échangeons un coup d'œil, puis nous nous dirigeons vers la réception, car il doit y avoir une autre sortie. Avec seulement quelques minutes à perdre, nous prenons plus de vitesse, ignorant toutes les douleurs, et parcourons un couloir derrière la réception.  
Au dernier moment, juste quand je pense que ma jambe est sur le point de céder, nous voyons une sortie de secours. Anthony essaie le premier, mais ça doit être verrouillé de l'extérieur. Cela ne nous surprend pas, cependant. Personne n'a affaire ici à ce stade.  
«Reculez», dit-il calmement et vise son arme.  
Je regarde pendant qu'il tire, détruisant les charnières, et avec quelques bousculades nous réussissons à l'ouvrir. Prenant des gorgées d'air frais, j'entends le compte à rebours être crié à travers la foule sur le devant de l'hôtel. Je prends le bras d'Anthony, courant uniquement sur l'adrénaline, et nous commençons à fuir l'hôtel. La zone entière est bouclée, et il y a la sécurité ici et là, mais on s'en fout. Nous continuons à courir, à faire des virages dans une allée, à rester près des bennes à ordures dans un autre, à nous esquiver près d'arbres et de buissons, et j'envoie un petit merci pour le fait qu'il fait assez sombre pour nous protéger.  
Nous arrivons à un immeuble peu élevé à proximité, tout comme un grondement d'oreille tue tous les autres sons.  
"Madonn", Anthony pantalons, debout à côté de moi.  
Penché contre un mur, je garde les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment implosif. De la fumée grise, des flammes ... des feux d'artifice illuminent le ciel et le sol tremble avec la destruction massive.  
Tandis que la brume dans laquelle je me trouvais commençait à se dégager, je drapai un bras autour des épaules d'Anthony et le rapprochai. En dépit d'être presque de ma taille, il sent petit dans mes bras. Me fermant les yeux, j'embrasse le côté de sa tête, ne faisant que me serrer contre lui quand il se met à trembler de cris silencieux.  
«Tu m'as sauvé», murmure-t-elle, sentant les bords de ma vision noircir. Merde. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force. Une petite brise provoque un frisson violent qui me traverse. Je me sens froid comme une foutue. "Je pense que tu dois emmener ton vieux à l'hôpital." J'avale dur, ma jambe me manque enfin. Lentement, je glisse le long du mur, trop étourdi et nauséeux pour me relever.  
"Reste éveillé, papa." Anthony est de retour en affaires. J'entends la crudité de sa voix, mais il est alerte. "Je vais avoir de l'aide!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16  
POV de colibris(bella)

«Ok, Anthony, j'ai envie de te gifler à nouveau, alors tu peux y aller. Je fais un signe de la main à mon fils et je mets de la crème dans mon café.  
Il rit, embrasse mon temple et se lève pour quitter la cafétéria. "Je vais aller chez les Sindones un peu après?"  
Je hoche la tête distraitement, alors souviens-toi. "Arrêtez-vous près de notre maison et prenez une des casseroles dans le congélateur!"  
Pauvre Carmen et Gabriella. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Enzo soit mort. Dieu repose son âme.  
Une fois qu'Anthony est parti, c'est juste moi, Brianna, et Victoria, la plus jeune soeur de Junior qui est arrivée hier de Kansas City. Oh, et la chatte d'une dame de cafétéria qui nous regarde de temps en temps parce que nous avons apporté notre propre nourriture de Stella. Alec l'a laissé tomber plus tôt.  
Je ne serai pas attrapé vivant avec la nourriture d'hôpital.  
J'ai des normes.  
"Comment vous sentez-vous, mon chou?" Victoria demande, préoccupé.  
J'offre un sourire aux lèvres serrées. "Ça ira." La vérité est, les deux derniers jours ont été une montagne russe émotionnelle. Je savais déjà que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas quand Junior, Dominic et Anthony ne revenaient jamais au restaurant, et le second Riley sortit pour voir si Junior et Enzo étaient encore dehors ... Je ne peux même pas le décrire. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, puis, finalement, j'ai appris que mon plus jeune garçon était à l'hôpital avec une blessure par balle.  
En même temps, dans ce sacré bordel, nous avons tous découvert que Félix avait été emmené à l'hôpital pour la même raison.  
Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Junior a été admis une heure plus tard, et devinez quoi! Il avait été abattu.  
Personne, et par là je veux dire les hommes de notre famille, ne me dira rien. Pas Felix, pas Ed, pas Riley, pas Alec, pas ce Mario qui a amené Dominic à l'hôpital. Pas même mon fils aîné que j'ai agi comme un cas mental; il n'ouvrira pas cette fichue bouche de la sienne! Madonn ', je pourrais juste étrangler le baiseur!  
La police est aussi irritée qu'Anthony, parce qu'il a des réponses, mais il a dit à un officier, et je cite: «Yo, à moins que tu ne m'accompagnes, je n'ai rien à dire et si tu gifles ces menottes moi, j'attendrai que mon avocat arrive avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, on s'éclaircit, tu m'attendras jusqu'à ce que mon père se réveille.  
Je me souviens d'être debout dans le couloir avec lui, complètement abasourdi.  
Et tu sais, ça a cliqué pour moi. Il en sait trop. Toutes les petites choses dans le passé, et maintenant comment il a soudainement plus d'argent - Stella ne paie pas si bien, et il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour l'argent. Et comme je l'ai dit, il en sait trop. Il connaît ses droits, et je ne vois pas pourquoi un jeune de dix-sept ans serait au courant de tout cela ...  
Donc, une fois que j'ai compris qu'il a plus de choses communes avec mon mari que je ne l'aurais jamais voulu, j'ai été encore plus boulot. Je l'ai confronté; il ne l'a pas nié. Il a juste pincé ses lèvres et c'était tout.  
Il est clair qu'Anthony a sauvé son père de quoi que ce soit, alors une seconde je suis tout sur lui, l'embrassant et le remerciant d'être si courageux et merveilleux et fort. Puis la seconde suivante, je suis là pour le frapper à l'envers.  
Je suis si ... Je suis tellement fou, qu'il a rejoint l'entreprise familiale.  
Je suis aussi fâché contre moi-même de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, de ne pas l'avoir empêché, et de ne pas me lancer sur Junior. Mère du Christ, je veux juste tordre son cou. Tout cela est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je demande de savoir comment mon fils de douze ans s'est fait tirer dessus, lui brisant presque la rate.  
Louez Jésus, aucun organe vital n'a été endommagé. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le prendre.  
"Honey" Brianna met ses mains sur les miennes. J'ai tué ma serviette; c'est en lambeaux. "Junior et Dominic iront bien."  
Je hoche la tête et respire.  
"Notre frère est trop têtu pour mourir", dit Victoria avec un hochement de tête ferme.  
"Questo lo vedremo dopo che avru finito con lui", je crache, disant que nous verrons à ce sujet quand j'en aurai fini avec lui.  
Mais de qui est-ce que je plaisante? Nous savons tous que je ne dirai pas grand-chose. Junior est un sage, et je le savais quand je l'ai rencontré. Je le savais quand il ignorait les préservatifs, et je le savais quand j'ai donné naissance à nos enfants. Je connaissais le monde que nous leur donnions. Je peux blâmer mon mari pour être qui il est, je peux me reprocher de le vouloir, je peux blâmer Anthony de ne pas choisir son propre chemin, un autre chemin ...  
"Je veux blâmer quelqu'un," murmurai-je en essuyant une larme perdue sur ma joue. "Je veux savoir pourquoi mon petit garçon est soigné pour une putain de blessure par balle." Je m'étouffe et me couvre la bouche avec une main, Brianna vient immédiatement à mon côté de la table pour me réconforter. "Pourquoi Anthony ne me le dira pas?" Je renifle. "Il sait que je ne dirai pas une putain d'âme, cette pensée est ridicule." Et plus qu'un peu insultant. J'ai soulevé cette petite merde, et juste parce qu'il est un homme et arrive à être un pied plus grand que moi ... il n'a pas de merde à ce sujet - je suis sa putain de mère!  
"Tu sais pourquoi, Bella." Brianna place un bras autour de moi. "Tout le monde pourrait être à l'écoute."  
Je soupire et attrape une nouvelle serviette pour l'essuyer sous mes yeux.  
"Et vous refusez de quitter l'hôpital", ajoute doucement Victoria.  
Je me moque. "Eh bien, je ne pars pas maintenant." Ils enlèvent Junior des sédatifs au moment où nous parlons, et ils réveillent notre fils demain. Dominic est stable aussi, Dieu merci, mais les médecins ont dit qu'ils voulaient le garder dans un coma médicalement induit pour un autre jour pour se remettre de son opération.  
«Ça va encore durer quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Junior se réveille,» explique Brianna, voulant que je rentre à la maison. "Tout le monde sera de retour ce soir, de toute façon."  
Je connais. Elisa et Julia sont à Henderson avec les parents de Junior, même s'ils seront tous là demain matin. Gianna est à la maison, nettoyant le gâchis laissé par quelqu'un après avoir tué Felix. Je ne connais pas grand chose d'autre à part Félix; c'était juste un pâturage sur le côté de sa tête. Il a déjà été libéré, et je parie qu'il est au Twilight maintenant. C'est aussi le cas de Riley et Alec.  
Alice s'est arrêtée, mais elle a Nico, Lucia et Sophia pour divertir maintenant. Esme est restée avec elle depuis que mon frère a été arrêté.  
Rose ... Bien, elle est hors de nos vies. Elle et Theresa vivent en Floride, et je ne sais pas si EJ a l'intention d'y déménager aussi. Mais Anna reste à Carson City, autant que je sache.  
"Quelqu'un a entendu Maria?" Je demande, ayant besoin d'un changement de sujet. La femme d'Alec est restée silencieuse depuis qu'elle l'a attrapé avec son goomah. J'espère qu'elle va bien, mais honnêtement, je ne trouve pas en moi de m'en soucier trop à ce stade. Principalement, j'espère qu'ils iront bien puisqu'ils ont AJ, et il est trop jeune pour souffrir d'un divorce. Pas que je pense qu'Alec va jamais accorder une Maria.  
"Elle est allée rendre visite à ses parents en Sicile pendant un moment", répond Brianna.  
"Huh", c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. En vérifiant ma montre, je me demande si Junior pourrait me rendre un service et me réveiller tout de suite. Il a besoin de répondre à mes questions, et il a besoin de me donner une bonne raison de mentir.  
Je me souviens de la journée, j'ai fait promettre à Junior de ne jamais me mentir. Je lui ai dit que garder sa bouche fermée et refuser de me répondre était une chose, parce que je connais trop bien l'entreprise familiale et que ce n'est pas pour les oreilles d'une femme. Mais c'était une promesse vide, et pas seulement à la fin de mon mari. Je lui ai aussi menti.  
L'enfer, nous nous mentons tout le temps, mais pour l'amour du Christ, ce sont de petits mensonges blancs. Ils concernent le travail, la protection de nos enfants, les petites choses. Je lui fais croire que j'ai toujours faim pour lui, parce que je veux qu'il se sente désiré et désiré. Croyez-moi, il est désiré, mais après une longue journée de prendre soin des enfants, la maison ... Je ne dois pas toujours être excitée, n'est-ce pas?  
Mais je repousse tout ça si Junior veut en avoir. Parce que c'est ce que ma mère m'a appris; ce que je ne ferai pas, une autre salope sera. Alors, je le fais. Juniuh est mon homme - je prends soin de lui. En plus, ça me fait me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Je fais plaisir à mon mari, et je sais que je fais de mon mieux en tout temps. Et Junior obtient sa merde graissé.  
Elisa a été une petite rebelle en grandissant, et pendant que j'essayais de la garder en échec, Junior l'aurait immédiatement réduite au silence. Il n'y a aucun moyen que sa petite fille agisse autrement que l'ange qu'il veut qu'elle soit. Alors, j'ai menti pour l'amour d'Elisa, afin qu'elle puisse aussi explorer et déployer un peu ses ailes.  
Junior a fait de même avec Anthony. Il a protégé notre fils.  
J'ai compris. Dans une mesure. Avec moi regardant de l'autre côté, aveugle comme une chauve-souris, Anthony est devenu un habitué de Dawn pour regarder ces filles ... Pourtant, il est resté mon précieux petit garçon pendant un moment de plus. Junior m'a permis de donner naissance à Anthony.  
Ce sont les types de mensonges que je peux vivre avec. Ils sont un peu innocents.  
Mais quand il s'agit de la vie de nos enfants? Si ils sont en danger?  
Il n'y a pas longtemps, Junior m'a dit de lui donner du crédit - il m'a demandé: "Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmènes?" quand j'avais plaidé avec lui pour ne pas impliquer Anthony dans sa vie professionnelle. Que je soupçonnais même Junior d'impliquer Anthony était ridicule - il était si impliqué dans ses paroles.  
Mais ce n'était pas ridicule du tout. C'était un mensonge flagrant: un gros, gros. Droit dans mon putain de visage.  
Maintenant ... Qui sait à quel point Anthony est là? Eh bien, Junior le sait. Anthony le sait. Mais ils ne vont pas me le dire!  
Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Malgré ma douche dans la chambre des jeunes ce matin, il se sent sale et salissant. Avec une grimace, je glisse l'élastique autour de mon poignet et me tire les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" Victoria demande doucement.  
Je saisis mes lèvres et secoue la tête. "J'ai toujours pensé que je me débrouillais bien, je suis une bonne femme et une bonne mère.  
"Pas de mais." Brianna fronce les sourcils. "Vous êtes tout cela."  
"Je veux donner un coup de poing à Juniuh dans les putains de balles," je vois.  
Brianna et Victoria grimacent, gloussant.  
"En même temps ..." Je laissai échapper un bruit de dégoût puis un soupir. «En même temps, je veux qu'il se réveille pour que je puisse l'embrasser, l'embrasser, voir par moi-même qu'il va bien ... Pourtant, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je peux passer sorte de mentir. Je veux dire, il a laissé notre fils de dix-sept ans travailler pour lui. Ou je ne sais quoi. Je passe la main, n'ayant aucune idée des détails. Anthony est dans l'affaire maintenant, et ça me tue.  
"Je t'entends, mon chou." Brianna acquiesce. "Si jamais je découvre que Riley a laissé Colin dans cette putain de vie, je vais ..."  
"Vous allez quoi, sis?" Victoria sourit tristement. "Que pouvez-vous vraiment faire?"  
Nous devenons silencieux, connaissant tous la réponse.  
Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, sauf pour laisser voir notre déception et notre consternation. Nous pouvons combattre nos maris en enfer et en arrière, mais alors? Rien. Non cambia una singola cosa.  
«Je vais te culpabiliser Juniuh,» dis-je avec un ricanement. C'est mon meilleur, car il mérite de goûter à la misère que j'ai vécue ces derniers jours. Libérant un souffle, je me lève et enfile mon mince sweat à capuche. "Je vais sortir fumer, et ensuite je vais aller un peu à la chapelle." Je fume rarement ces jours-ci, mais j'en ai besoin maintenant.  
~ oOo ~  
La minute où les médecins me disent que Junior se réveille, j'embrasse Dominic sur le front et promets de revenir bientôt. J'aimerais penser qu'il peut sentir ma présence même s'il n'est pas éveillé.  
Quand j'arrive dans la chambre de mon mari, je fais un signe de tête à ses soeurs qui sont dehors. Brianna me dit qu'elle va appeler leur mère, et je pense qu'ils vont appeler tout le monde pour dire que Junior est réveillé.  
"Dites à mes filles que je les aime", je demande, et Brianna hoche la tête. Ce n'était pas mon choix pour Elisa et Julia d'aller à Henderson, et ce n'était pas le choix de mes filles non plus. Mais nous ne pouvions pas les avoir à l'hôpital,  
Parce qu'ils étaient trop contrariés. Elisa est super proche de Dominic, et Julia n'est pas rassurée quand les médecins disent que tout ira bien. Elle est trop jeune pour repousser les émotions. De plus, Elizabeth avait besoin d'une distraction, d'un travail, avant de s'inquiéter à mort de son fils.  
En parlant de ce fils ... J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Junior alors que le médecin explique les blessures de mon mari.  
Ne me souciant pas des termes médicaux qui sortent de la bouche du docteur, je me précipite vers Junior et tire la chaise le plus près possible avant de m'asseoir.  
"petite oiseau," Râpes juniors, en tendant la main.  
Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes rapidement, et j'ignore déchiffrer la tempête qui se construit en moi. Il y a du soulagement, il y a de la colère. C'est ce que c'est. Je vais m'en occuper à temps. En ce moment je suis juste heureux de le voir vivant.  
Au lieu de parler, sachant que ma voix va échouer, j'apporte nos mains jointes sur mon visage et embrasse le haut de la sienne. Je secoue la tête avec minutie, les larmes tombent et je ne peux pas dire un seul mot.  
"Je vais vous donner un peu d'intimité", murmure le docteur. "Rappelez-vous, M. Masen essayez de ne pas utiliser votre voix pour le moment." Puis il fait sa sortie.  
Et mon mari ignore le conseil du docteur.  
"Comment est Dominic?" Junior expire alors que ses propres yeux se lèvent bien. Je presse mes lèvres ensemble; C'est l'une de ces périodes où vous savez que vous allez vous lamenter et pleurer si vous ouvrez la bouche. Il essaie de s'éclaircir la gorge et grimace de douleur évidente. "Est-ce qu'il va b-être d'accord?"  
Je réussis un petit signe de tête à ça.  
"Ils le réveillent demain", je m'étouffe, ma lèvre inférieure tremblant. Les larmes continuent de tomber librement. "Ils lon tenu dans le coma pendant un moment." Je prends une mauvaise respiration. "Dominic restera ici plus longtemps."  
Junior acquiesce faiblement et ferme les yeux. "Anthony okay?"  
"Ouais." Je souffle un souffle, le nom de mon fils aîné apportant un tel mélange d'émotions. La furie m'aide à garder mes sanglots à distance. "Comment vous sentez-vous?" Je regarde l'intraveineuse, les machines et les différents tubes attachés à mon mari. "Peut-être que tu devrais écouter le docteur."  
Il l'agite avec fatigue de sa main libre. "Maux de tête, maux de gorge - ne vous inquiétez pas," il râpe dans un murmure.  
Nous nous taisons.  
À ce stade, ses doigts caressant le mien sont le seul contact que je veux. Cela me fait me sentir horrible, mais l'image de mon fils dans un lit d'hôpital suffit à me faire hurler.  
"Je ne le ferais jamais intentionnellement ..." Il s'interrompt pour reprendre son souffle, et je lui dis de rester calme et de rester calme, mais il me fait signe de nouveau. " les mettre en danger, Isabella," croasse-t-il, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il reste immobile, face au plafond. Mon coeur bégaie. "jamais"  
"Je sais, ciccino, je le sais." Je serre sa main. J'entends l'épuisement dans ma voix. "Tu es un putain de bon père."  
Il sourit; c'est un peu triste, un peu amer, beaucoup creux. "Mais tu m'en veux." Il a l'air hanté et torturé alors que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. "Je peux le voir." Il touche ma joue avant de laisser tomber sa main.  
Je vais avec honnêteté. "Je m'en veux aussi." J'avale et regarde en bas. "Je m'en remettrai, j'ai juste besoin de temps, tu te concentres à devenir meilleur"  
"Ah, arrête cette merde," gémit-il, puis tousse et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je-je m'en fous ..." Il serra encore les yeux. "Jésus, tu vas me détester maintenant? Je veux dire ... c'est pas ce que je ne peux pas supporter."  
"Ne t'occupe pas de ça maintenant, Juniuh," préviens-je doucement. "Je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner de la place - pour guérir et guérir: vous êtes fatigué, vous avez mal, vous êtes tous drogués, croyez-moi, je vais poser mes questions, et je ferai tout dans mon pouvoir d'obtenir mes réponses, mais pas maintenant, ce ne sera pas joli, pas pour tous les mensonges que tu as faits.  
Ses yeux qui avaient été rétrécis pendant la plus grande partie de ma diatribe s'élargirent légèrement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, apparemment confus. "Wh-quoi?" Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour la énième fois. "Qu'est-ce qui vous parle?"  
Je parviens à peine à garder ma colère en bouteille. "A propos de notre fils, peut-être?" Je pince un sourcil et croise une jambe par-dessus l'autre alors que je me penche en arrière sur mon siège. Une grande partie de moi veut encore s'accrocher à Junior, ou au moins saisir sa main à nouveau, mais ... je ne peux pas. "A propos d'Anthony, Juniuh", je me pencha, me penchant juste quelques centimètres. "Il travaille pour toi" Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je tends la main. "Je ne parle pas de Stella, alors sauve les conneries pour quelqu'un qui y croit." Puis je me moque, je me fâche une fois de plus - ou même plus que je ne l'étais auparavant. "J'avais l'habitude d'être cette personne." Je serre les dents et regarde mes genoux, mes ongles. "Tu m'as joué comme un imbécile."  
Je peux gérer beaucoup de mensonges, parce que je peux voir la grande image, mais il y a des limites.  
Les mensonges de mon mari à propos d'Anthony ... droit dans mon visage, il a menti ... Je me sens trahi. Alors putain trahi.  
"Il t'a dit?" il chuchote.  
Je secoue la tête non, gardant mes yeux détournés. "Je l'ai compris, quand je l'ai confronté, il ne l'a pas nié."  
"Je suis désolé."  
"Donc je suis." Je rigole sans humour. "Moi aussi, Juniuh."  
"Baby ..." Ses larmes sont de retour. "Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment, tu n'en as aucune idée."  
"Non." Je ne le touche pas. Pas maintenant. "Va dormir ou quoi que se soit." J'agite une main. Merde. Pourquoi devait-il le signaler maintenant? Je lui ai dit d'attendre. Nom de Dieu. "Je vais être ici". Je serai toujours. Mais il ne peut pas s'en tirer avec juste une gifle au poignet.  
Nous devenons calmes, des larmes silencieuses coulent, et quand je sens ma colère bouillir à nouveau, je quitte la pièce pendant un moment. Il vient de se réveiller. Je dois lui donner une marge de manœuvre. Donc, je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester à l'écart pendant qu'il se repose.  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi déchiré entre deux émotions - le besoin de l'aimer, de le protéger, et le besoin de le maudire, de lui faire du mal.  
Je reçois des sourires dans l'inquiétude des femmes de notre famille. Des tapes dans le dos, des murmures de confort, des murmures de soutien et de compréhension.  
Des hommes, je reçois les câlins et le "Là, ça va sauter."  
Donnez-moi un pistolet et je leur montrerai comment ça peut sauter!  
POV Junior  
"Je t'aime tellement", je m'étouffe, embrassant la main de Dominic. Je le tiens dans les deux, refusant de le laisser partir. "Je suis tellement désolé, bébé."  
"Papa" Il gémit.  
À présent, il est gêné par l'étalage d'affection - comme si je m'en foutais. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi effrayé dans ma vie. Eh bien, le feu à la MGM il y a toutes ces années. Ou quand Isabella a donné naissance à Julia.  
Putain d'enfer, tout est en désordre. Ma femme va à peine me parler, mon plus jeune fils vient de se réveiller il y a quelques heures, Anthony essaye d'éviter les gaffes d'Isabella tout en étant là pour Gabriella qui vient de perdre son père, puis Felix en courant avec EJ, ma propre foutue blessures ... il est trop à traiter à la fois.  
Isabella est assise de l'autre côté du lit d'hôpital de Dominic, mais on dirait qu'elle est à des kilomètres.  
Pour couronner le tout, la police veut des déclarations - aujourd'hui - et je dois faire en sorte que mes fils soient seuls avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.  
Nous devons nous attacher à une histoire à suivre.  
"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse te trouver, topolino?" Isabella demande à Dominic et s'essuie les joues.  
"Je vais bien," râpe-t-il. "Soif ..."  
«Elisa sera bientôt là avec des glaçons», dit Isabella en pleurant silencieusement.  
J'avale mes propres émotions, souhaitant qu'elle me laisse la réconforter. Une seconde je suis en colère contre elle pour m'avoir repoussée, puis la suivante ... Je sais que je le mérite. Ça fait mal physiquement - ça fait mal, mais j'ai eu ça. Ma femme est déjà si fière d'accepter et de donner; Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la merde aussi loin. J'aurais dû dire à Anthony de venir nettoyer sa mère - pas sur les détails, évidemment - ou j'aurais dû le lui dire moi-même.  
La chose est, je vais lui mentir à nouveau. Je dois.  
Je peux lui promettre d'être plus ouverte quand c'est au tour de Dominic de rejoindre la famille, parce que je sais que ce jour arrive. Mais je ne peux pas dire à Isabella comment notre plus jeune fils a été blessé il y a quelques jours. C'est une vérité que je veux la protéger. Cela la tuerait si elle savait. Elle deviendrait folle avec le "et si" s.  
Hier, quand Isabella a quitté ma chambre pour être avec Dominic, j'ai parlé brièvement avec Pops. Nous ne pouvions pas dire grand-chose dans ma chambre d'hôpital, mais je sais que la police a déjà une preuve que moi et Anthony sommes aux Dunes. Je pense que l'un des gars de la sécurité a parlé.  
Mais ils ne savent pas que Dominic et Mario étaient là.  
J'ai l'intention de le garder comme ça.  
"Papa, ne devrais-tu pas te reposer?" Dominic croaque.  
Je secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils. "Pas encore." J'ai essayé de me battre contre le docteur à propos du putain de fauteuil roulant, mais un regard d'Isabella m'a fait taire. Peu importe, je suis sur trop d'analgésiques pour être dans la douleur physique. Il y a beaucoup de douleur, ma tête, mes côtes, ma gorge, ma foutue cuisse ... mais c'est ennuyeux en ce moment.  
Il bourdonne et regarde entre moi et Isabella. "Est-ce que vouvvouv battez?"  
"Non," dit Isabella tout de suite. "Nous nous concentrons sur toi, chérie."  
Je n'ajoute rien à cela.  
«Tu es lyin», marmonne Dominic, en fermant les yeux.  
Je laissai échapper un souffle et laissai tomber mon front contre sa main, m'accrochant toujours à elle.  
Et je prie Dieu que tout se passe bien entre moi et ma femme. Je prie pour que Dominic se rétablisse rapidement. Je prie pour que je sois capable de coller plus proche de la vérité quand Isabella demande, et je prie que je puisse lui faire des choses.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17  
Anthony's  
Depuis que Dee et Pop étaient à l'hôpital, ils ont manqué les funérailles d'Enzo. Maintenant, une semaine et demie plus tard, nous venons de dîner chez Stella en son honneur - nous allons bientôt préparer un dessert.  
Presque tout le monde dans la famille est ici, y compris tout le monde dans la jeune génération qui a quitté Vegas pour l'université et autres joyeusetés. Seulement, la partie de la famille de Rosalie ne compte plus vraiment. EJ est mort, Emmett est mort, et Rosalie vit avec Teresa en Floride. Son aînée, Anna, vit avec sa fiancée à Carson City.  
Zio Jasper n'est évidemment pas là non plus.  
C'est bizarre à quel point il est facile de tous les régler, cependant. Focus se pose sur ma fille.  
"Vous allez bien, micina?" Je murmure en plaçant un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Gabriella. Elle est impeccablement habillée dans une superbe robe violette, pas un cheveu, et juste un peu de maquillage, mais derrière toute cette perfection, il y a un chagrin que j'aimerais pouvoir emporter pour elle.  
Depuis qu'Enzo a été tué, je suis resté avec Gabriella et sa mère. Carmen est aussi en désordre, et je suis content qu'elle ait décidé d'aller rendre visite à ses parents à Philly pendant un moment. Elle part demain, et ma fille a heureusement décidé de rester derrière.  
"Hangin 'là-bas," soupire-t-elle doucement avec un faible sourire. "Est-ce que je t'ai encore remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait?"  
"Un nombre incalculable de fois." Je prends sa main et embrasse l'intérieur de son poignet, où le charme de son bracelet s'attarde. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu te sentes mieux."  
"Ça ira." Elle libère un souffle et repose sa tête sur mon épaule. "Je pense que ce sera plus facile une fois que tout ceci aura disparu." Je fredonne et embrasse ses cheveux, et elle tourne la tête et l'enfouit dans mon aisselle. Elle est toujours mon cinglé. "Je t'aime tellement, Anthony."  
Cette merde là ne vieillira jamais. La première fois qu'elle a dit que c'était après les funérailles de son père, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne l'ait dit que parce que ses émotions étaient partout. Mais je l'ai dit en retour, parce que c'est la vérité, et plus tard elle a admis qu'elle ressentait ça pour moi depuis longtemps.  
"Je t'aime aussi." Inclinant son menton, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Vous avez encore ce regard dans vos yeux, arrêtez-le." De temps en temps, elle a cette expression hantée parce qu'elle pense à ce que j'ai vécu aux Dunes. Elle ne connaît pas les détails, mais je lui ai dit une autre version - celle que nous avons dite aux flics. "Je ne vais nulle part, pas vrai?"  
Gabriella sourit fort. "Sais-tu quand tu viendras plus tard?"  
"D'accord, c'était ... bizarre." Je me racle la gorge, détourne les yeux et desserre ma cravate. Je veux dire ... je connais seulement une autre femme qui peut changer le sujet aussi rapidement et qui lui donne un sourire sur le visage, et cette femme est ma putain de mère. C'est comme ça qu'elle fait taire papa avant qu'il puisse y avoir un combat. "Tu dois arrêter de passer autant de temps avec ma mère," lui dis-je, plaquant un morceau de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Tu commences à agir comme elle."  
"Elle m'a beaucoup appris."  
J'hoche de la tête, d'avoir ça, mais ... "Mais c'est toi dont je suis amoureux ... Non ..." Je fais une grimace et je retourne à mon gâteau oublié. J'en pelle quelques-uns dans ma bouche et je dis: «Je vais me dépêcher de revenir ce soir, promis.  
Je ne peux pas attendre que nous ayons notre propre place. Il faut juste que tu te fasses réparer d'abord.  
«Bene», ronronne-t-elle en déposant un baiser sensuel sur mon cou. Ma fourchette claque contre l'assiette. Bonne baise. Je sens sa main glisser sur ma cuisse. "J'attendrai, ciccioleone."  
Je hoche la tête stupidement.  
POV Junior  
Alice, Esme, Sophia et Lucia sont les premières à quitter Stella. La femme de Nicola et son fils nouveau-né suivent, puis Carmen et Gabriella.  
Suivant est Isabella qui veut laisser reposer Dominic. Il est impatient de rentrer à la maison, mais pas parce qu'il est fatigué. Il déteste le fauteuil roulant, probablement autant que je déteste ma canne, mais c'est ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas pour toujours. Cependant, il n'a pas à utiliser la chaise comme je dois utiliser la canne. Le doc a dit qu'il est bon pour la marche, tant qu'il n'exagére pas et reste beaucoup. Mais Isabella étant Isabella, elle a insisté sur un fauteuil roulant depuis que nous quittions la maison.  
Dominic a accepté quand Isabella a lancé un nouveau jeu vidéo comme un pot-de-vin.  
"Voulez-vous que je vous aide?" Je lui demande, gardant ma voix basse. "Je ne dois pas partir tout de suite."  
Avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, ce soir sera la première nuit où nous sommes tous réunis - Félix, Pops, moi, Riley et Alec. Nico, Joseph, Anthony et Mario arrivent aussi.  
"Ça va." Elle offre un sourire aux lèvres serrées. "Vous vous amusez au club de strip-tease." Elle a dit cela avec condescendance.  
"Qu'est-ce que le ...?"  
Je lui saisis le poignet, fâchée, quand elle commence à s'éloigner, et je la fais entrer dans mon bureau à l'arrière du restaurant.  
"Juniuh", proteste-t-elle quand je verrouille la porte derrière nous, "je ne veux pas que Dominic attende, il a besoin de se reposer."  
"Il peut attendre cinq putain de minutes," je claque. "Maintenant, explique ce petit commentaire là-bas." Elle sait de quoi je parle. C'est Twilight, ouais, un club de strip-tease, mais la façon dont elle l'a dit ... "Pourquoi l'as-tu dit comme ça?"  
"Quelle?" Elle élargit les yeux. "C'est un club de strip-tease, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai juste dit de vous amuser."  
Je souris sombre, au-delà de la pisse. Je veux dire ... après toutes ces années, elle décide de douter de moi maintenant. Juste parce que tout n'est pas du soleil et des roses entre nous.  
"Nous avons parlé affaires à Twilight pour les vingt dernières années", je dis. «Si je ne me souciais pas de nos vœux, ne crois-tu pas que je t'aurais déjà quitté? Elle tressaille comme si je l'avais giflée, et je ferme la distance entre nous. "Donnez-moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais vous tromper." Je lui attrape la mâchoire, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait croire que je le ferais?"  
"Non, mais ..." Elle détourne les yeux alors qu'ils remontaient. "Se battaient."  
Je secoue la tête lentement. "Tu m'ignores, je suis à genoux pour toi." Métaphoriquement. J'ai supplié, plaidé. Elle n'a aucune idée de combien elle me manque. Ou comment je suis désolé. Je ne cesse de lui dire, mais un regard sur Anthony ou Dominic et elle éclate en sanglots. "Ce n'est pas un combat."  
Je ne fais pas d'excuses; Je crois que je le mérite aussi, mais même de penser que je m'aventurerais sur elle? Jésus-Christ, c'est froid. Elle a été la seule femme pour moi depuis le jour où je l'ai piégée comme mon goomah.  
"Je ne t'ignore pas," crache-t-elle. "J'essaie juste de surmonter ça."  
"J'ai compris!" Je grogne. Quand elle essaie de s'éloigner, je la suis et lui serre la mâchoire. "Arrête d'essayer de m'éloigner de moi." Frappé d'une vague de fureur et de possessivité, je l'appuie dans un mur et lâche la putain de canne sur le sol. "Nowó" je nuise la peau douce de sa joue et gémis "" c'est mieux, ne pensez-vous pas? " Je la respire, je souffre du fait que je dois la forcer à être près de moi. C'est le plus proche que j'ai été depuis des jours. «Tu sens bon,» murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Pour lui montrer à quel point je la désire, je presse mon sexe raidissant contre son ventre. "Sentez-vous ce que vous me faites, bébé?" Ma main glisse vers le bas de sorte que mes doigts s'enroulent autour de sa gorge. "C'est tout ce que vous - tout à vous."  
Contrairement à d'autres hommes que je connais, je ne coulerais pas ma bite dans la première chatte qui vient à ma rencontre juste parce que ma femme est énervée contre moi. Il n'y en a qu'un que je veux, et c'est celui qui se trouve entre les cuisses de ma femme.  
"Juniuh", elle étouffe, poussant contre ma poitrine. "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait."  
Je rigole sans humour, en train de mourir un peu à l'intérieur. "Tu ne me veux plus, hein?" Me détestant pour l'avoir effrayée, je laisse tomber mon front contre son épaule et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux. C'est la maison - le même parfum que je suis venu à la maison depuis presque deux décennies. «Tu sais que je ne te divorcerai jamais, n'est-ce pas?  
«Je n'en demande pas un», pleure-t-elle. "Je veux juste de l'espace, s'il te plait, tu me fais peur."  
"Je t'aime", dis-je épais. Les larmes brûlent derrière mes paupières fermées, mais j'en ai marre de montrer de la faiblesse. J'ai trop pleuré déjà. "Dites-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour le rendre meilleur à la place."  
Je sais que je l'ai trahie. Quand Anthony était petit, j'ai promis à Isabelle que nous essaierions d'orienter nos fils dans une autre direction que celle que j'avais choisie. J'ai promis que nous l'encouragerions à aller à l'université. J'ai promis que nous l'avertirions des dangers qui accompagnaient mon travail.  
Non seulement j'ai échoué - je n'ai même pas essayé - mais je n'ai pas non plus donné l'occasion à ma femme d'essayer. J'ai retenu la vérité, la laissant croire qu'Anthony voulait être dans le secteur de la restauration. Et même si elle connaissait les risques, que c'était possible que notre fils choisisse mon style de vie de toute façon, elle me faisait confiance quand j'ai promis que nous aurions au moins essayé de lui donner d'autres options.  
Elle n'a pas demandé beaucoup. Un putain de simple essai.  
"Je suis désolé," je prononce d'une voix étranglée. "Je suis désolé, petite oiseau, pardonne-moi." Quand je me rends compte que je suis toujours en train de lui saisir la gorge, quoique de façon lâche, je lâche et lui embrasse des baisers sur le visage. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, Ti prego perdonami, Isabella." Je plaide pour son pardon.  
"Tu sais que je le ferai, je te l'ai dit depuis le début." Elle s'emporte avec colère sur ses joues tachées de larmes. "Just Christ, reculez un peu, laisse moi respiré."  
J'obéis et fais un pas en arrière.  
"Dieu, tu m'énerves, Juniuh." Elle me lance un regard noir. «Combien de fois dois-je te dire? Je suis en colère contre moi aussi, je suis tellement en conflit ... Si ce n'était pas pour m'avoir trompé et faire d'Anthony ton petit mini-Juniuh, je ne t'aurais pas ici aujourd'hui." Elle recommence à pleurer. «Je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec moi si je te perdais, mais, mais ...» dit-elle en sanglotant «Je déteste les dangers que tu as ajoutés à sa vie - une vie qui n'est déjà pas la  
»Elle secoue la tête, l'air aussi misérable que je le ressens.« Tout ce que je veux, c'est le temps de laisser ça se calmer. S'il vous plaît donnez-moi ça. Vous le savez depuis longtemps - rappelez-vous cela. Mais je viens de découvrir que mon fils est un putain de gangster. "  
Je hoche la tête et détourne le regard, refaisant discrètement mes émotions.  
"Mais je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit là-bas," dit-elle, semblant plus puttogether maintenant. "Ce n'était pas bien, tu as toujours été fidèle, et je t'aime encore plus pour ça, j'ai été effrayé parce que je n'ai pas été la femme d'habitude"  
"Tu es parfait", dis-je, signifiant chaque mot. "Sei semper stata perfetta par moi." Je lui dis qu'elle a toujours été parfaite pour moi.  
Elle sourit tristement. «Ça va dans les deux sens, ciccino, tu es tout ce que je veux, mais je jure devant le Christ ...» Le feu jaillit dans ses yeux et elle me montre du doigt «si tu ne me fais pas de tête à propos de Dominic ...»  
Je déglutis difficilement, me sentant coupable de baiser. Pour autant qu'elle le sache, Dominic, Mario, Enzo et moi étions impliqués dans une fusillade en dehors d'une Stella. Pendant qu'Enzo a été assassiné et que j'ai été pris, Mario a réussi à éloigner Dominic.  
Le reste de l'histoire que nous attendons - et nous l'avons dit aux flics - c'est qu'Anthony est sorti du restaurant juste au moment où la camionnette s'est retirée, et donc il a pu me suivre et me traquer.  
C'est un autre mensonge, mais je ne veux même pas imaginer le chagrin qu'Isabelle subirait si elle connaissait la vérité. Et je n'ai pas menti uniquement pour elle ou moi. Je l'ai aussi fait pour Anthony. Il se bat déjà pour avoir inclus Dominic, ce qui était juste une erreur de sa part, je peux lui reprocher. Mais si Isabella est en conflit maintenant, je pense à quel point elle serait dévastée si sa colère était dirigée contre Anthony.  
Elle se détesterait d'avoir laissé la moindre partie d'elle en vouloir à son propre fils. C'est plus facile pour nous tous si elle est juste en colère contre moi - et elle-même, comme  
Dit-elle, pendant un moment. Parce que nos enfants seront toujours ses bébés. Elle veut les protéger et les protéger.  
C'est comme ça que toutes les femmes sont dans notre famille, c'est pourquoi nous avons aussi laissé EJ hors de tout ce gâchis. Pour nous les hommes, il était un salaud de deux bits qui a trahi la famille - un bâtard de rat. Il était dehors pour tuer; C'était une putain de vendetta, celle que son père avait commencée.  
Mais pour les femmes? EJ était la petite merde qui avait le béguin pour ma femme, il était le neveu et le filleul de Felix, le neveu d'Alice aussi, le petit-fils d'Esme, un cousin de beaucoup, le fils d'Emmett et Rosalie, le grand frère d'Anna ...  
Pour la police, ce sera un autre cas non résolu.  
À nos épouses, nous avons dit que nous avions réglé cela - histoire d'une histoire.  
"Peux-tu me promettre, Edward?" demande-t-elle fermement, et ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle utilise mon vrai nom.  
Je soupire et me baisse plus près, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. «Tu veux que je te dise ce que je sais sur Dominic? Je grimace et serre ma prise sur ses mains, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle me gifle. Il vend de l'herbe à ses copains à l'école. Je ne rattraperai pas Anthony; oh, je sais que mon plus vieux est impliqué là-bas.  
Pas de matta. Dominic est différent. Il est trop jeune, de toute façon. Même pas treize pour le moment.  
"Vous plaisantez j'espère?" Isabella grinça, enfonçant ses ongles rouges dans mes mains. Je pince un sourcil et la regarde; elle laisse aller. «Ce petit bâtard», dit-elle. "Et toi!" Elle me serre le poing. "Dieu, toi" Elle fait un visage et me fait signe. «Laisse-moi te rafraîchir, Ugh, les hommes! Je regarde alors qu'elle commence à marcher devant mon bureau. "Youse're putain impossible de vivre avec!"  
D'accord, je peux m'occuper de ça. Isabella est juste sexy quand elle part avec ses coups de feu. Tant qu'elle ne va pas trop loin.  
"Quand 'allez-vous apprendre?!" elle crie. "Jouer avec des armes et vendre de la drogue ne fait pas grossir vos queues!"  
Non, mais ils paient pour notre maison, nos vacances, les bijoux ...  
Elle sait tout ça. Mon colibri a peut-être un cœur d'or, mais elle n'est pas un ange - à mes yeux, vraiment. L'ignorance est le bonheur. Elle ne veut pas vraiment savoir d'où vient notre argent - tant que c'est là. Elle veut que nos enfants grandissent comme elle n'a pas fait, et je m'en assure.  
La femme est aussi une source d'argent, car elle a transformé Stella Mia en l'un des restaurants les plus populaires à l'extérieur de la bande. Ce qui le rend plus facile pour Anthony à fib avec les livres.  
Personne ne remet en question le flux d'argent dans un restaurant qui a du succès. Et moins de suspicion signifie des évaluations moins approfondies des inspecteurs de la santé et de l'IRS. Personne ne sait que Anthony est le fournisseur de l'approvisionnement en alcool de Stella - tous les biens volés. Il en va de même pour les ingrédients plus chers dans les recettes d'Isabella, comme le homard, les truffes, les huîtres et autres trucs importés.  
Qui savait qu'il y avait tellement de pâte dans la nourriture?  
Anthony a évidemment fait.  
Cela me fait mal que nous devons trouver un nouveau chef, cependant. Enzo était un véritable atout - et un bon ami.  
"JUNIUH!" Isabella crie, me surprenant. "Es-tu même en train de m'écouter?"  
"Abaisse ta putain de voix," préviens-je doucement. "Ouais, j'écoute, ainsi que ma bite." Ramassant la canne, je marche vers elle et écrase ma bouche pour  
la sienne. «Et autant que j'aime quand tu y vas ...» Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieure. «Je dois y aller.  
"Animal", elle chienne, bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'hostilité dans sa voix. Je considérerai cela comme un triomphe. "Sors d'ici."  
Dis-moi que tu m'aimes d'abord.  
Elle se bat un sourire. "Je t'aime un peu."  
"Oh!" Je la tire à nouveau contre moi et grogne contre son cou. "Essayez encore et essayez betta". Le secours m'inonde. Alors qu'elle est toujours en colère, je peux enfin voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
"Je t'aime beaucoup," rigole-t-elle.  
Madonn ', de la musique à mes oreilles.  
Je claque son cul. "Pas assez bon." Tenant ses joues, je regarde son visage magnifique. «J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes au moins autant que je t'aime, murmurai-je.  
"Oh, ciccino." Ses yeux brillent. "Beaucoup plus que ça." Elle se mord la lèvre, peut-être s'empêcher de dire quelque chose - peut-être quelque chose qui ruinerait le moment.  
Je souris et je le fais pour elle. "Mais parfois je suis un putain de bâtard?"  
Elle laisse échapper un rire tremblant. "Tu l'as dit." Puis elle tire sur ma cravate. «Ok, vas-y, je vais me maquiller avant de sortir, mais toi ...» elle me tire pour un baiser «viens bientôt chez moi, il y a peut-être même un gâteau dans le frigo.  
Cela signifie que je ne suis qu'à un niveau de l'incroyable. Ensuite, elle va offrir sa chatte à moi encore.  
"Je vais me dépêcher", promis-je. Avec un smooch de plus, nous nous séparons pour le moment.  
À l'extérieur du restaurant, papa, Joseph et Félix sont sur le point de sauter dans une voiture, mais mon père me fait un sourire et me dit qu'il est tellement hilarant que je marche avec une canne, puis ils sont partis.  
Maria, qui est rentrée de Sicile il y a quelques jours, est introduite dans une autre voiture, et Alec nous dit qu'il la ramènera à la maison et que nous nous retrouverons à Twilight. C'est quand j'apprends qu'AJ, leur fils, passe la nuit chez nous; lui et Dominic vont jouer à des jeux vidéo.  
"Tu as un tour, Junior?" Demande Riley en cherchant Sal, le chauffeur de ma femme. Il tire probablement la voiture.  
"Tu vas directement au club?" Je demande, en regardant ma soeur. Mais je reçois ma réponse alors que son chauffeur s'arrête au bord du trottoir, ce qui signifie que Riley ne fait pas de détours. "Je vais faire du wit'chu", lui dis-je. Ajustant mes boutons de manchette, je scrute le trottoir et je repère - oh, merde ça. "Elisa!" Je crie. "Va chercher le diable" hea! " Ce petit morveux a besoin d'une foutue laisse. "Toi aussi, gamin!" Je montre Mario, avec qui Elisa était en train de flirter.  
«Sois tranquille avec eux, grand frère» Brianna rit et entre dans sa voiture.  
Je l'ignore.  
"Quoi, papa?" Elisa demande avec impatience. Elle pense probablement que je l'embarrasse. Mais je n'ai pas été mis sur terre pour faciliter la datation de mes petites filles.  
"Toi, va chez Dominic et Julia." Je la dirige vers son frère et sa sœur. «Et toi ...» Je coupe la nuque de Mario «Tu veux que je te casse le visage? Je saupoudre de la charpie invisible de son épaule. «C'est mon ange là-bas, considérez-la comme interdite, à moins que vous ne vouliez voir le fond du lac Mead, Capisce?  
"Oui monsieur." Il acquiesce rapidement.  
Quand je le renvoie, il se dirige vers Anthony et Nico, qui se moquent de lui.  
Je secoue la tête. Fuckin 'kids ces jours-ci.  
"Papa!" Julia court vers moi. "Elisa vient de t'appeler un abruti."  
Elisa suit avec la fureur de sa mère dans ses yeux. "Dieu, tu es un teló"  
"Assez!" Je crie, venant entre eux. "Mon Dieu, si je me comportais comme un gamin quand j'étais gamin, mes parents me battraient, vous savez, dans les temps anciens"  
«Oh, le voilà», dit Elisa en titubant, puis il m'imite: «Dans les temps anciens, nous n'avions même pas de chaussures, blah, blah - tu es né dans les années 50, papa, pas les dix-huit.  
"Ay!" Je lui saisis l'épaule et lui lançai un regard furieux. "Méchanques, Elisa!" Whatta brat! "Madonn ', où est Momó"  
"Juste ici," dit Isabella derrière moi. "Et nos filles ne connaissent évidemment pas le respect."  
Quand je la regarde, j'expire de soulagement et je vois qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de tristesse. Ses cheveux sont impeccables, son maquillage parfait, et elle peut s'occuper de nos filles comme si ce n'était l'affaire de personne. Merci Christ. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en sortir.  
«Julia, si tu veux passer la nuit avec Nonna et Nonno, tu ferais mieux d'aller au-dessus de ça.» Elle montre la voiture de ma mère dans la rue, où elle attend et parle à son chauffeur. "Et, Elisa, Sal est juste là, monte dans la voiture." Ensuite elle s'approche d'Anthony, lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, auquel il hoche la tête et lui embrasse la joue. Puis elle est de retour, dirigeant Sal sur  
comment aider Dominic dans la voiture et plier le fauteuil roulant. AJ est le suivant, entassant dans la voiture, et je reste seulement sur le côté, un peu effrayé. Et impressionné. La femme sait ce qu'elle fait. Pas que j'en ai jamais douté, mais je ne resterais probablement pas une semaine à sa place.  
"T'es prêt?" Riley demande.  
J'acquiesce. "Donne-moi une seconde." Marcher vers Isabella, je l'embrasse et lui dis une fois de plus que je vais me dépêcher.  
"Bien." Elle sourit et essuie des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche. - Et ne mets pas trop de pression sur ta jambe, ciccino, le docteur t'a dit de te reposer pendant quatre semaines, tu as à peine duré quatre jours.  
"Yeah Yeah." Je fais signe de son inquiétude. J'ai des analgésiques pour une raison. "Je vais bien, on se voit à la maison plus tard."  
~ oOo ~  
"Faites de la place pour mon fils infirme!" Papa crie alors que je marche dans Twilight.  
Je secoue la tête et m'assieds dans la grande cabine où sont déjà assis Félix, Papa et Joseph. Riley suit, et comme je commande ma boisson, Alec, Nico, Anthony et Mario arrivent aussi. Les trois derniers fauteuils depuis le stand sont pleins.  
Quelques-uns regardent les strip-teaseuses sur scène, quelques-uns s'assoient et tirent la merde.  
«J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un peu plus de quarante et un ans quand la canne est sortie,» dit papa et me serre l'épaule. "Mais je t'aime de toute façon, mon précieux garçon." Il attrape mon visage et embrasse ma joue bruyamment.  
"Tu es juste content que, pour une fois, je ne puisse pas te distancer." Je grimace et baisse quelques analgésiques avec ma vodka. "Au moins, je ne regarde pas en temps partagé en Floride."  
"Oh!" Quelques autres craquent.  
"Vous dites que je suis?" Pop coqs un sourcil.  
"Nous disons que maman est", rit Alec, à laquelle je hoche la tête et montre d'accord. "Bientôt, vous remplacerez Twilight pour des tournois de boccia et des soirées de bingo."  
"C'est pourquoi Junior ici était toujours mon fils préféré," dit papa, en train de baiser avec mon frère, et il tapote ses poches, sans doute pour trouver son cigare. "Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le boccia?!" A cela, tout le monde rit. "Et vous savez, dans le vieux pays, nous l'appelons bocce."  
"Avant que cela se transforme en une conférence sur le vieux pays, je voudrais parler à Anthony et Mario en privé", annonce Felix.  
Anthony regarde rapidement vers moi, la nervosité étincelle sur ses traits, mais je secoue la tête, disant que tout est cool. En fait, il est sur le point de recevoir des éloges du patron pour ce qu'il a fait aux Dunes. En raison de sa bravoure, il est sur la voie rapide en devenant un homme fait. Même Mario est sur le point de grimper dans les rangs.  
"Allons à mon bureau, les garçons." Felix prend la tête, Anthony et Mario suivent en tripotant leurs cravates.  
Alors putain mignonne.  
Joseph fait glisser les hommes un regard pensif avant de le suivre froidement.  
Cela peut prendre des années avant d'avoir votre bouton - ou vous pouvez vous retrouver au milieu d'une tempête et finir au sommet, comme l'a fait mon fils aîné. Dans un  
Peu de temps, il a prouvé qu'il est bon avec l'argent, il est novateur et il a des couilles.  
«Il est si intelligent, ce garçon à toi», commente papa avec fierté.  
Je hoche la tête, définitivement d'accord, et prends une gorgée de ma boisson.  
"J'entends qu'il est sérieux à propos de sa fille aussi," dit Riley, arquant un front.  
"Il est", je confirme. Ne sera pas long maintenant avant qu'il pose la question. "Il est juste comme son papa." Je souris. Après tout, j'ai fait en sorte qu'Isabelle morde vite comme un diable. Bien que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser tout de suite, je l'ai fait tomber dans quelques mois.  
"Que Dieu bénisse notre belle Bella." Papa acquiesce. "Comment elle supporte avec toi"  
Je ris et je me tais, parce que parfois je me demande aussi. Je suis un fils chanceux d'une chienne. Je pourrais finir comme Alec, avec une femme qu'il n'aime pas et maîtresse. Pas que je pense qu'il souffre, mais il ne peut pas être aussi heureux que moi. Là encore, vous ne pouvez pas manquer ce que vous n'avez jamais eu. Je peux être détruit d'une manière que Alec ne peut pas - il a moins à perdre.  
"Elle avait l'habitude avant de te rencontrer, Zio," dit Nico avec un sourire ironique. "J'étais toujours sa reine de l'enfer préférée."  
Je renifle, me rappelant cela. "N'oublie pas de lui rendre visite avant que tu ne retournes à Kansas City," lui dis-je en remuant un doigt. Ma femme parle du fils de Nicola depuis des semaines. «Elle veut voir Michael, quand il n'y a pas de foule dans son commerce, et amène ta sœur aussi.  
"Je vais." Il hoche la tête. "Lucia et moi irons voir papa demain - nous pourrons nous arrêter après ça."  
"Bene, comment va Jasper?" Je sais qu'il a été privé de sa liberté sous caution, considéré comme un risque de vol, et je sais que le procès a commencé, parce que papa nous tient au courant, mais nous avons été conseillé de rester à l'écart. Nous ne sommes pas impliqués, et nous ne voulons pas ajouter une preuve de notre proximité en faisant la queue pour lui rendre visite en prison.  
"C'est ce que c'est." Nico soupire. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"  
Rien, c'est quoi. Papa et Joseph ont essayé.  
Le plus gros problème de Jasper est qu'il a déjà été en prison. C'est la troisième fois qu'il fera une offre - la deuxième fois au Nevada.  
"Je vais parler à Felix de revenir à Vegas", admet Nico.  
Huh. Eh bien, je peux voir pourquoi il voudrait ça. Lucia reste à Los Angeles, mais Nico était toujours plus proche d'Alice que Lucia. Ils sont tous proches, ne vous y trompez pas, mais Lucia est la fille d'un papa et une adepte de Tante Bella. Mais Nico aime Alice, l'appelle maman, et avec Jasper bientôt en prison, je suppose que Nicola voudra prendre soin d'Alice, le bébé avec lequel elle est enceinte, et Sophia.  
"Je doute qu'il te refuse," dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Il enverra quelqu'un d'autre à Kansas City. Peut-être que si Alice n'était pas la petite soeur de Felix, il s'en ficherait, mais il voudrait qu'Alice soit prise en charge.  
"Tu crois que je serai de nouveau avec toi?" il demande, évitant le mot équipage. Seul le bureau de Felix est complètement sûr. Certes, nous balayons toute la place, mais avec autant de gens qui se déplacent dans la zone du club, nous faisons attention ici.  
"Non", répondis-je en secouant la tête. "Quelqu'un doit prendre Dawn, et si tu reviens, c'est le choix logique." Pops hoche la tête à ça. "Tu rempliras probablement les chaussures de ton père." Je prends une autre gorgée de ma boisson et j'ajoute: «Tu as vingt-trois ans maintenant, tu es plus que prêt ... Ce que tu as fait au Missouri et avec Anthony parle d'elle-même. De plus, nous avons besoin de sang neuf ici.  
Je ne dirais pas que je ralentis, mais je suis à ce point où je ne veux plus courir. Je veux me concentrer sur les parties de poker que j'héberge, la merde que je croise sur Stella, et être là pour Felix jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit prêt à monter - ce qui, maintenant que j'y pense, sera probablement Nicola. Un jour. Bientôt je l'espère.  
Il est jeune, mais il se montre tous les jours, et à vrai dire, avec la taille de notre petite famille, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options. Bien sûr, nous avons beaucoup de lowmen qui courent autour de faire notre offre, mais Felix ne fait pas confiance facilement. Le cercle intérieur n'est pas seulement petit - c'est minuscule.  
Il y a quelques mois, il était impossible de voir comment l'avenir se déroulerait. Mais maintenant? Cela devient plus clair.  
Je vois Felix prendre Anthony sous son aile, je vois mon père enseigner à Joseph les devoirs d'être le consigliere, je vois Nicola prendre la place de Jasper et grimper pour que je puisse descendre, et je vois d'autres cugins comme le chauffeur d'alice Tommy et Mario flanquant notre fils.  
Je suis né pour être un sageguy; J'en suis fier. Pour ma femme, je vais faire un effort conscient pour pousser Dominic dans une autre direction, mais le gangster en moi veut qu'il remplisse mes propres chaussures. Je ne peux pas le nier. Je peux l'imaginer un jour à Stella, peut-être en train de diriger une petite équipe, et de faire plus de papier qu'une forêt tropicale.  
Depuis des générations, les Masen et les Cullen ont construit cette organisation, et ce n'est pas du tout le cas - mais c'est fort. L'argent qui entre et sort de cette ville est indescriptible, et avec la Commission des jeux qui dirige les derniers baiseurs de l'Outfit jusqu'à Chicago où ils appartiennent, nous possédons Vegas. Complètement.  
En parlant de ... je me penche plus près de mon père. "Un mot de Chicago?"  
"C'est parfait." Pop prend une bouffée de son cigare. "Avec nos amis de l'Est, nous n'avons rien à craindre."  
Je pensais que c'était comme ça. Seul un imbécile pourrait déclencher une guerre si l'adversaire a New York de son côté. Et dis ce que tu veux au sujet de la tenue, mais le patron n'est pas idiot.  
"Le copain d'EJ, cependant?" Je courbe un sourcil, faisant référence à l'enculé qui a tiré sur mon fils.  
"Pas de Chicago", dit-il calmement, et je l'entends à peine au-dessus de la musique du club. "Joseph a découvert qui il était" Il agite une main. "Quelqu'un du quartier de Reno."  
Content de l'entendre. Cela signifie que c'est vraiment fini.  
~ oOo ~

"Regarde tesoro," je rigole en regardant mon fils alors qu'il me ramène à la maison. Atteignant, je lui pince la joue. "Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de sourire."  
Il hausse les épaules, ce sourire stupide toujours sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce que ça a été une bonne nuit, est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux?"  
"Bien sûr, vous êtes." Je ris. "Tu vas rester chez les Sindones ce soir aussi?"  
Il est resté là depuis la mort d'Enzo, à moins qu'il ne soit à l'hôpital avec Isabella.  
"Oui, Gabriella m'attend." Il hoche la tête.  
"Oh, je parie qu'elle l'est," je ricane.  
Il coupe son oreille. "Ca c'était quoi?"  
"J'ai dit que je parie qu'elle est!" Je crie.  
"Mère du Christ!" Il tressaille et se frotte l'oreille. "Pourquoi tu dois être si bruyant?"  
"Parce que tu es visiblement sourd." Je me retourne, regardant ma maison apparaître au bout de la rue. "Tu vas travailler à me donner des petits-enfants, et j'essaierai d'entrer dans ta maman"  
"Je ne veux pas savoir!"  
Je bite un sourcil. "Bonnes grâces, fils, bonnes grâces."  
"Oh ..."  
Je renifle de rire. "Ouais." Il se rapproche de la porte d'entrée et je vois Sal quand j'ouvre la portière de la voiture. Anthony m'a proposé de m'aider, mais je laisse tomber cette merde. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas un infirme. «Amène Gabriella pour le dîner demain, dis-je à mon fils. "Quand Carmen part pour Philly?"  
"Dans la matinée", dit-il. "Mais Gabriella et moi avions prévu de nous détendre chez elle demain"  
"On se voit pour le dîner, bébé." Je ferme la porte et monte les marches vers le porche avant de saluer Sal qui fume une cigarette. "Je pense que tu peux rentrer à la maison, Sal."  
J'espère que nous n'aurons plus besoin de la protection supplémentaire.  
"Très bien, patron." Il hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers sa propre voiture. "Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."  
Quand j'entre dans la maison, c'est calme et sombre. Mais pas sans signe de vie. Le duc et la duchesse me rencontrent dans le foyer, et dans la cuisine, je trouve une Elisa vêtue d'un pyjama fouillant dans le frigo.  
"La mia mocciosa preferita." Je l'appelle ma gamine préférée avec un petit sourire. Elle lève les yeux, ferme le frigo et ouvre une canette de soda. "Est-ce que maman est réveillée?"  
Elle hoche la tête et s'assied au comptoir. "Elle est dans l'arrière-cour." Elle se mord la lèvre, hésitant à parler. Alors, je m'approche, je penche la canne contre un autre tabouret, je m'assois en face d'elle et je déboutonne ma veste de costume pendant qu'elle le fait. "Je suis désolée d'avoir été irrespectueuse plus tôt", dit-elle finalement.  
J'acquiesce. "Merci, angioletto, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne penses pas que je suis un abruti?"  
Ses joues rougissent. "Non, tu l'es vraiment, mais je ne devrais pas te faire de la merde, maman dit que tu ne peux pas l'aider."  
"Oh, elle a dit ça?" Je me moque. "Elle doit vraiment m'aimer."  
"Papa." Elle roule les yeux. "Elle a aussi dit que je dois t'écouter, parce que tu as les meilleures intentions - ou peu importe." Elle agite une main. "Ecoute, je sais que je peux me comporter comme un gosse gâté, mais tu ne me rends pas facile, alors qu'Anthony et Dee ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, Julia et moi deviendrons toutes angéliques et parfaites."  
"Vous êtes mes bébés," je discute, en se débarrassant de ma cravate. "Tu es trop jeune pour sortir avec toi." Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je tends la main. «Je vais être honnête avec toi, ma chérie, tu en sais déjà un peu plus sur ce que je fais pour vivre - ouais? Elle hoche la tête avec hésitation. Je hoche la tête, aussi. "Alors croyez-moi quand je dis que vous ne voulez pas rencontrer un gars dans mon entreprise." Je secoue la tête, sachant que tout est hypocrite, mais c'est ce que c'est. Je sais que mes fils vont bien faire par leurs filles, parce que c'est comme ça que Isabella et moi les avons élevés, mais je ne peux pas parler pour les autres.  
Elle grimace. "Mais Mario est vraiment gentil, je l'aime bien."  
"Vous ne le connaissez pas", je souligne, en gardant mon sang-froid. "Et à vous, ouais, il est tout doux et charmant - jusqu'à ce que vous soyez hors de vue et qu'il ait de la poussière de stripteaseuse partout."  
"Aie." Sa lèvre tremble et j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'intestin. Mais c'est encore de la merde qu'elle doit savoir. Elle ne peut pas penser que tout le monde dans son monde est bon et authentique juste parce qu'ils lui sourient. "C'est comme ça que tu es avec maman?"  
"Non", dis-je honnêtement. "Mais ta mère est une sorcière, elle m'a jeté un sort, alors je ne peux que la voir."  
Elle presse ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. "Ce n'est pas drôle."  
"Parfois, je pense que c'est vrai, cependant." Ma bouche se dérobe. "Écoutez-moi, bébé." J'atteins l'îlot de la cuisine et saisis ses mains dans les miennes. «Je ne dis pas que tous les gars que je connais trichent sur leurs femmes, mais je n'aime pas les chances quand ça te concerne, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'université - au Nevada, ajoutais-je rapidement, Parce qu'elle ne traverse pas le pays comme d'autres, et trouve là un garçon d'or.  
"Et si maman avait fait la même chose?" Elle arque un sourcil.  
"Je l'aurais pourchassée," dis-je franchement.  
"Et si Mario me poursuit?" elle contredit.  
Je serre les dents.  
C'est pourquoi Isabella s'occupe des filles.  
Finalement, je dis: «Le temps nous le dira ... Jusque-là? Non, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à sortir avec lui.  
A partir de maintenant, je garderai un œil supplémentaire sur ce Mario Mario. Un seul putain de lap dance d'une strip-teaseuse, et il peut oublier mon ange.  
"Je vais aller me coucher", marmonne-t-elle.  
Quand elle me dépasse, je vois que ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, alors je m'enroule autour de son poignet et la tire vers moi. "Ne me fais pas ça," lui dis-je. "  
Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »Je l'embrasse et j'ajoute:« Je sais que je te traite différemment de tes frères et de ta sœur, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »Je lui coupe les joues et lui donne l'air à moi. "Je suis plus protecteur de vous et Julia. Il y a de la merde dans ce monde dont je veux te protéger. Est-ce si horrible?  
"Je veux faire mes propres erreurs, papa." Elle renifle.  
"Et je ne te laisserai pas, parce que te voir en larmes brise mon putain de cœur."  
Elle souffle et s'essuie les joues. "Tu veux dire que tu préfères être la raison pour laquelle je pleure."  
"Oui." L'enfer à la putain de oui, comme quelqu'un de son âge dirait. Un gars de son âge. Pas une fille. "Nous sommes une famille, tu dois m'aimer." Je souris avec soin.  
"En ce moment je voudrais ne pas," elle grogne.  
"Mais tu fais - Je vais choisir de me concentrer là-dessus." Je l'embrasse à nouveau et l'embrasse sur le front. «Tu ressembles déjà beaucoup à ta mère, un jour tu feras de la chance à un bâtard, et c'est mon boulot de m'assurer qu'il est assez bon pour toi ... Mais pour l'instant ... je lui serre le menton. sur l'école et les amis au lieu des garçons, vous avez tout le temps dans le monde pour cela plus tard.  
"Bien," marmonne-t-elle. "Je vais aller me coucher."  
"D'accord." Je la laisse partir. "Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi."  
Je pousse un lourd soupir et je la regarde disparaître. Je haussai les épaules de ma veste et l'accrochai à un tabouret. Puis je marche vers le salon et la terrasse, en déboutonnant ma chemise pendant que je vais, et je vois Isabella assise dans l'une des chaises juste à l'extérieur.  
L'arrière-cour n'est éclairée que par la piscine et quelques bougies sur la petite table à côté d'Isabella.  
Ma jambe me fait mal, mais je suis trop fatigué pour m'en foutir. En ouvrant les portes françaises, je la rejoins et je sens le jour se laver, comme un poids qui se détache de mes épaules.  
"Hé," dit-elle doucement, faisant de la place pour moi. Cela me soulage une petite chose. Mais hier, elle m'aurait fait prendre mon propre transat à la place. "Longue nuit?"  
"Longue journée." Je me couche avec ma bonne jambe qui la touche et l'amène avec moi. "Mi sei mancata." Je lui dis que je lui ai manqué.  
"Tu n'étais parti que pour quelques heures." Elle incline son visage et embrasse mon menton. "Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire ... Tu m'as manqué aussi." Elle bourdonne, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. "J'écoutais, au fait, j'ai entendu ce dont toi et Elisa avez parlé."  
Ma poitrine gronde avec un petit rire endormi. "Êtes-vous d'accord ou pas d'accord?"  
"Je vois vos deux points", murmure-t-elle. "Tu veux du vin? Il y a aussi du gâteau."  
Je secoue ma tête non. "Sommes-nous d'accord?" C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Quel que soit le monde, je dois savoir que chaque fois que je rentre, ma femme est la même, que nous sommes solides, que rien ne change entre nous.  
"Ouais", soupire-t-elle. En levant la tête, elle me regarde. "J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur le fait que tout va bien, nous sommes vivants et nous nous connaissons." Elle frotte le bout de ses doigts sur ma bouche, à laquelle je les embrasse. "Quand je pense trop à ce qui s'est passé, je me fâche, je vais essayer de ne pas le faire, mais ..."  
"Je vais faire preuve de patience", promis-je, sachant que sa déception ne partira pas du jour au lendemain. "Et je serai plus honnête."  
Elle sourit tristement. «Je ne le demande que quand il s'agit de la vie de nos enfants, ciccino, je te fais confiance pour faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre famille, mais tu dois me laisser parler de Dominic, il est déjà trop tard pour Anthony.  
C'est une promesse que je peux tenir. "Je le jure." Je lui attrape la main et lui embrasse à nouveau les doigts. "As-tu parlé à Dominic?"  
Elle renifle. «Cette petite merde, je l'ai enraciné - je lui ai dit que tu vas lui parler - il te remercie de l'avoir jeté sous le bus ... Oh, et il t'a appelé un rat.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. "Je m'en occuperai demain et je pense que je peux vivre avec une fille de douze ans." Elle fait un autre bruit de bourdonnement, et je la serre contre moi, nous déplaçant ainsi nous sommes sur nos côtés. "petite oiseau." Je brosse un baiser sur son nez. "Ti Amo".  
"Je t'aime aussi." Elle sourit. "J'ai un peu envie de célébrer maintenant."  
Cette merde semble prometteuse. Ma bite prend clairement note. "Y a-t-il un anniversaire que j'ai oublié?" Je souris.  
"Hmm, non ... Mais ..." Elle glisse sa main sous ma chemise ouverte, "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un anniversaire pour célébrer notre mariage." Fais moi baiser. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis que nous déplaçons ça dans la chambre??"  
"Je dis putain ouais." Je me mets la nuque, ma main retrouve son cul. "Nous pourrions apporter le gâteau, aussi."  
"Oh, Juniuh." Elle rit.  
"Oh, colibri," je l'imite et la pourchasse à l'intérieur.  
Ce qui semble ridicule quand je peux à peine marcher.


	18. Chapter 18

Épilogue  
1er janvier 1999  
POV Junior  
Grognant et bâillant, je m'étends sur le lit et cherche aveuglément Isabella, mais je ne la trouve pas. Puis, en l'écoutant, je l'entends dans la cuisine. Merde. Voilà pour dormir le jour de l'an. Ou ... peu importe - je vérifie le réveil sur ma table de nuit et je vois qu'il est déjà onze heures.  
Avec un autre gémissement, je sors du lit et masser les plis dans mon cou, me demandant si la femme peut me donner un vrai massage plus tard. Parce que c'est une putain de merveille, elle est toujours souple et alerte et toujours aussi rafraîchie, mais je sens que chaque année est ajoutée. Je n'ai que quarante-six ans, mais le matin j'ai soixante-six ans.  
Après avoir enfilé une paire de pantalons de survêtement et ma robe, je m'avance dans la salle de bains, je pisse, je me mets de l'eau sur le visage et je décide de prendre une douche et de me raser plus tard. C'est juste censé être un jour paresseux, de toute façon.  
Comme c'est devenu normal, la maison est assez calme quand je quitte la chambre. Anthony a sa propre maison dans la rue suivante, Dominic a récemment acheté l'appartement au-dessus de Stella, et Elisa n'est pas revenue d'Henderson où elle est diplômée de l'université au printemps dernier. Mais la fille devrait bientôt retourner en ville. Bien sûr, mes parents adorent l'avoir là-bas, mais cela signifie que je ne la vois que quelques week-ends.  
Il ne reste plus que Julia. Elle a tout le deuxième étage à elle-même. La chambre d'Anthony est maintenant la chambre de culte d'Isabella - pour nos enfants. C'est où tous les trophées, diplômes, albums photo, bibelots, vidéos maison, animaux en peluche, vêtements pour bébés, premières chaussures et bulletins sont rassemblés sur des étagères, dans des boîtes et sur les murs. Les chambres de Dominic et Elisa sont des chambres spécialement aménagées pour les enfants, ce qui signifie que nous avons toujours la chambre d'amis ici, et la chambre de Julia est évidemment la même, tout comme la salle de jeux. Seulement, des affiches de poneys et de chiots dans la chambre de Julia ont été échangées pour ... qu'est-ce que c'était? * NSync? Quelque chose-ou-l'autre, et la musique est horrible.  
Ne lui dis pas ça, cependant. Elle continuera encore et encore sur leur originalité, comment ils écrivent toutes leurs chansons, et comment ils seront ensemble pour toujours.  
Gratter ma poitrine paresseusement, je me dirige vers la cuisine où ça sent le putain de délicieux. La radio est allumée dans la fenêtre de la cuisine, et ma femme cuit définitivement. Avec TJ. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la cuisine ressemble à une zone de guerre.  
«Mornin, mon amour», je bâille, en train de m'asseoir sur un tabouret à l'îlot de la cuisine.  
"Bonjour, ciccino!" La femme pourrait être haute. Personne ne devrait être aussi heureux après avoir consommé deux bouteilles de vin la veille. Et une poignée de thés glacés de Long Island.  
"Non-non-non-non-non-non-nonnnnoo!" TJ court vers moi, ne portant qu'une couche, et tend ses bras comme s'il était un avion.  
Je glousse avec fatigue alors qu'il me botte dans la jambe, puis je le prends, mais ce gosse ne peut pas rester immobile. "Regardez les balles!" Je grimace et le stabilise sur mes genoux. "Donne-moi un smooch." Je froisse mes lèvres, et il me bave partout. "Ouais, on va bosser dessus, bébé."  
"Voici." Isabella met une tasse de café, le papier et mes lunettes de lecture devant moi. "S'il vous plaît les utiliser?" Elle embrasse ma joue avant de retourner au four.  
"Douteux", je grogne et ignore les foutues lunettes.  
"Nonno," rit TJ en me tenant mes lunettes. Et il les rend tous gras avec ses mains potelées. "Il a'."  
"Non credo proprio." Je souris et secoue la tête. "Je ne reçois pas les ordres d'un enfant de deux ans."  
"Tu vas prendre mes ordres," dit Isabella avec insolence.  
Je souris. "Qui est mort et t'a fait le patron?" Après avoir pris une gorgée de mon café, je demande: "Combien de temps allons-nous regarder cette petite merde?" Je froisse les cheveux noirs de TJ.  
J'adore nos petits-enfants, mais Isabella les aurait toujours ici si elle le pouvait, et j'ai ce problème où je ne peux pas leur dire non. Eh bien, Allegra n'a que quatre mois, alors elle est trop jeune pour me supplier, mais TJ? Un regard dans ses yeux brun foncé et vous avez terminé. Il ressemble à Anthony quand il était petit, mais TJ a la couleur et les yeux de sa maman.  
Le Christ, quand il est né ... Ils ont annoncé son nom - Anthony Junior - mais la deuxième personne l'a appelé AJ, mon neveu - le fils d'Alec - s'est dressé. Et nous ne pouvions pas avoir deux AJ. Donc, après un va-et-vient, Isabella a dit TJ. Même si Anthony n'a jamais été un Tony.  
Assez proche.  
"Seulement quelques heures", répond Isabella. "Anthony voulait donner un jour de repos à Gabriella, alors il regarde Allegra, et il a demandé si nous pouvions regarder TJ, je l'ai ramassé il y a quelques heures."  
"Anthony est avec Allegra tout seul?" Je courbe un front, à la fois amusé et concerné. Ne vous méprenez pas, mon fils se révèle être un papa incroyable, mais il a peur des "girly bits" d'Allegra. Il dit que c'est mal de changer sa couche et de lui donner des bains. Sérieusement, il panique.  
Nous avons eu beaucoup de rires à ce sujet, mais là encore, je ne peux pas vraiment raconter. Je n'ai jamais changé de couche de toute ma vie, alors qu'est-ce que je sais? Attendez. Je pense que je l'ai fait une ou deux fois, en fait - sous la supervision de ma femme - et c'était avec Anthony ou Dominic. Ne me souviens pas vraiment.  
"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, chérie." Isabella glousse et sort un plateau de cupcakes du four. J'ai envoyé Julia sur le théâtre pour lui tenir compagnie.  
"Nonna, je suis hungwry!" TJ frotte son ventre.  
"Ils sont encore trop chauds, ma chérie, et je ne leur ai pas encore mis du glaçage", raisonne Isabella de sa voix de nonna. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait jusqu'à ce que TJ apprenne à parler. «Que dirais-tu d'un yaourt et d'un sandwich en premier?  
C'est aussi amusant que des cupcakes au chocolat.  
Mais TJ s'en prend à Anthony - ils sont tous deux fous de sandwichs.  
"Des restes d'hier?" Je demande. Nous avons eu une grande fête du Nouvel An à Stella, et Isabella sait que j'aime les restes de dîner plus que des œufs et du bacon.  
«Oui, j'ai ramené beaucoup à la maison», répond-elle, à moitié cachée derrière la porte du réfrigérateur. "Tu vas regarder tes concerts, Juniuh, je vais apporter la nourriture."  
"Whattaya dire, bébé-" Je me lève avec TJ sur ma hanche "-vous voulez regarder la chaîne Discovery avec Nonno?" Madonn ', j'adore cette chaîne. J'ai enregistré l'épisode The FBI Files que j'ai manqué la semaine dernière, et puis il y a des reprises de Shark Week.  
"Wiv'e Amimals?" il demande.  
J'acquiesce. "Ouais, avec les animaux." Et la science médico-légale.  
Les tout-petits creusent cette merde, n'est-ce pas?  
"Ouais, otay." Il hausse les épaules.  
"C'est l'idée." Je renifle et marche vers Isabella, ayant besoin d'un petit quelque chose en premier. "Donne-moi ça." Je lui attrape la mâchoire et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Mmm, je t'aime."  
Elle sourit. "Je t'aime plus, ciccino, n'oublie pas tes lunettes."  
J'oublie les lunettes. Mais pas mon café.  
TJ et moi nous installons sur le canapé dans le salon, mais quinze minutes après le début du programme, il s'endort, tout étalé.  
Je suis bon avec ça. Je prends mon petit-déjeuner en toute tranquillité, je regarde mon spectacle et j'ai hâte que les cupcakes arrivent bientôt.  
Un peu plus tard, Isabella me dit qu'elle doit aller vite au magasin pour acheter des amandes et du chocolat noir, ce qui me laisse toute seule dans une grande maison. Avec un enfant endormi.  
C'est comme ... Je veux dire, ça n'arrive jamais. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à la maison.  
Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou le déteste.  
Mais pas de matta. Quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte environ vingt minutes dans un documentaire sur les requins au large de la côte sud-africaine, le silence est terminé. Pas besoin de réfléchir.  
Laissant TJ dormir sur le canapé, le pouce dans la bouche, je me dirige vers le foyer, ne donnant pas l'âne d'un rat sur la façon dont je regarde mes sueurs, mes cheveux en désordre et ma robe, et ouvre la porte.  
Quelle. Le. Merde?  
C'est un putain de bébé. Dans l'un de ces seau-siège-thingys.  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
En levant les yeux, j'essaie de voir s'il y a quelqu'un autour de moi, peut-être quelqu'un dans les buissons qui veut me blaguer, mais c'est vide et silencieux.  
"Hum ..." Je ne ... je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?  
Je m'accroupis et regardai le bébé; Je pense que c'est une fille. Elle ne peut pas avoir plusieurs mois de plus qu'Allegra, et il n'y a que du violet et du rose, de sorte que oughta donnerait le genre. Toujours en fronçant les sourcils, je tends la main avec prudence - comme si c'était un requin sur le Discovery Channel prêt à mordre - et trouvai une note attachée à un petit animal en peluche.  
Il n'y a qu'une ligne écrite sur la note, mais c'est suffisant pour faire sortir tout l'air de mes poumons.  
Son nom est Lia. Elle appartient à Dominic Maisen. Elle est son problème maintenant.  
La fin


End file.
